Harold l'exilé
by Dark FrozenVl
Summary: Après une nouvelle gaffe de sa part , Harold se demandait se qui aller lui arriver. ( Certain chapitres sont en cours de correction, veuillez m'excusez pour les nombreuses fautes, je tente de faire au plus vite. Je n'ai pas copié sur la fanfic "Harold le banni", je m'excuse donc également au prêt des lecteurs(trices) qui pourrait croire ça. Merci à Arya39 pour la cover :) )
1. La gaffe

Après une nouvelle gaffe de sa part, Harold, se demander ce qui allez lui arriver... et la révélation fut pire que toutes.

Chapitre 1 :

la gaffe.

* * *

Harold était habitué à avoir sa leçon de vie de la part de son père pour ses bêtises habituelles, mais cette fois son père n'a rien dit, aucune remarque, rien du tous..., il a juste dit.

\- Rentre à la maison et attend moi là-bas, sans rien casser d'autre bien-sûr. Indiqua Stoick.

Il y avait une lueur étrange dans son regard, Harold a obéi à son père pour une fois, mais pourtant... il se sentais blizzard comme si... quelques choses de grave aller arriver, car de toutes les gaffes, accident, incendie et autres interventions à la Harold qu'il a pu faire dans les quinze années de sa vie, c'était bien la pire.

Il avait libéré des dragons condamnés à être exécuté, ou utiliser comme outils d'entraînements dans l'arène, pour le plus grand bonheur des villageois et des futurs tueurs de dragons. En plus ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment voulu les libérer, Harold avait un cauchemar monstrueux énorme à ses trousse, et le jeune brun avait eu la "bonne idée" de l'attirer dans l'arène pour le piéger dans l'une des prisons... mais ça a mal tourner, ce dragon à mit le feu dans toute l'arène.

Tout avait commencé a brûler, y compris les gros morceaux de bois qui bloquaient les portes, les dragons en on donc profiter pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Ils se sont tous échapper, Gronk, vipers, braguettor et même un terreur terrible, et devant plus d'une vingtaine de beurkiens, y compris le père du jeune brun, la seule chose qu'Harold avait trouvé à dire sur le moment ?

\- Désolé... papa. Avec un léger malaise dans la voix.

Non mais sérieusement ! ce n'était pas de sa faute... bon un peu quand même, mais les cauchemars monstrueux ont cette salle habitude de s'enflammer de la tête à la queue quand ils sont énervés, Harold ne contrôle pas les dragons ! personne ne peut les contrôler...

* * *

Les Vikings étaient tous réuni dans la grande salle autour de la table du conseil ils débâtaient sur les deux plus gros problèmes de beurk, les dragons et... Harold. Ils hurlaient dans tous les sens.

Un Viking disait.

\- J'en ai ma claque de ces dragon!

Une femme rousse hurler.

\- Ils détruisent nos champs, ils brûlent nos maisons et ils mangent notre bétail!

Tous les Vikings hurlés sans exception, puis le chef leva la main pour calmer les hardeurs de son peuple puis il commença à parler.

\- Je sais que ces fichus démons nous causent des problèmes chaque semaine, et qu'on n'est à moins d'un mois des formations des glaces, mais nous devons garder la tête haute, on est des Vikings et on a réussi à survivre pendent cinq générations avec c'est monstre, il faut organiser un raid pour trouver leur fichu île et leur nid pour le détruire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le silence était maître dans la salle jusqu'à qu'un homme dise.

\- Est pour Harold l'inutile on fait quoi .

Le chef soupira et se tourna vers le villageois.

\- J'ai tout essayé avec lui mais rien ne marche, il a la concentration d'un moineau, il n'écoute rien... il n'en fait cas sa tête.

Un villageois dit

\- Mais il faut bien trouver une solution on ne va pas le laisser détruire le village quand même !

Le chef soupira profondément se demandant ce qu'il aller bien trouver comme solution, il a tous essayé mais rien ne marche... puis, un vieux villageois le coupa dans sa réflexion

\- Et pourquoi pas l'exile hein ?

Geulford le meilleur ami de Stoick le chef viking qui était aussi le mentor d'Harold lui siffla.

\- Mildiou ! c'est qu'un gamin de quinze ans ! on ne va pas le bannir justes parce qu'il est un peu maladroit quand même !?

Mildiou lança à Stoik un regard plein de fourberie avec un sourie mauvais.

\- Je propose un vote, ceux qui veuille exclure Halord le bon à rien lève la main !

Au début il n'y avait que deux ou trois mains lever puis, presque toute la salle levèrent la main sauf Geulford et un ou deux jeune de l'âge d'Harold qui ne prêter pas attention à la situation, mais la supériorité numérique était quand même assez flagrante. Le chef soupira en se tenant l'arrête du nez et se leva

\- En tan que chef de beurk je déclare, qu'à partir de demain matin a l'aube, Harold Haddock sera banni de notre île sur une barque avec assez de provision pour trois jours, ainsi Harold haddock ne pourra plus jamais nous causer d'ennui.

Il dit cette phrase si froidement que Geulford n'en revenait pas. Il venait vraiment de bannir son fils ? son seul et unique héritier sur le trône de beurk et il le bannit comme un moins que rien, le sang de Geulford ne fit qu'un tour et il hurla sur le chef

\- Stoick! tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?! tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?! tu...

Le chef le coupa sèchement

\- Oui, je protège mon peuple et mon village du fléau le plus irresponsable et inutile du monde !

Geulford avait du mal à y croire ! Stoick venait vraiment de dire sa ? Il se tut est baissa la tête tout en contenant un nouveau cri de rage contre son ami.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard Stoick était rentré et vue la tête qu'il faissait sa a du mal se passer au conseil, Harold lui apportais un pain de glace comme à son habitude pour soulager sa migraine du soir puis, il se plaçait sur une chaise en face de son paternel pour l'écouter se plaindre comme à son habitude, mais le grand roux avait toujours son air froid et déterminé de collé au visage... Harold n'aimait pas sa Hooo non il n'aimait pas son dû tout.

\- Alors ? comment ça c'est passer au conseil à propos des... dragons ?

Son père lui répondit d'un ton presque désintéresser.

\- Oh comme d'habitude, le constat des dégâts, les nombreuses maisons brûlaient et les tous le reste.

\- La routine quoi. s'exclama le brun en haussant les épaule avec un léger rire.

Mais malgré la réponse presque convaincante de son père, Harold se demandait pourquoi celui-ci ne l'a toujours pas regardé dans les yeux depuis son arrivé, le grand roux le coupa dans ses pensé en enchaînant.

\- On a aussi parlé de toi, et aussi des dragons de l'arène, eeeet...

Aie ! sa s'annonce mal, Harold n'aimait se "et" très long à se finir, il était à la fois dévorer par la curiosité, mais il restait aussi assez réticent par rapport à ce qui aller suivre

\- Et donc que va être quoi ma punition ?. Demanda-il pour écourté le long silence pesant.

Le regard de Stoick se figea sur celui d'Harold, le jeune brun n'arrivait pas à déceler la moindre émotion dans son regard, histoire de se préparer mentalement à sa punition. Mais le suspense fut de courte durer... quand son père lui annonça sa sentence d'un ton froid.

\- L'exilé... les villageois ont décidé à l'unanimité de te bannir de beurk, Harold.

Le cœur du jeune garçon c'est arrêtait sur les dernier mots de Stoick. Son père venait vraiment de lui dire qu'il était banni comme si... comme s'il lui demandait de ranger sa chambre ! Harold n'arrivait pas a y croire. Stoick lui, continua son monologue.

-Tu partiras demain matin a l'aube sur une barque avec de la nourriture pour trois jours. Dit-il toujours aussi simplement

Le jeune brun voulait avoir des explication, ou même crier contre cette lui homme pour lui dire à quel point c'était injuste, mais le chef le coupa encore dans ses penser.

-Cette fois Harold tu as été trop loin, et je ne peux pas continuer à mettre le village en danger avec quelqu'un comme toi, tu ne pourras jamais être un Viking digne de ce nom...

Les yeux d'Harold commencé à le piquer, et son père enchaîna de nouveau avec un ton mêlant désolation et dégoût.

-Et tu ne pourras jamais être le futur chef que j'avais-t-en espéré... tu n'es plus digne du statue de fils de chef.

Harold avait craquer. Il pleurais, c'était donc ça sa punition ? L'exile, abandonner jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, banni du village qui l'avait vue naître, Harold s'était préparé à tous, mais pas à ça... non ! Il devait sûrement rêver hein ? Pas vrai, dites-lui qu'il est entrain de rêvé ?!

-Papa... je... s'il te plaît tu peux pas me...

Harold avait pleurniché ses dernière parole avec un ton presque inaudible...

Stoick détournait le regard de se qui fut son fils et il se diriga vers sa chambre, laissant par la suite le pauvre Harold seul avec ses larmes qui coulaient comme un ruisseau.

* * *

Voilât ça c'est moi... j'ai eu bon nombre de "titres" durant ma jeunesse. Harold Horrib haddock troisième du noms... Harold l'inutile... Harold la crevette qui parle, et maintenant... Harold-le-banni-de-beurk.


	2. Le dépare

Bonjour à tous,

Pour commencer je suis désolé du problème avec le chapitre I pour des raisons qui me sont obscures, "bloc note" devait être incompatible avec fan fiction puisque le site a supprimé bon nombre de lettres rendant le texte illisible en plus de mes très nombreuses fautes d'orthographe qui n'arrangeaient pas la lecture . J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour corriger ce chapitre, j'espère avoir d'autres retours sur ce chapitre, positif ou négatif. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

 **Chapitres 2 : Le départ**

* * *

Anéanti... Harold est anéanti. Il n'en revient toujours pas... Il est banni de Beurk... Il avait juste assez de temps pour préparer ses affaires... ses bouquins, ses crayons, des vêtements, une bourse d'or qui traîne.

Il n'avait même pas réussi à dormir, torturé ses pensées. Il avait beaucoup de projet et beaucoup d'envies, mais maintenant qu'il est banni… Tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Tout est fini. Dans tout juste une heure il serait dans sa barque, seul au monde…  
Assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide, il repense aux bons moments de sa misérable vie... Et il n'a même pas un seul bon souvenir ici dans ce village maudit !

Super ! Une raison de plus pour qu'il monte dans sa barque au plus vite. Il manquerai à personne de toute façon ! Le soleil commence à se lever. Il entend le plancher grincer à cause du poids plus qu'imposant de son père. Stoick monte les marches et arrive dans la chambre de son fils.

-Il est l'heure Harold.

Le Banni prend son sac sur son épaule, passe à côté de l'homme qui fut autrefois son père. Il sent son regard sur lui. Harold n'a même pas prit le temps de le regarder. Après tout il n'est « plus digne du statue de fils du chef ».

Harod ouvre la lourde porte en bois et découvre avec un grand plaisir que tout le village est devant la maison… Super ! Lui qui voulait partir sans voir personne… ils le dévisagent tous.

L'apprenti forgeron marche vers le port la tète basse. Une fois devant sa barque il s'arrête un moment, Geulford est devant lui avec un sac dans la main.

-Hey gamin, c'est peut-être pas grand chose mais... j'ai forgé ça hier soir pour toi. Il lui dépose le sac dans les bras. Je pense que ça pourrait t'être utile on ne sait jamais...

-Merci Geulford.

Harold pose le sac dans sa barque puis Geulford le serre dans ces bras. Même son propre père n'a jamais fait ça pour lui ! Il lui rends son étreinte, avant de s'écarter pour voir Geulford regarder par-dessus son épaule avec une grimace d'énervement. Harold se retourne pour tomber face à Mildiou… Joie.

Il lui veut quoi le vieux ?

-Oh... Mon pauvre Harold, tu dois être déboussolé d'être banni du village… Mais ne t'en fais pas tu ne manqueras à personne ici…

Les poings du Banni se sont tellement serrés que ses jointures sont aussi blanches que les cheveux de l'ancien.

-Oh... Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Mildiou… Ce sentiment est réciproque. Rien, ni personne ne me manquera dans ce foutu village !  
Harold a un mouvement de recul lorsque Mildiou se rapproche de lui. "Mon Thor ! Ce vieux pue le mouton à plein nez !" Et il lui chuchote à l'oreille.

-Harold tu veux que je te dise un petit secret ?

Le vieux ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et enchaîne, encore plus proche de son oreille pour que la conversation reste entre eux.

-Si tu es banni aujourd'hui et rejeté du village, ce n'est pas à cause de ton père, mais à cause de moi. C'est moi qui ai proposé de te bannir. Ton père a accepté sans broncher, il t'a envoyé au diable. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches mon petit, car mourir en pensant que ton propre père t'a envoyer au...

Harold le coupe dans son discourt sans fin et se rapproche à son tour de son oreille tout en serrant la mâchoire.

-Merci Mildiou. Moi aussi j'ai un petit secret à te faire partager. Tu veux le connaître ? Hein ? Hein ?

Il déglutit et Harold le fixe du regard.

-Un jour je reviendrai pour me venger du village et ma première victime ne sera pas mon père... Ce sera toi Mildiou. Je te balancerai moi-même vivant dans la gueule d'un dragon...

Gloups. Il déglutit de nouveau. Le Banni l'empoigne par le col et le rapproche de son visage.

-Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux Mildiou, car ce regard, tu le verras chaque soir quand tu essayeras de dormir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! même si à partir de maintenant, tes dernier jours sont comptés…

Harold s'écarte de lui, lève les yeux vers les villageois, se racle la gorge et se prépare à faire ses adieux aux villages

-Adieux Beurk ! Tu ne me manqueras pas le moins du monde !

Avant de se retourner pour monter dans sa barque, Harold jette un dernier regard à Geulford. Il lui souris et le Banni hoche la tête pour lui dire adieux. Il lui rend son salut puis le fils du chef monte dans sa barque, décroche la corde qui le retient au port et se laisse entraîner loin de la terre par les vagues.

Harold ouvre le sac que Geulford lui a donné. Il contient un bouclier, une épée et une arme dans un étui rouge sang. Il prends le manche de la lame dans ma main et la fais sortir de son étui. C'est une superbe dague avec une lame courbée avec des inscriptions en lettres Vikings. Il est gravé « N'oublie pas qui tu es » d'un côté de la lame et « Harold Horrib Haddock » sur l'autre coté de la lame.

Sacré Geulford.

Même avec une seule main, il fait un sacré boulot et de superbes lames…

Correction faite par Le Poussin Fou


	3. Terre et Famille

**Bonjours a tous le troisième chapitre est arrivé,j'espère qu'il va vous plaire,il est un peut plus long que les autres bonne lecture à tous si vous avez des conseil a me donner ou des question a me poser laisser moi un petit commentaire ou envoyer moi un mail je vous répondrais avec un grand plaisir:)**

 **Chapitre3**

 **Terre et famille**

* * *

Je rame,je rame,je rame toujours et encore pour m'éloigner le plus possible de ce bout de rocher au milieux de nul part je me parler a moi même pour me motiver.

-Aller mon grand rame aussi loin que tu le peut,rame jusqu'à en faire tomber tes bras.

Et sa pour tomber il ne demander que ça, ça fessait déjà une heurs que j'avais quitter les cotes de beurk et mais bras me fessait atrocement mal,je ramés comme si le diable étais sur mes talon, sa pour ramer oui je ramé mais pour aller où? D'un cou je m'arrête...

-... Aaaaaaaaaah! mais quelle crétin à ba sa oui pour ramer oui tu rames, mais tu sais même pas ou tu vas imbécile!

Je soupiré en me laissent tomber dans la barque

-Je c'est même pas où aller... autant ramer jusqu'à la prochaine île, en espèrent avoir de la chance en arrivent sur une île pacifique sans barbares assoiffée de sang ou habité par des dragons, mais bon je fait confiance au dieux pour ça, ils ont toujours eux un TRÈS GRAND SENS DE L'HUMOUR AVEC MOI !

Aller rame au lieux de hurler pour rien à gauche de l'eau à droits de l'eau derrière de l'eau... de l'eau a prête de vue non mais sérieusement même un morceau d'île sa serait parfait aller Thor, Odin, Freya. Soyer sympa avec moi pour une fois, je lever la tête vers le ciel comme si on aller me répondre et soudain j'ai senti une goûte d'eau sur mon visage, "ooh non dite moi pas que..." puis deux goûte puis trois et soudain une inverse,"super il pleut", vous voyer ils adores me torturé, les dieux son sadique envers moi sa leurs suffi pas de m'avoir donner un corps de de crevette qui parle, non autant remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Je ramer pour m'éloigner de la tempête puis soudain devant mes yeux fatiguer... je n'arrive pas très bien a voir mais c'est gros, l'image est de plus en plus nette avec la pluie qui s'arrête... Ooooh mon Thor une île! vite aller rame,rame,vite,plus vite avant quelle disparaisse,aller encore un gros effort aller lâche pas maintenant.

Enfin arriver sur cette île,je remonter ma barque sur la plage tout en haletants avec force, je plaçais ma barque sous un arbre non loin et je me laisser tomber sur le sol épuiser.

-Oh merci Thor merci du fond du cœur,

Mon ventre se mi a grogner comme une armé de gronks affamées,je me dirige vers la forêt pour ramasser quelle-que brindille pour faire un feu et pour cherche d'éventuelle gibier,je tracer des marque sur les arbre avec l'épée que Geulford ma donné, je remarquer de drôle de trace sur le sol un animal avec quatre pattes et sur-ment une queue énorme assez puissante pour laisser de telle trace dans la foret,peut-être un gros lézard par pitié que ce soit un lézard qui ne crache pas de feu ou d'eau bouillante je suivait les trace sur le sol pour trouver leurs propriétaire les trace avait l'aire d'être de plus en plus espacer comme si cette créature courait... comme si elle poursuivait quelle-que choses... et soudain plus de traces elles se son volatiliser il et sur-ment pas monter dans les arbres il serait plier sous le poids de l'animal , tourner sur moi même pour faire un bref état des lieux, je me sens mal comme si quelle-que chose m'observer,les buissons derrière moi se sont mis a bouger puis quelque chose de noir c'est jeter sur moi je lever les bras devant moi comme pour me protéger et je fermer les yeux mais j'ai étais propulser sur le sol avec une violence inhumaine et quelque chose étais poser sur moi et m'écraser la cage thoracique, je sentez un souffle chaud sur mon visage,j'ouvrais progressivement les yeux et je voyer deux grand yeux vert me fixer, ces iris étais si fin que je ne pouvait presque pas les distinguer,il éloigner son visage du mien, il relâcher sa prise sur moi et je le voyer en face de moi j'essayai de parler mais j'avais encore du mal à respiré a cause de la pression que cette bête avait exercer sur moi, je me relevais doucement, je garder mes yeux dans c'est yeux toujours aussi fin, un dragons... c'était un dragons... de toutes les îles de l'archipel je suis tomber sur une île seul avec un dragons que je n'est jamais vue dans le manuel du dragon pour les peut de fois que je les regarder ce dragons ne me disait rien est-ce que c'est possible ? est-ce que c'est un...

-Furie nocturne...

j'étais debout face lui les bras le long du corps, je regarder derrière lui mon épée étais au sol sûrement a causse de ma chute,mais j'avais toujours ma dague accrocher à ma taille légèrement dans mon dos,ma main s'approcher lentement du pommeau de ma lame le dragons se mit à grogner légèrement plié sur lui même comme pour me bondir dessus je ramener ma main vers moi il arrêta aussitôt c'est grognement je ramener de nouveau ma vers la lame il se remétrer a grogner et ainsi de suite je pris la lame du bout des doigts et la lancer plus loin sur ma gauche il jeta un regard vers la lame au sol et il changea de comportement il était assis sur le sol comme un chien bien sage,

Je tenter de lui parler de rentrée en contact avec lui

-heu... salut toi... heu moi c'est Harold et je viens d'arriver ici est-que on est seul sur cette île?

Il tourna la tête légèrement sur le coté

-pfff mon pauvres Harold tu t'attendais à quoi sérieusement qu'il te réponde oui voilions les dragons ça ne parle pas...

Le dragons poussa un genre de roucoulement comme si il...

-Attend une minute... tu te moque de moi là ou je rêve ?!

Il hocha la tête dans un grand mouvement lents

-Attend tu... tu me comprend ?

Il ré-hocha la tête

-Il y a d'autre dragons sur cette île ?

Il se tourna et hocha la tête devant lui, il veut que je le suive ? Bon continuons dans le bizarre et l'étrange je ramasser ma dague et mon épée apparemment mon geste ne la pas laisser indifférent puisque qu'il me laisse reprendre mes armes, j'étais sur ces talons on marcher dans la foret et quelque fois il relever la tête et les oreille en l'aire comme si il chercher quelque choses on arriver devant une sorte creux dans la roche une grotte mais sans toit et la plus d'une vingtaine non une quarantaine de dragons coucher autour d'un ruisseau qui couler d'une cascade c'était un endroit magnifique,le dragons noir descendait sur plusieurs rocher qui former un escalier pour les dragons,

j'essayai de descendre sans me casser une jambe et plusieurs petites pierres tombait en bas de « l'escalier spéciale dragons anti Harold » Tous les regard été braqué sur moi,je me suis figer sur place et le dragons noir poussa un cris et tous les autre dragons détourner le regarde enfin arriver en bas je suivais le dragon noir et je passer au milieux de tous les autres, je me sentais petit... enfin plus petit que je l'étais déjà,on approcher d'un coin reculer au reste du groupe le dragon me regarder et sembler vouloir me dire quelque choses il gigoter la tête dans tous les sens et pointer un tas de pailles

-Désoler mon grand mais je comprend pas ce que tu veux...

Il leva les yeux en l'aire avec un bruit qui ressembler à un soupir,il saisie ma tunique et me tiré vers le tas de paille et il me placer dessus, c'est confortable,bon c'est vrais que sa vaut pas un vrai lit mais bon c'est mieux que rien, mon ventre grogner

-Mince c'est vrais j'ai toujours rien manger moi et j'ai laisser mais provision sur la plage

Je me tourner vers le dragons qui me regarder la tête légèrement pencher sur le coté

-Dit moi mon grand,tu pourrait pas me déposer sur la plage pour que je récupère mais affaire ?

Il hocha la tête et se coucher sur le sol pour me laisser monter sur son dos je me rapprocher de lui j'essaye de trouver un endroit ou m'accrocher un fois sur son dos je soupiré un grand cou

-Bon... on va éviter de battre des records de vitesse,alors on i va en douceur d'accord ?

Le dragons ouvré ces ailles doucement et on décoller du sol a une vitesse vertigineuse mes bras étais autour de son cou et je fermer les yeux et je hurler de peur.

-J'AI DIT EN DOUCEEEEEEUUUUUR !

j'ouvrais doucement les yeux on étais au-dessus de la forêt,de peur de tomber je resserrer mes bras autour du cou du dragons,on approcher de la plage on pouvait voir ma barque de là haut mais le dragons ne voulait pas se poser il monter toujours plus haut dans le ciel on passer pardessus les nuage le soleil étais presque coucher sa donner une couleur magnifique au nuage c'est exceptionnelle ce dragons est exceptionnelle tous les autres dragons de la crevasse nous on rejoint il me regarder comme un des leur,je viens de trouver ma nouvelle famille et mon tout premier ami et les aventures ne fond que commencer je pense.

Prenez garder à Harold le semi chevaucheur de dragons sans peur


	4. La liberté

**Chapitre 4**

 **La liberté**

 _Cela fessait déjà un mois que Harold avait étais banni de son île natale et de sa famille et qu'il avait trouver son nouveau cher lui et sa nouvelle famille, il avait l'impression de revivre au coté des dragons il ressentait tous se qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti,un sentiment que même les dieux ne pouvais lui arracher. La liberté, il étais libre de faire se qu'il voulait quand t-il voulait, pas de villageois pour lui criée dessus,pas de père ni de chef pour lui faire la leçon,il étais seul avec ces dragons, dragons qui avait eu un peu de mal à s'habituer a lui et sa ces idée tordu,même si il n'était pas très imposent on pouvais facilement savoir qu'il était la toujours accompagner par son furie nocturne qu'il avait baptiser_

* * *

-krokmooooouuuu ! Mais ou tu te cache mon grand ? je t'es ramener du poisson frais, un bateau à eu la mauvaise idée d'accoster sur notre île, tu aurai du voir sa tête quand il a vue les terreur terrible se rué sur lui le pauvres a couru comme un diable.

A cette pensée je me suis mit aussitôt a rire et je laissai tomber le panier rempli de poisson a mes pied, mes rire avait réveiller quelque dragons qui dormait encore et il commencer a grogner .

-Oups... désoler les gars je vous avais pas vue.

* * *

 _Oui Harold a bien dit « notre île » et oui il a bien attaquer un pauvre marchant de poisson qui passer par la, il avait attaquer beaucoup de bateau qui passer dans un ensemble d'Île qu'il a baptiser la rive du bateau qui transportai aussi bien de la nourriture que des divers matériaux,cuir,laine fil,fer,pierre tailler et cetera ,il a même réussi a faire des selles pour tous les dragons capable de le porter juste au cas ou, et il a penser que vue qu'il était le seul humain sur l'Île il avait le droit décider a qui elle appartenait et qui avait le droit de s'arrêter ou pas sur son île c'est à dire personne c'est son île à lui et à c'est dragons._

* * *

je repris mes esprit pour chercher mon dragon qui n'avait toujours pas apparue depuis mon arriver

j'avance vers son nid ou a son habitude il dort mais rien.

-mmh... Bizarre d'habitude ce gros fainéant dort à cette heurs on est encore tôt le matin le soleil c'est levé il y a même pas une heurs...

Soudain un bruit et une explosion déchira le silence,je reconnaîtrai se cris entre mille,les dragons qui dormais c'était tous lever,une dragonne vipère s'approchait de moi et je grimpe sur son dos m'aident de sa selle pour mieux me hisser sur elle, nous partons a toute vitesse dans les airs pour nous diriger vers les cris, je vois krokmou sur l'une des plage il a l'air de regarder quelque choses dans les buissons

-On décent ma belle on va aller voir ça

Elle caquetât et commença a descendre vers krokmou qui n'avait toujours pas bouger,la dragonne se pose à coté de lui je me presser de courir vers lui quand je vis les buissons bouger

-Qui es là ? Montré vous! Sinon mon dragons vous brisera en miette !

-Quoi ?! comment ça «mon dragons»? C'est une blague !

-C'est moi qui pose les question ici ! Qui êtes vous ? Et pour l'amour de Thor sortais de se buisson !

Un homme avec un chapeau plus qu'étrange,vêtu d'une tunique rouge au manche bleu,il sorti de derrière le buisson les yeux fermer et les main lever devant lui comme pour se protéger

-Par pitié ne me désintégré pas je ne suis qu'un pauvre marchand et je

Je regarder cette homme plus qu'étrange son visage m'est familier...

-Par tous les dieux ! Yohann mais quesque tu fais ici ?!

-vous me connaissais jeune homme ?

-Mais enfin Yohann c'est moi ! Harold !

Il marqua une légère pause et il me regarder de haut en bas

-Par le marteau de Thor ! Maître Harold c'est vraiment vous ? je n'arrive pas à y croire tu as drôlement changer depuis ma dernière apparition sur beurk, vous avez l'aire plus grand et surtout beaucoup plus robuste qu'avant, mais que faite vous ici? vous êtes bien loin de beurk !

-je c'est Yohann...,se que je fait ici ne regarde que moi,au sujet de mon éloignement de beurk c'est une long histoire

-ooh très bien

-venais avec moi j'ai un campement pas très loin nous pourrons discuter tranquillement là bas

-Ce serait avec plaisir maître Harold mais je ne peut pas laisser mon bateau sans survenance des malandrin pourrait en profiter pour pour me pilier

-Ne vous enfaîte pas pour les pillards et autre briguant,mes dragons font des ronde fréquante autour de la rive il me préviendrons si il y a un problème quelconque

Sans lui laisser trop le choix Yohann accepta de venir avec moi à mon campement il ne savait pas quoi regarder entre les dragons qui se trouver partout autour de lui et les bâtiments qui nous entourais, une forge,une écurie pour les dragons,une grande salle avec un feu au centre et un garde manger , nous nous somme installer dans la grande salle , j'expliquai à Yohann les événement récent ,mon bannissement, mon voyage plutôt difficile en mers, mon arriver sur l'île, ma rencontre avec les dragons, la construction de mon campement et mon affaire de pillage de bateau qui avait le malheur de passer vers mon île. Vers la fin de la journée j'ai raccompagné Yohann a son navire qui étais en un seul morceau comme promis il se tourna vers moi et me tendis sa main

-Hé bien maître Harold, on peut dire que votre vie n'est pas banale.

Je n'est pas pue me retenir de rigoler

-hahaha Merci Yohann c'est sympa de le confirmé

je tendis la mienne en retourne pour lui serré la main

-bon ce n'est pas que sa me déranger de rester avec vous mais j'ai des merveille a distribuer au reste du monde et des histoire pas autant passionnante que les votre bien sûr a conter

-Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir Yohann la prochaine fois que tu passe a la rive, viens me rendre visite tu sera le bienvenu ici,mais ne parle de moi à personne et de ces îles tu ne ma pas vue et tu n'est au courant de rien.

Il hocha la tête et ouvris toute les voiles de son regarder le bateau s'éloigner vers l'horizon Krokmou étais a coté de moi il regarder le bateau s'éloigner il me regarder d'un air interrogateur comme pour me demander « tu es sur qu'il vas garder le secret et tenir sa langue ? »

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand. lui dit-je en lui frottant la tête ,maintenant que Yohann a vue se que j'étais capable de faire il ne me traira pas... mais si il a la mauvaise idée de le faire même une simple fuite on sera obliger de le faire disparaître...

Sans problème il accepta il adore tellement exploser les bateaux qu'il ne peut qu'accepter.

Je me placer sur le dos de Krokmou en lui grattent la tête et nous somme partis dans les aires pour nous dirigent vers le refuge

-J'ai un petit projet sur le quelle je doit encore travailler,si je veut me venger de se ceux qui mon briser, je doit être plus fort et résistent qu'une montagne mais toujours aussi vif d'esprit et agile pour pouvoir me battre contre un homme plus imposent que moi.

Krokmou se posa dans la bâtisse qui me servait de forge je m'assis sur ma chaise je prend un crayon dans ma main et je commencer a dessiner et réfléchir a une armure légère mais résistante

je penser a une armure en cuir,sans manche avec des épaulière,je pouvais m'autoriser de ne pas protéger mes jambe je suis assez rapide pour esquiver un dragons alors un coup de hache n'est pas un problème, il faudrait que je me muscle aussi mais juste assez pour ne pas me ralentir et pour passer à travers les défenses d'un viking digne de se nom... je me redresser et me diriger vers la grande salle là ou se trouver mon lit,accompagner de mon fidèle ami je me laisser tomber sur le tas de laine à même le sol et lancer un regard a mon dragon qui était a coté de moi

-Bon mon grand on vas avoir du boulot demain,mais maintenant on va se coucher je c'est pas pour toi mais moi Yohann ma épuiser avec toute ces question

Krokmou lâcha un petit gloussement pour acquérir et se coucha en boule autour de moi et je posa ma tête sur son flan le meilleur oreiller du monde chaud et protecteur

-Bonne nuit Krokmou

Il me regarder il me lécha le visage et il ferma les yeux.

* * *

 **Maintenant c'est à vous de me dire,vous voulait un chapitre qui parlera de l'entraînement et de la construction de l'armure ou vous voulait faire un petit saut sur beurk pour voir comment se passe la vie là bas sans Harold ou même les deux pourquoi pas :)**


	5. Solitude souvenir et piège !

Bonjours à tous je suis heureux de vous annoncer que grâce a vous ma fanfiction a dépasser les 234 vue c'est énorme pour moi :).voilât la suit j'espère quelle vous plaira le chapitres et sans doute le plus long que j'ai écrit pour le moment je vous souhaite bonne lecture et que le Booyah soit avec vous \m/

 **Krokmou83** :Je suis content que mon histoire te plaise voilât la suite:) avec un long chapitres comme tu la demander bonne lecture:)

 **Chapitre 5 Solitude souvenir et piège !**

Le soleil n'était toujours pas lève sur la rive du dragon, tout étais calme et paisible aucun bruit,je me suis levée tôt ce matin pour travailler sur mes projet,les dragons eux étais tous partie comme à leurs habitude au moins une fois par semaine il partais tous je ne c'est pas pourquoi après tous ils font se qu'ils veulent,ça fait déjà trois semaine que je m'entraîne, que je dessine des armures, que je réfléchis au matériel nécessaire pour la créer et que Yohann est parti et toujours aucune voile de beurk en vue,il a donc réussi a tenir sa langue super.

Je pris sous mon bras ma tunique verte, mon pantalon marron et mes bottes,je décider de me jeter du haut de la cascade pour endurcir mon souffle au contact de l'eau geler du matin sa avait au moins la vertu de me réveiller.

Pour me réchauffer un peut, je courais, je grimper au arbres, je fessait quelques acrobatie et quelque pompe jusqu'à épuisement.

Après avoir fait trois fois le tour de île, le soleil commencer à se levé, je me suis arrêter sur la plage pour profiter de spectacle,il n'y a rien de plus beau au monde que le levé du soleil et le couchait du soleil, je fermer les yeux pour repenser au passer,c'était mon moment préféré sur beurk au bord des falaise j'adorai voir le soleil apparaître,après ça quelque villageois se levé mais moi j'attendais une personne en particulier.

Moi j'attendais Astrid la voire me réchauffer le cœur elle étais tellement belle et j'avais tellement aucune chance avec elle, elle étais fort, moi j'étais faible, elle étais reconnu et respecter pour son courage et sa détermination, moi j'étais détester et mépriser de tous pour se que j'étais,elle étais tous et je n'étais qu'un moins que rien.

A cette pensée je senti une larme couler de mes yeux et glisser sur ma joue,elle était mon seul bon souvenir de beurk, mais je n'est jamais presque jamais pue lui parler,elle ma toujours éviter comme les autres,mais un jour stoick a décider de nous envoyer chasser.

* * *

Elle m'attendais a l'entrée de la forêt.

-Salut Astrid dit-je avec un grand sourire

-Salut

toujours aussi froide super c'était la première fois qu'on étais seul tous les deux alors je décider de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour lui parler un peut.

-Alors?on fait quoi nous deux ce matin ?

-On va dans la forêt pour attraper des lapin ou des sanglier p'tit malin c'est pour ça qu'on va chasser... dit-elle et soupirent

-Mmh... en effet c'est assez logique

-Aller viens dépêche toi ! je tien pas à passer toute la journée pour attraper trois bestioles

-Ok m'dame

Sans prévenir elle me donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule

-Aieeeee... mais pourquoi tu ma taper j'ai encore rien fait !

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et soupira

-Pfff t'es d'un fragile mon pauvres garçon...

-Je suis pas ton garçon !non mais...

-Et moi encore moins ta dame. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire qui c'est effacer aussi vite qu'il est apparue. Aller bouge toi la crevette qui parle.

On avancer dans la forêt j'avais un couteau à la main et elle avait sa double hache,hache que Rustik avait vue de très prés le jours qu'il avait essayer de l'embraser pour son quatorzième anniversaire,il était revenu deux heurs plus tard avec un œil au beurre noir et le nez casser, pauvres Rustik ça lui apprendra de se croire irrésistible.

Cela fessait déjà deux heurs qu'on marcher sans arrêt et toujours aucun gibier en vue je commencer a désespéré.

Soudain Astrid me sorti de mes penser, elle leva la main pour me dire de m'arrêter il y avait un cerf droit devant nous il nous tournée le dos,le vent nous étais favorable,il souffler face à nous ainsi le cerf ne pouvais pas nous sentir, c'était une bête magnifique avec une coiffe de bois qui se terminé en *empaumure, il étais seul sa devait êtres sûrement un vieux mâle qui a étais battue par un plus jeune qui lui a piquer sa place de chef.

Astrid se tourna vers moi et me dit en chuchotent

-Je vais faire le tour pour le prendre par surprise quand tu m'entendras crier tu te jettera sur lui pour l'immobilier et je lui réglerai son compte avec ma hache, t'as compris ?

Je hochât la tête et elle se leva et a pas de biche elle se dirigé vers la gauche de l'animal elle marcher si silencieusement et gracieusement que j'aurai pue passer ma journée à la regarder,je regarder ces cheveux d'or en tresse, ces épaulières en acier, son haut était tellement serrer qu'on pouvais voir a perfection la ligne qui découper son dos en deux,Astrid la valkyrie elle étais si belle mais pourtant tellement dangereuse jarreter mon admiration pour me recentré sur le cerf qui n'avait toujours pas bouger je pris une profonde inspiration et je jeta un dernier regard a Astrid elle étais comme un dragon vipère prête a se jeter sur sa proie elle pris une profonde inspiration et se releva en poussant un cris de guerre qui me fit sursauter.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

elle avait beau être une valkyrie douce et mortel comme toute les femme de sa famille,mais quand elle pousser son cris de guerre on voyer qu'elle tenait de son père pour ça, tous les Hofferson étais connu pour leurs cris de guerre qui paralyser un groupe de yack en pleine course.

Je me redresser et courait vers le cerf pour le plaquer aux sol mais on a oublier une choses les cerfs sont peut être plus petit qu'un homme mais il compense leur petite taille par leur poids massifs alors un gamin de cinquante kilos qui essaye de plaquer une bestiole de cent-quarante-cinq kilos c perdu d'avance je décider de le plaquer au niveau de jambe il ne rester que quelque centimètre qui me séparé de ma cible quand soudain le cerf bondi et parti à toute vitesse me laissent tomber sur le sol rejoint par une Astrid qui tomba de tout son poids sur moi, je pouffa un cris de douleur je ne c'est qu'elle est le plus douloureux le sol ou Astrid, elle se relever et elle taper sur ces vêtements pour enlever la poussière je me retourner et voyer avec gêne que la partie supérieur du haut de Astrid étais déchiré laissent apparaître une partie de sa poitrine,me voyant les yeux fixe sur elle se regarder et constata de l'état de son haut elle passa ces bras autour d'elle et me siffla

-Regard ailleurs ! Espèce de mal élever

je me redresser et me tourna le dos à la valkyrie en rage et tenter de m'excuser.

-Je... je te jure j'ai presque rien vue je... j'ai regarder sans réagir

-ouais ba j'ai bien vue ça!super on a perdu notre gibier et je suis seul dans la forêt avec Monsieur-je me-rince-les-œil sans rien dire.

Je n'est pas pue me retenir de rougir à sa remarque heureusement quelle ne ma pas vue la regarder tout à l'heure

-Heu... et maintenant on fait quoi ?dit-je en me retournant légèrement

-Il faut que j'essaye de raccommoder mon haut super moi qui a horreur de la couture... ET TOI TU REGARDE AILLEURS !

Je remis ma tête droite en sursautent

-Oui dessoler c'est que... j'ai du file sur moi alors si on trouve une épine de pain je peut essayer de le réparé, Geulford me ramène parfois ces culotte pour que je les répare.

Je l'entendis rire derrière moi.

-Beurk merci bien Harold, t'aurais pue m'éviter cette vision affreuse comment je vais faire pour dormir cette nuit moi.

Quelque minute plus tard je revenais vers Astrid qui étais assise parterre les genoux remonter jusqu'au menton je lui présenter l'épine et le fil et lui demandant

-Tu veut le faire toi même ?

-Non non fait le toi j'ai jamais étais très... couture...

-Ok comme tu veut je me baissé devant Astrid et elle me jeta un regard

-N'en profite pas pour terminer se que tu fessait tout à l'heure dans mon dos quand je m'approcher du cerf

-De quoi ? Comment ça ? Je vois pas de quoi tu veut parler...

Elle rigola me voyant pris de panique et rougir au fil du temps

-Ben voyons... ,voyeur et menteur par dessus le marcher super je suis avec un drôle viking par pitiez Thor aide -elle levant une mains et les yeux au ciel

-Holala c'est bon c'est pas de ma faute si t'es si mignonne...

Oh merde je viens vraiment de dire sa a voix haute je n'oser pas la regarder de peur de mourir sur place foudroyer par son regard, elle me tapota doucement la tête et elle pris ma tête entre ces mains.

-Merci Harold c'est elle m'embrasa sur le aussi tu es... elle me sourit.

Je repris mon travail de couture en vitesse toujours bouleverser de ce qui viens de se passer, une fois le haut recousu,je me rapprocher d'Astrid pour couper le bout du fil avec mes dent j'ai pue sentir son souffle dans ma nuque ça ma fait frisonner je me relever doucement sans la regarder toujours gêner.

-Bon ben... on fait quoi maintenant ?

Elle me répondis avec un haire amuser

-On rentre,en espérant tomber sur du gibier,car on a rien attraper depuis le début de la journée et sa va faire trois ou quatre heurs qu'on est partie,il faut dépêcher sinon il vont envoyer le village pour nous retrouver

-Non sûrement pas pour nous retrouver... mais juste pour te retrouver toi,moi je leurs rendrai un service si j'arrivais a me perdre...

Elle me regarder dans les yeux sa main sur mon épaule elle me disait

-Dit pas ça si un jours tu disparaîtrais qui va foutre en rogne ton père en laissent les moutons se sauver ou en m'étant le feu au champs de choux de Mildiou hein ? Si un jour tu part sache que tu manquera à beaucoup de personne, même si tout le monde fuit il y a une petit poignet de personne qui t'aime comme tu es...

-Super ! ça me fait une belle jambe Astrid... en attendant moi j'aimerai bien avoir une preuve de ce que tu avance ! Quand je suis seul,rejeter, mépriser, briser et dévisager par tous ou ils sont ces soit dissidente personne qui son avec moi HEIN ?! Qui viens essuyer mes larme quand elle coule comme un ruisseau sur mes joue, qui viens me consoler quand je suis seul dans les ténèbres a sombré dans la solitude,personne ne viens m'aider...

je me suis mi a pleurai je n'avait jamais craquer devant personne mais la c'était trop pour moi, Astrid continuer de me regarder je baisser la tête honte de pleurai de elle, elle inspira et expira fortement comme pour se donner du courage

-Écoute Harold, c'est vrais que je ne c'est pas ce que c'est d'être comme toi mais tu doit pas lâcher et t'accrocher tu as encore le temps de vivre de belle aventure...

je sécher mes larme et repris mon sérieux

-Je n'appelle pas ça vivre Astrid...

je redresser la tête vers elle et je planter mes yeux dans les sien

-J'appelle ça survire en enfers... sans aucune aide abandonnait par tous...

je m'avancer vers elle et je passer a ces coté sans rien dire d'autre, je suis retourner au village sans m'arrêter sans me retourner...

* * *

j'étais en train de taper des poing sur un tronc d'arbres,j'avais les mains en sang a force de taper sur le pauvres arbres qui n'avait rien demander, je lever les yeux au ciel, il étais clair et dégager mon esprit lui étais sombre et embrumer avec un toute petite lumière en son centre c'était Astrid,ma raison pour ne pas lâcher prise,ma raison pour garder la téter haute en toute circonstance, l'une des raison qui me m'amènerai un jour sur les cotes de beurk, car je savait que la-bas au moins une personne pleurai mon nom en silence, que je ne suis pas seul... je me parler a moi même

-Pfff mon pauvres Harold toujours aussi pitoyable, arrête de t'accrocher au passer personne ne t'aime ! elle te disait ça pour te réconforter, mais même elle n'y croyait pas un mots ! Personne ne t'aime,Elle ne t'aime pas et tu ne sera jamais aimer... tu est condamné à rester seul jusqu'à la fin effrayait par tes rêve et tourmenter pas tes cauchemar, traumatiser par cette homme qui t'as envier au diable... lui et tous les autre devront payer et pour ça tu as t'es dragons et n'a besoin de rien d'autre, il te fond confiance et toi aussi tu croit en eux car il ne te feront jamais défaut...

Soudain une voie grave brisa le silence

-Beurk doit payer pour se qu'il ton fait Harold ils ne doives pas s'en sortir à si bon compte

je me retourner pour chercher le propriétaire de la voie étrange,je pris dans ma main ma dague et je me suis placer position de défense

-Qui est là ! montrai vous !

-Doucement petit,je ne suis pas là pour me battre je suis ici pour... t'aider

Un homme plutôt mince vêtu comme un barbare sorti de la foret

-M'aider hein ? Et en quoi tu peut m'aider tu n'a pas l'aire si...

il me coupas

-Je peut te donnai cette vengeance que tu cherche tant, je connais une personne qui déteste beurk autant que toi

Baissent mon arme je me redresser pour avoir l'air plus neutre mais toujours sur le qui vive

-Mmmh je t'écoute

-Comme je te l'ai dit mon contacte méprise beurk il voudrais te proposer un marcher tu te joint a nous et on détruit beurk ensemble on rasera se village inutile on fera se qu'on veut ensuit de leurs jeunes filles et de leurs fils.

Mon sang ne fis qu'un tour je n'aime pas la façon d'on cette personne me parle et surtout comment il parle de beurk ma première penser aller pour Astrid je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, lui souriez toujours il m'énerve a sourire comme un idiot !

-Personne ne parle de beurk comme ça,je veut qu'il paye mais pas comme ça !,Je vais arracher se sourire de ton visage !

Une autre voix brisa le silence

-Je ne ferait pas ça si j'étais toi !

Un homme sans doute un barbare sorti de la foret et se placer à coter de l'autre homme en noir,, je repris la parole

-Ha oui ! Et pourquoi ça hein ?! Je suis sur mon île je fait se que je veut des débile qui se croie

supérieur a tous le monde !

L'homme lever légèrement les mains

-Sinon quoi hein ? Tu es seul et nous somme plus nombreux que toi hein Alvin

Il a bien dit Alvin ? se barbare c'est Alvin ? J'ai vaguement entendu parler de lui et de se qu'il a fait

-Exactement sauvage . Cria Alvin il claqua des doigts et d'un cou je retrouver encercler par une trentaine de barbares

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulait !?

-On te veut pour nous un gars comme toi sa peut toujours servir

ils sont là pour moi hein... et les dragons qui son parties me voilat seul contre ses bandit géniale...

-Pourquoi ?

-On cherche un forgeron digne de se nom et tu a l'aire plutôt doués de tes mains

Plus que j'en est l'air approche pour voire !

-Est si je refuse ?

-Alors tu nous laisse pas le choix on te forcera dans se cas

je baisser la tête et je garder mes bras le long du corps je dit d'un tond froid et menassent

-Essayer pour voir je vous attend...

-Très bien je voie que nous somme d'accord pour ne pas être d'accord attraper moi ce gringalet !

Et voilât encore un idiot qui me sous-estime le cercle de barbares autour de moi commencer à s'agiter,soudain ! deux homme me bondir dessus j'ai eu le temps de les esquiver,pfff il ne son pas si rapide que sa je fit une roulade sur le coté pour en esquiver un autre derrière moi je peut tenir longtemps comme ça mais cette fois je n'est pas mes dragons avec moi la moindre erreur sera fatale.

Je serrer ma dague de toutes mes forces un bandit se jeta sur moi je rester droit comme un « i »et au dernier moment je me suis mi ventre a terre il referma ces bras dans le vide et je lui planta a plusieurs reprise ma dague dans le ventre il s'écroula sur le sol,j'ai encore tuer quatre homme avant que ce si ne revoie leurs tactique, trois homme sortes des filets et rigoler sadiquement.

-Pfff quoi des filets ?! Vous avais rien de mieux pour me m'attraper ?

Soudain un homme se jeta sur moi en criant comme un fou je me retourner pour le frapper mais il s'arrêta dans sa cours et me fixé diaboliquement,je n'est pas eu le temps de réagir qu'un filet me tomber dessus puis un deuxième et trois homme se son jetais sur moi pour me ligoter,Alvin et Sauvage s'approcher de moi avec un grand sourires au lèvres les hommes d'Alvin me redresser pour que je soit face à lui.

-ben alors tu vois,sa ta servi à rien de te débattre vue que tu es à moi maintenant.

-J'appartiens a personne Alvin est sûrement pas a toi !

-On verra ça Harold en attendant je te souhaite on va aller cher moi la ou personne ne pourra t'entendre crié... je t'emmène sur l'île des traîtres !

Soudain je reçu un cou sur le derrière de la tête et ce fus le noir complais...


	6. Un accords

**Réponse au review:)**

 **Krokmou83: ça fait plaisir d'avoir au moins une petite review de la part de la personne qui me soutien depuis le début :) je suis content que le chapitre précédent t'a plus, pour te répondre Harold va être un petit moment avec Alvin selon comme je veut tournée l'histoire mais ça tu le verra plus tard ;) pas de spoil sinon à quoi ça sert de faire une histoire complète :p**

 **On a atteint les deux cent-cinquante vues merci a tous:) J'invite toujours les personnes à me laisser un petit message ça fait toujours chaud au cœur et je répond avec autant de joie,**

 **je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture vue que je vois que les long chapitre vous plaisez beaucoup en voilât un autres, aller peace bye bye, thank you for believing in the booyah\m/**

 **Chapitre 6 :Un accords**

* * *

L'obscurité... c'est la seul choses que je me souviens,j'avais froid et j'avais peur,peur de ce qui aller m'arriver, ma tête me fessait horriblement mal, mes oreilles sifflé fort,j'entendais des soupçon de voix dans ma tête comme des murmures... je connaît c'est voix mais je n'arrive pas à qui elles appartiennes, les voix étais comme étouffé et mes oreilles qui bourdonnes n'arrange rien.

« ...Cette fois Harold tu as étais trot loin... le village est en danger avec quelqu'un comme toi... tu ne pourra jamais être un viking digne de se nom... tu ne pourra jamais être un futur chef... tu n'est plus digne d'être mon fils... »

Cette voix sonner dans ma tête,je l'entendais tout autour de moi j'avais l'impression de devenir fou !je me frapper la tempe avec les paumes de mes mains pour faire arrêter cette voie une autres a pris sa place c'était la mienne et javais pas l'air content

« Regarde moi bien dans les yeux Mildiou !,je reviendrais un jours pour vous tuer !»

Ce dernier mots résonna encore et encore jusqu'à se taire à son continuer de parler mais j'avais l'aire plus calme mais pourtant j'avais un aire menacent dans la voie et parler à quelqu'un mais je ne c'est pas qui il est...

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon il fait une simple fuite on le fera disparaître... »

Mon grand ...? Ha oui le dragon de l'île, on étais devenu très proche, on étais comme deux frère mais si on étais frère pourquoi il n'est pas venu m'aider...

« T _u as t'es dragons et n'a besoin de rien d'autre, il te fond confiance et toi aussi tu croit en eux car il ne te feront jamais défaut... »_

 _Toute les voix parler en même temps je n'arriver plus a réfléchir,j'ouvris brusquement les yeux et hurler a mes voix d'arrêter de parler elle se son presque toute arrêter sauf la voie d'une femme et elle étais plutôt énerver_

 _« Regard ailleurs ! Espèce de mal élever !_

 _-Holala c'est bon c'est pas de ma faute si t'es si mignonne..._

 _-...Merci Harold c'est gentil toi aussi tu es... mignon »_

 _soudain le tond changea j'avais l'air triste_

 _« -moi je leurs rendrai un service si j'arrivais a me perdre..._

 _-ne dit pas ça il y a une petit poignet de personne qui t'aime comme tu es..., mais tu ne doit pas lâcher et t'accrocher tu as encore le temps de vivre de belle aventure..._

 _-Je n'appelle pas ça vivre Astrid..._

 _J'appelle ça survire en enfers...sans aucune aide abandonnait par tous... »_

 _Suite a cette phrase ma tête me lancer je me suis écrouler et je me suis évanoui._

 _Je reprenais doucement mes esprit m'habituent doucement à la faible lumière dans la salle où je me trouver ma tête me fessait toujours aussi mal je me redresser doucement la main sur un mur de roche humide et salle une fois debout mes commencer à voir de mieux en mieux, des forme, des couleurs, Les bruit aussi m'arriver au oreilles, une odeur nauséabonde étais présente tout autour de moi puis soudain l'image s'éclaircit... J'étais dans une cellule crasseuse,sombre et inconfortable a la vue de se qui me servait de lit... je préférais mille fois le gros ventre moue de Krokmou._

 _Quelque minute plus tard j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et grincer deux ombres sont apparue dans le couloir, je me tenez assis dos aux mur ma jambe droite étais remonter au niveau de mon torse et l'autre étais plier sous ma jambe remonter, mon coude droit étais sur mon genou droit et l'autre main étais sur le sol,les ombres se rapprocher et se sont arrêter devant ma cage,je relever la tête pour voire uniquement deux silhouette imposante, ils avaient chacun une épée en main l'un des deux gaillard ouvris la porte et me dit d'une voie calme._

 _-Alvin t'attend pour le repas,sa fessait deux jours que tu dormait on commencer a s'inquiéter._

 _Je me suis lever doucement et j'avançais vers la porte et je suis sortie de ma cellule,escorter par les deux homme on avancer dans le long couloir qui étais former par des longues lignes de cellules certaine étaient habiter d'autre non, je continuer d'avancer et nous avons croiser d'autres gardes je ne les ai pas regarder je voulais savoir ce que Alvin aller faire de moi, nous nous somme arrêter devant une grande porte double en bois l'un des homme la poussa doucement de ces deux mains, la salle étais gigantesque et il y a avait une très grande table en son centre, j'avançais et les deux homme derrière on refermer la porte, j'étais seul avec le buffet plein je tenter de résister au début et puis mon ventre c'est m'y à grogner je m'approcher de la table je me m'assis sur une chaise et j'ai commencer à manger une pomme me demandent ce que fessait Alvin c'est lui qui m'appelle et c'est lui qui es en retard, il apparue suite à ma penser un grand sourire au lèvres._

 _-Bonjours Harold, tu as bien dormi j'espère ?_

 _J'avalais le morceau de pomme que j'avais en bouche et je lui répondis._

 _-Ça aurait pu être pire, entre le mal de tête et la cellule qui laisse a désiré on peut pas dire que c'est la grande joie Alvin... je croquer de nouveau dans la pomme en affichant un sourire narcissique_

 _-Excuse mes hommes petit ils n'ont pas le sens de la propretés et de la gentillesse comme tu as pue le constater._

 _Pour ce qui est de la propretés ça c'est sure ils pue comme un troupeau de yacks,Alvin repris la conversation moi je continuer de manger ma pomme_

 _-Alors comment tu trouve ton nouveau cher toi gamin hein ? Il te plaît il est a ton goût ?_

 _-Bof je préférai mon île. Je lever les yeux au ciel pour voir seulement un plafond noir comme tous le reste de cette endroits, mais tu ne ma pas emmener ici juste pour parler décoration j'espère ?_

 _-Non non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça,pour le moment reprend des forces tu en aura besoin plus tard dans la journée._

 _-Mmmh ha oui est pourquoi ça ?_

 _-Parce que tu va être mon nouveau combattant dans l'arène et ça peut nous rapporter beaucoup beaucoup d'argent_

 _Je croquer une dernière fois dans ma pomme et jeter le trognon sur la table, j'avalais et me raclé la gorge pour parler_

 _-Combattre pour toi ? Dans une arène ? Non merci Alvin, je n'est pas besoin de ça,l'argent n'a aucune importance pour moi et puis je vais combattre qui moi ? des homme ?des dragons ?_

 _-Des homme voyons !,tu bien trop petit pour tuer des dragons, pourquoi tu complique toujours tous à refuser mais offres hein ?_

 _Je hausser les épaule et secouai la tête._

 _-Je ne c'est pas dans ma nature je pense..._

 _-Non Harold ta nature c'est de tuer je t'es bien vue l'autre jour avec mes gars tu t'es battu comme un chef._

 _-Merci du compliment ça fait plaisir_

 _-Mais cependant, il te manque quelque choses dans ton aptitude a combattre..._

 _-Et qu'es qui me manque Alvin ? j'ai la rapidité, la vivacité d'esprits, la précision, une grande force pour une personne de ma taille bien sûre j'ai tous ce qu'il faut..._

 _-Non il te manque une dernière petite choses qui faite toute la différence et c'est a causse de cette différence qu'on a réussi à te capturé, il te manque l'envie de tuer et la fourberie Harold c'est ça ton point faible._

 _Je repenser a ma tuerie sur la plage devant ces yeux il était devenu fou ou quoi ?_

 _-Comment ça ? J'ai tuer huit de tes hommes sur la plage je te rappelle j'ai l'envie de tuer Alvin_

 _-Non, tu ne fessait que te défendre c'est pour ça que tes coup son tellement précis, tu ne veut pas les voir souffrir,alors tu les achève au plus vite,mais avec mon entraînement tu deviendra une vrais machine a tuer Harold et tu aura même un jolie nom de scène pour accompagner le tous_

 _Soudain toutes les voix dans ma tête se son remise a parler elles revenaient à la charge, je tenter de ne pas passer pour un fou devant Alvin alors je me tapoter la tempe fessent semblant de réfléchir puis d'un cou plus rien elles se sont envoler je revenais doucement à la conversation « mmmh... un nom de scène,ça ferait sûrement plus peur que Harold en tous cas »_

 _-Est quelle et ce nom ?_

 _-La mort rouge..._

 _-Mmmmh, je me lève de ma chaise une main sur le menton et je marcher en réfléchissent à voix haute,Mort rouge... Mort rouge... mmmh... très bien,MAIS ! avant de te donner ma réponse je voudrais te demander une choses Alvin enfin plutôt un service !_

 _-Oui tous ce que tu voudras Harold je t'écoute..._

 _Je lui tourner les dos et afficher un grand sourire_

 _-Je voudrais une chambre à moi, car la cellule en piteux états ce n'est pas digne de la Mort rouge n'es pas ? Et ma propre forge aussi pour mes projets d'armes et d'armures..._

 _-Tu veut Des esclave aussi pour t'aider dans tes « projet » et des servantes pour te « relaxer » ?_

 _Je souriais de toutes mes dents ça se passe encore mieux que je l'avais imaginer,je me retourné pour me diriger vers Alvin avec un grand sourire aux lèvres_

 _-Mmmh pourquoi pas, c'est pas de refus un peut d'aide et de détente ça ne me fera pas de mal... alors nous avons... un accords Alvin ?_

 _Je tendis ma main pour conclure notre accords lui se leva de sa chaise et me serra la main_

 _-Nous avons un accords Mort rouge._

 _Quelque quatre heures plus tard..._

 _Je marcher au milieux des grands couloirs accompagner par Alvin et Sauvage on se dirigé vers ma futur chambres et ma futur forge, j'arrivais devant une porte en bois et en fer noirs je l'ouvris doucement et j'ai pu voire que la forge étais fini, les esclaves travaillais d'arrache pied pour finir le foyer, les servantes finalisé l'installation de mon nouveau lit « c'est largement mieux que le morceaux de tissus dans la cellule »pensé-je Alvin se tourna vers moi et me demanda avec un grand sourire._

 _-Es-que cela suffira à la Mort Rouge ?_

 _Je redressé les yeux vers lui et je lui adressé un grand sourire et je rebaisser les yeux vers les servante_

 _-C'est mieux que dans mes rêve les plus fou_

 _Alvin se m'y a rire les esclaves on tous sursauter en l'entendent rire ils était terrifier_

 _-Hahaha ! sacrée Harold, je savais quelle te plairai,j e les ai ramener d'une île au nord_

 _Le nord mais c'est là bas que ce trouve beurk... je tourner ma téte vers Alvin avec un regard inquiet et interrogateur_

 _-Tu n'a pas approcher beurk j'espère ?_

 _-Harold voyons tu me croit assez fou pour attaquer beurk pour avoir des esclaves ? Les filles là ba ne vaut rien non l'île que j'ai attaquer étais habiter par un peuple tourna son regard vers l'une des servantes et la pointa du doigt, celle la ne voulait pas venir j'ai du couper la jambe de son pauvres père pour quelle accepte._

 _Je regarder la servante visé par ces moquerie,c'était une jeune fille de mon age avec des cheveux noir comme le charbon et des yeux verts comme les feuille en été, je m'approcher d'elle en ignorant Alvin qui rigoler avec Sauvage des esclaves qui porté des pierre qui fessait trois fois leurs poids, je me suis placer derrière elle je lui tapoté l'épaule._

 _-Heum... salut._

 _elle se retournais elle étais terrifier, panique, oui c'est ça elle paniquer, elle se racla la gorge pour tenter de parler mais rien ne sortais je pris de cour ces pensée_

 _-Tu veut boire quelque choses ? Si tu veut je peut te ramener un verre d'eau._

 _Elle hochât la tête activement, je regarder autour de moi et je trouver une cruche pleine sur une table je lui apporté avec un sourire que je voulait rassurent et je lui tendis la cruche, elle me jugé du regard un moment je lui dit en rigolent légèrement._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas elle n'est pas empoisonné si tu veut je peut boire avant pour que tu en soit certaine_

 _-Non... ça va aller ne vous enfaîte pas pris la cruche entre ces main tremblante et elle amena la cruche a sa bouge,pendant quelle buvait je continuer de lui parler_

 _-Moi c'est Harold et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?_

 _Elle abaissa la cruche et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la main et répondis simplement et me tendant la cruche a moitié vide_

 _-Je m'appelle Ingrid monsieur..._

 _Je pris a mon tour la cruche et bue a mon tour puis je reposer la cruche sur la table de chevet, je m'approcher d'elle et lui souffla doucement dans l'oreille avec un sourire que je voulait toujours rassurent._

 _-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Ingrid, appelle moi Harold ou Mort Rouge, mais pas de maître ou de mon seigneur d'accord ?_

 _Elle hochât la tête, je me redresser pour voir avec désolation Sauvage et Alvin se moquer d'un esclave qui étais tomber, le bandit qui surveiller le chantiers s'avancer vers l'esclave qui étais tomber et lui tendis sa main._

 _-Un coup de main le pas doué ?_

 _l'esclave relever la tête vers le bandit et tendis sa main pour accepter son aide mais le bandit retira sa main au dernier moment et lui dit_

 _-Oups ! trop lent, et il lui donna un coup de pied dans les cottes_

 _Tous les bandits dans la pièce se sont m'y a rire._

 _Je m'avancer discrètement dans le dos du bandit et le pousser il tomba tête la première sur le foyer qui étais éteint « oooh quelle dommage » pensé-je, je relever en vitesse l'esclave et je m'approcher du bandit qui avait la tête coincer dans le foyer, les bandits de son m'y de plus belle a rireje donner un léger clin d'œil a l'esclave, je m'avancer en parlent au bandit avec un aire rieur et joueur._

 _-hééé l'ami ! t'es sensé garder le chantier et non dormir n'importe comment_

 _-Hahaha très marrant le nain, donne moi un coup de main au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !_

 _Je lever les yeux au dessus du foyer pour voir que la cuve étais pleine de charbon « oh oh oh sa pour un coup de main tu va en avoir un » j'ouvris le trappe lui fessent tomber le charbon sur le visage il se m'y a tousser_

 _-Mais qu'es que tu fait bordel sors moi d'ici tous de suite !_

 _-Je rêve où tu viens de me donner un ordre ?_

 _Je me retournais vers le reste des bandits qui me regarder les yeux écarquillé et je leurs adressé un regard interrogateur_

 _-Il viens bien de me donner un ordre les gars ?_

 _Tous répondis en cœur_

 _-Oui Mort Rouge, il ta donner un ordre !_

 _-C'est bien ce que je penser..._

 _Je me retourner vers le bandit qui étais entrain de sortir je me tenais droit je l'attendais de pied ferme, il réussi à se dégage et se tourner vers moi le visage noir, je continuer de me moquer de lui ouvertement._

 _-Ba alors ? T'attend une invitation ? On dirait un Gronk avec ta tronche toute noir._

 _Il s'énervait parfait vas-y attaque moi que je rigole un peut, il respirait comme un yack en colère mais il ne bougeait toujours pas je décidais alors de l'asticoté encore un peut._

 _-Mmh c'est ce que je penser pour frapper mes esclaves y a du monde mais pour se frotter a moi il y a personne... je fermer les yeux en me passent une main dans les cheveux et je soupirait, pffff c'est pitoyable,je rouvris les yeux et je le regardais avec pitiés avec dégoût, tu es pitoyable..._

 _Avec ces dernier mots je me retournais me dirigent vers les autres bandits qui étais bouche bée, le bandit dans mon dos se m'y a hurler et a me courir dessus comme un sanglier en charge « pfff tellement prévisible » je regardais le bandit devant moi il avait une dague a sa ceinture, parfait ! Je la saisie à la vitesse de l'éclaire et avant que le bandit dans mon dos réagis je sautais au dessus de sa tête lui frôlent l'œil gauche avec le bout de la lame du sang se m'y a couler de se dernier, je retomber sur mes pied toujours dos a lui ma dague en main et avec un grand sourire aux visage, je fermais les yeux et je baissais pour éviter son coup de poing, avec une légère roulade je passais entre ces jambes en lui coupent les tendons d'achille, il s'écroulât au sol les mains au sol je me plaçais devant lui en lui levant la tête du bout de mes doigts sous son menton je lui chuchotais a l'oreille._

 _-écoute moi bien ! rien n'y personnes ne touche a mes esclave ou à mes servantes sans en payer le prix,_

 _Je redressais la tête en constatent que le publique étais plus importants qu'au début de mon petit jeu je les regardais tous et je dit assez fort pour que tout le monde m'entende_

 _-Voilât ce qui arrivera aux imbécile qui oserons toucher à mes esclave ou à mes servantes_

 _J'étendais mon bras et en un éclair je tranchais la gorge du bandit et sa tête tomba sur le sol puis tous son sorti de ma chambre excepter mes esclave et mes servantes qui me regarder recouvert de sang de la tête au pied_


	7. L'arène

**/!\ ATTENTION/!\:je tien à signaler que je n'est rien contre les personne obèse ou de forte corpulence alors ne soyer pas outré ou blessé pars que j'utilise le terme « gros tas de gélatine » ou même« gros plein de soupe » dans se chapitre si cela dérange certains envoyer moi un petit mail ou laisser moi une reviews et je chercherais un autre terme peut-être moins vexent pour les remplacer, c'est juste pour imager le personnage et non pour blesser je tenais juste à le préciser voilât voilât. **

**Réponse aux reviews**

 **Krokmou83:** On a vraiment un harold très différents des films,je te conseille les fic de geek-naval sur tout cas c'est une très bonne suite car j'adore le harold au caractère sombre mais qui reste sympa avec ses proches en tous cas vivement la suite.

 **Ma réponse:** Je préfère aussi largement un Harold en mode Badboy mais avec une petite part d'humanité car le Harold des films est ba... c'est le Harold des films quoi x) j'ai suivie ton conseil et j'ai étais voir les fanfiction des geek-naval et OOOOH MON DIEUX ! c'est juste géniale,j'ai déjà fini de lire Harold le banni et je penses qu'à l'heure actuel je suit entrain de finir de lire beurk la honteuse, voilât la suit tant attendu:)

Bonjours à tous,voici un nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand bonheur:), j'espère encore une fois qu'il va vous plaire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture a très bientôt:)

* * *

 **Chapitres 7 L'arène**

Je dormais paisiblement aux chaud sous une pile de couverture, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte me sortent de mon sommeil, j'ouvris les yeux et j'aperçus les esclaves et les servantes en plein travail il nettoyer les taches de sang sur le sol, on frappa de nouveaux avec un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu, je me levais en me frottant les yeux, je me diriger vers la porte tout en parlent.

-Oui ! Oui ! J'arrive...

J'ouvris la porte et j'aperçus Sauvage, je tirai une mine fatiguer tout en me frottent les yeux je m'adresser à lui

-Sauvage ! Tien bien le bonjours, je peut savoir pourquoi tu tambourine ma porte comme un forgeront qui taperait sur son enclume ?

-Alvin veut te voir à l'arène, maintenant !

-Ok ! Ok ! J'arrive... laisse moi m'habiller au moins.

Je refermer la porte en entendant sauvage se plaindre, je soupirais en laissent tomber mes épaule et en ferment les yeux, je me redressais et je voyais mes esclaves bouger dans tous les sens je me raclais la gorge et j'avançais vers un tas de vêtements sur une table qui avait l'aire beaucoup trop grand pour moi, il avait des armes à coté, j'enfilais vite fait mes vêtements j'accrochant l'épée et la dague qui se trouver sur la table, j'ai surment perdu celle que Geulford m'avais fabriquer avant mon départ, elle serait donc rester sur la plage de la rive du dragons super... il faudra que j'en face de nouvelles, je me redressais en cherchent du regard un truc à manger quand une petite voix timide derrière moi me dit.

-Tien... c'est pour toi.

Je me retournais l'aire surpris , je voyais Ingrid me tendre une corbeille de fruit.

-Merci Ingrid,dit-je avec un souri, je prend une pommes dans chaque mains et je lui lancent un petit regard amuser « oui je me nourri que de pomme et alors ? »,tu devrais en donner aussi aux autres sinon ils ne tiendront pas semaine a se rythme.

Elle hochât la tête et distribuer le reste des fruits aux autres personnes dans la salle, je finissais de manger ma pomme pendant qu'Ingrid revenait vers moi la corbeille vite.

-Tout le monde a étais servi ?

Elle posa la corbeille sur la table à coté d'elle et me regarder l'aire gêner

-oui enfin presque...

Je lui tendis ma deuxième pomme

-Tien je te la donne si tu veut

-Merci Harold c'est très gentil.

Elle attrapa la pomme et elle me lâcha un léger sourire en coin, je lui rendis son sourire puis je me diriger vers la porte,je l'ouvrais et tout en sortent de « ma demeure » je m'adressais à tous le monde avec un tond ironique dans la vois

-Pas de bêtise le temps de mon absence c'est compris ? sinon ça sera le fouet!c'est bien compris ?

Tous me répondaient en cœurs

-Oui Mort Rouge ! Bonne journée à vous !

Je refermais la porte puis je me diriger vers l'arène sur le chemin je croisais quelque bandit qui baissais la tête en marque de respect ou bien de peur à mon arriver « on dirais que ma petite performance d'hier a fait son effet »pensé-je.

Une fois arriver dans l'arène imposante de roche et de fer le me diriger vers son centre et regardent en l'aire tout en tournent sur moi même en pensent a voix haute.

-Ha ouais ! ça c'est de l'arène qui en jette !

-Je suis content qu'elle te plaise Mort rouge !

Je relevais la tête vers les gradins pour apercevoir Alvin qui était sur son trône, de la ou j'étais je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais j'imagine qu'il doit être entrain de sourire, j'écartais les bras en m'adressent à lui.

-Je peut savoir pourquoi tu ma faits venir ici ?

-Bien sur que tu peut savoir la raison de ta venu, je vais t'expliquais les combats dans l'arène, les règles, tes différents adversaire, les récompenses pour le vainqueur et le perdant, la routine quoi.

-Alvin on a déjà parler de ça je te rappelle...

-Oh oui c'est vrais j'avais oublier... du coup ton premier combat pourras commencer plus tôt que prévue dans ce se levait et placer les mains de chaque coté de sa bouche, AMMENER LE PREMIER PARTICIPANT !

Soudain la porte en face de moi s'ouvrait sur un homme au cheveux noir avec une petite queue de cheval, il avait l'apparence d'un ours qui avait manger un peut trop de miel, le pauvres homme étais armé d'une simple masse d'arme, il avançait vers moi avec un rire moqueur il me pointa du doigt.

-Quoi ?! C'est ça la Mort Rouge ? Dit moi gamins qu'est que tu fais ici ? tu devrait laisser les grandes personne se battre et rentré cher toi pleurais dans les jupons de ta mère.

Je hausser un sourcils en étirant un sourire malicieux en le fusillent du regard.

-J'allais te dire la même choses, tu ferais mieux de retourner cher toi avant que j'arrache la choses repoussante qui te sert de tête...

-QUOI ?! Tu te moque de moi j'espère avorton, pffff tu ne tiendras même pas deux seconde face à moi !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, mais avant de te tuer je peut te poser une question ?

Sans prévenir le gros tas de gélatine me donna un coup de poing au visage qui me fis valser à quelque mètre, je me redressais avec difficulté en passant ma main sur mon visage vaguement douloureux,c'est drôle même Astrid frappe plus fort que se gros plein de soupe, une fois debout j'enlevais la poussière sur mes vêtements en lancent un regard amuser à l'homme en face de moi.

-C'est tout ce que tu c'est faire ? Franchement tu pourrais arrêter deux seconde de faire semblent de te battre ?

J'avançais vers lui avec un grand sourire,ma main droite étais sur l'étui de mon épée prêt à la dégainer à n'importe quelle moment.

-franchement pourquoi continuer se massacre, tu c'est toi même que tu ne peux pas gagnait ce combat.

Je m'arrêter face a lui levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, il n'avait pas l'aire content, il leva sa masse pour me frapper avec, j'ai attendue le dernier moment pour me décaler sur la gauche puis d'un simple mouvement de mon pouce je sorti mon épée de son fourreau attrapent le manche avec ma main gauche pour lui asséner un coup d'épée à son genou droit, il faibli et tomba avec un genou a terre, je me trouver derrière le bandit lui tournant le dos comme à mon habitude, j'essuyais mon épée sur la manche de ma veste

-ça te suffi ? ou tu en veut encore ?

-Je n'abandonnerai jamais face à un gamin !

il essayait de se redressait mais il avait du mal avec son genou en sang

-Je t'avais prévenu ! mais t'en na fais qu'à ta tête...

Je me retournais face à lui, il étais debout mais il avait du mal à le rester, je le pointer du bout de mon épée.

-C'est fini pour toi maintenant tu es un homme mort !

Je précipiter vers lui, dans un dernier effort le bandit asseyait de me frapper mais en vin je passer au dessus de son bras en plongent mon épée dans le milieux de son visage, une gicler de sang c'était échapper de la blessure, suite a mon coup son corps tomba lourdement en arrière sur le sol, je me trouver au dessus de lui victorieux le visage légèrement couvert de sang je placer mon pied au niveau de sa gorge pour sortir mon épée de son visage, j'entendis un « clap clap clap »

-Bravo Mort Rouge ! Barvo ça c'est du beau combat !

Alvin descendait des gradin pour venir me rejoindre, je me redressais en sortent mon épée du visage du malheureux.

-Un beau combat !? Ça ? Je me suis tout juste échauffer, j'aurais préféré me battre contre trois homme comme lui au lieux d'un combat singulier, c'était pas équitable le pauvre diable n'avais aucune expérience dans le combat.

-Hahaha ! ça c'est sur qu'Il savait pas se battre ! c'était un poissonnier d'une île qu'on avait piller la semaine dernière, on lui a dit que si il arriver à te tuer il était libre.

-J'espère que je ne vais pas passer toute ma carrière à tuer des personnes comme ça sinon je démissionne tout de suite alvin.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça tu en aura d'autre plus fort et plus dangereux, viens me retrouver dans la grande salle plus tard dans l'après-midi j'aurais une belle surprise pour toi qui va te plaire j'en suis sur, mais pour l'instant fait se que tu veut.

Alvin sorti de l'arène, je me dirigé vers dans ma chambre pour me faire laver et chouchouté par mes servante après un combat comme celui-là, la sueur, le sang et la poussière former comme une couche salle sur moi « cela n'est pas digne de la Mort Rouge » pensé-je d'un tond royale légèrement ironique, j'ouvrais calmement la porte pénétrant dans ma chambre puis je refermer la porte derrière moi je reçu des salutation de la part de toutes les personnes dans la pièce, très vite ils formèrent un arc de cercle autour de moi en attendant mes ordre mais une voix se fit entendre.

-Et bah dis donc tes encore dans un belle état Mort Rouge !

Ils se sont tous m'y à rire a cette remarque, je n'est plu retenir un sourire d'amusement en me tournent vers Ingrid qui me regarder de haut en bas.

-Et je parie que c'est encore nous les servantes qui allons devoir nettoyer tout se désastre ?

-Tu as bien deviner Ingrid, aller me chercher de l'eau chaude et débarrassais moi de cette odeurs nauséabonde.

Aussitôt les servantes se diriger vers une autre pièce pour aller versait de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et elles aller chercher des gants pour me faire briller comme un sou neuf, je me diriger vers la salle de bain en jettent mes arme sur la table, j'écartais le rideau en tissu et j'avançais vers la baignoire en retirant mon haut tacher de sang que je laisser tomber au sol puis je me suis assis sur le bord de la baignoire pour enlever mes chaussures et mon pantalon, je commencer a rentré dans la baignoire, je frémi au contact de l'eau chaude puis je me laisser couler dans l'eau mais je laissais mes bras et ma tête hors de l'eau, je pencher ma tête en arrière en ferment les yeux appréciant le bien fou que ça fessait, je sentais plusieurs présence autour de moi qui s'approcher doucement une aux niveau de ma tête, deux de chaque coté pour mes bras et mes jambes, je me suis m'y a sourire quand j'ai sentis leurs mains et les gants me frotté la tête, le visage et les bras, ça c'est le paradis... pas comme à beurk là bas les bain étais avec de l'eau froide et on étais pas aussi bien installer on étais jamais tranquille il y avait toujours des crétins pour faire des mauvaise farce comme se prendre des poules vivante sur la tête ou des œufs périmer ça m'arriver souvent de ressortir du bain encore plus salle qu'avant, je me redressais légèrement pour exposer mon dos et ma nuque au doigt de fée qui s'occuper de mon bien-être, j'ouvrais doucement les yeux et je voyais le reflet de mon visage dans l'eau « bon quand faut y aller faut y aller » je rentrée la tête sous l'eau quelque seconde en sentent des mains qui me frotter les cheveux énergiquement, j'aurais pue rester comme ça des heures mais le manque d'aire me rappela vite à la réalité, doucement ma tête emmargeas de l'eau, je ne voyer rien avec tout mes cheveux devant les yeux, j'entendis Ingrid rigoler et elle me dit doucement a l'oreille.

-Attend ! attend je vais t'aider

Elle s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et dégagea ma vue en plaçant mes cheveux en arrière puis elle me tendis une serviette pour que j'essuie mon visage pendant les autre servante étais sortie de la salle de bain nous laissent seul .

-Ha merci Ingrid, je lui prit la serviette des mains et je commencer a essuyer mon visage et mes cheveux,Alvin veut me voir plus tard dans la journée il ma dit que qu'il avait une surprise pour...

-Mmh d'accord et il te voulait quoi ce matin ?

-Il m'a demandé de venir à l'arène et il...

Je pris un moment pour reprendre mon souffle

-Oui ? Et il ?

-Il m'a fait tuer un homme... même si je n'était pas vraiment gêner par ça

Je vis Ingrid détournée le regard, elle n'aimai pas parler de la guerre ou parler de la mort alors m'entendre lui dire que j'ai tuer un homme ce matin de sang froid... je repris ma phrase

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas il n'a rien senti... ça c'est vite terminer maintenant il repose au valhalla.

-Alvin est un monstre il n'a pas le droit de choisir qui mérite la vie et qui ne la mérite pas...

-Je c'est Ingrid... mais au moins vous êtes tous sou ma protection et il ne vous arriveras rien tant que je vivrais.

Je poser ma main sur la sienne pour la rassuré elle posa son autre main pardessus la mienne et en me sourient légèrement, je lui rendis mon sourire, avec mon autre main je repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, j'en profitais aussi pour caressai sa joue douce comme de la soie elle ferma les yeux et elle souri de plus belle, ma première penser fut « nom de Thor qu'elle est belle » je l'attiré vers moi et je lui embrassa la joue puis je coller mon front contre le sien, puis je lui murmurais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas il ne t'arrivera rien...

elle me répondis dans un souffle

-Oui je le c'est, je suis en sécurité tant que je reste ici près de toi.

Je rie doucement je rouvris mes yeux pour me noyer dans de beau yeux verts, elle se détacha et se diriger vers un tard de serviette pour me les apportés, je me redressais pour sortir de la baignoire Ingrid me tendis une serviette en détournant le regard légèrement rouge, je pris la serviette et je la passer autour de ma taille en continuant de la regarder légèrement intriguer, je la coupa dans ces réflexion en lui parlent d'un tond rieur et moqueur.

-Pourquoi tu rougie comme ça ? c'est pas la première fois ni la dernière que tu me verra comme ça tu c'est ?

Elle soupira, elle étais encore plus rouge qu'avant puis elle leva les yeux au ciel en me tournant le dos, je continuais mon monologue en fessent mine de ne rien comprendre et d'être inquiété

-Quoi qu'es qu'il y a ? tu me fait la tête ou quoi ?

Je me rapprocher doucement d'elle et la serrer dans mes bras et je poser mon menton sur son épaule droite, je vis la peau de sa joue se tendre dans un petit sourire discret et elle tourna sa tête vers moi, elle entremêla ces doigt avec les mien puis elle colla sa joue contre la mienne et nous nous somme embraser furtivement une fois séparais de se cour baisser qui ma parue une éternité, j'affichais un sourire tendre a son intention et nous nous somme séparé, mes nouveau vêtements étais sur une table non loin je m'habiller en silence toujours déçus de mes vêtements beaucoup trop grand pour homme de ma carrure, je soupirait et je pensais a voix haute.

-Il faut vraiment que je me face mes propre vêtements, ça fait vraiment pas sérieux je ressemble à quoi moi du coup ?

Ingrid dans mon dos étais amuser par ma situation je l'entendais rire en silence elle me répondis.

-Ta un certain charme comme ça... je te vois bien... je te vois bien au milieux d'un champs pour faire peur au oiseaux.

Je lever la tête en l'air en rigolent je me retournais vers elle, je lui répondis avec une légère pincer d'ironie dans la voix.

-Ha ha ha, tu est désopilante ma pauvres Ingrid, bon c'est pas tout mais l'épouvantail a un rendez-vous avec Alvin pour parler des oiseaux et du mauvais temps.

Elle se retenais de rire et hochât la tête nous somme sortie de la salle de bain simultanément je me diriger vers la porte pour rejoindre Alvin quand j'entendis des voie qui essayer de se faire discret.

-Il a de la chance aux moins lui de pouvoir sortir...

Je me retournais subitement pour faire face au plaintif, c'était un esclave, il se mordit la lèvre quand il a vue que je l'avais entendus

-Quoi ?! Qu'es qu'il y a tu n'est pas heureux ici ? Si tu veut sortir et te frotter aux bandit est bien vas je ne te retiens pas, mais si tu passe cette porte ne compte plus sur moi pour te protéger c'est bien compris ?!

-Oui !désoler Maître Mort Rouge c'est juste que de reste ici sans la lumière du jour sans la brise fraîche de la mers je...

-Tu te sens prisonnier c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça ! mais je c'est la chance qu'on a d'être sous votre protection excuser moi.l'esclave se m'y a genoux pour implorais mon pardons

-Dit moi qu'elle est ton nom ?

L'esclave releva doucement la tête à la fois inquiet et déboussoler, il bégayer

-Mon... mon... nom c'est... Balgruffe

-Et bien Balgruffe, je me baisser a sa hauteur pour lui parler plus intimement, je te conseil te ne plus te plaindre devant moi sinon tu risquerais de perdre quelque dent tu ma bien compris ?

Il déglutie nerveusement, je lui tapota lentement sur l'épaule et tout en me relevant je lui soufflais.

-Je prend donc ça pour un me diriger de nouveau vers la porte et avant de la refermais je lançais un dernier regard dans la pièce, sur ce bonne journée. Et la porte se ferma.

Je me dirigé vers la grande salle avec mon calme légendaire et mes vêtements beaucoup trop grand, je pouvait entendre Alvin hurler de là où j'étais, je ne comprenais rien de se qu'il disait sauf une phrase « si il le voit ici je n'imagine pas sa réaction » je presser donc le pas pour en finir au plus vite une fois devant la porte je l'ouvris brusquement, mon regard aller de gauche à droite il y avait Alvin qui me regarder les yeux écarquiller sauvage étais a coté lui pas très alaise et deux bandits qui tenait quelqu'un par les bras, je me concentrai pour mieux apercevoir la personne qui étais entre les deux bandits mon regard se figea lorsque que je vis ces cheveux unique que personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir aux monde.

* * *

 **Muhahahahahahahahaha ! « tousse car il a mal a la gorge à force de rigoler » et oui ça s'arrête ici il faudra attendre la suite pour savoir qui est cette mystérieuse personne aller prenait les paris moi perso je c'est déjà qui c'est :p aller à la prochaine \m/**


	8. des retrouvaille et des explication

**HELLO TOUS LE MONDE COMMENT ALLEZ-VOUS ?Oui ! Oui ! Je sais je sais...,presque une semaine sans nouvelles et j'ai une bonne excuse... je ne savais pas comment et dans quelle sense je commençais se chapitre et après bon nombre de débat avec moi-même,je me suis enfin décidé !. oui ! je me suis décidé au bout de cinq jours, car certaine partie de mon cerveaux n'était pas d'accord avec moi, j'ai donc recommencé se chapitre une bonne dizaine de fois parce-que je n'avais pas de bonnes idée x)**

 **Alors pour commencé merci à Yume resonnance pour les nombreuses reviews sur les autre chapitre sa fait plaisir de voire des nouvelles "tête"**

 **Pour mon pauvre Korkmou83 qui as du se ronger les poing et les bras jusqu'à sang : la voilât enfin la suite moi aussi je me demandais quand elle aller sortir x) et j'espère quel va te plaire:)**

 **Je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture:)**

 **Chapitres 8**

 **des retrouvaille et des explication**

Alvin passait son regard sur moi et sur le prisonnier, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il commencer à parler mais je lui ai coupé la parole.

-Rebonjour Alvin, je suis venue comme tu me l'avais demandé, mais je vois que tu à un... . Je passais mon regard par-dessus son épaule. un nouvel ami, tu veux bien me le présenter ?

-Mais bien sûr Mort Rouge, viens que je te présente à notre... nouvelle invitée.

Je m'approchais doucement et quand j'ai vue son visage baissai vers le sol, un grand sourire c'est formé sur mes lèvres, je me suis placé à coté d'Alvin puis, il fit les présentations.

-Mort Rouge laisse-moi te présenter As...

Je lui ai coupé la parole aussitôt.

-Astrid Hofferson, quel plaisir de te revoir.

Elle redressa doucement la tête.

-Qui est vous ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Oh... voyons tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Elle haussa un sourcil puis, elle me regarder de la tête aux pieds, c'est vrai que même Yohann ne m'avait pas reconnu au début.

-Mon visage ne te dit vraiment rien ? Ce n'est pas grave... .

Je me tournai vers Alvin

-Je l'amène avec moi dans ma chambre ! vous n'avez rien contre ça ?

Alvin me répondit

-Prend ton temps Mort rouge.

Je m'approchais des gardes, l'un d'entre eux me tendis un morceau de tissu, je souris en voyant qu'ils avaient retrouvé mes armes qui étaient restées à la rive du dragon, je saisis avec grande joie mes armes, une fois accrochée a ma ceinture, je remerciais le garde avec un sourire.  
Les bandits lâchèrent la prisonnière et elle tomba sur le sol, je la saisis par les épaules pour la redresser mais elle se débattait, je décidais dons de la prendre sur mes épaules, elle essayait de me frappé, de me donner des coups de pied mais en vain, nous nous sommes dirigé vers la porte. Nous avons marché pendant un moment sans nous parlé, une fois devant la porte de ma chambre, je déposais Astrid sur le sol et elle tourna la tête vers moi l'aire énervé.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es ! Mais tu auras beau me torturer où me faire les pires atrocité du monde, tu n'auras rien de moi rien du tout !

-Voyons Astrid, je sais déjà presque tous sur toi, alors te torturé ne me servirais juste a m'amuser, mais j'ai d'autres projet pour toi, je veut juste qu'on parle d'accord ?

Je poussais la lourde porte en bois, toutes les personnes dans la salle se son tourner vers moi surpris de me voir accompagné, j'avançais dans la pièce en tenant Astrid par les liens sur ces poignets, et je fis les présentations.

-Les gars, voici Astrid Hofferson ! c'est une hooligans, elle viens de l'île de beurk, je compte sur vous pour lui faire un accueille digne de ce nom.

-Bonjour Astrid ! Crièrent les esclaves tous en cœurs.

Astrid leurs adressa un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

* * *

J'étais à la fois surprise et gêné par leur accueil,mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et d'inhabituel, tous les esclaves semblaient heureux de voir leurs maîtres, ils n'étaient pas effrayés comme le serait n'importe quel esclave devant leurs supérieurs, ils se dirigeaient tous vers nous pour nous saluer, nous serrer la main ou pour nous faire une accolade amicale, certains esclaves venaient parler et rigoler avec cet homme qui se fessait appelait Mort Rouge, je décidais donc de faire profil bas. Une fois la foule dispersait dans toute la salle occupée à travailler, une jeune fille de mon age aux cheveux aussi noir que la nuit et coiffé d'une tresse s'approchait de nous, Mort Rouge sourit à sa vue et s'approchait aussi d'elle m'entraînent de force avec lui, ils se sont pris simultanément dans les bras de l'un l'autre et ils se sont embrassé.

* * *

Je me décollé d'Ingrid quelque secondes plus tard, je me suis tourné ensuite vers Astrid pour lui présenter comme il se doit.

-Ingrid, voici Astrid, c'est une ami.

Elle se tourna vers moi en rigolent.

-Je sais Harold, tu nous la dis quand tu es rentré je te rappelle.

Nous nous somme m-y a rire tous les deux puis, du coin de l'œille, je voyais Astrid qui écarquillait les yeux elle venait enfin de me reconnaître, « Ce n'est pas trop tôt » pensé-je en rigolent davantage, elle écarquilla les yeux encore vers moi pendant quelque seconde et elle entrouvrit la bouche.

-Dite moi que je rêve ! Harold ? Harold C'est vraiment toi ?

Je la regardais en sourient et je hochais lentement la tête.

-Mais... mais comment c'est possible !

-C'est une longue Histoire, tu vas voir tu vas adorer, viens t'asseoir là bas. Je tendais la main vers une pièce au fond de la grande salle de séjour.

Je me diriger vers la chambre a couché accompagné d'Ingrid et d'Astrid, nous nous somme assis sur mon lit et je commençais à expliquer à Astrid comment c'était passé mon avancer en mers avec la tempête et comment je suis arrivé sur une île, j'évite de parler de ma collaboration avec les dragons à qui que ce soit, ça pourrait être mal vue ou les gens pourraient me prendre pour un fou.  
Je lui ai parler ensuite de mon entraînement, elle était assez sceptique par rapport à cela, elle qui m'avait toujours connu avec mon corps qui était d'ordinaire frêle,fin et petit. Elle avait du mal à me croire et a m'imaginer faire autant d'efforts, alors pour lui prouver que je n'avais qui imaginer et pour lui montré les changements qui on eu lieu, je décider de retirais cette satanée chemise trois fois trop grande pour moi, dévoilent le haut de mon corps à Astrid, elle était à la fois surprise et impressionnée par le changement qui c'était produit aux bout de deux mois d'efforts, mon corps était maintenant plus fort et plus imposant, mais pour un homme de ma carrure le changement était facilement visible, des formes c'étaient former sur mes bras et le haut de mon torse, mes épaules n'étaient plus aussi fines et avachis qu'avant, elles étaient droites et robuste, Astrid se tourna vers Ingrid, elles se moquaient de moi en rigolent.

-Si on m'aurait dit qu'un jour Harold l'inutile serait aussi muscler, j'aurais balançais cette personne du bord de la falaise.

Ingrid lui répondit en lui adressent un clin d'œil.

-Hahaha, personnellement je le préfère largement comme ça moi.

Suite à la remarque d'Ingrid, Astrid rigolait de nouveau, je me suis assis de nouveau sur le lit en lançant un regard boudeur aux deux filles qui rigoler à gorge déployée, puis je laissais échapper un léger rire en m'adressant à Astrid.

-hahaha Moi aussi je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Nous avons rigolais pendant un bon moment avant de réussir a reprendre notre calme, une fois nos esprit calmer Astrid se tourna vers moi et me demanda,

-Mais du coup qu'es que tu fais ici sur l'île des traîtres ? Moi à ta place je serait rester seul sur mon île à regarder le temps qui passe.

-Alvin ne m'a pas trop lésé le choix, je me suis battu pendant des minutes qui m'ont paru des heures contre les bandits, mais en fin de compte ils ont réussi à me capturer dans un filet et il mon assommé. Je me suis réveillé quelques jours plu tard avec un joli mal de tête ensuite des gardes sont arrivés et ils m'ont amené vers Alvin, nous avons discuté un moment ensemble et il m'a proposé de travailler pour lui.

-Travailler pour lui ? Et en quoi consiste ton travaille au juste ? A pare à fricoté avec des filles et avoir une dizaine d'esclave sous tes ordres ?

Je levé les yeux aux ciel en soupirant.

-Alors pour commencer, je ne fricote pas avec DES filles comme tu le dit, mais avec une seule et unique fille. Astrid s'est mise à sourire en regardent Ingrid rougir comme un tomate. Et mon travail est assez spécial par rapport à celui que je fessais sur beurk...

Astrid se tourna vers moi légèrement intriguer,les rire qui étais la principale animation avaient disparu, un silence pesant régner dans la salle même les esclaves à côté avaient arrêté de faire du bruit, Astrid me demanda.

-En quoi est-il différent ? Tu na pas continuait à faire de la forge ? Ou bien à créais des machines plus étranges les unes que les autres ?

Ingrid lança un vague regard à Astrid et elle me pointa du regard, j'avais les yeux dans le vide, je repenser au pauvre diable que j'ai assassiner se matin. Je relevais la tête et je me plongeais dans les yeux d'Astrid.

-Mon travail consiste à rentrer dans l'arène et à exécuter toutes les personnes qu'Alvin m'envoie, ce matin par exemple j'ai fait ma première victime, un pauvre homme qui ne savait même pas se battre mais, il a quand même essayé de me tuer juste pour récupérait sa liberté.

-c'est horrible... comment Alvin peut te forcé a faire ça !

Je me suis tue un moment baissent légèrement les yeux, Alvin ne me forcé pas... il m'envoyait juste des personnes que je devais tuer sans posait de questions,c'était simple comme travail, mais une question me brûla soudainement les lèvres.

-Mais dit moi Astrid, comment tu t'aies retrouvé ici ?

-Eh bien tu vas peut-être trouver ça blizzard mais, ça fessait déjà trois jours que tu étais partie et trois jours qu'on n'avaient plu aucun signe des dragons, au début on trouvait ça étrange, alors le chef a décidé de doubler la garde, aux bouts de deux semaines sans aucune nouvelle des dragon on a pensé qu'il avait déménagé, alors on a arrêté les gardes de nuit, mais on se tenait toujours prêt juste aux cas ou, puis la semaine d'après Yohann était arrivée au village avec une journée de retard ça aussi c'était étrange ! Il n'avait jamais été en retard avant, il nous a dit qu'il avait était enlevé par des dragons sur une île un peut plus loin a l'ouest, qu'il avait rencontré un homme étrange et qu'ils étaient contrôlés, il l'a appeler le conquérant des dragons.

Nous nous somme regardé un moment et d'un coup nous avons tous rigolais, je tentais d'en savoir plus en proposent des hypothèse quine tenait pas debout pour des personne normal.

-Hahaha sacrée Yohann ! Un homme qui contrôle les dragons et puis quoi encore !hahahah ! Il les chevauches et il leur donne des petit noms aussi pendant qu'il y est ? Hahaha ! « Yohann, la prochaine fois que je te vois,tu as intérêt à courir ! » pensé-je

Après quelque minutes de rigolade Astrid, repris son histoire.

-Les trois semaines qui ont suivi avaient été assez calme dans l'ensemble mais, à la fin de la troisième semaine, on a étaient de nouveau attaqué et les dragons avaient l'aire très en colère ils ont presque réduit le village en cendres, j'ai donc commençais à m'intéressais a l'histoire de Yohann, j'ai pensé que si je trouvé le conquérant des dragons, je pourrais essayais de lui demandé de l'aide... une partie du village n'était pas d'accord que je parte à l'aventure seule, mais le chef était d'accord, j'ai donc pris un bateau et j'ai ramé pendent des heures avant de trouvé la fameuse rive du dragon.

Moi qui pensé que Yohann avait tenu sa langue je me suis trompé, il a au moins gardé mon identité secrète, même si le statut de « conquérant des dragons » n'était pas totalement vrai, c'est grâce à moi que le village n'était plus attaqué depuis tout ce temps . Astrid baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui étaient entrelaçait l'une dans l'autre, une question me trottait dans la tête, je décidais donc de me jeter à l'eau.

-Et tu contais faire quoi si le conquérant des dragons ne voulait pas vous aider ?

Elle redressa doucement la tête, elle me répondit sèchement.

-Alors dans ce cas je l'aurais traîné jusqu'au village par la force, je lui aurais cassé les jambes s'il le fallait... mais une fois sur l'île il n'y avait personne, ni dragons, ni maître dragon, il n'y avait personne là-bas, sauf les traîtres c'est là que j'ai étais capturé par les traîtres.

-Et ba c'est une sacré histoire Astrid.

-voilât maintenant tu sais tout, tu veut peut-être des nouvelles du village, des nouvelle de Geulford ou même de ton père ?

Mes oreille on sifflé a son dernier mot.

-Mon père ? Pfff ça fait bien longtemps que je n'est plus de père Astrid...

Astrid se mordit la lèvre inférieure en comprenant que mon père étai un sujet a évitée à tout prix, mais elle continuait quand même de me parler de cet homme qui ma envoyait en enfer.

-Tu sais... il s'en veut de t'avoir banni ce n'est plus le même homme depuis ton départ son regard et vitreux et sans expression, je pense que tu devrais... je pense que tu devrais essayer de revenir au village pour... demander pardons.

Mon sang ne fis qu'un tour ! Je n'arrivais pas y croire !

-Pour faire quoi ! demandé pardons pour une choses que je n'est pas faite ? C'est lui qui a pris la décision de bannir son fils ! Si aujourd'hui il est comme ça c'est pas de ma faute! Tout est de sa faute à lui ! Il ne m'a jamais aidé moi quand j'étais dans le besoin, quand je rentrais le soir en pleure à causse de Rustik et des autres qui prenaient un malin plaisir à me faire du mal! j'avais beau faire comme si ça me laissé indifférent, je saignais à l'intérieur! j'étais brisé et malheureux! j'étouffai dans l'ombre et personne ne venait m'aider! Je me noyais un peu plus chacun les jours, je cherchais désespéramment une personne qui pouvait me sauver de ma douleur, mais personne n'entendait mon appelle,PERSONNE TU M'ENTEND ! personne ne m'aimer dans ce village pourri...

J'avais du mal respirais, je réussissais quand même a reprendre mon calme.

-Jusqu'à ce jour où on a été chassé tous les deux, j'avais commençais à reprendre goût à la vie, pour une fois j'étais heureux! mais j'ai tout gâché a causse de toutes ces années ou j'ai été seul... maintenant que j réfléchit mon bannissement n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, je suis limite heureux qu'il l'a fait, mais je ne serais jamais reconnaissant envers lui au point de lui pardonnais toutes ces erreur.

Astrid se redressa et me gifla, je rester droit je n'est même pas senti sa main me frapper, je redressais la tête vers elle.

-HAROLD ! bon sang ! Arrête un peu d'être aussi égoïste avec les autres, c'est Mildiou qui a proposé le bannissement pas ton père !

-OUI MERCI JE SUIS DÉJÀ AUX COURRANT ASTRID! Mais c'est pas Mildiou qui est rentré cher moi et qui ma balançais toutes sorte de saloperies aux visage c'était bien lui qui ma dit.

Je prenait une voie plus roque pour l'imité.

-Cette fois Harold tu as été trop LOIN ! le village est en DANGER avec quelqu'un comme TOI ! tu ne pourras jamais être un VIKING digne de ce nom ! tu ne pourras jamais être un futur chef digne de ce nom! Tu n'es plus DIGNE d'être mon FILS!

Je reprenais mon calme en continuent mes reproche.

-Et après m'avoir dit ça je me suis mis à pleurais pour changer de d'habitude et tu sais ce qu'il a fait lui ? Il n'a pas cherché à me consoler Noooooon... il n'a pas essayé de me comprend Nooooooon ! lui il est juste parti ce COUCHER ! tu le crois ça ?! Il vient de bannir son fils et... et ce CONNARD est parti dormir !

Je me suis levé brusquement, j'attrapais la table de chevet à coté de moi et je l'ai lancé avec rage contre la mur en face de moi, le meuble exposa en morceaux, mon corps entier trembler.

* * *

Je regardais Harold fixement, j'étais pétrifié par ce qui venait de ce passé, je m'inquiétai pour lui par rapport a ses révélations, il avait beau avoir changé physiquement, il y avait toujours une partie de lui qui soufrait horriblement, je voulais me lever pour le consoler mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds mais Ingrid elle, elle n'avait pas peur, elle c'était levé se placent devant un Harold qui semblait être sur le point d'exploser, elle entourât Harold avec un de ses bras, elle plaçât son autre bars un peut plus haut pour lui caresser la tête puis, elle colla son visage contre son torse, Harold a son tour l'entoura avec ses bras et il colla sa tempe contre les cheveux de l'ébène.

* * *

Ingrid avait l'habitude de me voir comme ça mais Astrid elle... , elle était resté sur place, comme si elle avait vue le volchamr, elle avait compris son erreur et elle sen voulait beaucoup. Je me suis séparé d'Ingrid quelque minute plus tard puis je me dirigeais vers Astrid pour la rassuré, elle gardait la tête baissée, elle évitait mon regard comme si, elle ne voulait pas me faire plus de mal qu'elle m'en avait déjà fait, je posais une main sur son épaule et j'attrapais son menton avec mon autre main pour levé sa tête vers moi.

-Hé, ne t'inquiète pas pour... ça se n'est pas de ta faute.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi c'est juste que... pour moi c'est comme si tu ressuscitais... j'ai... je ne mérite pas ton aide Harold j'ai étais horrible avec toi...

je lui est souri et je tenté de la réconforté le plus possible.

-Mais c'est du passé maintenant Astrid, tu ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point c'était difficile pour moi, je me suis renfermais sur moi même pendant quinze ans.

-Je ne te parle pas des quinze dernière années Harold, mais des deux dernier mois... je...

je plaçais mon index sur sa bouche et je lui dit en rigolent.

-Chuuut... ne dit rien... sinon je vais encore casser une table, je désignais du regard la table qui était en morceaux.

Elle rigola en voyant les morceaux de bois qui se trouver au sol, elle se retourna de nouveau vers moi, ses yeux étaient brillants, elle était sur le point de craquer, elle, Astrid Hofferson la guerrière intrépide était au bord des larmes, elle avait la bouche entrouverte comme pour dire quelque chose mais, je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je la tenais contre moi et elle éclata en sanglots, je sentais ses larmes couler sur moi, elle essaye de dire quelque chose entre deux sanglots.

-Je... je suis... tellement... désoler Harold,... je suis vraiment nul...

Je lui caressais l'arrière de tête lentement, mon front était posé sur le dessus de sa tête et je pouvait sentir son souffle dans le creux de mon cou et son cœur battait à toute allure.

-Chuuuut... Chuuut... ça va aller... calme toi...

Ingrid s'approcha de nous et me questionna du regard en silence « je peux me joindre à vous ? » je hochais la tête en guise d'acquisition, j'écartais un bras et elle se blottit contre moi en ferment les yeux, elle passa un bras dans mon dos et l'autre sur le dos d'Astrid, malgré cette douce sensation de bien-être, une question rester sans réponse, pourquoi mes dragons avaient de nouveau commencé à attaquer beurk alors qu'ils avaient « accepté » de ne plus les attaquer et surtout comment avait réagi krokmou en revenant sur l'île qui était déserte...


	9. souvenir

**Krokmou83 : Je suis content que ça te plaise et de voir que tu adore mon histoire, personnellement moi la rentré ça fait un an que j'ai arrêter les cours « ce qui explique mes nombreuses faute »**

 **Yume resonnance: Pour le** **threesome Astrid/Ingrid/Harold la réponse et dans le chapitre :p** **et pour l'arriver des dragons on verra ça bientôt :) je suis content que mon histoire te plaise je vais essayer de faire plus de précision sur le ressenti et sur les réaction des personnage et oui moi aussi j'ai remarquer que je fessais moins de faute il faudrait que je corrige les autre chapitre aussi du coup:)**

 **salut tout le monde comment aller vous ? Moi ça va:) voici un nouveau chapitre, pour les personnes âgées de moins** **de 16 ans attention il y quelque scène un peut « olé olé** **» dans ce** **chapitre, je vous remercie d'être toujours aussi nombreux à** **me lire nous avons atteint les 328 vues est pour ça je vous remercie:) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture une bonne rentré « avec une semaine de retard » et que le booyah soit avec** **vous pendant toute l'année, à plus bye bye \m/**

 **Chapitres 9 souvenir**

* * *

Il fessait sombre, une simple lumière en face de moi passer entre les barreaux de la grille, j'étais assis sur le sol, un bruit sourd fessait trembler la pièce sombre, il remplissait l'aire, des hurlements, des cris d'encouragement, des pied qui taper sur les gradins fessent tomber de la poussière sur ma tête et soudain,il y a eu un hurlement puis, plus rien, plus un bruit. Un garde s'approchait vers moi et il me donna un coup de pied.

-C'est à toi !

Je me levais en me tenant le ventre, les bandits et leurs délicatesses légendaires, la grille s'ouvrait au fur et à mesure que j'avançais vers elle, une fois dehors les bruits ont repris de plus bels, j'avais du mal à bouger à causse des chênes sur mes poignets et mes chevilles, je luttais pour garder mes yeux ouverts la luminosité était plus importante qu'a l'intérieur. Il avait un homme face à moi, les cheveux bruns, plutôt fin par rapport aux autres bandits, il avait une armure étrange faite de cuire rouge qui lui protéger uniquement le tosse, ces bras étaient à découverts et il avait des forme étrange dessus... comme des arabesques, des tatouages sûrement. Je m'approchais de lui la tête baisser, je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, aux bouts d'une dizaines de pas je voyais son ombre, il était a quelque mètres de moi,J'ai sursauter en entendant sa voie dire a l'intention de quelqu'un d'autres.

-Pourquoi et-il attachait ?! Déjà que mes combats ne dure pas longtemps ! si ils sont attacher en plus

je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me faire venir ici !

Une voie plus en hauteur cria.

-Sauvage apporte lui la clef !

L'homme qui étais avec dans la cellule nous a rejoint en quatrième vitesse et il tendait une clef a l'autre homme, il ma délivré de mes chêne et il les plaçât dans les bras du soit disent sauvage, il couru a grande enjamber vers la cellule, je me retrouver de nouveau seul face à cette homme, j'avais légèrement relever les yeux et je pouvait apercevoir la partie inférieur de son corps, il avait un pantalon de la même couleur que son haut mais il était visiblement plus souple, il avait une grosse ceinture autour de la taille, il avait un fourreau de chaque, a première vue, il avait un fourreau pour une épée sur son coté droit, épée qui se trouver dans sa main et un fourreau pour une dague sur la gauche, il s'adressa doucement a moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça sera vite fini...

Je redressais la tête vers lui, je pouvais voir son visage il était couvert de sang et ces yeux ne laisser transparaître qu'une émotion... la mort, je suis tomber les genoux aux sol, il leva son bras au-dessus de sa tête, je fermer les yeux et je levais les mains devant mon visage comme pour me protéger, j'attendais son coup mais rien ne venait, j'entrouvrais doucement mes yeux et l'homme devant moi avait disparu, je regarder mes bras et j'avais les même dessins étranges sur les bras... je suis devenu... lui ? je porter son armure !, ses fourreau ! et... du sang me couler de la bouche. J'étais toujours au sol mais, il avait un autre homme qui avait pris sa place en face de moi beaucoup plus grand et plus imposant, le soleil dans son dos ne me permettait pas de le distinguer très clairement je pouvais juste voir une grande barbe rousse... mais il étais dans la même position que l'autre homme le bras au-dessus de sa tête près a m'exécuter, il restait un moment comme ça et il m'adressa un dernière regard et une dernière parole.

-Tu ne mérite pas... d'être... mon fils...

Le soleil bougea légèrement sur le coté, je pouvait enfin voir son visage.

-Papa...

J'entrouvrais la bouche et dans un dernier soupir alors qu'il abattait sa hache meurtrière sur moi j'ai eu le temps de crier et de fermer les yeux...

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

* * *

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Je me redressais dans mon lit en sueur et essouffler, je cherchais à me calmer Ingrid se redressa à ma droite, elle se plaçât aussitôt a coté de moi et me demanda calmement, en me caressant doucement l'arrière de la tête.

-Encore un cauchemar ?

-Ouais... encore un... pour changer...

-Tu veut en parler ?

-Cette fois il était différent des autre Ingrid, je me voyais pas a travers les yeux d'une personne que tuer hier mais après sa a changer... c'était bien moi qui était à terre à sa place.

Je passer une main sur mon avant bras gauche couvert de tatouage et je tourner la tête vers Ingrid.

-J'étais près a être exécuter mais pas par moi... il y avait une autre personne a ma place...

j'entendais du bruit à ma gauche c'était Astrid qui étais réveiller et qui c'était redressais aussi à mon niveau, elle me regarder, je reprenais mon histoire en me collant plus au fond du lit, j'avais les genoux au niveau de mon visage, mes bras les entouraient.

-Cette personne qui étais devant moi... prés a me tuer c'était...

Je fermer un moment les yeux, j'ai déglutis difficilement.

-C'était mon Stoik... c'était lui qui m'a achever cette fois...

-C'est la première fois que tu rêve de lui ? Me demanda Astrid.

Je lui hochât la tête en guise d'acquisition et je la repris.

-C'est six dernier mois c'est la première fois que je... cauchemarde sur lui...

Ingrid colla sa joue contre mon épaule.

-Tu devrais demander Alvin de prendre un peut de vacances, tu ne tiendras jamais mentalement a se rythme là... . Me proposa Ingrid.

-C'est vrais que dernièrement... il ne te laisse plus trop de temps libre... tu passe presque toute la journée dans l'arène. Remarqua Astrid.

-Je sais bien mais, il m'a inscrit à un tournois, il ma jurait que si je gagner il nous laisserais partir

Astrid pouffa un léger rire.

-Parce-que tu crois vraiment qu'il va nous laisser partir comme ça ?! Vue sa réaction quand tu t'étais échapper il y a six mois, je penses que tu peut faire une croix dessus, D'après toi pourquoi il a insisté pour que le tournoi se passe ici ? Il veut te garder pour lui ! il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque choses.

Ingrid ajouta.

-Alvin nous a mener la vie dure pendant une semaine a causse de ça... il pensait qu'on étais de mèche et quand tu es revenus avec les bandits il t'a...

-Après ça Alvin ne ta plus laisser une seconde de répits, il ta fouettais pendant des semaines et il ta brûler les bras... . ajouta Astrid.

-Mais j'ai trouver un bon moyen pour cacher les brûlures. Je montrais mes tatouage à Ingrid et à Astrid en souriant, Ingrid, elle me rendit mon sourire, mais Astrid me donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

-Pauvres idiot ! A causse de ça. Elle pointa mes tatouage. Tu ne pourra même pas rentré au Valhalla.

Je me tourner vers Astrid en me frottent la tête.

-ça fait déjà longtemps que je n'est plus ma place au ciel Astrid... après mes nombreuses exécutions dans l'arène, je ne mérite que l'enfer.

Ingrid à son tour me donna une petite tape derrière la tête, je pouffa un léger rire et je me tournais de nouveau vers elle en lui demandent légèrement amuser par la situation.

-Quoi ? Tu vas pas t-y mettre aussi toi quand même ?

-Peut-être bien. Vu que tu comptes m'abandonner même après la mort je compte te laisser quelque trace pour pas que tu m'oublies.

Astrid et Ingrid se son taper dans la main comme pour confirmer leurs penser.

-Vous comptez pas me rendre la vie dure parce-que je suis partie deux malheureuse jours quand même ?

Je tournais la tête vers la blonde et vers l'ébène à deux, trois repris, elles affichaient toutes les deux un sourire qui en disait beaucoup sur leurs intention de me faire payer.

Mais il fallait absolument que je parte pour la rive du dragons, mais je n'est même pas réussi à l'atteindre, les hommes d'Alvin m'ont rattraper plu vite que prévu et quand ils m'ont fait monter a bord j'aurais jurer avoir aperçus l'île non loin de nous, sa fait déjà plu d'un an que je suis ici cher les traîtres et mes dragons me manque je me demande comment ils vont.

ça fait plus de neuf mois que Astrid à était porté disparu sur beurk, ils pensent sûrement qu'elle c'est faite manger par un dragon ou qu'elle c'est perdu en mers, je fixais un point invisible face a moi quand un contact humide et chaud sur ma joue ma fait réagir, je me tournais vers Ingrid, elle me souriait.

Je lui rendis son sourire, je l'embraser a mon tour tendrement et nous nous sommes recoucher, le dos d'Ingrid étais face à moi, je l'entourais avec mais bras et je blottissais mon visage contre ces cheveux, j'ai pris une grande inspiration remplissant mes poumons de sa délicieuse odeur de lavande, je fermais les yeux puis, je sentais Astrid se rapprochait de moi et passer un bras pardessus moi et elle se colla à moi inspirant profondément contre ma nuque et elle m'embrasa sur cette dernière.

Je suis au paradis, j'étais réveiller mais, je restais coucher avec Ingrid et Astrid qui dormaient encore a poing fermé. Je fixais le plafond de la chambre, je plaçais mes main derrière ma tête, mes bras étais tout engourdi à force d'être sou Ingrid, je pensais à Krokmou, je me demande se qu'il fait, si il est partit me chercher ? ou se pourrait-il qu'il à était vexer de ne pas me trouver sur l'île ? Ça expliquerais les nouvelles attaques sur beurk... je soupirais en ferment les yeux « j'aimerais tellement le revoir, j'aimerais qu'il soit là avec moi... » j'ouvrais de nouveau les yeux, je tournais la tête vers Ingrid qui c'était tournait vers moi dans son sommeil, elle dormait toujours, elle avait une expression neutre puis, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle est tellement belle quand elle dort, je suis content que qu'elle ait accepter de formait un trio amoureux, même si au début elle se chamaillait avec Astrid pour savoir qui dormira dans les bras de qui, une semaine après l'arriver l'arriver d'Astrid, elles en son presque venu au main, j'ai essayais de m'interposer en me plaçant entre les deux valkyrie, je tendais un bras vers chaque fille en leurs demandant de se calmer et que ça servais a rien de se battre juste pour une histoire de câlin, j'avais reçus en réponse un coup de poing au visage de la par d'Astrid et Ingrid m'avait fait tomber en me fessent un croche pied, ainsi commença une belle histoire de complicité entre les deux femme, elles m'en fessaient voir de toutes les couleurs, je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois ou elles son venus me dérangés chacune leurs tour alors que j'étais en plein travail, je fermais les yeux en repensent à la journée qui a suivi leurs complicités.

* * *

 _J'étais en train de dessiner des prototype d'armure quand, Ingrid était rentré dans la pièce, elle s'approchait de moi, elle marcher doucement, ses pas étaient a pêne audible, je fessais mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu en continuant mes dessins, elle c'était arrêtait juste derrière moi, elle posa sa main gauche sur mon épaule et elle me dit à l'oreille._

 _-Bonjour Harold, tu as bien dormi ?_

 _Je tournais légèrement un œil vers elle la tête toujours vers mes feuilles, elle connaissait déjà la réponse vue qu'elle et Astrid s'étaient blottis l'une contre l'autre me laissant seul avec très peu de couverture, je lui ai répondu avec un haussement d'épaule._

 _-J'ai connu plus chaud et moins seul._

 _Elle pouffa un léger rire, elle déposât sa tête sur mon épaule et elle commença a embraser délicatement mon cou, j'essayais de ne pas perdre ma concentration sur mes croquis et Ingrid n'arranger rien en intensifiant ces baiser, elle descendit sa main gauche de ma clavicule et se dirigé vers mon torse, son autre main glisser le long de mon bras qui étais en train de dessiner, elle décollât de moi et elle m'arrachât mon crayon de main, je me levais doucement de ma chaise avec un léger sourire au lèvre en lui soufflant._

 _-Tu veut joue a quoi là ?_

 _Elle fessait glisser mon crayon entre tous ses doigt, en me souriant elle me répondit sur un tond provocateur._

 _-C'est ça que tu veut ? En désignent le crayon du regard._

 _-Oui j'aimerais finir mon travail s'il te plaît._

 _J'approchais doucement de l'ébène en tendent légèrement la main vers elle mais, elle montait sa main au niveau de son oreille et elle glissa le crayon sur celle-ci en me souriant de plus belle._

 _-Si tu le veux... viens le chercher._

 _Je m'approchais d'elle et une fois a porté je levais la main vers son oreille pour récupérer mon crayon quand tout à coup ! elle se jeta sur moi en collant ces lèvres contre les miennes avec une agressivité que je ne lui connaissais pas, elle me faisait reculer vers la table et une fois proche d'elle elle me fit tournait et elle s'assit sur la table en matirent vers elle, je ne contrôlais rien mon corps ne répondait plus, ces mains étaient dans mes cheveux puis, elle intensifia de plus belle son baiser, nous étions couchés sur la table puis elle me fit rouler de nouveau sur le côté, elle était sur moi cette fois elle continuait d'embraser mon cou et elle glisser ces mains vers le bas de mon haut, je me redressais pour retirait mon haut puis je le lançais sur le sol a côté de quelque feuille qui était tombée de la table, elle plaquât mon dos de nouveau sur la table, elle approchait son visage du mien, elle baladait ces mains sur tout le haut de mon corps, elle détournait chaque forme chaque muscle puis une fois au niveau de mon cou elle redressât la tête, elle restait quelques secondes au-dessus de moi notre lèvre n'était qu'à quelque centimètre je me redressais pour l'embraser à mon tour, mais elle c'était redressé, elle replaçait ces vêtements en arrangent certains plis qui étaient apparue puis elle se dirigeait vers la porte puis elle sortit de la pièce me laissant seul sur la table à moitié nue et les cheveux en vrac, je restais encore quelques secondes sur la table en fixent la porte, j'étais encore sou le choque de ce qui venait de se produire, je reprenais doucement mes esprit, en descendent de la table je ramassais les feuille qui étais tomber tout autour de la table, j'enfilais ma chemise et je me suis remis a dessiner avec l'esprit quelque peut troublé._

* * *

Un mouvement dans le lit m'a ramener à la réalité, j'ouvrais les yeux vers Astrid qui c'était tourner également vers moi, elle avait son expression neutre habituelle, elle semblait autant heureuse qu'Ingrid, j'enlevais une main de derrière ma tête, je l'avançais vers le visage d'Astrid et avec un délicatesse sans nom je lui caresser la joue avec la paume de ma main, elle rapprochait sa joue contre son épaule caressant les deux face de ma main avec puis, elle replaçait sa tête contre l'oreiller en soupirant avec un grand sourire qui étais apparue sur son visage.

Même elle était venu me voir, quatre jours après Ingrid mais la première fois était différente de celle d'Ingrid car la je n'étais pas entrain de travailler mais j'étais dans mon bain, je replaçais ma main derrière ma tête et je refermais le yeux.

* * *

 _Je venais de tuer une dizaine d'hommes dans l'arène et j'avais vraiment besoin d'un bain, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, il était tard je n'allais quand même pas réveiller les filles justes pour ça, je faisais chauffer de l'eau dans la grosse marmite puis, je vidais l'eau dans la baignoire, je retirais, mon haut, ma ceinture et mes bottes, soudain j'ai cru entendre un bruit qui venait de la pièce principale, je rester immobile avec mon pantalon baisser jusqu'au genoux « sûrement quelqu'un qui a parlé dans son sommeil » pense-je je finissais se retirais mon pantalon puis je plaçais une serviette au niveau de la tête de la baignoire puis je me laisser couler dans l'eau chaud, je penchais la tête en arrière contre la serviette en ferment les yeux, tout mon sens était au repos j'avais mal partout, chaque centimètre de ma peau ou de mes muscles me fessait mal et puis se battre seul contre dix hommes ce n'est pas rien._

 _Je descendais ma tête vers l'eau et je me suis laissé couler entièrement sous l'eau, j'ai ressorti la tête quelques secondes après, je cherchais sur le bord de la baignoire la serviette que j'avais laissée mais je ne la trouvais pas, soudain une serviette se posa sur ma tête et une voie avec un soupçon d'ironie déchira le silence.  
_

 _-Même pour ton bain tu as besoin d'aide et Ba il promet le guerrier légendaire.  
_

 _Je dégageais les cheveux que j'avais devant les yeux en les rabattants en arrière, j'essuyais mes yeux pleins d'eau et une fois mes yeux à leur place ils se sont plantés sur un Astrid en sous-vêtement, elle penchât légèrement la tête sur le côté et elle remontait ces mains lelong ces hanches.  
_

 _-Après toutes ces années on dirait que Monsieur-je-me-rince-l'œil est toujours là.  
_

 _Je me suis m'y a rigolé en me frotte l'arrière de la tête.  
_

 _-On a beau essayer de changer certaines choses d'autres reste pour toujours.  
_

 _-Je vois ça. Me répondit la blonde qui s'approchait un peu plus de moi, ça te dérange si je viens avec toi ?  
_

 _-Le problème c'est que la baignoire est assez petite.  
_

 _-Ce n'est pas grave je me blottirais contre toi._

 _Astrid retira le peut de vêtements qui lui rester et elle plongeait ces jambe dans l'eau, je me suis légèrement redressais laissant dépasser tout le haut de corps hors de l'eau, elle s'asseyait à ma gauche, son corps pénétra dans l'eau jusqu'au dessus de sa poitrine et elle blottit sa tête contre mon épaule puis elle plongeât ces yeux dans les mien, je lui demandais._

 _-ça fait du bien hein ?_

 _-Mmhmm c'est mieux que les bain de beurk en tout cas, c'est plus chaud et plus tranquille._

 _-Et au moins on c'est qui se lave dedans, Rustik se lave toujours la même manière je paris._

 _-Malheureusement oui..._

 _Nous avons eux tous les deux ris en fessent mine d'avoir un haut-de-cœurs en repensant à cette image horrible._

 _-Cette truffe m'avait espionner le jour de mon quatorzième anniversaire, il c'était retrouvait avec un joli coquart en récompense._

 _-hahaha oui je m'en souviens bien, mais il nous a dit qu'il avait essayait de t'embraser._

 _-Roh ! Mais quel menteur celui la !_

 _-Du pur Rustik._

 _-Oui, heureusement qu'il ne son pas tous comme ça dans sa famille._

 _Elle posa sa main sur mon cœur et elle m'adressa un regard doux, je lui souri en retour et je poser ma main sur la sienne._

 _-ça fait du bien que tu soit là Astrid._

 _-Je peut amplifier se bien-être si tu veut._

 _Elle laissait glisser sa main le long de mon torse, elle fessait des allez retour dessus, sa me donner des frison, puis sa main passa sous l'eau, elle continuait de me fixer avec son regard langoureux, puis j'ai sentis sa main passer autour de mon entrejambe, elle caressa ma verge avec délicatesse et soins, je basculais ma tête en arrière, je fermais le yeux et je me mordais la lèvre inférieur, elle continuer ces vas et viens sur ma verge avec sa main pendant quelque minutes puis elle s'arrêta, elle se leva et elle se plaça sur moi à califourchon, elle passa ces mains derrière ma nuque et elle m'attirait vers elle, sa poitrine étais hors de l'eau, j'approchai mes main vers sa poitrine et je la caresser tendrement, je dessiner des cercle autour qui étais de plus en plus petit, elle passait ces doigt entre mes cheveux et elle les caressait je dirigé ma bouche vers la basse de sa nuque puis son cou, ensuite son oreille et enfin sa bouche, elle m'embrasa d'abord tendrement puis après quelque seconde se baiser était plus intense nous avons entrouvert nos bouche simultanément et nos langue se son caresser, elle caressait mes cheveux a beaucoup plus d'énergie et elle laissait son basin descendre contre le mien, elle plaça son entrejambe juste au-dessus de ma verge, elle appuyait légèrement son entrejambe dessus, elle décolla sa bouche de moi et elle me regarder._

 _-Qu'est qu'il y a ?_

 _-Rien._

 _Elle se décolla complètement de moi puis elle est sorti de la baignoire, elle a renfiler ces sous-vêtement et elle est sorti de la salle de bain, je trouvais ça louche alors je suis sorti aussi vite que j'ai pu sans tomber, je me sécher et je m'habillais en quatrième vitesse, je suis sorti de la salle de bain et je voyais les trace de pas de Astrid sur le sol, j'ai suivi les traces elles allaient vers la chambre, une fois devant la porte j'hésite a rentré puis, j'ai entendu des rire, j'ai collais mon oreille sur la porte pour écouter._

 _-Hahaha tu aurais du voir sa tête le pauvres, il était a deux doigt et je me suis retirais au dernier moment hahaha._

 _-Hahaha on est vraiment des pestes avec lui quand même, bon aller viens te coucher avant qu'il arrive sinon il va vouloir terminer se qu'il a commençait hahaha._

 _-Mmh personnellement sa ne me dérangerais pas hahaha._

 _-Oh ! Oh ! Attend attend ! j'ai une idée ! Quand il arrivera on fait mine de dormir et quand il se couchera..._

 _les voies se son faite plus basse je n'est pas entendu la suite de leurs plan, j'ai juste entendu des rire en réponse, je me redressais et j'attendais quelque secondes devant la porte ne savant pas si je devais rentré ou pas et-puis j'ai réfléchis à une contre attaque si elle tente quelque choses je ne réagirais pas je resterais de marbre. J'ouvrais doucement la porte la lumière des bougies dans la chambre éclairaient le tour du lit je pouvais voir les deux valkyries qui étais « endormis » j'avançais doucement vers le lit, je me suis assis sur le bord du lit, je retirais mes bottes,ma veste mais je garder mon pantalon « je ne suis pas bête non plus » me dit-je à moi même, je me levais du bord du lit je me diriger vers une pille de couverture et j'en glissais sous mon bras. Je baillais j'étais mort de fatigue et imaginer que c'est deux valkyries me prépare un cou dans le dos ne me donne pas envie de me coucher mais bon aller c'est partie, je m'assis sur le bord du lit « rien pour le moment » j'étalais la couverture sur le lit je me tournais vers les deux endormis « toujours rien » je commençais a me glissais sous la couverture quand une main se posa sur mon épaule je me suis retournais c'était Astrid._

 _-Si tu veut, tu peut te coucher entre nous deux._

 _-Vous n'allez pas me faire un plan foireux j'espère ?_

 _-Pourquoi on ferait ça ?_

 _-Oh je ne sais pas... sa fait juste une semaine que vous me fête vivre un enfer émotionnelle, alors on va dire que c'est de l'intuition._

 _Astrid haussa un sourcil et se décala pour me laisser passé, Ingrid c'était redressait et elle me regarder, je me plaçais entre la blonde et l'ébène et je commençais a me glisser sous la couverture quand Ingrid fit une remarque._

 _-Et tu compte dormir avec ça?_

 _Elle pointa mon pantalon plein de sang et de poussière, je levais les yeux au ciel et je commençais à l'enlever « ça s'annonce mal » pensé-je je lançais mon pantalon sur le sol et je me plaçais de nouveau sous la couette, Ingrid et Astrid en on fait de même puis, les deux femmes commençaient à se rapprocher de moi, Ingrid plaça sa tête sur mon épaule et Astrid fit la même choses de son coté, je décidais de ne pas me laissais faire, quand la main de l'ébène arrivait sur mon ventre, je fessais mine d'avoir mal._

 _-Oops désoler ! Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta-t-elle._

 _-J'ai passer toute la journée dans l'arène, je suis courbaturais de la tête aux pied, j'arrive tout juste à marcher..._

 _-Ooh... dommage, on t'avais préparais une surprise avec Astrid, mais bon, ça sera pour une prochaine fois..._

 _Elle m'embrasa simplement la joue et coucha sa tête sur mon épaule, je tournais ma tête vers Astrid qui avait les yeux grand ouvert._

 _-Alors comme ça, tu es fatiguer hein ?_

 _-Oui j'ai vaguement combattu dix hommes en même temps dans l'arène._

 _-Mais pourtant à notre combat de tout à l'heure tu n'avais pas l'aire aussi fatiguer que tu le prêtent._

 _Je me suis tue et j'ai tourné la tête vers Ingrid qui me regardait avec un aire malicieux, elle avançait sa main sur moi en imitant une personne qui marche avec ces doigt, elle attrapa la couverture et elle la souleva légèrement pour se plaçait à moitié sur moi ces deux jambes étais de chaque coté de ma jambe droite et Astrid en a fait de même pour la jambe gauche « mayday ! Mayday ! On a perdu le signal du cerveau ! Un deux ! un deux ! » elles plaçaient leurs mains sur moi et elles me caressaient délicatement, elles baladaient leurs mains du bas de mon ventre jusqu'à mes clavicules, Ingrid s'approchait de moi et elle m'embrasa tendrement puis, Astrid en a fait de même mais beaucoup plus intensément, pendant ce temps je voyais Ingrid redescendre vers mes jambes, elle prit la vers avec ces mains et elle commençait à faire des vas et viens au début lent puis de plus en plus vite, Astrid elle, continuait à m'embraser elle était complètement à califourchon sur moi maintenant, elle était entrain de me masser les clavicules en même temps qu'elle m'embrasait, après quelques minutes Ingrid arrêta ces vas et viens avec ces mains et elle remonta au niveau d'Astrid, elles se sont embrasaient pendant quelques secondes puis, Ingrid prit la place d'Astrid sur moi a califourchon mais elle était plus basse qu'Astrid, elle me laissait avançait ma verge en elle,_ , _elle se raidit_ _puis elle se détendis,_ _elle commença à faire de petit mouvement de vas et viens avec son bassin, elle allait de plus en plus vite et elle laissait échapper quelque petit gémissement à chaque mouvement de son bassin, elle se redressa et elle plaçait_ _ces mains_ _sur mon ventre laissant assez de place à Astrid pour qu'elle aussi vienne me chevaucher, Astrid était dos à_ _Ingrid qui continuait ces mouvements, je me retirais de temps à autre d'Ingrid pour mouiller les drap, c'était le seul moyen pour que les femmes ne tombe pas en enceinte, Astrid se pencha sur moi et elle m'embrasa de plus belle, je poussait quelque gémissement a l'unisson d'Ingrid puis elle se laissa tomber contre le dos d'Astrid et elle glissa ces mains de chaque côté_ _de son bassin pour atteindre l'entrejambe d'Astrid, la bonde ouvrait progressivement la bouche et elle glissa sa langue dans ma bouche, nos langues commençait à rentrer en contact puis j'ai sentis Astrid se raidir puis de détendre, je pouvait voire les mains d'Ingrid qui caresser son entrejambe, elle laissait échapper elle aussi quelque gémissement étouffé par nos baisers, puis après quelques minutes Ingrid lança un cris plus fort que les autre et s'écroula complètement sur Astrid,la bonde se redressa et se tourna de trois-quart vers l'ébène, les deux filles ont échangeaient quelque baisser et quelque caresse et ont une dernière fois échanger leurs place, cette fois c'était Astrid qui se trouver sur ma verge mais elle ne fessait pas de vas et viens mais des petits bonds qui fessait claquer mes cuisse sur ces fesse, Ingrid elle, était_ _essoufflé, elle était coucher sur moi et elle me voler quelque baisser entre deux gémissement de ma part_ _puis Astrid à son tous poussa un dernier cris avant de s'écrouler sur l'ébène, nous étions tous essoufflé et en sueur, Ingrid avait repris sa place sur mon épaule droite et Astrid sur la gauche et avant de s'endormir elles m'ont regardaient avec un grand sourire et elle m'ont demandaient en même temps ._

 _-Alors ? Ça ta plu ?_

 _-Si ça ma plu ? Non... j'ai adorais votre surprise._

 _Nous nous somme embrasais une dernière fois et nous nous somme endormis._

* * *

Je sentais un contacte doux et humide contre ma joue, je souriais et j'ouvrais progressivement les yeux en voyant ma ébène qui me regarder avec un petit sourire.

-hey, bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Mmh comme un bébé. lui répondis-je et toi ?

Elle cligna des yeux et elle afficha un plus grand sourire en guise de réponse, je m'approchais d'elle et je l'embrassais tendrement, je me replaçais sur mon oreiller quand-t-elle leva les yeux par-dessus mon épaule, Astrid s'était qui redressait et elle m'embrassa à son tour sur la joue.

-Salut le dormeur. Elle m'embrasa de nouveau sur la joue tu as bien dormi ?

Je passais ma main derrière sa tête et je la ramenais vers moi et je l'embrasais à son tour avec fougue. Nous nous somme décollé et je me redressais, Ingrid se redressa aussi et elle plaça sa main sur mon dos et elle me demanda en rigolant.

-Alors c'est quoi le programme ? Tu comptes rester au lit toute la journée où tu vas sortir exécuter d'autre prisonnier ?

Je posais ma main sur mon menton fessant mine de réfléchir. Puis je lui répondis en rigolant.

-Mmh la première proposition ma l'aire très intéressante, mais Alvin va m'envoyer toute l'armada ici pour venir me chercher si je ne viens pas et ça serait bête de tous casser juste pour ça.

-Oui c'est sur, alors autant y aller dans se cas.

J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse, je me suis levais et je commençais à m'habillais quand une personne frappa comme un dingue à la porte.

-C'est une blague ? Le soleil viens juste de se lever et Alvin envoi déjà ces larbin venir me tirer du lit.

Je finissais de m'habillais puis, je me dirigés vers la porte, l'homme taper toujours comme un fou contre elle, les esclave et le reste des servantes étais dans la pièce principale face a la porte, je me frayer un chemin entre eux.

-Voilât ! Voilât ! J'arrive ! par pitiez ça intérêt à valoir le cou.

Je déverrouillais la porte et à la seconde où elle était déverrouillais un homme força l'ouverture de la porte et il s'écoula au a genoux puis il hurla en ayant du mal a respiré.

-MORT ROUGE ! MORT ROUGE ! Nous... Vous devez... vite... île... attaquer !

-who who who ! Doucement mon vieux allez ou ? Et attaquer qui ou quoi ?

-Non... non, Nous ! Nous sommes attaquer !

-Mais par Odin et Thor réuni, par qui ?! Par qui somme nous attaquer !?

Je regardais derrière lui et je voyais le couloir en feu puis je prêter une oreille attentive au combat qui se dérouler a l'extérieur, des hommes qui hurle « normal » des bruits d'épée « c'est la basse d'une bataille » Alvin qui hurle comme un sanglier sauvage « bizarre mais pourtant c'est normal » puis j'entendais un sifflement dans l'aire comme si quelque choses nous fonçais dessus depuis les aire, je restais immobile quelque seconde et soudain Astrid apparue derrière moi et cria.

-FURIE NOCTURE ! TOUS A COUVERT !

J'écarquillai les yeux vers Astrid puis je donnais un grand coup de pied au garde dans le haut du corps il tomba à la renverse, je fermais la porte et je me jetais sur le sol avec les main sur les oreilles pour me protéger du grand BOOM qui fit tremblait la porte et les parois en pierres, si c'est bien le dragons que je penses... je doit protéger les miens qui son ici et dehors.


	10. l'attaque

**Krokmou83 :** **pour** **castagner ça va castagner ;) je suis content de voir que la complicité d'Ingrid et d'Astrid pour faire vivre un enfer à Harold te plaise :) je suis content aussi de voir que tu continus a me suivre sa me fait super plaisir:)**

 **Hellooooo tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre, le dixième holala je ne penser pas en arriver jusqu'à la en tout cas merci à vous car on a atteint les 508 vue ! Ça me fait super plaisir de voir que mon « travail » vous plaisez :) n'hésiter pas à me laisser une petite reviews ou pourquoi pas même me suivre sur Twitter** **DARKspawne** **je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine \m/**

 **musique (kyo c'est ma faute) les paroles son modifier par moi.**

 **Chapitres 10**

 **l'attaque**

* * *

Je me redressais avec beaucoup de mal, j'étais sonné à causse de l'explosion, je regardais autour de moi cherchant d'éventuelle bléser, j'aidais un esclave à se relevait.

-Barouf, va aider les autres, je dois aller dehors pour les aider.

Il hocha la tête et il se dirigea vers les autres personnes à terre, je m'avançais vers la porte mais quelques choses a saisi mon bras, c'était Astrid.

-Si tu va dehors te frotter aux dragons, tu vas avoir besoin d'aide !

-Non Astrid ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

-Mais Harold !

-Il n'y a pas de mais !

Elle continuait de me fixer du regard plus déterminer que jamais et elle me souffla.

-Tu as promis de nous aider et de nous protéger ! Emmène-nous avec toi !

-D'accord, Je vous emmène à l'abri.

Je me tournais vers le reste des personnes dans la salle.

-Suivez-moi !

Je me dégageais de l'emprise d'Astrid et je reprenais ma route dans les couloirs en feu avec Ingrid, Astrid et une dizaine d'esclaves sur les talons, je m'arrêtais à chaque coin de mur en vérifiant s'il n'y avait pas de dragons, nous avons avancé jusqu'à la salle sans croiser un seul dragon, une fois devant la grande porte de bois je tentais de l'ouvrir en la pousse de toutes mes forces, la porte s'ouvrait doucement et mes yeux se sont écarquillés quand ils se sont posés sur des dizaines de dragons, je tournais doucement la tête vers le groupe derrière moi et je leurs chuchoter en serrant la mâchoire.

-Ne bouger pas d'un cil.

Je retournais mon regard vers les dragons ils y avaient en touts, six Vipères, quatre Gronk, deux cauchemar monstrueux mais aucune furie nocturne en vue. Je réfléchissais quand l'une des servantes me souffla.

-Il y en a d'autres derrière nous.

Elle pointa du doigt les ombres des dragons qui se rapprochait de nous, « merde, merde, merde ! »

Astrid tapota sur mon épaule et me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Si tu me donnes une arme je pourrais t'aider ! ils ne sont que trois dans le couloir.

-Non Astrid c'est trop dangereux.

Je prenais soin de refermais la porte de la grande salle, tend qu'elle reste fermer les dragons dedans ne nous entendons pas, je m'adressais ensuite au groupe.

-Rester ici ! Je vais faire diversion seul sur ceux dans le couloir.

Ingrid se tourna vers moi choquer.

-Quoi ?! Harold c'est du suicide ! Seul contre trois dragons tu n'as aucune chance ! là ce ne sont pas des hommes que tu vas affronter dans l'arène là ce sont des...  
Astrid posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Fais-lui confiance Ingrid, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Ingrid se tourna de nouveau vers moi les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, je lui souriais en m'approchant d'elle pour la rassurée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Ingrid, j'ai survécu à une tempête en pleine mer, j'ai résisté au fouet d'Alvin et aux fers brumant sur ma peau, alors ce ne sont pas trois malheureux dragons qui vont me faire peur.

Elle ferma les yeux et elle coula ces lèvres contre les miennes, elle se décolla quelques secondes plus-tard et elle me souffla en collant son front contre le mien.

-Promets-moi que tu reviendras nous chercher.

-Je te le promets, fait attention à toi Ingrid et fait attention aux autres.

Elle se décolla de moi laissant sa place à Astrid qui me serra dans ces bras.

-Tu as intérêt à ne pas nous oublier sinon je viendrais te chercher moi-même par la peau du cou !

Je plaçais ma tête dans le creux de son cou et je l'embrasais à quelque reprise puis, je me suis redressais devant son visage.

-Message reçu, pendant mon absence c'est toi qui commandes, mais n'en profite pas trop.

Je me décollais d'Astrid et je me tournais vers les ombres des dragons qui se fessaient de plus en plus grosses, je commençais à marcher puis, je me suis m'y a hurlé en courant vers les dragons.

-Hé Ho ! VENAIS ICI BANDE DE REPTILE INUTILE ! SAC D'ECAILLES ! BOUFFEUR DE POISSONS !

Les trois ombres se sont tournés vers moi et on commençait à grogner, ils se trouvaient dans un croisement de couloirs « parfait » pensai-je, je me précipitais vers la gauche, « je dois m'abriter des regards indésirables pour calme les dragons et leur demander de partir », aux mêmes moments des épines de dragons vipères son passé juste devant mes yeux, je tournais ensuite vers la droite en jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule vers le dragon qui venait de me tiré dessus, c'était la vipère bleue de la rive du dragon, Se son bien les dragons de la rive qui son venue jusqu'ici ! Mais pourquoi ? Je zigzaguais dans les couloirs en évitant de justesse les tires des dragons, je courais comme si le diable m'avait envoyé son chien pour me tuer, on approchait d'un nouveau croisement, je me préparais à tourner de nouveau quand d'autres dragons son sorti des couloirs, je m'arrêtais brusquement fessant face à deux Gronk violet et jaune et un braguettaure vert qui avançaient vers moi.

-Ok ! Ok ! Du calme les gars... je sais que je suis parti pendant un moment mais vous n'allez quand même pas me tuer juste pour ça hein ?

Je tournais la tête par-dessus mon épaule pour voir que les autres dragons qui se trouvaient derrière moi, un Gronk marron, un cauchemar monstrueux rouges et noirs et la vipère bleue, je me raclais la gorge et je regardais les dragons chacun leur tour.

-Hein ? Sérieusement, il y a mieux à faire comme retrouvaille je n'aipas raison ? au lieu de me déchiqueter en morceaux pas vrais .

Je tendais la main vers la vipère qui avait l'air méfiante, le cauchemar a coté d'elle s'enflamma comme pour éclaircir le couloir, les yeux à la basse fin et coupant de la vipère se sontépaissi et arrondi l'osque qu'elle vit mon visage, elle abaissa la tête et elle colla son museau contre la paume de ma main en ronronnant ensuite, elle se décolla de ma main, elle commençait à caquetai et à se dandiner sur elle-même.

-Oui, oui brave fille ! Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, mais on n'a pas le temps de jouer vous

devez partir ! Les gens ici n'aime pas trop les dragons comme tu as pu le voir.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et elle poussa un petit cri comme pour affirmer mes paroles.

-Dit moi ma belle, Krokmou est venu avec vous . Je ne l'ai pas vue.

Elle caqueta de nouveau, soudain un cri traversa les couloirs, c'était le cri de guerre d'Astrid ! Je regardais au niveau de ma ceinture et je me suis aperçus que mon épée avait disparu.

-Cette fille n'est pas croyable !

La vipère caqueta et se baissa pour me laissai monter sur son dos.

-Vous autres rentré a la rive !

Les autres dragons ont hochaient la tête et sont partis à toutes vitesses vers la sotie.

-En avant ma belle on va aller voir ça ! En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

* * *

Harold a vraiment changé depuis l'année dernière et j'avais encore du mal à m'y faire méme si ça fessait neuf mois que j'étais ici, le voir prendre soin des autre, tuer des hommes et forgé des arme étrange c'était différent pour moi, il est beaucoup plus courageux, plus instinctif, plus fort, il prend ces décisions et des initiative sans demander l'avis aux autres c'est un vrai chef, mais il est toujours aussi inattentif, Je le regardais courir en criant des injures a l'intention des dragons puis je baissais les yeux vers mes mains, j'avais réussi à lui retirer son épée de sa ceinture sans qu'il ne l'aperçoive, je me tournais vers le petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui attendaient que le temps passe, je me raclais la gorge et je me dirigé vers eux.

-Bon heu... le chef a dit que je devais m'occuper de vous et vous protéger.

Ils se sont tous échangé des regards peut persuader mais Ingrid s'avança vers moi et se plaça à mes côté.

-Je vous conseille de l'écouter, vous êtes en train de remettre en question la parole de l'une des femmes de Mort Rouge et vous hésitez à faire confiance à la gagnante de l'entraînement dragon de beurk, elle est presque aussi forte que la Mort Rouge lui-même ! Je vous conseille de lui faire confiance ! Niveau tueuse de dragons il n'y a aucune personne au-dessus d'elle sur cette île !

-Merci Ingrid, bon pour commençais nous devons trouver un endroit pour nous cacher le temps qu'Harold en finisse avec les dragons, des idées .

Balgruf leva la main.

-Tu pourrais nous apprendre quelque basse pour survivre contre les dragons ?

-Bien sûr ! Chaque dragon a un nombre limiter de tir, six pour lesGronks, cinq pour les braguettaures, sept pour les cauchemars monstrueux et neuf pour les vipères mais faite attention chaque dragon possède une arme secrète, les Gronk peuvent vousécraser en un rien de temps avec leurs queues en forme de masse, mais ils sont très lents, les braguettaure peuvent vous faire tomber dans les pommes grâce à leurs gaz mais, ils ne sont pas très malins courrais autour d'eux pour les étourdir, les cauchemars eux son un véritable problème, Il s'enflamme sur commande brûléabsolument tous sur leur passage sauf si on arrive à les faire tomber dans l'eau là il sera incapable de produire du feu et les vipère peuvent tirer des épines empoisonner avec leurs queuesmais ils sont un angle mort juste en face de leurs museaux, si vous êtes devant lui ne bouger pas et surtout ne pas parler, angle mort ne signifie pas oreille bouché. Vous avez Des questions ?

Ils étaient tous droit comme des « i » et ils avaient la bouche ouverte, ils ne pensaient pas que les dragons étaient aussi différents les uns des autres, même Ingrid me regarder avec une légère admiration dans le regard.

-Bon si il n'y a pas de question on peut...

-Vous ne savez rien sur les furies nocturne ?demanda Barouf.

-Nous n'avons jamais réussi à en capturer un, ils sont furtifs, rapides, ils ne manquent jamais leurs cibles et surtout...

Je serrais fort le manche de l'épée d'Harold.

-Ils n'ont aucune pitié, ce sont des démons, les fils du diable, les enfants maléfiques de mort et de la foudre, bon nombre de Vikings son mort à causse d'eux, contre eux votre seule chance de survie, c'est de fuir sans vous arrêter.

Barouf dégluti légèrement mal-alaise à causse de mon tond froid.

-D'autres question ?

Ingrid s'approcha de moi et me prit la main, je redressais la tête vers Ingrid qui me souriait, elle savait que je détestais les furies pardessus tous, ils ont tué beaucoup de monde lors de la dernière attaque, mais je ne l'ai pas dit à Harold, lui il a déjà assez souffert comme ça, sa mère qui lui a étais enlevais alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé puis ensuite, son village qui le rejette et qui le bannit, je m'en veux de l'avoir traité d'hypocrite... c'est moi l'hypocrite dans l'histoire, pendant qu'il essayait de survivre, quand il était seul et que son seul rempart entre la vie et la folie c'était moi, je m'en voulais profondément car, quand lui se s'approchait à moi pour ne pas être tenté par la mort, moi je me forçais à l'oublier, je me disais « Harold ? Mais c'est qui lui ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue » je me revois assis avec les autres dans la grande salle un peu plus tard après son bannissement.

* * *

 **Souvenir1**

 _-Hé les gars ! Vous pensez qu'Harold c'est déjà fait bouffé par un dragon a l'heure où on parle. Demanda kranedur.  
_

 _-Mais non espèce de crétin ! Je suis sur qu'il est entrain de se noyer ! Gothic nous a dit qu'un tempéré approchait. Répliqua Rustik en mangent son gigot.  
_

 _Je tournais ma cuillère dans mon bol sans aucune envie de manger et les autres abrutis qui lançaient des paris sur la mort d'Harold me fatiguer, Varek tourna la tête vers moi.  
_

 _-Tu n'as pas faim Astrid ?.  
_

 _Je restais un maximum distant et froid avec tout le monde, je ne voulais pas faire partie de la bande de copains qui s'amuse ensemble, mon seul objectif était d'être déclaré grande gagnante de l'entraînement dragons, même si Harold avait libéré tous les dragons nous en avons capturé d'autre au même moment, je continuais de touiller ma soupe et je répondais à Varek sans le regarder.  
_

 _-Non.  
_

 _-En même temps je te comprends, les autres mangent comme si de rien n'était, mais toi et moi on s'inquiète pour lui, on a été les seules personnes avec Geulford à ne pas avoir levé la main tu sais._

 _J'adressais un regard noir au fils ingerman qui ravala aussitôt ces paroles en recevant un coup de poing dans le bras.  
_

 _-Oh Astrid ne soit si susceptible, on le sait que tu avais un petit faible pour lui._

 _Je me tournée vers Kranedur en me pincent les lèvres et en serrant les poings._

 _-Je me moque bien de ce qui va lui arriver ! C'est un traître et je n'ai aucune pitié pour les traîtres, s'il revient un jour je lui planterais volontiers ma hache dans le crâne. Sifflé-je à l'attention de la bande d'idiots.  
_

 _Je suis sortie de la grande salle et j'étais passé devant chez Harold, il était assis à la fenêtre à cette heure là, entrain de regarder les étoiles, mais maintenant tous sera différent... j'étouffai quelque larme qui menaçait de couler et je me dirige vers la forge, elle était éteinte, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que Geulford serrait de nouveau seul dedans. Je rentrais dans la pièce là où se trouver la meule, je me suis m'y à sourire, c'était là où j'avais embrasé Harold sur la joue la première fois Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, j'avais amené la double hache de ma mère à la forge pour que Geulford l'affûte, mais bizarrement il a du partir précipitamment me laissant seul avec Harold._

* * *

 **Souvenir2**

 _\- Sacrée Geulford, toujours une excuse pour me refiler le boulot. dit Harold en haussant les épaules.  
_

 _Il tendit la main vers moi pour prendre la hache mais je l'ai ramené vers comme pour la garder puis après quelques secondes je l'ai déposé dans ces mains, il attrapa le manche et il soupira d'effort pour la soulevait, elle était très lourde pour une personne aussi frêle que lui.  
_

 _-Ook, une double hache, pour un affûtage je parie . C'est drôle je croyais que tu en avais une simple.  
_

 _-Celle-là et à ma mère, elle me la donnait ce matin pour l'entraînement dragon.  
Il déposa lourdement la lame sur la meule et il commençait à l'aiguiser. _

_-Alors comme ça vous commencez l'entraînement aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Oui ! Le chef a était très clair, il veut que les nouvelles recrus commence l'entraînement dragon le plutôt possible._

 _-Logique. Répondit Harold en hochant la tête et en clignant des yeux  
_

 _-Je suis tellement excité ! J'ai tellement hâte de faire mes preuves, tuer un dragon sera une grande première pour moi et c'est le devoir d'une hofferson d'être une tueuse de dragons.  
_

 _-Et tu es excité parce que... tu vas. te battre.  
Je tournais la tête vers lui sans réussir à cacher ma joie.  
_

 _-Oui bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? toi tu ne le serais pas ? Qui ne le serait pas ! C'est tellement un honneur se gagnai.  
_

 _Il haussa les épaules et il rebaissa la tête dans son travail, c'est dingue comment il est sérieux quand il travaille.  
Je me dirige vers l'arrière de la forge en regardant a droite a gauche touchant certaine arme qui étais dispersais dans toute la forge, mais mon regard s'arrêta sur un morceau de peau qui était étendue sur le mur, je m'approchais d'elle quand Harold me cria.  
_

 _-Non ne va pas là-bas ! l'accès est privé.  
_

 _Il n'a même pas eux le temps de finir sa phrase que je pousser l'immonde rideau en peau qui servait de porte._

 _-Waouh, c'est quoi... tout ça ?_

 _-ça ba... c'est mon repaire._

 _C'était sûrement là où il inventait toutes ces machines bizarres pour capturer les dragons, même s'il fessait plus de bruit qu'autres choses, nous avons encore discuté un petit moment puis, un peut plus tard dans la journée les autres prétendants à l'entraînement étaient venu me chercher pour commençait le premier cour d'entraînement dans l'arène._

 _-Hey poupée ! Tu es là ! Cria Rustik.  
_

 _-Mais bien sûr qu'elle ait la crétin ! Sinon elle ne nous aurait pasdemandés de venir ici ! Lui siffla kognedure.  
_

 _Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant et je sortais de la réserve en m'adressant à Rustik.  
_

 _-Rustik, la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça je te montrerais que ma hache est de nouveau bien aiguisée !  
_

 _-_ _ça m'_ _étonnerait_ _vu que tu la casser!_ _Comment elle peut être aiguisée! Vue Geulford est à la grande salle avec Mulch et Baket !_

 _Harold se racla la gorge comme pour signalait sa présence._ _  
_

 _-Je te rappelle que je suis son apprenti alors aiguisé une hache c'est plutôt simple pour moi._ _  
_

 _-Pff petit joueur tout le monde sait aiguiser une arme !_ _  
_

 _-Et bien vas-y je te regarde! il y a un tonneau avec des armes dedans prend celle que tu veux et vas-y aiguises là, j'en rigole d'avance._ _  
_

 _-Et puis quoi encore tu m'as pris pour ton larbin ._ _  
_

 _Je regardais Harold qui continuait son travail puis après quelques secondes il arrêta la meule._ _  
_

 _-Et voilât une double hache toute neuve ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles Astrid._ _  
_

 _Je prenais la hache dans ma main, elle semblait différente._ _  
_

 _-Bizarre elle a l'aire... différente._ _  
_ _-Oui j'ai changé la poignée, le cuir était usé et Yohann nous a livré une nouvelle sorte de cuir plus léger et plus résistant, même un tirde lave d'un Gronk ne pourrait même pas l'abîmer._ _  
_

 _-Oh... Merci alors._ _  
_ _Rustik lança un coteau au-dessus de la tête d'Harold qui sursauta et cria de surprise._ _  
_

 _-Bon Astrid, tu comptes rester avec un naze toute la journée ou tupréfères venir avec un guerrier digne de ce nom? dit-il en levant le pouce et en me lançant un regard qu'il voulait sûrement charmeur._ _  
_

 _-Si j'aurai le choix je préférerais rester ici avec le guerrier plutôt que de me coltiner le Viking le plus macho, naze, débile, incapable, irresponsable, je continue la liste ou je m'arrête là ._

 _Harold rajouta en content sur ces doigt._

-Je croisque tu as oublié grossier, mal élever, insupportable et sans humour et avec un ego _surdimensionné.  
_

 _Rustik grinça de la mâchoire et quitta la forge en donnant un coup de pied dans un seau plein se cracha de Geulford.  
_

 _-Haaa ! mais c'est quoi ce machin s'st gluant et ça pue !  
_

 _Je me retournais vers Harold qui était en train de rire aux larmesvoilant son cousin couvert de bave et de morve du vieux forgeron, je lui plaçais ma main sur l'épaule et je me rapprochais de son oreille.  
_

 _-Merci encore.  
_

 _Et je l'ai embrassé ensuite sur la joue, il était devenu tout rouge et je partais avec le reste du groupe qui ne fit aucun commentaire vu que je les ai foudroyait du regard._

* * *

 **Fin du souvenir 2 retour dans le souvenir 1**

 _Je me souriais à moi-même, j'avais aidé Harold ce jour-là, j'aurais peut-être pue l'aider depuis le début et il ne serait pas banni aujourd'hui... . Non ! même quand on a été chasser nous deux il avait servi à rien, je poussais le rideau en peau de la réserve, la pièce était pleine de bazars mais pourtant elle semblait vide... je sortais de la forge et je me dirigeais vers ma maison._

 _Il est bien tard Je comprends  
La Terre a déjà fait deux tours._

 _Mais tu sais ça fessait longtemps  
Que je patienter jusqu'à ce jour.  
Plus j'attendais et plus  
C'était dur d'avouer que j'avais tous les torts  
Mais je n'suis plus vraiment sûr  
Que cela ne me serve encore.  
Si j'abuse de ton temps  
Je m'excuse, j'veux t'dire seulement  
C'est ma faute _

_C'est ma faute  
Si j'étais si loin, de toi.  
C'est ma faute _

_C'est ma faute  
Si tu croyais que tu n'étais rien, pour moi._

 _Je n'veux peu pas ton pardon  
Ni même ton écoute  
Je voudrais que la nuit quand je dors  
je n'aies jamais plus aucun souvenir de toi.  
tu dois partir maintenant  
laisse moi tranquille  
Et te laisser sortir de ma tête  
pour effacer ton histoire entière.  
J'ai plus d'excuses, j'veux t'dire seulement _

_C'est ma faute_

 _C'est ma faute  
Si j'étais si loin, de toi.  
C'est ma faute _

_C'est ma faute  
Si tu croyais que tu n'étais rien, pour moi. _

_C'est ma faute_

 _C'est ma faute._

 _Je me suis laissé tomber sur mon lit et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai pleuré et je priais les dieux pour que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar._

* * *

 _ **Retour dans le présent.**_

-Astrid ? Astrid tu m'entends ?

Je reprenais me esprits c'était Ingrid qui me regarder elle avait l'airinquiète.  
-Oui... oui... excuse-moi, je réfléchissais, bon allons voir si les dragons son toujours dans la grande salle.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, je la poussais doucement pour ne pas indiquer aux éventuelles dragons que sont arrivé, je passais la tête entre les deux portes mais il n'y avait aucun dragon ils étaient partis, je me tournais vers le groupe.

-Très bien, allons-y.

Tous on hochait la tête, je suis rentrés en première puis Ingrid qui était suivi par le reste du groupe, on avançait doucement entre quelque débris qui brûler.

-Bizarre ? Ils sont partis ou les dragons ? demanda Barouf.

-Je ne sais pas ils n'ont jamais quitté un champ de bataille sur beurk...

Ingrid haussa un sourcil, elle semblait inquiété de la situation a la fois pour Harold et pour les dragons qui avait disparu, elle tourna la tête.

-On dirait presque que c'est un piège tu ne trouve pas ?

-ils n'ont jamais quitté un champ de bataille sur beurk... sauf quand... les furies nocturnes ATTAQUE !.

Ma phrase c'était à pêne fini qu'une boule de feu mauve arrivait sur nous, je me retournais plaquant Ingrid sous mon bras pour la protéger, l'explosion était si puissante qu'elle nous a faite volaient à plusieurs mètres, je redressais ma tête qui était douloureuse, Ingrid était sur moi elle se poussa et je cherchais l'épée d'Harold en tournant la tête de tous les côtés, elle était devant la furie, il la reniflait puis il secoua la tête puis il se tournait ensuite vers moi,

-Hé ! Laisse ça tranquille elle n'est pas à toi cette épée !

Je pouvais sentir ces yeux verts me glacer le sang, mais Harold compte sur moi pour les protégés tous !.

-Allez vous cacher dans la réserve ! je m'occupe de lui... Tu te souviens de moi .

Le furie nocturne se positionna de manière à me sauter dessus, il grognait fortement en secouant la tête.

-Apparemment oui... .

Il passait son regard de moi à l'épée, est qu'il aurait . Non non ce n'est pas possible il nous à jurait de revenir, il continuait de faire des allez retours avec son regard puis, il soupira et il donna un cou de queue dans l'épée elle vola dans les aires jusqu'à devant mes pieds, le dragon avait un aire bizarre... comme s'il était heureux ou même fier... fier de quoi ? d'avoir tué Harold ?! À cette pensée mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me jetais sur l'épée puis je me ruais sur le dragon en hurlant de toutes mes forces, il ne bouge pas d'un cil il c'était même assis sur le sol, temps mieux ça sera plus facile pour le tuer ! J'étais à quelques centimètres de lui, je m'élançais en l'air pour le frapper à la tête, « mince louper » je continuais de l'attaquer mais il se poussait au dernier moment à chacun de mes coups, j'étais essoufflé, lui il avait l'aire de s'ennuyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un Harold en dragon face à moi mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de le venger ! Je me prépare à lui donner un autre coup quand un autre dragon c'est m'y a grognais je regardais derrière moi c'était un dragon vipère bleu qui approchait à toute vitesse, seul contre une furie ma chance était déjà mince mais avec une vipère en plus c'était perdu d'avance, puis Ingrid cria.

-ASTRID !

Je me retournais mais le dragon était déjà entrain de se jeter sur moi, il me plaqua sur le sol avec une grande violence l'arrière mon crâne en a pris pour son grade, j'étouffai sous la prise du dragon je pouvais sentir son souffle brûlant sur ma peau, il ouvrait doucement sa gueule une chaleur en sortait, il charger un tir plasma et celui-là ne manquera pas sa cible, je tournais la tête vers Ingrid qui courait vers nous.

-Ingrid, reste où tu es !

J'entendais le dragons vipère arriver sur la gauche et il se posa à coté de la furie, il avait retiré sa patte et il avait recula, Ingrid couru a mes côtés, je voyais flou à causse de la chaleur et du manque d'aire, je commençais à avoir la tête qui tourne quand j'ai vu aux loin quelqu'un s'approchait de moi et d'Ingrid en courant et en hurlant nos noms mais un autre nom aussi qui m'était inconnu il lui demandait d'arrêter et de nous laissais tranquille, je ne comprenais plus rien.


	11. Le secret dévoilé

**Krokmou83** : voilât la suite :)

Bonjour à tous j'espère que vous allez bien moi ça va :) voici la suite je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à la prochaine les coopains :)

Les morceaux de texte écrits en ( _Italique_ ) correspondent à une langue étrangère pour les personnes normales ne comprend pas

 **Chapitre11**

 **Le secret dévoilé**

Krokmou ouvrait sa gueule en grand, je pouvais voir la lumière violette qui commençait à se former, il se préparait à tirer, la vipère lança un cri et il se tourna vers nous, il abandonna sa pression sur le corps d'Astrid et il recula, nous avons atterri juste à côté de lui, je descendais du dos de la vipère et je me plaçais entre elles et Krokmou.

-Vous allez bien ? Il ne vous a pas fait de mal .

-Harold bon-sang ! tu viens de...

Krokmou se dressa sur ces pattes arrière et il grogna de plus belle.

-Who ! Who ! document Krokmou ! Arrête ! Laisse les tranquilles !

Krokmou tourna sa tête vers moi, je me tenais devant lui, je tendais les mains vers lui pour le calmer.

 _-hey doucement mon grand... personne ne va te faire de mal, elle a eu peur c'est tout calmes-toi._

J'avançais doucement vers lui mais le dragon grognait toujours, Astrid essayer de me parler mais en vain, je ne prêtais aucune attention à elle , je devais absolument calmer mon furie.

 _-Je sais que tu as dû te faire du souci pour moi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi je suis là maintenant._

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, il s'approcha de moi en grognant de moins en moins, même s'il ne grognait presque plus, ces yeux étaient toujours menacent envers moi, ils étaient fins et tranchant, je me tournais un moment vers Astrid et Ingrid qui me regarder avec une aire d'incompréhension, Super moi qui voulais en parler à personne je vais bien être obligé de leur expliquer à elles, je me tournais de nouveau vers Krokmou qui se trouvait juste devant moi, il soupira un grand coup.

 _-Je comprend que tu dois être assez énerver, moi aussi j'ai étais triste de ne pas te voir depuis tous ce temps mon grand._

Ces yeux étaient toujours fins et il entrouvrait sa mâchoire laissant échapper de la fumer de son tir qu'il avait retenu.

 _-Je suis tellement désolé Krokmou, je suis désoler de t'avoir abandonné aussi longtemps, j'aurais voulu te dire que j'allais bien, j'aurais voulut t'envoyer un signe depuis tous ce temps mais j'étais bloquer ici..._

Après quelques secondes, il referma sa mâchoire et il plongea ses yeux sur mes tatouages et sur les nombreuse brûlures qui se balader sur mes bras, ces yeux se sont dilatés pour ne former qu'une grosse boule noire entourée de verts, il poussa quelque gémissement et il me lécha le vissage à plusieurs reprises.

 _-Hahaha, le voila le Krokmou que je connais, oui moi aussi je suis content de te voir mon grand, allez arrêter maintenant hahaha._

Je me tournais vers Astrid et Ingrid en rigolant, mais elle me regarde à la foi effrayer et elle avait l'aire de ne pas me comprendre, certain marchand avant réagissait comme ça quand je me posais sur leurs bateaux j'avais appris à mes dragons à obéir à une langue que j'avais imaginée mais pourtant il me ne semble pas l'avoir utilisé, elles commençaient à reculer.

 _-Attendez ! Attendez, je peux tout vous expliquez._

Astrid avait saisi mon épée qui se trouver sur le sol puis elle attrapa Ingrid par le bras et elles ont détalaient comme des lapins.

 _-Meeeeerde !_

Je me précipitais sur le dos mon dragon lui indiquant de les suivre, je tournais mon regard vers la vipère et elle s'envola a travers l'énorme trous dans le plafond, Krokmou gronda puis il partit à toute vitesse a travers les couloirs en courant, mais ont n'arriver pas a les rattrapaient, les couloir étais trop étroit pour que krokmou puise volé, je demandais a Ingrid et à Astrid de s'arrêter mais elles continuaient de courir sans se retourner, elles se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée, « si elles sortent Krokmou pourra les attraper plus facilement »pensé-je. On tournait encore dans deux ou trois couloirs avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée Astrid était déjà entrain de pousser la lourde porte en fer, elle attrapa Ingrid par le bras elles se sont précipitées vers l'extérieur de la forteresse de pierre, nous avons défoncé la porte avec un tir plasma et nous sommes sortis à notre tour, je jetais un vague regard sur le combat qui continuait à faire rage entre bandits et dragons, il y avait des corps de bandits éparpiller partout puis, mon regard a été attiré par une tache blonde et noir qui se dirigé vers le port.

 _-C'est le moment de voir si tu sais toujours aussi bien voler avec quelqu'un sur le dos mon grand._

Krokmou acquiesçait et déploya ces ailles et dans un grand battement nous avons décollé, nous avons pris de la hauteur pour chercher les deux jeunes filles, elles se dirigeaient vers un bateau, bateau qui ne m'est pas inconnu.

 _-Yohann... mais qu'est qu'il fait ici bon-sang._

Il y avait déjà tous les autres esclaves dessus, Astrid et Ingrid se son jeter sur le bateau, Astrid a commencé à parler à tout le monde et elle agitait les bras dans tous les sens, Ingrid elle, elle se dirigeait vers la barre là ou se trouver Yohann.

 _-Krokmou sonne la retraite on doit partir de cette île._

Krokmou a rugi et tous les dragons ont décollé de l'île et ils se dirigeaient vers nous, je tournais de nouveau mon regard vers le bateau il commençait à déplier ces voiles.

 _-Allez mon grand on va aller voir notre vieil ami._

Il lança un long cri et il descendit en piquer vers le bateau les servantes se sont réfugiées dans la cale alors que les esclaves se sont armés du mieux qui le pouvait, des morceaux de bois, des vieilles épées et des pelles et j'entendis Astrid crié.

-Attention Il arrive !

* * *

Je commençais a reculer puis je me suis retournais j'ai attraper l'épée d'Harold qui se trouvait sur le sol et j'ai saisi Ingrid par le bras puis nous sommes partis à toute allure dans les couloirs, j'ai entendu Harold dire quelque chose à son dragon et celui-ci c'est énerver.

-Mais Astrid enfin mais qu'est que tu fait !?

-On doit fuir de cette île maudite Ingrid ! On n'est pas en sécurité ici avec eux, avec lui.

On tournait sur la droite et je lançais un vague regard en arrière, je pouvais voir la furie et son chevaucheur passer la porte, « ils sont assez loin derrière, on devrait pouvoir sen-sortir et se diriger vers le port pour prendre une barque » Ingrid me sortit de mes pensé.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne serait pas en sécurité avec lui ! Après tout s'il contrôle les dragons on ne peut pas rêver mieux comme sécurité non .

-Oui c'est sur, sauf que c'est un brigand, un bandit pire qu'Alvin lui-même, Ingrid, il a attaqué des bateaux et il a brûlé des îles entières justes pour son plaisir ! Yohann m'a dit certaines choses sur le conquérant que j'avais gardé secrète.

-Comment ça ?

Ont tourné dans un nouveau couloir, je pouvais entendre le dragon courir et son chevaucheur nous appelais mais en vain.

-Yohann m'a dit qu'il a tué des villages entiers par pur caprice, il m'a dit que le conquérant était un être aussi imprévisible que fou ! Il m'a dit cas force de rester au contact des dragons il était devenu comme eux, tu la vue comme moi parler à ce dragon d'une langue étrange.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais pour moi ça ressemblé à de simples retrouvailles entre deux vieux amis non .

-Si c'est ça, tu peux me dire pourquoi quand il sait retournait vers nous il continuait de parler cette langue étrange et que le dragon à ce moment-là c'est de nouveau montré menaçant envers nous, nous grognant de nouveau dessus, pourquoi le dragon à grognait quand il a dit un seul mot lorsque nous sommes parti en courant ! Je ne parle pas le dragon mais je parie qu'il lui a dit « tue les ! » Sinon pourquoi il nous court après depuis tout à l'heure ? ..

Ingrid tourna légèrement la tête en arrière pour voir le furie nocturne sur nos talons avec des yeux aussi fins que la plus fine des lames, elle retourna de nouveau la tête vers moi.

-Bon c'est vrai que le dragon et lui n'ont pas l'air d'être très content de nous voir courir mais, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait lui laisser une chance de nous expliquer.

-Personnellement je ne prendrais pas se risque, si j'étais toi je me méfierais de lui, qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire, il serait capable de te retourner contre moi et de te prendre par les sentiments pour nous retourné l'une contre l'autre.

Ingrid marqua une courte pause dans notre dialogue puis elle reprit en soupirant.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'est plus le même Harold qu'on connaissait .

-J'en suis sûr et certaines Ingrid, je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais une chose et sure à partir du moment où il a focalisait son regard sur celui du dragon Harold a disparu, il a changé d'attitude et son regard était diffèrent aussi.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'on ne voyait plus ces yeux, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient remplis de vide.

Je pouvais entendre le raffut de la bataille qui se passer dehors, on ne doit plus être très loin de la sortie, on tournait de nouveau dans un autre couloir qui débouché sur une grande porte en fer, j'indiquais à Ingrid de se dépêcher.

-Mais enfin Astrid tu es inconsistante à la fin ! Je te rappelle que les dragons sa vole alors allez en extérieur ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour leur échapper !

-Fait moi confiance Ingrid, je sais ce que je fais.

Une fois devant la porte je plaçais mes mains dessus et je poussais de toutes mes forces.

-Aaaalez ! Ouvres-toi bon-sang!

-Dépêches-toi Astrid, il arrive !

Je poussais de toutes mes forces mais la porte ne bouger pas d'un pouce puis, un petit appel d'aire , c'est fait ressentir et la porte s'ouvrit doucement une fois l'ouverture assez large pour nous laisser passer je pris Ingrid par le bras et je l'ai emporté avec moi à l'extérieur de cet enfer, les bandits étaient tous dehors entrain de se battre contre les quelques dragons qui restaient.

-Vite ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre on fonce au port.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas ton plan Astrid !

-Taie toi ! et cour aussi vite que tu peut !

On avançait à travers le champ de bataille, ont esquivé les bandits sur notre route, ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à nous, une fois sur les longues marches qui descendaient vers le port je laissais mes yeux parcourir les nombreux bateaux qui s'y trouvaient certain était en flamme mais une petite partie était encore intacte.

-On doit trouver un bateau Ingrid !

-Celui-là ? Me dit-elle.

Elle pointa une frégate du doigt

-Non trop gros.

-Celui-ci ?

Elle désigna un navire marchand.

-Non pas assez de voiles... non attendent je rêve ?

Je regardais plus attentivement le bateau, il y avait des personnes dessus c'était le reste du groupe qui c'était regrouper sur le même bateau, sur le bateau de Yohann, toujours là quand il faut celui-là.

-On monte dans ce bateau Ingrid dépêcher avant qu'il nous rattrape !

-D'accord !

On continuait de descendre les marches quatre par quatre, une fois sur le port nous nous sommes dirigé vers le bateau de Yohann qui nous fessait de grands signes et qui crié à notre attention.

-Dépêchez-vous jeunes filles!

Je tournais la tête vers Ingrid qui était derrière moi, elle était essoufflée elle avait du mal à me suivre.

-Allez Ingrid on y est presque ! regard il est juste devant nous !

Elle acquiesçait en clignant des yeux et elle se remit à accélérer, elle était à mon niveau, ont monté la rampe et une fois sur le bateau j'adressais un regard à Ingrid puis-je le pointais vers Yohann, elle hocha la tête et elle partit vers lui, les autres se sont regroupé vers moi.

-Astrid ! Astrid ! Yohann nous a dit que le conquérant des dragons était certainement ici ! Il a reconnu certain dragons dans les airs ! Dit barouf complètement paniquer.

-Il paraît qu'il chevauche un furie nocturne, qu'il mesure plus de deux mètres et qu'il est capable de couper un arbre à mains nues. Rajouta Barlgruf.

-Oui je sais ! je l'ai vue ! Mais ne vous en fait pas pour ça il mesure une taille ordinaire et ne vous inquiéter pas pour sa force, il n'est pas plus fort qu'un autre homme et en plus vous le connaissiez très bien...

-Mais où est passé Mort Rouge ? Il n'a pas était vaincu par les dragons j'espère...

Je me préparais à lui répondre quand un hurlement assourdissant me coupa dans ma réflexion.

-Astrid regard il est là-haut !

Ingrid pointa un point noir dans le ciel et tous les dragons de l'île se sont envolés vers eux.

-Que tous les hommes s'équipent ! les autres allez-vous cacher dans la cale ! Yohann on peut y allez!?.

-Je suis en train de déployer les voiles Mademoiselle Astrid !

Je dressais l'épée d'Harold au niveau de mon visage, puis un autre rugissement résonna dans les airs et le dragons plongea vers nous en piquer. les servantes se sont réfugiées dans la cale et tous les hommes se sont équipés du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, des vieilles épées, des morceaux de bois et des pelles, « ça ne fera jamais l'affaire contre une furie nocturne et son taré de maître.

-Attention il arrive !

* * *

Nous avons fait un premier passage au-dessus du bateau à toute vitesse, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule notre passage à fait tangué de gauche à droite et il a aussi fait tomber quelques hommes sur le sol, mais il restait encore six personnes debout dont Astrid avec mon épée en main.

 _-On refait un passage mon grand, mais fait attention ! ils ne sont peut-être pas beaucoup armé mais ils peuvent aux moins nous faire tomber!_

Krokmou acquiesçait et il se dirigeait de nouveau dans le ciel droit comme une pique, il restait comme ça pendant un moment puis il sait laissait tomber, il se retourna et il plongea de nouveau vers le bateau, nous étions arrivés à quelque centimètre du bateau et je me décidais à lâcher une de mes mains de sur la selle à Krokmou, nous sommes passés juste à côté d'Astrid et je lui ai arraché l'épée des mains, nous sommes après repartir de nouveau dans les aires hors d'atteinte d'une éventuelle attaque, je dressais mon épée devant mon visage.

-Salut toi tu sais que tu m'a manquez-toi.

Ont restés un petit moment en position stationnaire puis, je voyais que presque tout le monde sur le bateau était aux sols, je plaçais une main sur le flanc de mon dragon et je me rapprochais de son oreille.

-Allez mon vieux comme aux bons vieux temps on va aller leur parler.

Krokmou gloussa et il plongea vers le bateau, certain homme se dressait fièrement.

-Pff quelle bande d'idiots comme s'ils étaient capables de nous arrêter.

Nous avons atterri sur l'avant sur bateau, Krokmou Avançait calmement vers eux en se tenant le plus droit possible.

-Vous pensiez sérieusement que vous auriez réussi à vous échapper sans moi .

Astrid se sépara du groupe et se plaça en avant avec les mains dans le dos.

-Au moins ça a valu le de coup d'essayer, nous au moins on a réussis là où toi tu as échoué.

Je haussais un sourcil interrogatif.

-C'est donc pour eux que tu t'étais échappé et non pas pour récupérer « des affaires » comme tu l'as dit... pfff Alvin aurait dû te fouetter plus que ça à mon avis.

-Hahaha très drôle Astrid... bon où j'en étais moi déjà ? Ah oui ! Alors pour commencer, vous vous échappez dehors, déjà pas terrible comme idée, mais en plus vous allez sur un bateau, j'aurais imaginé qu'Astrid Hofferson serait plus maligne que ça.

-Tu es déçu . Me demanda la blonde avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui fortement... vous auriez pu faire tellement de choses alors pourquoi avoir choisi de fuir sur un bateau ?

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée sur la raison pour là qu'elle j'ai choisi un bateau .

-Non aucune même pas un soupçon...

-Tu sais sur beurk j'ai beaucoup appris sur les dragons, voire même plus que toi, alors que tu as vécu un petit moment avec eux.

-pff j'aimerais voir ça tien.

-Je peuxte dire qu'à partir de maintenant ton dragon ne ferapas un pas de plus. _  
_

-Tien dont etpourquoi ça ? _Vas-y mon grand avance on va lui montrer qu'elle ne connaît rien sur nous._

Krokmou commençait à lever une patte quand soudain, Astrid décala l'un de ces bras de derrière son dos et elle pointa une anguille vivante vers mon furie, Krokmou prit peur et il recula.

-Les anguilles ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, c'est la seule chose qui peut faire reculer tous les dragons sans exception.

Krokmou tournait la tête dans tous les sens et je me suis m'y a hurler de douleur en me prenant la tête avec les deux mains.

-Haaaa ! Arrête ça ! Enlève cette saloperie de devant moi !

Je continuais de hurler a la mort et je voyais Astrid afficher un grand sourire de victoire comme si elle savait que j'allais réagir comme ça, après quelques secondes de cris d'agonie je reprenais mon calme et je descendais de mon dragon en lui caressant le cou et en lui indiquant de ne pas bouger, je me tournais vers la blonde qui pointer toujours l'anguille dans ma direction.

-Alors ? Comment vous m'avez trouvé en tant qu'homme-dragons ? Sérieusement ? Astrid, Tu croyais sérieusement à c'est histoire d'homme dragon qui ressente la même chose qu'eux ?

Je m'avançais vers en écartant les bras et en affichant à mon tour un grand sourire.

-Dommage pour toi Astrid, je suis insensible à c'est bestiole qui sont pourtant capables de faire reculer le plus courageux de mes frères.

Astrid recula d'un pas et elle perdit son sourire, je continuais ma marche vers elle en rapprochant mes bras le long de mon corps.  
-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes calmés et que nous ne sommes plus envahis de personne indésirable, j'aimerais vous parler.

-Nous parler ?! Je ne n'ai pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit qui vienne de toi !

-S'il te plaît Astrid ne rend pas les choses plus ne compliquais qu'elle le son déjà.

-Moi je rends la situation compliquée .! C'est toi avec tes foutus secrets et tes dragonnais qui complique tout !

-Je ne vous demande pas de me croire, mais juste de m'écouter et de me laisser une chance de m'expliquer...

Je passais mon regard par-dessus l'épaule d'Astrid pour le plonger dans celui d'Ingrid.

-Si vous ne me croyiez pas je partirais sans demander mon reste et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi, je serais comme un mauvais rêve, comme un vague souvenir d'une personne qui n'a jamais existé.

Ingrid entrouvrit la bouche mais Astrid se décala sur le côté pour que mon regard soit de nouveau sur elle.

-Très bien on t'écoute, mais attention a ce que tu vas dire ! aucune erreur ne sera toléré.

-Ça me va.

Je m'assaillais sur une caisse en bois Astrid en fit de même en gardant son anguille en main, « beurk ! je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour tenir ça dans sa main » Je réfléchissais.

-Alors par où commencer...

-Comment tu as fait pour dresser un dragon ?

Je dirigeait mon regard vers Ingrid qui c'était assise à côté d'Astrid.

-Vous allez voir c'est assez amusant comme histoire.

J'explique donc aux personnes qui on accepter de m'écouter comment c'était passer mon arrivé sur l'île et ma rencontre avec Krokmou et aussi mon premier vols Ingrid rigola et ensuite elle me coupa.

-Pourquoi tu l'a appeler Krokmou ?

Je me tournais vers mon dragon.

 _-Un petit sourire mon grand ?_

Il roula les yeux vers le ciel puis il laisser doucement se dessiner un grand sourire sur sa bouche puis il rétracta ces dents, je me retournais de nouveau.

-N'est-il pas mignon comme ça ?

-C'est vrai qu'il a l'air moins menaçant comme ça. Fit Ingrid en donnant un petit coup de coude à Astrid qui restait neutre.

-Tu peux nous dire comment tu communique avec tes dragons ? Me demanda la blonde.

-Bien sûr, au début je communiquai uniquement grâce à des signes que je fessais avec mes mains, mais, ça c'est vite montré inutile car quand on est éloigné ils ne comprenaient pas tout, c'est comme ça que l'idée m'est venu de créer une langue que seul moi et les dragons pouvaient comprendre, j'ai eu du mal au début à me faire comprendre, mais Krokmou m'a bien aidé, il a été le premier dragon avec qui je pouvais parler.

Krokmou acquiesçait en ronronnant dans mon dos, Astrid haussa un sourcil et me demanda.

-Alors si tu avais réussi à les dresser tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ils ont attaqué mon village ?  
Je posais une main sur mon menton puis je lui répondis.

-Je pense qu'ils devaient s'inquiéter pour moi et le premier lieu où ils ont pensé à me chercher c'était sur beurk, personnellement j'aurais fait la même chose.

Astrid fronça les sourcils, « oups, c'est vrai par le droit à une erreur ».

-Sauf que moi je n'aurais pas brûlé le village bien sûr.

Ingrid prit la parole à son tour.

-Et c'est pour ça alors que tu t'étais échappé ? C'était pour les retrouvais .

-Oui je voulais retourner sur l'île pour revoir les dragons, mais je serais revenu après pour venir vous chercher, mais les voire arriver comme ça avec un plan pour me récupérer et en blésant uniquement les barbares ça dépasse mes espérance.

Ingrid m'a souri légèrement, mais Astrid garder son masque sans expression, elle se contentait seulement de hausser les bras et les sourcils, « c'est déjà ça » pensé-je, Astrid enchaîna avec une autre question.

-Mais si tu les avais dressé pour attaquer seulement les bandits tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il m'a attaqué ? Je ne ressemble pas à un bandit pourtant.

Je me frottais l'arrière de la tête quand Krokmou toucha mon épée avec son museau, je prenais le manche dans ma main et je le tendais à Astrid.

-L'épée, c'est à causse de l'épée, je... Je pense qu'il t-a attaqué parce que tu avais mon épée en main, il a dû croire que tu me l'avais volé ou même pire.

-C'est donc pour ça qu'il a reniflé ton épée quand elle est tombé devant lui.  
Je tournais mon regard vers Ingrid en confirmant ces penser en hochant la tête.

-Il a l'aire de tenir beaucoup à toi.

Je tournais la tête vers mon dragon qui c'était coucher autour de moi, sa tête était à ma droite et il m'entourait avec sa queue, je posais ma main sur le dessus de sa tête.

-Je pense qu'il serait prêt à donner sa vie et celle de son peuple pour me sauver.

-Son peuple !?

-Son peuple !?

Je tournais ma tête vers une Astrid et une Ingrid qui me regarder avec la bouche entrouverte et de grands yeux écarquillés, j'affichais un léger sourire.

-Oui son peuple, il est l'alpha de notre petit groupe, tous les dragons de la rive lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil.

Je levais les yeux en l'air et je plongeais mon regard dans le ciel qui était rempli de dragons, un grand sourire se dessina de nouveau sur mon vissage, Astrid et Ingrid on levait aussi leurs yeux vers le ciel.

-Maintenant qu'ils m'ont retrouvaient, ils ne me laisseront plus jamais seul.

-Je peux te poser une question .

Je dirigeait mon regard vers Ingrid qui c'était lever et qui se rapprochait de moi.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Combien a-t-il de dragons sous c'est ordre ? Elle pointait Krokmou du doigt.

-Quand j'ai été enlever ils étaient partis pondre leurs œufs, ils étaient une quarantaine avant, mais maintenant... je dirais qu'ils sont au moins une soixantaine.

-Soixante dragons !? Non mais vous entendez ça .. Cria Balgruf.

Je plantais mon regard vers l'esclave qui venait de parler, je n'aimais pas déjà la façon dont il me regardait et en moins sa manière de me parler, je suis descendus de ma caisse et je le foudroyais du regard.

-Tu as un problème Balgruf .

-Oui c'est toi mon problème ! Tu nous as traités comme des moins que rien pendant tous ce temps, tu nous à forcé à travailler comme des chiens en nous disant.

Balgruf prit une voie plus roque, il se tenait droit en se posant la main droite sur les cœurs.

-Je fais ça pour vous aider, estimez-vous heureux d'être sous mes ordres et pas sous les ordres d'Alvin ou de sauvage. En quoi on devait s'estimer heureux on dormait sur le sol avec des chaînes au pied et notre seul repas c'était un morceau de pain rassis, j'aurais été avaler par un dragon au lieu d'avoir cette vie !

Il plaça ses deux mains devant sa bouche en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, j'affichais un grand sourire sadique et je m'approchais de lui

-Tien c'est marrant Balgruf, j'ai eu la même envie que toi quand tu m'avais maquer de respect la toute première fois.

Astrid se plaça devant moi et elle posa une main sur mon torse en me sifflant.

-Aucune erreur ne sera pardonnée.

Je roulais les yeux au ciel et je fessais demi-tour mais en chemin je lançais une petite lame qui était cachée dans ma ceinture, la lame se planta juste à côté de la tête de Balgruf qui était resté tétanisé par mon regard froid et par mon sourire sadique, Astrid saisi mon bras et elle me cria.

-HAROLD !

Je continuais de regarder l'esclave qui était toujours paralysé. _  
_

-Un conseil Balgruf, ne me parle plus de cette manière ça pourrait te jouer des tours... . _  
_Il hocha la tête vivement en tremblant de la mâchoire, Je dégageais mon bras de l'emprise d'Astrid et je retournais m'asseoir à côtéde mon dragon qui avait juste ouvert un œil en entendant le raffut. _  
_

 _-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé vieux frère, mais tu sais a quel point je détestes les personnes qui se penses supérieur aux autres._

Il lança un petit roucoulement et il referma son œil, je me suis m'y aussitôt à baillais.

-Si sa ne vous dérange pas je vais faire un bout de chemin avec vous car voler jusqu'à mon île tout seul ça ne sera pas marrant.

Astrid fronça de nouveau les sourcils et elle plaçait ses mains sur ses hanches mais avant qu'elle ne put dire quelque chose Ingrid la coupa en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Tends que tu ne coules pas le bateau ou que tu n'essayes pas de tuer quelqu'un d'autre tu peux rester.

Elle m'adressa un sourire et je lui ai rendu en la remerciant d'un simple geste de la tête, elle se tourna vers les esclaves et elle rajouta.

-Et je ne veux plus entendre une seule parole désagréable ou moqueuse envers Harold et ses dragons sinon cette personne sera balancé pardessus bord !.

Tous les esclaves ont hoché la tête « Ingrid a bien changé depuis le jour que nous nous somme rencontré elle est devenu une sacrée chef, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'était la jeune fille timide et peu sur d'elle qui se tien devant moi », je me suis m'y a rire a cette pensé, je me suis calé contre le flan de Krokmou et je me suis endormi.

ça fessait deux jours qu'on navigué et plus les heures passées plus on se rapprochait de la rive du dragon, presque tous les dragons étaient rentré sur l'île j'avais demander a Krokmou de les renvoyer là-bas et de nous attendre, il restait juste la vipère bleue qui était coucher à côté de Krokmou, il fessait nuit et j'étais coucher contre le flan de Krokmou qui était comme dans mon souvenir doux et chaud, je me laissais bercer par la respiration des deux dragons qui dormaient profondément quand un bruit sur le pont du bateau me tira de mon sommeil léger, je me frottais les yeux, c'était Ingrid qui a fait se bruit elle se dirigeait vers moi et elle s'arrêta devant moi.

-Salut. Me dit-elle simplement.

-Salut.

-J'arrive pas à dormir, je peux...

-Bien sûr, tu vas voir c'est encore plus chaud et plus doux qu'un lit.

Elle me sourit, elle se plaça à coté de moi en fessant attention de ne pas réveiller le dragon, elle collai son dos contre mon ventre, je passer mes mains autour d'elle et je plonge mon vissage dans son cou, elle entremêla ses doigts avec les miens et elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour m'embraser la joue puis elle me chuchota.

-Bonne nuit, Harold.

Je lui rendis son baisser dans son cou et je lui chuchotais à mon tour.

-Dort bien Ingrid, fait de beau rêve.


	12. Le retour!

**Salut tout le monde! comment ça va? moi ça va bien:) voilât le chapitre 12, j'ai essayé de changer un peu ma façon d'écrire (même si moi-même je ne trouve pas officiellement quel a changer mais bon) en partent plus sur les détails et autres, si ça vous plaît alors j'essaierais de faire ça plus souvent et de vraiment partir sur plus de détail :) sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne soirée les coopains :)**

 **Chapitres 12**

 **Le retour !**

C'était le matin, le calme de la mer et le craquement du bateau nous bercer. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement sur le pont de bateaux, mes anciens esclaves et les servantes dormaient dans la cale, Yohann était à la barre, Astrid était en général à côté de lui pour prendre le relais. J'étais encore blottis ferment contre Ingrid, Krokmou, lui, nous réchauffés avec l'aide de la vipère en nous entourant se leurs corps chauds. J'ouvrais mes yeux calmement, déranger par le bruit des portes qui s'ouvrer et qui se refermer sans ménagement, je décidais donc de me lever, je tirais doucement mon bar de sous Ingrid en évitant tout mouvement brusque pour ne pas la réveiller, une fois avoir récupéré mon bras qui était endolori a causse du manque de circulation dans celui-ci, je m'étirais en levant les bras vers le ciel, je remuais mes épaules et je tournais ma nuque dans tous les sens puis, je plaçais mes mains sur mon dos et je me penchais vers l'arrière en fessant craquer par la suite bons nombres de mes vertèbre dorsaux, je frottais ma nuque en fessant craquer une dernière fois mes cervicales puis, je levais mon regard vers Yohann qui me salua d'un simple mouvement de la main, je lui rendis son salut en lui hochant simplement la tête, je me dirige vers l'avant du bateau pour profiter des premiers rayons du soleil, la vipère c'était redresser en sentant du mouvement à coté d'elle, je lui carrerais affectueusement la tête en passant a sa porter. Une fois à la proue du bateau je levais les yeux vers le ciel en fermant les yeux et en inspirant une très grande bouffer d'aire frais.

-Déjà réveiller ? M'interrompit Astrid dans mon dos.

-Oui. Lui répondis-je simplement, Je baissais la tête et j'ouvrais les yeux. On est proche de la rive, je vais partir dans la matinée je pense.

Je me retournais face à elle en lui adressant une expression neutre.

-Comme ça, vous serez tranquille pour rentré sur Beurk.

-Tu n'veux vraiment pas venir avec nous jusqu'à Beurk ?Elle plaça ces mains dans son dos et se rapprochait de moi avec un pas lent.

J'haussais un sourcil en laissant se dessiner un léger sourire et je croisais les bras sur mon torse.

-Tu es encore plus têtu qu'une mule tu le sais ça ?

Elle me rendit mon sourire et elle continuait de me défier du regard en plissant légèrement les yeux et en relevant son menton de manière à me dire « essaie de partir tu verras » je tenais mon regard dans le sien puis je levais les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules.

-Tu ne comptais pas me laisser partir de toute façon pas vrais ?

Elle hocha la tête négativement en agrandissant son sourire, puis une fois qu'elle était juste devant moi elle me chuchota.

-Je veux que tu passe le maximum de temps avec elle, elle pointa son regard par dessus son épaule en désignant le tas de dragon. car quand tu serra parti elle serra malheureuse et tu le sais ça.

Je fermais les yeux en guise d'acquisition puis, je me rapprochais un peu plus d'elle.

-Je suis sure que ce n'est pas uniquement pour elle que tu insistes pour que je vienne avec vous sur Beurk.

Je me penchais légèrement sur elle en lui adressant un regard lourd de sous-entendu qui disait « ose me dire que ça ne te ferais rien de me voir partir » elle secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant.

-Bon c'est vrai que moi aussi j'aimerais que tu restes encore un peu, mais si tu as envie de nous abandonner vas-y je ne te retiens pas.

Elle tira une moue boudeuse et elle tourna la tête vers la gauche en croisant les bras, je rigolais intérieurement de la situation, il y a tout juste deux jours elle était prête à me balançais par-dessus bord et maintenant elle insiste pour que je reste avec eux, je soupirais fortement en levant de nouveaux les yeux au ciel.

-Bon OK ! OK ! Je viens avec vous, mais au moindre problème, et je sais qu'il va y en avoir, je saute sur le dos de krokmou et je pars vers la rive.

-Justement en parlant de Krokmou... faudrait le cacher ou quelques choses comme ça avant qu'on arrive sur l'île.

-Krokmou je m'en occupe, mais tu peux me dire comment tu vas t'y prendre pour que les gens me laissent me balader sur l'île tranquillement, car je te rappelle que je suis un banni et en général quand les bannis retournent sur leur île natale c'est, soit pour se venger, soit pour y mourir pendu haut et court.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu es méconnaissable avec cet accoutrement. Elle pointa du doigt mon armure et ma longue cape qui recouvrait tout mon corps de mon cou jusqu'aux mollets, et puis vue la façon que tu as changée physiquement même Geulford ne te reconnaîtra pas, après tu peux toujours laisser tomber tes cheveux devant ton vissage pour te cacher encore mieux.

En vue des réflexions et des nombreuses propositions de la blonde pour que je me dissimule, ça doit faire un bout de temps qu'elle réfléchissait à ça, sacrée Astrid, toujours un plan d'avance.

J'annonçais donc à Ingrid mon changement d'avis sur le trajet et elle était si heureuse que je reste avec eux encore quelques jours de plus qu'elle me sauta dans les bras me fessant tomber sur le sol.

Après deux jours de plus à voguer sur la mer, nous étions à quelques heures de beurk. Je voulais trouver un petit nom pour la vipère pour l'appeler en renfort aux cas où il y aurait un problème, vu qu'elle aussi devait partir se cacher avec krokmou pour ne pas affoler les habitants de beurk, mais son nom avait été une vraie plaie à trouver, c'est dingue à quel point se dragon pouvait être compliqué et exigent, mais après bon nombre de noms avec autant de refus, j'avais enfin trouvé le nom idéal.

-Dit moi ma belle qu'est que tu penses de... Tempête ?

La dragonne semblait réfléchir puis elle caqueta bruyamment en guise d'approbation.

-Oui moi aussi sa me plaît. Me dit Ingrid.

-Pourquoi tempête ? Me demanda Astrid légèrement confuse.

-Car quand cette dragonne se bat pour protéger son territoire ou pour protéger les siens ou même pour protéger son Alpha. Je tournais un regard légèrement moqueur vers Krokmou qui soupira en levant les yeux au ciel en bougonnent je ne sais quelle insulte à mon égare, mais tempête apprécia mes mots et se colla à lui en frottant sa joue contre la sienne. elle serait prête à rase tout un village à elle seuls pour nous défendre.

Quelques heurs plus tard, nous étions en fin d'après-midi, je m'étais occuper des dragons aussi, je leur avais demandé avant qu'ils partent de se faire discret, donc : on oublie les moutons, les yacks et les réserves de poisson, après mes quelques consignes et plusieurs recommandations pour que tous se passent bien de leur côté, les dragons c'étaient enfin envoler vers les falaises rocheuses qui se trouver autour de la délimitation de beurk.

Yohann annonça son arrivée en soufflant dans sa corne de brume, Beurk nous répondit en retour par un autre appel de corne, nous étions tous dans la cale quand Yohann accosta sur le port, il descendit les marches en délivrant son message habituel.

-Ha, Beurk ! Mon île préférer parmi toutes mes îles préférer.

Puis il commença à abaisser la passerelle pour les gens puisse monter à bord.

-Je vous ai ramené bon nombre de trésors et antiquité très rare venant de pays lointains au sud. Sa voie et ces pas se rapprocha de nous et il continua de parler. et je pense que ce qui se trouve dans ma cale vous plaira encore plus !

Yohann ouvrit les portes et tous le groupe était sorti d'un bloque avec Astrid sur le devant, j'étais juste derrière elle avec Ingrid à mes côté, tous les regards se sont tourné vers nous, au début ils étaient septiques et perplexes puis, un homme s'exclama.

-Astrid !? C'est toi ! Non dit moi pas que... .

Un autre homme le coupa en confirment ces dires en lui tapent sur l'épaule.

-Mais oui c'est Astrid ! Hé vous autres venais voir ! la fille Hofferson et de retour !

Très vite une foule impressionnante se regroupa sur le pont dont le père et la mère d'Astrid qui se sont empressé de la serrer dans leurs bras.

-Pa... papa... tu m'étouffe par Odin... .

Le père de la viking relâcha un peu sa prise de sur sa fille mais il la tenait toujours fort contre lui.

-Tout le monde te croyez morte jeune fille.

Cette voie... je connais cette voie, un homme avança a travers la foule en boutant a causse de sa jambe de bois, c'était Geulford, Il n'a pas changer depuis tout se temps, le père d'Astrid la reposa sur le sol en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Il me faut plus que cinq dragons pour me terrasser. Dit-elle en bombant légèrement le torse.

Je rigolais intérieurement « elle se moque de moi en plus la fille Hofferson » pense-je, tous les vikings autour d'elle étaient stupéfié qu'elle soit encore de ce monde après un an d'absence. Quelques secondes plus-tard, Astrid tourna la tête vers nous et nous fit signe d'avancer, j'avançais calmement en tenant Ingrid par la main puis le reste du groupe nous emboîta le pas en regardant les vikings, les pauvres avaient l'aire terrifiés, ils avaient le pas hésitant et ils n'osaient pas les regarder directement. Ingrid me chuchota discrètement à l'oreille.

-Qu'est qu'on fait s'il nous pose des questions ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan... .

-Et en quoi il consiste ton plan ?

-Juste, garder un œil attentif et faite comme moi.

-Compris.

Les Vikings par contre, eux nous regarder en nous posant des questions avec leur simple regard: qui sont il, d'où vienne-t-il et pourquoi sont-ils venus ici avec Astrid. Mais avant que qui que ce soit ne dise quelque chose je m'avançais en me présentent.

-Bonjours habitant de Beurk ! je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, nous venons des îles du sud sur un tout petit archipel que nous nommons Héliriasse, nous étions un peuple brave fort et courageux autrefois, mais nous avons toujours vécu dans la paix et dans la sérénité mais un jour nous avons étais attaquer par des brigands ! et mon peuple avait été enlever par le cruel Alvin le traître, le lendemain je me suis réveillé seul dans mon village qui était en cendres et j'étais seul. Je donc partis a la recherche d'aide sur des îles voisines mais personne ne voulait se battre face aux grand et terrifient Alvin après des semaines à ramer d'île en île je me suis arrêté sur une petite île desserte pour faire le plein d'eau et de nourriture et c'est là que j'ai croisé l'une dès votre. Je pointais Astrid du doigt. Elle m'a dit qu'elle chercher un homme capable de dresser des dragons pour aider son peuple et je lui ai donc expliqué ma situation, elle refusa et elle m'envoya balader, quelques jours plus-tard je l'ai recroisé, elle se battait contre des dragons sauvages, elle avait déjà tué deux et ils étaient en train de se vider de leurs sangs sur le sol. Je me suis donc précipité vers elle pour l'aider et nous avons tué les six dragons qui rester. Nous avons de nouveau parlé et nous nous sommes m'y d'accord sur un point, les dresseurs de dragons ça n'existe pas !, suite à ça elle décida donc de m'aider à sauver mon peuple, cela a pris plus d'un an d'organisation et d'espionnage mais en fin de compte nous avons réussi à les libérer et à nous enfuir avec l'aide de Yohann le négociant. Je tendais une main vers lui.

-Oh voyons chef n'en fait pas autant... j'étais juste là au bon moment.

-Et grâce au ciel vous nous avez aidé et pour ça mon cher ami je vous en remercie. Je plaquais une main sur cœur et je lui fis une révérence puis toutes les autres personnes derrière moi en ont fait de même, puis les Beurkiens l'ont applaudis.

Yohann se sentait gêné par autant d'attention, après cette intervention j'étais sur d'avoir répondu à pas mal de questions, mais bien entendu ça ne suffisais pas et Geulford me posa une question.

-Beurk nous est heureux d'accueillir les peuples opprimer et mal mener par les traîtres, les victimes de nos ennemis son nos amis, mais puis-je savoir quel est votre nom ?

-Mon... Mon nom ?

Un nom vite vite vite ! Allez n'importe quoi qui te fasse passer pour un chef, allez le cerveau, allez, allez...

-Oui votre nom, répliqua Geulford en haussant un sourcil. Oh mais quel idiot, mais où son passait mes bonnes manières. Il me fit une révérence. Je m'appelle Geulford, je suis le forgeron du village et vous vous êtes ?

Fortement dans les pétrins ! Pensé-je en guise de réponse à sa question. Je réfléchissais encore à mon nom quand Geulford me tendit la main, je réfléchissais à tous les noms que je connaissais pour en faire des mélanges puis un nom étrange m'ait apparu « Ingstrid » quelque horreur !, ça resenbler a rien, autant me pendre tout de suite haut et cour puis une idée me vint à l'esprit.

-Dirg... !Pff il n'y croira jamais je n'arrive même pas à le prononcer moi-même. Mon nom c'est... Dirg... . Allez... à la une... à la deux... à la trois !. Dirgni ! Je- je m'appelle Dirgni Horrénfuss.

Geulford haussa un sourcil puis il repris la conversation.

-Éh bien... je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer Chef... Di...rg...ni horfu...

Je laissais échapper un petit rire en voyant Geulford tourner sa langue dans tous les sens pour prononçais se nom étrange.

-Non non Horrénfuss ! Oui c'est ça ! Dirgni Horrénfuss.

Il me tendit de nouveau sa main et je lui tendis la mienne avec un grand sourire.

Après avoir écorché mon « nom » et avoir fait un bon poignet de main au forgeron, Geulford me posa des questions sur le reste du groupe pour les noms et les métiers je n'avais pas trop de difficulté je donner leurs vrais noms et un métier qui n'avait aucun rapport avec leur ancien poste d'esclave, chacun était fier du statue que je leur donnais, c'était peut-être que des petits titres de village perdu, mais au moins, ils étaient enfin quelqu'un, chacun lever la tête avec honneur et fierté quand ils entendaient leurs noms et leurs métiers, ont arrivés vers la fin du petit groupe...

-... Mori c'est la femme brune c'est notre fabricante de vêtements, à sa gauche c'est Crystal sa sœur, elle est poissonnière, puis le gros lourdaud avec les cheveux bruns et la barbe lui c'est barouf, mon forgeron et lui c'est...

Je plantais mon regard sur Balgruf avec un très grand sourire qui lui fit se mordait la lèvre inférieure en priant sans doute, pour que je lui offre un beau « titre ».

-Et lui, le vantard bourreau des cœurs là-bas c'est Balgruf, mon... fleuriste et enfin la plus belle pour la fin je te présente Ingrid. Elle s'avança en souriant légèrement gêner.

-Et quel est son métier ? Me demanda Geulford.

-Son métier et de veiller sur mon bien-être et ma santé. Je laissais un petit temps de pause dans ma phrase avant de reprendre. En gros, Ingrid est ma femme.

J'ai dit ce dernier mot si lentement avec amour qu'Ingrid se m'y aussitôt à rougir comme une tomate, elle devait sûrement s'attendre à tous les métiers du monde mais sûrement pas à être ma femme,

Astrid elle pouffa un rire en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour se retenir, Ingrid lui lança un regard froid et elle lui tira la langue.

Une fois les présentations de ma bande de bras casser terminer (bien-sur Ingrid ne compté pas dedans) nous avons quitté le bateau pour nous dirigé dans le village, d'autres villageois nous ont rejoint et nous avons fait connaissance avec presque tout le village, le groupe était à présent une peu plus d'étendue et ils commençaient même à rire avec les Beurkiens, Geulford nous fit faire le tour du village puis nous sommes arrivé sur la grande place du village là où se trouver le reste des villageois et des Vikings d'on Stoik est un ancien qui se tenait à coté de lui, il se trouvait tous les deux sur promontoire mais je n'ai pas m'y longtemps à reconnaître le vieillard«...Mil-dioux... » ma bouche ne serait pas fortement fermer son nom aurais glissé lentement sur mes lèvre comme si j'appréciais déjà de le torturer, même après toutes ces années je n'avais pas oublié que tout était de sa faute, et que surtout qu'il cachait un terrible secret que j'aimerais hurler à tous ceux qui voudraient l'entendre, mais je l'utiliserais plus tard comme moyen de pression.

-Et voilât notre chef a nous. Geulford tendit sa main vers le chef et il plaça son crochet sur son cœur. Mesdames Messieurs je vous présente Stoik ! Stoik la brute !.

Tout le groupe laissait échapper des « oh » où des « ah » d'admiration et de contemplation, tous... sauf moi, je restais quand même un minimum digne, le chef descendit de son promontoire et il se dirigea vers nous suivi par l'ancien.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Stoik la brute le chef de Beurk, ici c'est moi qui commande et qui dicte les ordres, si vous ne faites pas ce que je dis, je vous renversais en mer en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire !.

Dit donc, Astrid n'exagérait pas quand elle m'avait dit qu'il avait changé, je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi sérieux. Stoik garder un moment son regard sec et froid puis, il se détendit et il c'est m'y a rire à Gorge déployer, nous nous sommes tous regardés ne sachant pas comment réagir, puis tous les autres vikings se son m'y a rire, Astrid aussi rigolait et elle me lançait des signes du regard me dissent « rigole ! sinon il ne va pas apprécier » je me suis m'y alors a rire doucement avant de rire au éclat puis tout le petit groupe en a faits de même.

-Hahaha, désoler d'avoir l'aire si dure, hahaha, c'est juste que nous venons d'avoir de la visite et je tiens mon rôle de chef très à cœur, vous comprenez ?

Je continuais de rire encore un peu puis je me suis arrêté et je hochais la tête.

-Très bien, Geulford ! Amène nos nouveaux amis dans la grande salle se soir l'hydromel coulera comme un fleuve !.

-À vos ordres chef ! veillez-me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Une grande parti du groupe était parti derrière Geulford, mais moi je restais sur place en foudroyant Mildioux du regard, celui-ci se senti épier et se tourna vers moi, il fut aussitôt agacer par mon regard impolie et mon aire défiant.

-Avez-vous un problème jeune homme? Me dit-il avec un léger sourire agaçait de me voir le dévisager.

-Pour l'instant il n'y en a aucun, mais qui c'est... les heures sont peut-être comptées... .

Je lui lançais un grand sourire sadique puis, je me suis lancé tranquillement la la poursuite du groupe qui était déjà loin devant, mais Astrid m'attendait et elle me dévisagea lorsque j'ai atteint son niveau elle me chuchota en serrant la mâchoire.

-Pauvres Idiot ! Mildioux est le conseiller du chef maintenant ! et si il veut te bannir il n'a même plus besoin de demander l'avis aux autre.

-Quoi !? Lui dis-je très largement surpris par la nouvelle. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça plus tôt ?

-Je viens tout juste de l'apprendre comme toi espèce de tête de mouton.

-Pff, de toute façon ça me fait une belle jambe, je te rappelle que je suis déjà banni d'ici.

-Oui mais pas sou le nom de Dirgni Horrénfuss, et puis c'est quoi en plus se nom débile !?

-Ba quoi ? Il est très bien mon nom, la reprenais-je en fessant mine de bouder.

-C'est quoi encore ton idée pour celui-là ?

-Réfléchies deux secondes, ça te dit vraiment rien . Dirgni, quand tu l'écris à l'envers ça fait quoi ?

Astrid posa sa main sur son menton et fit mine de réfléchir puis.

-Ingrid ? Sérieusement ! tu aurais pu choisir autre chose comme nom au lieux de prendre son nom à l'envers.

-Ha oui ? Comme quoi ? Dirtsa ? Non merci très peu pour moi Mademoiselle-je-tue-cinq-dragons.

-Roh ça va, Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai dit ça pour plaisanter. Me dit-elle en souriant.

Soudain une voie dans notre dos hurla le nom de la blonde.

-ASTRID !

-Ho non ce n'est pas vrais pas lui.

On se retournait pour voir Rustik accourir vers nous à grande enjamber.

-ASTRID ! Oh qu'est que je suis content de te revoir ma beauté !

Je vis Astrid durcir son regard, baiser la tête et serrer les poings, je m'écartais légèrement sur le côté « attention ! Rustik va avoir le droit à la plus traditionnelle des salutations des Hofferson » Rustik fit encore cinq pas et quand il était enfin à porter, Astrid redressa la tête balança son poing loin derrière elle et elle le projeta si fort qu'un « vroum ! » me siffla aux oreilles, une fois que le poing d'Astrid était entré en contact avec le visage du viking, et qu'il fit projeter plusieurs mètres en arrière, en se roulant sur le sol en se tenant le nez et en poussant des gémissements plaintifs. Astrid se tourna enfin vers moi en secouant la main.

-Bon, on y va à ce banquer ?

-Vas-y je te suis.

Nous sommes arrivé dans la grande salle là ou tous nos amis s'amuser.

-hé ! Vous étiez passé ou vous deux . Nous demanda Ingrid.

-On retrouver juste de vieux ami. Lui répondit Astrid en lui souriant.

-Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais... c'est ça, n'oublie pas Astrid, maintenant Dirgni et mon mari. Elle lui sourit malicieusement et elle me lança un clin d'œil.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai très bien compris Ingrid. Elle lui souritde nouveau.

J'aime pas quand elles sont comme ça, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elles vont me faire quelques choses dans le dos, Ingrid me saisit par le bras et elle me traîna vers la table.

-Viens mon chéri, j'ai rencontré plein d'amis à Astrid, tien regard, lui c'est kognedur et elle c'est kranedur... à moins que ça soit l'inverse ?

-Oui, oui, Ingrid, c'est l'inverse, mais dit moi es-que tu as bue ?

-Qui sa moi ?! Nonnn... quoi que juste un petit verre... mais c'est un homme avec un seau sur la téte qui me l'a donner ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi il avait un seau sur la tête...

Je regardais ces joues qui étaient à la basses blanches comme neige, mais à la place elle était légèrement rosée, ho ce n'est pas vrai dit moi que je rêve.

-Mais bon ce n'est pas grave ! le chef a dit que si on cassé quelques choses il nous pardonnait, oh et regard voilât un autre de c'est ami, comment il s'appelle celui-le déjà... Ha oui ! Hé ho Thor briseur d'os tu veux bien venir par ici !?

-Qui sa ? Mais personne ne s'appelle comme ça sur beurk pas vrais Astrid .

Elle se tourna vers moi avec une chope d'hydromel a la main et avec un regard confus.

-Ne me demande pas ça à moi, je te rappelle que je viens juste derentrer comme toi.

Une voie roque et grave dans notre dos nous fit sursauter.

-Quelqu'un a demander, THOR BRISEUR D'OS !

Une personne nous a sauter pardessus la tête et a atterrit juste devant nous devant nous.

-Varek !?

-Varek !?

Nous étions tous les deux étonner et figé sur place, c'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Il se tourna vers nous en nous foudroyant du regard.

-Varek ? VAREK ?! Mais enfin je ne suis pas « Varek » ça fait déjà cinq mois qu'il a disparu celui-la.

-Heu... non non je te le confirme il est juste là. Lui dit-je quelque peut embarrasser.

-HA OUI ! Et il est ou ?! Varek ? VAREK ! sort de ta cachette espèce de lâche !

Suite à c'est nouveau hurlement Varek, ou Thor briseur d'os, est parti dans un boucan infernal en hurlant son nom.

-Quel curieux bonhomme tu n'trouve pas ?

Je me tournais vers Astrid qui était aussi choqué que moi et elle s'adressa ensuite aux jumeaux.

-Heu... dites moi les jumeaux, vous pouvez m'expliquer se à quoi ça rime tout ça ?

-Ha pour lui ? C'est une longue histoire. Lui dit Kognedur. Il était allergique à un truc bizarre et il n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer, alors gothic l'a hypnotisé, mais il y a eu un problème.

-Un problème ? Gothic n'a jamais fait d'erreur pourtant lui dit Astrid.

-Non ce n'est pas Gothic le problème, c'est Rustik, cet idiot a eu la bonne idée de le «reprogrammer ».

-Comment ça ? « reprogrammer ».

-Il sait approchait de Varek quand il était dans les vapes et il lui a dit un truc comme, écoute-moi bien, Varek ce n'est plus ton prénom, maintenant tu es le guerrier le plus courageux et le plus fort que beurk n'est jamais connu, tu n'as peur de rien, tu es une machine a tué.

-Mais il n'y a pas un moyen pour le soigner ?

-Gothic a dit qu'il fallait qui ait peur, sauf que Mr briseur d'os na peur de rien.

Je tournais lentement la tête vers Astrid en agrandissant mon sourire de plus en plus que mon vissage se tournait vers elle, mais elle me siffla.

-N'y penses même pas.

Mon sourire coula de mon vissage et mes épaules se sont effondrés, et je tiré une mine triste et désespérée.

-Et maintenant Varek et ba c'est... ça. Kognedure le pointa du doigt.

Thor briseur d'os était entrain d'amuser la galerie en fessant des pompes avec cinq personnes sur son dos qui était entrain de... de danser ?! Et dans le lot de personnes j'ai reconnu tout de suite l'une d'entre-elle.

-Ingrid ?! Mais qu'est que tu fait sur son dos ?!

-Quoi ? Je m'amuse ça se vois pas ?. Me dit-elle en titubant et en écartant les bras.

Je levais les yeux vers le ciel et j'acrasser la paume de ma main sur visage,Ingrid elle, me tira simplement la langue, faudra que je me souvienne de lui dire qu'elle devrait éviter l'hydromel de Beurk, soudain ils descendirent tous du dos de Thor briseur dos.

-Alors ça vous suffi ? Ou vous voulez encore que Thor vous épate ?

Les villageois et mon groupe on tous crier en cœurs.

-Épate nous ! Épate nous ! Épate nous ! Épate nous ! Épate nous !

-Très bien ! Qui est volontaire pour un épreuve de force ?!.

Ingrid se tourna vers moi et me lâcha un grand sourire.

-Non non non, n'y penses même pas... .

Mais elle ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase.

-Je propose Thor briseur d'os contre Dirgni Horrénfuss !

Tout le regard se son pointée sur moi, je lever les yeux au ciel puis je me suis avançais vers lui.

-Quoi un avorton ? Vous n'avez pas mieux comme guerrier dans les îles du sud ?

-Tu serra largement surpris, Thor, alors quel son les règles ou les restriction ?

-Toi et moi au bras de fer, sur une table !

-C'est tout !? Pff sérieusement t'a pas mieux comme défis ?

Il toussa un léger rire étouffer comme s'il ne me croyait pas capable de le battre, il se dirigea vers une table libre et il c'était assis sur une chaise, je fis de même, je sortais mon bras de dessous ma cape dévoilant mon avant-bras couvert de tatouages, les vikings autour de la table ont poussées des murmure, « regard il a des tatouage ! » « aux nom de Thor il doit sûrement être maudis par les dieux » Thor lui n'a pas jouer la carte de la discrétion.

-Pff, en plus d'être un avorton, tu es un non croyant ! Quel honte pour ton peuple et pour ta race.

-M _y beliefs only concern me and only me, goon species_

 **mes croyances ne concerne que moi et seulement moi, espèces de crétin.**

Nous nous somme attrapé simultanément la main puis un combat sans merci commença, Thor briseur rester calme mais je pouvais voir sa mâchoire se contracter, je plaçais la paume de mon autre main sur ma joue fessant mine de m'ennuyer puis, je décidais donc de l'énerver un peu car je ne forcer même pas pour garder mon bras droit comme un pique.

-Ba alors Thor ? On ma dit que tu étais le plus fort des viking que Beurk n'est jamais connu, si ta réputation est vraie, alors je suis fortement déçu...

Il devenait de plus en plus rouge et mon bras commençait à partir de son côté.

-Ah ! Il y a du mieux regard ! tu m'as fait baisser d'au moins un centimètre !

Il fermait les yeux et des vaines commençait à apparaître sur son front, mon bras baissait encore de quelques centimètres puis, je laissais tomber mon bras d'un coup presque mais une fois à quelques millimètres de la table je stoppais mon bras.

-Bon t'a fini de jouer Varek ?

-Je.m' ! THOR BRISEUR D'OS !

Je laissais apparaître un léger sourire, et dans un hélant lent et sans motivation je redressais nos bras en les suivant du regard et je collais le dos de main sur la table. La salle restait silencieuse comme s'il n'y croyait pas, puis Ingrid hurla

\- Dirgni Horrénfuss est le vainqueur !

Tous ont crié et on lève les bras en l'air, la soirée reprise ensuite son cours normal, je gardais un œil attentif sur Ingrid la gardant hors de porter d'une nouvelle chope, puis Astrid s'était assise à côté de moi avec une chope dans chaque main.

-Bien jouer le champion.

-Jouer ça c'est sur, ce pauvre Thor n'avait aucune chance contre moi.

-Pourtant tu l'as vue comme moi faire des pompes avec des gens sur son dos ! C'est incroyable quand même tu trouves pas ?

-Oui, mais n'oublie pas se qu'a dit Kognedur, il est plus fort que tous les Vikings que beurk est connu, sauf que Dirgni Horrénfuss n'est pas connu de beurk.

-Mmmh, malin fallait y penser.

Elle me tendit une de ces chopes.

-Tien même si tu ne t'es pas amusé, bois au moins pour fêter cette victoire.

-Merci. Je lui pris sa chope des mains et je l'engloutis cul sec.

-J'ai proposé au chef de t'héberger avec Ingrid et il est d'accord, donc si tu veux aller te coucher ou même pour la coucher elle. Elle passa son regard au dessus de mon épaule avec un regard amuser.

-Merci Astrid.

Nous sommes sorti de la grande salle deux heures après, nous avons à nous trois vidés un fut entier d'hydromel, les pauvres ne tenaient même plus sur leurs jambes et les miennes commençaient à me trahir. Nous avons titubé jusqu'à la maison d'Astrid avec pas mal de chute en chemin, mais Astrid avait les records du plus court trajet sans tomber, nous avons pénétré a l'intérieur de sa maison.

-Y A QUELQU'UN ? !. cria Astrid.

Aucune réponse, nous avons monté l'escalier et nous sommes entré dans là sa chambre. Je déposais Ingrid sur le lit et Astrid se coucha de l'autre côté, les deux filles se sont endormies immédiatement sans me laisser une seule petite place, « alors c'était donc ça le coup dans le dos »pensé-je pour moi-même en rigolant tout seul, je me suis coucher sur le sol en utilisant ma cape comme couverture, je fermais doucement les yeux quand un cri de dragon résonna dans le ciel, je me redressais doucement et je me penchais à la fenêtre pour voir un ombre noir qui planait au-dessus de village heureusement tout le monde et sois dans la grande salle sois trop saoul pour l'entendre, je lançais à mon tour un grand cri typique des furies nocturnes et l'ombre s'envola vers le ciel.


	13. Démasquer Partie 1

**Krokmou83 : voilât la suite:) je suis content que mon intrigue te plaise:)**

 **Klatuveratanectu1701:je suis content de voir que mon idée de faire apparaître, le grand ! le beau ! le puiiiiiiissants ! THOR. BRISSEUR D'OS \m/ te plaise :) j'étais tellement plier en deux quand j'ai vue cette épisode x) sa fait plaisir de voir de nouvelle « tête »:) voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)**

 **Bonjour a tous les coopains :) je sais que sa fais quatre jour que j'ai rien publier, mais je n'est pas eu trop le temps « problème personnel » alors pour me faire pardonner je vais essayer de publier un autre chapitre demain dans la soiré:) et j'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle ! Non je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire des pavés au début de chaque chapitre :p alors la bonne nouvel c'est que ma fanfiction a atteins les 1000 vue :O OMG ! honnêtement je m'attendais pas à avoir autant de sucée (sans être prétentieux bien-sure) et je m'attendais pas non plus a prendre autant de plaisir a écrire:) alors je te remercie toi ! Oui toi là ! Qui est entrain de lire ce pavé inutile ! Je te remercie du font du... cœur ? Ha Non c'est vrais, un Metaleux n'a pas de cœurs mais on va faire comme si de rien n'était... je suis entrain de parler tout seul ? Bon bref je te remercie et je te souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée/soirée :) que le Metal te guide a travers les champs de guimauve bleu jeune hérisson des bois d'argentine \m/**

 **Oui quand je m'y met je peux être chiant a parler :p**

* * *

Chapitres:13

Démasquer Partie 1

Le soleil se levait doucement sur les côtes de Beurk, déjà trois jour que Harold et les autre étaient arriver sur Beurk, certain villageois se dirigeait déjà vers le port pour aller pêcher, le bruit du marteau contre l'enclume résonner déjà dans la forge avec un rythme assez soutenu et chantonnant. Harold, lui, avait réussi à se glisser dans le lit avec ces deux consœurs qui avaient bougé pendant la nuit, Il avait beau être habitué de dormir n'importe où et n'importe comment, un lit était quand même le deuxième meilleur endroit où il préférait dormir. Le soleil était assez haut pour éclairer le lit là où se trouver les trois nouveaux arrivants, Harold se glissa encore plus sous la couverture lorsque le soleil lui chatouilla le visage avec sa chaleur, il voulait encore dormir, juste un peu , mais pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le village, Geulord commença à chanter et cela tira définitivement Harold du sommeil.

Il fessait chaud sous la couverture, nos corps serrer les uns contre les autres augmenter cette chaleur qui était presque suffocante, l'odeur enivrante de lavande douce et de rose fraîche me chatouiller le nez, resserrant mes bras autour des deux jeunes femmes je décider donc de rester encore un peut au lit. Je ne voulais pas sortir dans le village, j'ai déjà grimper sur toutes ces falaises, explorait sa forêt de font en comble, découvert des grotte magnifique et admiré tellement de fois le lever et le coucher du soleil au bord des rives de Beurk qu'il ne me restait plu rien à découvrir, et c'était dans la chambre d'Astrid que je voulais rester. Il y avait de l'agitation dehors, le village Viking commencer à se réveiller et le soleil commençait à réchauffer encore plus la chambre qui était déjà aussi brûlante que du magma en fusion, je blottissais ma tête sous la couverture mais malheureusement pour le plus grand bonheur du village Geulford commença à chanter, j'avais beau essayais de me boucher les oreilles ou d'essayer de me rendormir mais rien ne marcher, la chanson a eu raison de mon sommeil.

Je me suis lever en déposants discrètement un baisser sur la joue de chacune des filles puis je commençai à enfiler mon armure morceau par morceau en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les deux jeunes femmes, même si elles résistaient au chant matinal de Geulord. Après avoir enfilé mon armure, accrocher mes armes et installer ma longue cape sur mes épaules, je sortais enfin de la maison Hofferson en me frottant les yeux. Geulford m'adressa la parole.

-Bonjour Drigni ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Je serrais bien rester encore une heure ou deux, mais votre délicieux chant de forgeron m'a tiré du lit. Dis-je avec un léger sarcasme.

-Oui je vois ça, bon et bien, bonne journée jeune -il en continuant de chantonner à tue-tête

Jeune homme ? Et bonne journée ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me souhaite bonne journée dans ce village ! Enfin bref, je me dirigé vers la grande salle en saluant encore quelques villageois en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, je commençai à monter les marches et lorsque je suis passé à côté de la maison du chef une question me traversa l'esprit, a-t-il laisser ma chambre comme telle ou pas ? Je me battais contre moi-même et ma curiosité l'emporta finalement. Je me dirige donc vers la demeure avec le plus de discrétion possible puis j'escaladais l'arrière de la maison pour atteindre la fenêtre de mon ancienne chambre, je regardais de gauche à droite et malheureusement

pour moi, oui elle avait changé, et mon regard s'est assombri quand il sait poser sur le lit qui était occupé par mon idiot de cousin, c'est vrai qu'il était maintenant le nouvel hériter de beurk depuis mon bannissement. Je suis descendu de la maison et je me dirigeais de nouveau vers la grande salle, la tête basse et le pas lent.

J'étais assis calmement entrain de déjeuner quand des personnes m'ont rejoint à ma table.

-Salut Dirgni ! Me dit Kranedur assez joyeux de mon matin.

-Salut beau gars. Me dit sa jumelle avec une vois suave qui me fit froid dans le dos et me donna envie de vomir.

-Salut dit Thor, alors comment il va ton bras, pensé-je pour moi-même.

Pour chacun d'eux je leur adressais un simple hochement de tête,Rustik nous ont rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, ces camarade son fait ensuite bon nombre de remarque et de moquerie à son sujet en parlant de l'énorme œil au beurre noir qu'il avait à l'œil droit, celui-ci essaye de trouver une excuse valable pour éviter de passer pour un nul en leur dévoilant la vérité, mais personne ne croyait ces histoires et chacun alors imaginer des scénarios tous aussi tordu les uns les autres. Un peut plus tard dans la matinée, Ingrid et Astrid nous ont rejoint, Kranedur s'écarta en adressant un grand sourire à l'ébène et un clin d'œil, mais Kognedur elle, ne voulait pas se pousser et lança un regard provocateur à Astrid, la blonde fronça les sourcils, tira une mine encolérée et croisa les bras, après quelques secondes de bataille, Kognedur baissa la tête et s'avoua vaincu et se plaça au coté de Thor.

-Bonjours gents-dame, vous avez bien dormi. Dis-je en regardant les deux jeunes femmes.

-Mmh tu n'imagine pas a quel point. Me répondit Astrid en me souriant.

-C'est sur que comparé à la première nuit qui était plutôt calme et assez froid, celle-la était chaude et agréable. Reprit Ingrid. Et toi, tu as bien dormi .

-Vous n'avez pas idée. Leurs répondis-je en leurs souriant malicieusement.

-Je serrais bien rester cocher moi. Dit Ingrid en bayant

Astrid hocha la tête avec une aire très sérieuse que je connaissais très bien, elles se payaient ma tête les deux là.

-C'est vrai que mon lit n'est pas très pratique pour y dormir à trois, mais bon au moins on à réussi à trouver une petite place pour chacun, bien coller l'un a l'autres.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant, non mais je rêve, même pas une heure qu'elles son levaient et elles commences déjà avec leurs sous-entendus. Rustik écarquilla les yeux en entendant les dernières paroles de la blonde.

-Commença dormir à trois !?

-Oui Rustik, ça fait deux nuit qu'on dors dans le même lit, lui répondit la blonde en souriant. J'ai proposé au chef de les héberger chez moi le temps qu'il faudra pour...

Rustik lui coupa la parole.

-Non mais ho ! Tu es censé être ma future femme ma belle je te rappelle !

-Hors de question Rustik, lui siffla la blonde. Si j'avais le choix entre toi et me jeter dans la gueule d'un dragon, le choix serrait vite fait.

-Évidement qu'il serrait vite fait, répondit Rustik en bombant le torse. De toute évidence, après toute cette absence tu es toujours folle de moi. Fini t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil puis il leva le pouce.

-Oh par pitié Rustik arrête d'être aussi borné ! Lui sifflé-je.

-De quoi tu te mél toi ?! Laisse ma femme tranquille, elle est à moi et je ne laisserais pas un bouffon me faire du tort et embêter ma femme !

-Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi tu continues à lui parler ? Lui répondis-je en rigolant.

-Ne te crois pas supérieur à moi Drigni ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es chef et que tu as battu Thor au bras du fer que tu dois te croire tout permis ! Je te le redis, n'approche pas ma femme sinon il va y avoir de la casse !

-Ha oui ? J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Je lançais un regard joueur à Ingrid et elle acquiesçait. Je levais ma main de la table et je la posais sur l'épaule d'Astrid, Rustik se pinça les lèvres. J'approchais ma bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurait.

-Ça te dit de le rendre malade .

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et elle me murmura à son tour.

-J'en rêve depuis que je l'ai amoché.

Elle glissa ces mains sous mon menton, elle m'attira vers elle et elle déposa un baisser langoureux sur mes lèvres, suite à ça Rustik poussa un cri de rage et sauta sur la table il m'envoya son pied dans la figure, je me laissais tomber à la renverse pour esquiver son coup et je poussais Astrid sur le côté pour qu'elle ne soit pas touchée. Je fis une roulade et je suis retombé sur mes pieds, je le regard avec un air fatigué avec mes bras qui se trouver toujours sous ma cape.

-Ce n'est pas poli Rustik, de déranger les gens quand il s'embrase.

-Ferme là !

Il sauta sur le sol et il m'envoya des assiettes, des fourchettes, des couteaux et des chopes. Je me contentais de quelques pas de coté pour esquiver les divers projectiles. Une fois que Rustik avait épuisés son stock de munitions j'écartais légèrement les bras en hochant les épaules.

-C'est tout sa que tu as dans le ventre . C'est décevant... j'aurais espéré mieux de la part du futur chef de Beurk.

Il me regardait avec mépris et rage, il voulait ma mort ça se sentait à des kilomètres, mais pourtant il n'avançait pas, il sait même calmer, et il affichait un grand sourire en jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule, je me retournais pour voir ce qu'il le faisait sourire.

-Bonjour Drigni, justement je pensai à toi.

-Bonjour ancien. Super, Mildiou j'aurais préféré n'importe qui d'autre.

-Oh c'est que je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Mildiou, je suis le conseiller du chef et le détenteur de la justice.

Détenteur de la justice mon œil oui !

-Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance.

-Bien, j'ai cru comprendre avec tout ce raffut, que vous étiez en train de vous bagarré, puis-je savoir la raison .

-Il veut me voler ma femme ! Siffla Rustik.

-Officiellement, Astrid n'est pas _Ta_ femme Rustik, elle est encore libre de choisir son futur mari.

-C'est ma femme depuis le jour où je suis né gringalet !

-Mais pourtant vous avez déjà une femme Drigni ? Remarqua Mildiou.

-Et alors ? Rien ne stipule qu'il est interdit de côtoyer et de batifoler avec plusieurs femmes, et puis c'est juste un petit baisser, ce n'est pas comme si on était passé à l'acte...

-Je te le répète une dernière fois Drigni ! il me pointa du doigt l'aire furieux. Ne t'approche plus de ma femme.

-Regard moi bien dans les yeux Rustik, Elle n'est ni ta femme ni ton objet, elle est assez grande pour prendre ces propre décision et pour côtoyer qui elle veut, si elle te dit qu'elle ne veut pas t'épouser ce n'est pas pour te faire patienter jusqu'au jour où elle craquera et je sais que ce jour n'arrivera jamais, mais juste parce qu'elle t'aime pas et puis ça va être très compliqué de ne plus l'approcher ou de ne plus la toucher, vus qu'elle m'héberge chez elle et qu'on dort ensemble très très prêt pour se tenir bien chaud avec le peu de vêtement qu'il nous reste après être entré sous la couette, on est même obliger de se frotter les uns les autres pour avoir un maximum de chaleur, et je te raconte pas les effet dévastateur de leurs caresse, brr rien qu'a y penser j'en tremble.

Rustik perdit patience et me chargea à toute vitesse en hurlant, il avait un couteau dans la main, je le laissais approcher et quand il était à porter je le désarmais en donnant un coup de pied dans sa main puis, je l'ai saisi par le cou, je me précipitais vers la table la plus proche, et je plaquai son dos sur la surface et je le traînais dessus en courant jusqu'à l'autre bout en le lâchant brusquement et il heurta une autre table un peu plus loin en dérangeant des Vikings qui manger paisiblement. Je me retournais vers la table ou se trouver le reste du groupe, Astrid et Ingrid affichait un regard fier et envieux, et je voyais Mildiou qui me regarder avec un air furieux.

-Comment osez-vous ! Comment osez-vous, piquer la femme du futur chef, l'embraser devant tout le monde, manquer de respect envers lui en insinuant des choses qui se seraient passées la nuit dernière et comment osez-vous vous en prendre à lui ! Espèce de monstre !

-Monstre ? Dis-je d'une voie froide. _who's the monster ?!_

 _c'est qui le monstre?!_

Je m'approchais de lui en serrant les poings, mais un autre homme s'interposa à ses côté.

-Qu'est qui se passe ici par Odin ?

Mildiou se tourna vers le chef.

-C'est lui le problème Stoik ! Il ne fait que semer la pagaille sur son passage ! Il en fait qu'a sa tête et d'ailleurs ça me rappelle quelqu'un cette description...

Il tourna sa tête avec un mauvais œil vers moi et un sourire sadique.

-Je trouve quand même ça étrange vous ne trouver pas ? Insista Mildiou.

-Mildiou, on en a déjà parlé, il est sûrement mort quelques heures après son départ vu la tempête qui est arrivée juste après son départ.

J'houssais un sourcil et je m'adressais à Stoik.

-De qui parlez-vous ? De votre fils c'est ça .

-Oui... je l'ai banni il y a plus d'un an, il a fait une faute crave et je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire.

Alors c'est bien lui et mildiou les responsables de mon bannissement ! Pff est dire que j'étais prêt à lui pardonner.

-Oui je me souviens de cette Histoire, de ce pauvre gamin incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber, seul et abandonner de tous, mépriser et détester par tous les membres de son village, déshériter par est propres père... moi je dis que vous avez eu raison de le bannir.

Je laissais planer un long silence et je me tournais vers Astrid et Ingrid en leurs souriants, mais Astrid sembler inquiète de la situation.

-Car il le méritait, pas pour ces fautes, non loin de là, mais pour se rendre compte à quel point le monde peut être cruel envers les gens qui n'ont rien demandé.

-Il n'est pas si innocent que ça. Siffla le vieillard, il a fait tuer bon nombre de Vikings par ces maladresses, et sa première victime a été sa mère, Valka.

Je me suis m'y a tremblé en entendant les paroles de mildiou, comment ose t-il prononcer son nom et comment ça sa première victime.

-Comment un homme peut tuer sa propre mère ? Même un traître ne pourrait pas faire ça à sa mère On m'a dit qu'elle avait été enlever par un dragon pendant un raid.

-Oh tu sais... certaines histoires sont cacher aux yeux de certaines personnes, et en plus...

Stoik leva la main invitant Mildiou à se taire.

-Qui t'a dit que ma femme a été enlever par un dragon ?

Pourquoi cette question ?

-Certaines personnes au village on l'ont langue bien pendue.

-Qui !? Je veux des noms ! Parle Drigni !

-Mais pourquoi vous vous énervez comme ça, je vous dis la vérité, puisque je vous dis qu'au moins plus d'une dizaine de personnes me l'ont rabâché aux oreilles.

-C'est faux ! Vous mentez cher ami et très mal pardessus le marché.

-Comment je peux inventer une histoire sur une personne dont j'ignorais le nom jusqu'à aujourd'hui !?

-Parce qu'une seule personne connaît cette version...

Stoik laissa un silence et reprit avec une voie émue.

-Harold ? C'est toi . Es-que c'est toi mon fils .

J'écarquillai les yeux, j'étais choquer après tout se temps il continuait a me mentir ! A me mentir sur la mort de maman ! Puis mon instinct me fit réagir j'étais découvert ! Je commençais à reculer vers la porte, mais en me retournant je me suis pris les pieds dans ma cape et elle se détachai de mes épaules et je tomber nez à nez avec Geulford qui écarquillait les yeux autant que moi, je me redressais avec hâte sur mes gardes prêts à me défendre.

-Harold ! Attends s'il te plaît ! Je voudrais te parler !

Je me tournais vers Stoik avec une main sur la garde de mon épée.

-Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! Et toi écarte toi de mon chemin !

Je forçais le passage en bousculant Geulford, et je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur en entendant plusieurs voies crié mon nom.

* * *

 **N'hésiter pas à me laisser une petite reviews :) à demain les gens, si tout se passe bien bien-sure x)**


	14. Démasquer Partie 2

**Chapitres 14**

 **\m/ Démasquer Partie 2 \m/**

* * *

Je courais sur les marches et je me dirigeais vers le centre du village, je bousculais sans le vouloir un marchand avec sa cargaison, recouvrant ainsi une bonne partie de la grande place,certains villageois me regarder passer à leurs côté en courant à toute vitesse et je pouvais entre des personnes derrière moi m'ordonnant de m'arrêter sur-le-champ. Je me déplaçais au milieu des maisons à toute vitesse sans m'arrêter, sans me retournais, je me dirigeais vers le bord de la falaise, et au moment où je me préparais à sauter en hurlant le nom de mes dragons, d'autres villageois se sont placés devant moi me barrant la route, je m'arrêtais en cherchant une autre issu dans tous les sens mais je fis vite encercler par presque la totalité du village, Stoik s'avança vers moi.

-Harold s'il te plaît ne fait pas l'enfant, je veux juste te parler. Dit-il avec une voix calme.

Je me tournais vers lui en le foudroyant du regard.

-Parler . Tu veux me parler .! Dis-je avec un ton plus qu'énerver. Je n'ai pas ! Mais absolument pas la moindre envie de te parler !

-Je t'en prie Harold, Fils...

Plaçant ma main droite sur le pommeau de mon épée et je fonçais mon regard vers lui.

-Comment m'a tu appelais ? Comment a tu osez-m'appeler ?! Fils !c'est étrange j'aurais pourtant juré que tu'es dernière parle envers moi signifiait le contraire Stoik.

-Harold, je t'en prie je t'en supplie écoute moi, si tu ne veux pas me parler d'accord, mais écoutes au moins ce que j'ai à te dire.

Il avança d'un pas, je fis un pas de retrait en surveillant mes arrières pour ne pas être surpris par une attaque.

-Vas-y je t'écoute, mais fait attention ! Tu as une seule et unique chance et aucune erreur ne serra pardonner.

-Très bien, je... après ton bannissement la vie avait repris sa cour normale, les gens semblés tous ravie de te voir enfin quitter nos côtes, mais après une semaine je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, je m'en suis voulu, je me suis méprisé et détester pour ce que j'ai faits.

Il marqua une pause comme pour chercher ces mots, je lui fis donc un petit commentaire.

-Je te rassure tu n'as pas été le seul. Lui sifflé-je en croisant les bras.

-Je sais bien, et je ne peux te demander de me pardonner, je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner j'en suis bien conscient, mais si tu accepterais de revenir habiter ici, beaucoup de gens seraient ravis.

-...

Il reprenait son souffle et continuait son monologue.

-Geulford n'est plus tout jeune et il a du mal à suivre la cadence pour réparer les armes, et pour combattre les dragons.

Ma tête et mes oreilles ont sifflé sur ces derniers mots, mais je continuais de l'écouter jusqu'au bout

-Si tu acceptes de revenir... je te jure Harold, je te jure sur ma vie que... que plus personne ne te manquera de respect ou te rabaissera, je pousserais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour que tu sois de nouveau heureux, parce que je sais que...

-Parce que Tu sais .! Lui dis-je froidement, tu ne sais rien, RIEN ! de ce que j'ai pu endurer Stoik ! Tu me parles des quinze dernières années, mais tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré cette année-là !

-Bien sûr que si, tu nous l'as raconté. Me reprit Stoik.

-Tout ce que je vous ai raconté n'était que mensonge alors laisser moi vous expliquer. J'ai vécu dans la peur, dans la peur de mourir seul, peur de mourir de froid, peur de ne jamais connaître le bonheur... de ne jamais connaître l'amour... les premières semaines de mon exile-on était noyer sous mes larmes, enseveli sous mon chagrin et balayé par mes craintes, puis, deux mois après, j'ai été enlever par des brigands et bizarrement, ils m'on aidait, nourrit, loger et ils m'on transformait. Tu dois sûrement être fier maintenant, hein ? d'avoir un fils comme moi, un homme fort, avec du muscle et tous ce qui va avec en plus, alors regard moi bien, _papa_.

J'ouvrais ma cuirasse et je l'ai laissé tomber au sol, j'écartais les bras et je tournais sur moi-même. Bon nombre de villageois ont eu un mouvement de recul ou de dégoût. J'écartai les bras en lui adressant un regard neutre, exhibant les nombreuses coupures de mes combats, les brûlures qu'Alvin m'avait infligées et bon nombre de tatouage qui courait du bout de mes poignets jusqu'à mes épaules.

-Comment est que...

-Je me suis faits ça . Je désignais du regard les nombreuses traces sur mon corps. Ça, c'est le prix à payer quand je refuser de tuer, on m'a proposé du travail, j'étais son nouveau bourreau, son exécuteur personnel j'étais payé pour tuer, sauf que j'ai horreur de ça et ça ne plaisait pas au chef... donc pour me... dissuader de lui désobéir il me fouettait, me couper un morceau de chair qui cautérise avec un fer brûlant, au début ça fessait mal mais je me suis très vite habitué à la douleur, Après ça j'ai tué des trentaines de personnes. À chaque mot je tournais mon regard vers les personnes en général. hommes, femmes, marchands, Vikings, esclaves et même des enfants, et chaque soir quand je rentrais chez moi avec la compagnie de mes camarades, qui étaient enfaîte mes esclaves ou mes servantes, je rentrais pour nettoyer tout le sang que j'avais sur moi, mais un bain et le plaisir que pouvaient me procurer certaines filles ne pouvaient pas me faire oublier les visages de ceux que je tue !

Je me retournais vers Stoik, il écarquillait les yeux, il n'en revenait pas. Puis mes yeux ont étaient attiré par deux touffes de cheveux qui poussaient les Vikings pour passer, la blonde et l'ébène avançaient vers moi les yeux brillants et la bouche entrouverte, elles se sont placés à mes côtés, je leur adressais un regard et un sourire tendre puis je repris mon histoire.

-Ingrid a été la première personne que j'ai aidée et aimer sur cette île, elle est ma confidente, mon âme sœur, ma moitié... ma raison de ne pas me laisser abattre dans l'arène, quelques mois après mon arrivée sur l'île tout le monde connaissait mon nom, ils avaient peur de moi et ils avaient énormément de respect pour moi, ils s'occupaient de leurs affaires et ils laissaient mes esclaves et mes servantes tranquilles, mais pour ça dû exécuter l'un dès leurs pour qu'ils les laissent tranquille, une semaine plus tard et c'est là qu'Astrid est apparue comme prisonnière.

Je me tournais vers elle en souriant.

-Elle avait été ma raison de vivre depuis mon départ, quand tout aller mal... je repensais au peu de souvenir qui me restait... et lorsque je l'ai vue sur l'île je n'ai pas pu me retenir et j'ai insisté pour la prendre comme servante pour la protéger et le chef acceptèrent sans poser de questions, elle ne m'avait pas reconnu au début, mais en même temps, quand je vois que même les personnes que je connaissais parfaitement ne me reconnais pas alors que j'étais juste devant leurs nez, ils devaient sûrement se réjouir de mon bannissement et remercier les dieux pour cette erreur soi-disant impardonnable, alors oui tu as raison sur un point, je ne vous pardonnerais jamais... pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait, alors allez-y, blâmé moi, insultez-moi, traitez-moi de traître, renvoyez-moi de nouveau en enfer, après tout, maintenant l'enfer c'est cher moi.

Je tournais la tête en regardant chaque vissage, il y avait du dégout, du mépris, de l'horreur et de la pitié. Sauf dans celui de Stoik.

-Je ne compte pas te bannir Harold. Me précisa mon père, comme je te l'ai dit plutôt, je veux que tu reviennes vivre ici avec nous tu serra sen sécurité ainsi plus personne ne pourra plus te faire de mal.

Le silence régné désormais dans le village, je détendais mon aire sérieuse quand soudain une voie brisa le silence.

-Il ne mérite pas de rester ici avec nous !

-Mildiou, il ne manquait que toi pour que la fête soit complète. Lui sifflé-je.

-Il devrait être pendu pour nous avoir menti et pour s'être joué de nous, cet homme est vicieux et fourbe, qui ne nous dit pas que c'est un plan d'Alvin justement pour nous attaquer quand nous baisserons la garde...

Je souriais et le hausser un sourcil.

-C'est étrange, je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir d'avoir parler d'Alvin dans ma nouvelle version de l'histoire, et tien ! justement ça me fait penser à un truc.

J'ouvrais l'une de mes sacoches accrocher sur la ceinture et je sortais un parchemin.

-Sais-tu ce que c'est Mildiou . Je lui montre le parchemin.

-Un morceau de papier aussi vieux que moi ?

-Nooon, c'est un lettre, une lettre d'Alvin, et elle est pour toi.

Des regards d'incompréhension se sont dirigés vers l'ancien.

-Pour moi ? Je... je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est adresser à moi. Bégaya Mildiou.

Je me raclais la gorge et j'ouvris le parchemin en lisant son contenu à voix haut.

-Mon cher ami mildiou, j'ai bien reçu vos derniers rapports sur les faibles forces de beurk et je vous en remercie, malheureusement nous devrons repousser l'attaque à plus tard, j'ai eu un « problème » avec mon poulain, je dois donc garder un œil sur lui, j'espère vous voir très bientôt sur l'île des traîtres, votre collaborateur, Alvin.

Je refermais le parchemin et je le lançais à Stoik.

-Maintenant vieillard, ose me dire que c'est faux et qu'Alvin c'est tromper de mildiou, ose nous dire que tout ça et faut.

Il affichait un grand sourire puis il commençait à s'avançait vers moi en applaudissant, j'invitais Ingrid et Astrid à retournait avec les autres.

-Alvin a raison, tu es bien plus malin que tu en as l'aire Harold, ou devrai-je t'appeler comme lui t'appelle, Mort Rouge, c'est bien ce nom que t'a donné Alvin n'est pas .

-Oui, c'est mon nom de scène.

-Et c'est toi aussi qui as tué toute ce n'est personne dans l'arène.

-Oui, à moins qu'il est un autre homme à ma hauteur.

-Et c'est donc toi qui as tué. Il tourna son regard vers Ingrid, Dominique le sage.

Ingrid sembla choquer en entendant ce nom.

-Qui est cet homme ?

-Tu as si peut de remords pour eux que tu ne leur demandes même pas leurs noms... tss c'est une honte, demande à ta copine la brune, je suis sure et certaine qu'elle se fera un plaisir de te donner sa description.

Je tournais mon regard vers elle, et elle était sous le choc, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son regard était planté dans le vide et il était sans expression, je m'approchais d'elle en douceur.

-Ingrid ?

Elle ferma les yeux et détourna le regard, j'insistais de nouveau.

-Ingrid, qui est cet homme ? À quoi il ressemble .

Elle se pinça les lèvres et elle tourna difficilement le regard vers moi, ces yeux étaient brillants.

-Il est grand... très grand, il a les cheveux noirs et une petite queue-de-cheval, il ressemble à un ours mais de taille humaine, il boite un peu et il a un très fort accent du nord.

Je réfléchissais, beaucoup d'hommes pouvaient répondre à cette description, mais un seul réunissait

Tous les critères et c'était le premier homme que j'avais tué dans l'arène.

-Alors ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Oui sa description me dit quelque chose, pourquoi tu le connais se... Dominique le sage ?

Question idiote vue qu'elle viens de me donner sa description comme si il était devant elle.

-Oui, il... il vient de mon île natale...

-Alors ça explique pourquoi il avait les mêmes cheveux que toi, ça doit être héréditaire dans ta tribu.

-Non justement Harold, la couleur dominante des cheveux sur mon île c'est le roux, puis le blond et après le noir... et il y a qu'une famille qui possède les cheveux noirs.

Elle marqua une pause et elle me demanda en essayant de garder son calme et de retenir ces larmes.

-Harold, est que... est que tu as tué cet homme ?

Je hochais la tête mais je n'ai compris que trop tard qui il était pour elle, et elle éclata un sanglot.

-Ingrid, écoute-je...

Je m'approchais d'elle en tendant la main, mais elle me repoussa en criant.

-NON laisse moi ! ne... ne me touche pas !

Des torrents de larmes coulaient sur ces joues, Astrid ne savait pas comment réagir elle était aussi choqué qu'Ingrid. il y avait tellement de sentiment et d'expression qui passait dans ces yeux et sur son vissage que ça me tordait le cœur dans tous les sens .

-Par pitié Ingrid, excuse-moi, je ne pouvais pas savoir que...

-Oh bien sûr que tu pouvais pas savoir ! me reprochât-elle. Tu as pris tellement de plaisir à travailler avec ce fou qu'il a déteint sur toi !

Elle me poussa avec ses deux mains à plusieurs reprises me fessant reculer de force.

-Tu as tué des trentaines de gens dans cette foutue arène ! et plus les jours passés, plus tu en prenais du plaisir à y aller ! Tu as tué des hommes, des femmes, des vieillards, des marchands, des enfants ! Tu as essayé de tuer balgruf sur le chemin du retour, et au jour d'aujourd'hui s'il n'y aurait pas eu l'attaque de tes amis les dragons ! Tu serrais encore entrain de faire des victimes incessantes !

-S'il te plaît Ingrid calme toi lui supplié-je au bord des larmes.

-NON JE NE VEUX PAS ME CALMER ! JE TE DETESTE HAROLD !JE TE DETESTE ! À causse de toi mon petit frère na plus que moi comme famille, et il doit être terrifier là-bas tout seul sans personne... mais peut-être que lui aussi tu vas le tuer après tout ! Hein ? Réponds-moi Harold, REPOND !

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver mes mots et plu elle s'énerve plu elle me pousser vers la falaise, je continuais de reculer quand je sentis que le sol manqué sous l'un de mes pied, je me tournais pour voir que j'étais sur le bord de la falaise, je me retournais vers Ingrid et son regard était plein de haine et colère et de mépris.

-Alors c'est comme ça que ça se termine hein ? Lui demandai-je avec une voix tremblante. Au fond de moi je savais que ça finirais comme ça. Très bien, si telle est ton souhait, alors je vais disparaître de ta vie... mais avant ça.

Je la poussais sur le côté puis, je saisissais plusieurs couteaux de sur ma ceinture et je les lançais vers Mildiou, il se plantaire dans sa jambe, dans un bras et un dans son ventre et avant qu'Ingrid ne puisse réagir je l'attrapais par le bras pour la relevais puis je collais mes lèvres sur les siennes, après quelques secondes elle se détacha de moi et essuya sa bouche avec sa manche et elle me foudroyait du regard, je lançais un dernier regard à mon père.

-I hope you're ready budd...

Je espère que tu es prêt mon grand.

Je sortais un dernier objet de ma sacoche et je le lançais à Ingrid, elle l'attrapa puis elle me regardait avec une aire incompréhensible.

-Considère ça comme... un cadeau d'adieux. Je lui adressais un sourire avec mon aire triste.

Puis j'écartais les bras et je me laissai tomber en arrière, laissant échapper un grand cri d'appel à Krokmou durant ma chute, je vis le vissage Ingrid se décomposer au moment de ma chute et elle cria mon non avec horreur, mais Astrid la saisi par le bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas elle aussi. Le vent soufflé fort autour de moi dans ma chute et je voyais les gens au-dessus de moi détournaient le regard ou fermer les yeux, je pénétrais dans un brouillard épais me cachant la vue, je continuais de tomber encore quelques secondes puis au dernier moment, Krokmou passa sous moi et j'ai pu m'agripper à sa selle, nous sommes remontés en flèche en fessant une vrille, nous sommes sorti du brouillard on se rapprochait de plus en plus du bord de falaise et certains Vikings ont crié.

-FURIE NOCTURNE !

En entendant son sons particulier quand il file a travers l'aire, nous sommes passé près du regroupement de Vikings pour que je récupère ma cuirasse. Je vis beaucoup de regard plus qu'étonner comme celui de Geulford et d'autres furieux comme celui de mon père. Décidément il ne changera jamais... nous étions en vol stationnaire pendant que j'enfilais mon armure puis mon regard se bloqua sur quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui était en train de fuir, quelqu'un que je voulais faire payer pour son manque de respect, je donnais un léger coup de pied dans le flan de mon dragon tout en désignant notre cible à Krokmou et celui-ci fonça vers l'homme de forte corpulence qui courait avec beaucoup de difficulté. Krokmou se jeta sur lui, le retourna puis le plaquer au sol.

-Alors ? On voulait s'enfuir pour sauver sa peau hein .

-Moi fuir . Pff Harold tu me fais de plus en plus pitié, déjà prendre une fausse identité ce n'est pas terrible mais en plus sympathisé avec ces démons ça frise du ridicule.

-Ridicule ? Tu entend ça mon grand ?

Krokmou soupira fortement au vissage de Thor qui fessait mine d'être écœuré.

-Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, Thor.

J'indiquai à Krokmou de renforçait sa prise sur lui et tout en m'approchant de son visage je lui murmurais.

-Mon nom est... Mort Rouge ! Le premier homme dragon.

Krokmou commença a grognait et a tiré sa tête en arrière et il lui cria au vissage si fort que le casque du viking s'envola, il rouvrit les yeux et commença à bégayer.

-M- mm- MAMAN !

Varek était de retour enfin. Krokmou soupira en le voyant détaler comme un lapin, puis il gloussa. Nous nous sommes envolé et nous sommes parti en direction de la rive.

-Allez mon grand on rentre chez nous.

Krokmou acquiesçait et il battit un grand coup des aille, je baissais une dernière fois mon regard vers Beurk en apercevant Ingrid assise sur les marches du grand hall a coté d'Astrid qui la consoler.

-Mais avant on va faire un petit détour.

Je me suis penché sur la selle pour le faire descendre, nous sommes passé juste au-dessus de leur tête et quand j'étais a porté je saisissais Ingrid par le bras et je l'ai faits monter sur la selle dans le même élan.

-Harold ! Repose-moi immédiatement !

-Tu as oublié le mot magique.

Krokmou fonça en piquer dans le ciel, je sentais Ingrid resserre son emprise sur moi et elle posa sa tête contre mon dos et elle me cria.

-S'il te plaît Harold ! Je veux descendre !

Krokmou s'arrêta brusquement

-Accroches-toi ! Lui dis-je en rigolant en devinant se qu'aller faire mon dragon.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière en poussant un cri de joie et j'en fis de même, mais Ingrid était plus paniquée qu'autre choses.

-WOOOOHOOOO !

Je sentais ces mains m'agripper de toute cette force.

-HAAAAAAAA !

-C'est bon mon grand tu peux arrêter. Chuchoté-je à mon dragon.

Ingrid avait sa tête sous mon bras droit et me tenait de peur de tomber, elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et elle me voyait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as faits ça .! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

-Je ne savais pas comment te dire adieux alors j'ai pensé que...

-Tu sais très bien que ça n'annonce rien de bon quand tu penses. Me dit-elle en souriant.

-Oui je sais, mais ça fait toujours son effet, pas vrais .

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est quand même cool, tu peux me déposer maintenant ?

Je hochais la tête en guise d'approbation, je me penchais en avant et Krokmou descendit en douceur nous étions justes au-dessus de Beurk, j'ai senti Ingrid se redresser puis elle me demanda.

-Tu comptes revenir bientôt .

Je tournais la tête vers elle.

-Je ne sais pas... avant que je m'installe quelque part, j'ai un truc a finir.

-Tu vas encore tuer c'est ça .

-Oui. Lui dis-je simplement. Je vais faire en-sorte que personne ne vive ce que j'ai vécu.

Elle plaça une main sur ma joue et elle m'attira vers elle et nous nous sommes embrasé passionnément, elle se décolla la première, elle avait repris son regard doux.

-Quand tout sera fini, tu reviendras me chercher ?

-Tu ne pas compter te débarrasser de moi si facilement tous de même .

Elle rigola et m'embrasa de nouveau. Nous nous sommes posé sur la place de Beurk elle est descendu et elle s'est dirigé vers Astrid. Elle se tourna vers moi et elles m'ont toutes les deux souries.

-Je reviendrais bientôt pour prendre des nouvelles de vous d'accords .

-D'accords. Me répondit Astrid. Et Harold !

-Oui ?

-Fait attention à toi D'accord ?

-Comme toujours voyons. Lui dis-je avec évidence.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et elle soupira fessant envoler quelque mèche de cheveux.

-Tu as intérêt à tenir parole Harold ! Sinon je viendrais moi-même te chercher sur le dos d'un dragon. Me dit Ingrid.

-Juste pour voire ça, je ferrais exprès de ne pas venir.

Une voie me tira de nos au revoir.  
-Harold !

Je me tournais vers le propriétaire de la voie, c'était Geulford qui me fessait de grands signes, je lui rendis son en-revoir.

-Tu vas me manquer Harold. Me dit Astrid.

-Tu vas nous manquer. Corrigea Ingrid en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

-Vous aussi vous allez me manquer, mais qui savent, je serrais peut-être de retour plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Elles m'ont souri, je leur adressais un dernier sourire, puis je posais ma main sur le cou de Krokmou

-On y va mon grand.

Nous voici envolés pour de-bons, rejoint très vite par tempête qui se dépêchèrent de me lécher le visage.

-Oui ma belle, c'est bon on peut rentré maintenant.

Je reviendrais le plus vite possible.


	15. Tu me manque

**Krokmou83 :** Ne t'inquiète pas, le sang va couler de nouveau et en très grandes quantités, mais dans un autre chapitre :p toujours heureux de voir que ma fic te plaise :).

Hello les gens ! Voici un nouveau chapitre :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je sais que je me répète, mais n'hésiter pas a me laisser une Reviews:).

 **Chapitres 15**

 **Tu me manque**

Déjà deux mois qu'Harold est parti de beurk, deux mois à supporter les regards et les mauvaises paroles de certaines personnes, deux mois sans aucune nouvelle... pas la moindre. Ingrid étai assise sur les marches de la grande place en rêvant, les yeux planter dans les nuages, elle se demandait pourquoi, pourquoi elle n'avait pas insisté auprès d'Harold pour venir avec lui. Depuis son départ sur le dos d'un dragon, ce sujet fessait tabou, certaine personne pense qu'Harold envoie les dragons sur Beurk pour se venger, d'autres qu'il est devenu complètement fouet un petit groupe ne s'en préoccuper pas la moins du monde. Ingrid ressentit une légère brise sur son vissage, l'été approcher à grands pas et elle pourra enfin partir de villages qui là méprissent pour aucune raison valable... enfin si quand même une. Elle, Astrid et le reste du groupe avait menti et caché l'identité du banni en inventent des histoires à dormir debout, un village qui n'a jamais existé et une union plus que douteuse en elle et le jeune chevaucheur. Ingrid glissa sa main dans sa poche et elle sentit un petit objet, elle le sortit doucement de sa poche et elle l'admira le petit présent qu'Harold lui avait lancé avant de se jeter dans le vide, c'était un objet plutôt curieux, c'était un petit cylindre fait de bois, il y avait comme des gravures dessus fessant penser à un courant d'air où des vagues et il y avait un petit dragon dessus, l'un des bouts était plat avec un trou en son centre, mais l'autre extrémité avait la forme d'un bec et il y avait aussi un trou à l'intérieur, Ingrid avait déjà pensé à souffler dedans en imaginant que se drôle d'objet pour ramener Harold d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ingrid plaça le siffler sur le bord de ces lèvres et souffla à l'intérieur, laissant échapper de l'intérieur du cylindre un son plus qu'agréable à entendre, mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle soufflé dedans il ne se passait rien, aucun souffle, aucun dragon, juste le silence. Elle soupira et rangea le siffler dans sa poche. Astrid arriva à ces coté en la saluant.

-Salut Ingrid.

-Salut. Lui répondit-elle simplement légèrement triste.

Astrid se doutait bien que son ami était triste et déboussoler par les derniers événement, la mort de son père, sa crise de colère et de rage contre Harold qui était au bord des larmes ne sachant pas quoi répondre à sa belle, Astrid prit une grande inspiration et se plaça à ces coté sur les marches.

-Journée pourrit pas vrais ? Dit-elle en souriant avec un aire plaisantin.

-Comme depuis deux mois Astrid, deux mois tu te rend comptes ?! Il m'a juré de revenir vite, il me l'a juré ! et ça fait un mois que je commence à y croire de moins en moins...

Ingrid ramena ces genoux jusqu'à son vissage et serra ces jambes en les enlaçant de ces bras.

-Il a peut-être eu un empêchement, ou... ou un petit problème avec son affaire, tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il avait son air sérieux quant il t'a dit qu'il devait partir pour régler une affaire.

-Oui mais, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas une affaire banale, il va tuer, encore...

Astrid se pinça les lèvres, comprenant qu'Ingrid en avait assez qu'Harold tue sans état d'âme, Astrid prit son courage à deux mains et elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ingrid.

-Il est peut-être sur l'île des traîtres entrains de faire payer à Alvin toutes les horreurs qu'il a vécues a causse de lui qui sait ?

-Sûrement. Je ne sais pas Astrid... chaque nuit mes rêve sont envahie de cauchemar horrible et affreux... je me vois entrain de lui dire que je le déteste, que je ne l'aime plus et a chaque fois il se met a pleurait et il se laisse tomber dans le vide... sauf, que contrairement a la réalité, il n'y a pas de brouillard, et Krokmou n'est pas là pour le rattraper a temps...

Ingrid laissa échapper quelques sanglots et repris.

-Et à chaque fois... je vois son père qui jette un regard en bas de la falaise et dire « bon débarra ! » puis il me regard et il me dévissage avec tellement de haine que j'ai l'impression de mourir à chaque fois.

-Hé hé, doucement ma belle, c'est que des rêves ! Lui dit la bonde d'un ton rassurant. Harold est toujours envie, vous vous êtes réconcilié avant qu'il parte, et je suis sûre et certaine qu'il va bien, et qu'il pense à toi tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, après tout, il a un furie nocturne comme garde du corps et il nous a expliqué jusqu'où iraient les dragons pour le protéger.

-Mais ça n'empêche pas que Stoik soit en colère contre lui, contre tous les autres... contre toi, mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il m'en veut surtout à moi, par-ce-que je suis sa compagne et que s'il sait que nous avons déjà fait la bagatelle, il pourrait m'envoyer en mer pour...

Astrid la coupa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Stoik, regard, Moi aussi je l'ai faits, et pourtant Stoik ne pas jeter du haut de la falaise ou même envoyer en mer, alors tu vois que ça ne sert à rien de t'en faire pour ça et puis ce n'est pas en ayant fait quatre ou cinq fois des galipettes avec lui que tu vas obligatoirement tomber enceinte.

-Tss... il ne manquerait plus que ça tien. Dit-elle en souriant. Bonjour je suis la compagne d'un chevaucheur de dragon doublé d'un assassin, nous avons fait l'amour ensemble sans être pacsé et j'attends son enfant, non merci très peu pour moi Astrid.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sont mises à rigolait aux éclats.

* * *

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Beurk, Harold était à la rive du dragon avec tous ces « congénère » il était en train de s'occuper de jeunes dragons vipères quand soudaine.

-AAAATCOUCHME !

Il passa sa manche sous son nez en pensant pour lui-même que c'était « sûrement un coup de froid » puis il reprit son affaire avec les jeunes vipères dissidentes.

-Bon écouter moi les jeunes, je n'ai beau pas ressembler à votre père vous devez tout de même m'obéir, alors quand je dis « on ne brûle pas la forêt » on NE brûle pas la forêt s'est comprise ?

Les trois jeunes dragons ont hoché la tête en guise d'acquiescement en fessant par la suite de tout petit œil rond pour se faire pardonner et en poussant de petit couinement, Harold tentait alors de garder son aire sérieuse devant l'attaque plus que mignonne des dragonnés puis... trois..., deux..., un... Harold soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel et il laissait tomber, il caressa les têtes des dragons, il reçut quelques léchouillé avant de les laisser partir.

-Si déjà avec ces trois terreurs je ne peux pas me faire respecter, je n'ose même pas imaginer même le jour où je serrais papa... si un jour j'arrive à enfin m'installer sans être obligé à courir dans tous les sens bien sûr.

Harold sentit un gros courant d'aire dans son dos, il se retourna et il aperçut avec joie que Tempête et Krokmou venaient d'arriver.

-Bien le bonjour vous deux, alors on a fini de faire la sieste ? Disait Harold en essuyant la bave qu'il avait sur le vissage.

Krokmou acquiesça en poussant un roucoulement pour se moquer de son ami recouvert de bave.

-Ha sa te fait rire hein ?.

Le dragon confirma de plus belle en fermant les yeux. Harold jeta un petit regard vers cette main couverte de bave puis, au moment où Krokmou si attendait le moins, il balança ses mains vers les dragons en lui envoyant la bave visqueuse au vissage. Celui-ci tira une mine menaçante en lançant un regard à son agresseur, Harold pensa pour lui-même « tu nocerais pas quand même ? » et en une éclaire, Krokmou se jeta sur Harold et le recouvrit en une éclaire de bave gluante et puant le poisson, Harold se dégager de son emprise en rouspétant.

-Krokmou ! Tu sais que sa part pas au lavage ! Même en frottant des heures et des heures, tu exagères quand même.

Harold glissa un petit regard complice à Tempête l'intime de faire la même chose aux furies, elle accepta sans hésiter et elle donna à Krokmou une bonne grosse léchouille bien baveuse sur tout le vissage. Krokmou soupira, il désespérait tout en restant impartiale pour ensuite se nettoyer la figure avec sa patte.

-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes presque tous couvert de bave, on pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses ?Questionna Harold à Krokmou.

Harold et Krokmou on volé pendant des heures pour leur balade quotidienne puis Harold commença à parler avec son ami.

-Tu sais quoi mon grand . Krokmou gronda négativement. Je pense qu'on devrait changer d'île, Alvin n'est peut-être pas encore venue me chercher ici mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Krokmou grogna de plus belle à cet pensé, imaginer l'homme qui avait capturé et torturé son ami venir ici sur son île le réjouissait bien au contraire, comme ça il pourrait se venger de ce qu'il a osait faire.

-Bon allez on rentre, je te rappelle que tu as une lourde responsabilité maintenant sur l'île, depuis que tempête et toi vous avais Haaaaaaaa ! KROKMOU TU EXAGEEEEEERE !

Krokmou s'était retourné et il laissa tomber dans le vide son chevaucheur qui allez un peu trop loin, il attendit encore quelques secondes profitant du silence puis se laissa tomber à son tour au côté de son ami

-Salut, dit-il calmement mais un peu paniquer en recevant un grondement neutre. Alors ? On continue de tomber où tu comptesme sauver un jour ?

Krokmou semblait hésiter, puis il décida d'accéléré et de se placersous son ami, Harold se posa sur la selle sans ménagement, fessant par la suit grognait le dragon.

-Tu es gonflé quand même ! C'est toi qui m'as laissé tomber... reptile inutile.

Krokmou secoua la tête et gifla son ami avec son oreille.

-AIE ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es autant de mauvaise humeur ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui devrais être de mauvaise humeur, ils ont brûlé une bonne partie de la forêt.

Krokmou fit mine de plaindre comme lui.

-Désoler mon vieux... je voulais pas te vexer, mais en même temps tu ne serrais pas autant susceptible avec tes...

Krokmou tourna légèrement la tête vers son ami en le dévisage et en étirant un léger sourire qui en disait long sur ces intentions si le garçon osait remettre ça, Harold le regarda un petit moment puis il roula les yeux au ciel.

-Ok ok, je dis plus rien, dit-il en levant les mains. même si tu s quand même une sacrée tête de mule.

Krokmou soupira et il intensifia ces coups d'ailes pour rentrer au plus vite.

Harold était assis au coin du feu sur la plage, à ces coté il y avait Krokmou, Tempête et leurs trois petits, plus vipère que furie, très peu différent des autres de leurs espèces, mais eux ne pas cracher se souffre, mais du plasma, il lançait quand même des épines mais contrairement à ceux de leur mère elle n'était pas empoisonnée, mais électrique. Krokmou est très protecteur avec eux, comme Tempête d'ailleurs, il est d'une responsabilité débordante, toujours aux petits soins pour eux, à l'âge de deux semaines il savait déjà cracher du plasma et lançait des épines, alors que les autres dragonné de leurs âges ne savaient presque pas marcher. Mais bon, après tout, ce sont les petits de l'alpha. Harold continue de faire griller son poisson sur le feu quand une terreur terrible venait s'inviter à la fête.

-Salut Lys, tu viens me...

Soudain, Harold réalisa une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû oublier, il avait fabriqué un appeau à Ingrid pour qu'elle appelle un terreur pour qu'il transporte ces messages jusqu'ici et inversement, mais il avait complètement oublié de charger un dragon de cette nouvelle mission, secouant la tête activement Harold reprit ces esprits.

-Euh, au fait... javais un truc à te demander, enfin plutôt une mission a long duré.

La dragonne tourna la tête sur le côté curieux de connaître sa mission, Harold ouvrit sa sacoche et griffonna des mots à toute vitesse sur un morceau de parchemin avant de le mettre dans un tube.

-Tu pourrais amener ça sur Beurk ma grande ? Ta mission consistera juste à faire des aller-retour entre ici et le village en transportent des messages. Il lui tendit le tube.

La dragonne tourna la tête dans tous les sens comprenant ce que disait le garçon, Lys lâcha un petit grognement.

-Sérieux tu veux bien . Dit Harold plus que surpris. Et tu pourrais l'amener là-bas... maintenant ? tu dois donner ça à une fille aux cheveux noirs. tu... tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?

La dragonne acquiesça et se rapprochait de lui en lui tendant sa patte, Harold se dépêcha de fixer le tube sur la patte de la dragonne et elle s'élança dans les aires à toute vitesse.

* * *

Ingrid était dans la chambre d'Astrid sur le bord de la fenêtre entrain de regarder les étoiles, Astrid pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre.

-C'est marrant. Dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Il y a quoi de marrant .

-Harold fessait la même chose tous les soirs avant de se coucher. Elle s'assaya à coté d'elle. Il regardait les étoiles avec beaucoup d'intérêt, j'ai essayé une fois de lui demander pourquoi il fessait ça, mais il était tellement timide à l'époque qu'il n'arrivait même pas à m'expliquer.

-Il est bien diffèrent maintenant, ça me fait toujours bizarre d'imaginer Harold contraire à ce qu'il est maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tu me pares d'une autre personne a chaque fois.

-Alors je te laisse imaginer ma réaction, quand j'ai su qui il étais, je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je m'étais tellement habitué à l'imaginer mort de toutes les façons, alors quand quand il était en face de moi et que j'ai vue ces...

-Yeux ? Coupa Ingrid avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers elle.

-Oui... il a toujours eu un regard différent des autres, son idiot de cousin a beau avoir les mêmes. les sentiments entrent au deux son très différent.

-Oui, les yeux d'Harold son rempli de curiosité, il est intéressé par tous ce qu'il voit et il prêt à aider dans le besoin, alors que celui de Rustik est...

Astrid tourna la tête vers elle et lui énonça les nombreuses qualités qu'elle pouvait associer au Viking.

-Il est impoli, mal élever, imbu de lui-même, menteur, mais si je dois te dire toute cette qualité je n'ai pas fini.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sont mises à rire en cœurs.

-Tu te souviens de se que tu lui a fait l'autre jour dans la grande salle ? Dit-elle en rigolant.

-Si je m'en souviens ? Ça serrai une erreur d'oublié se que je lui a fait Astrid.

Elles éclatèrent de rire de plus belle en se souvenant du pauvre Rustik qui c'était laisser berner par elle.

* * *

C'était il y a trois semaines, elles étaient dans la grande salle entrain de manger en tête à tête, quand Rustik et les autres c'étaient inviter sans demander leurs avis.

-Salut les filles ! Dit Rustik en passant son bras autour du cou d'Astrid. Alors ? Encore entrain de parler de moi je présume.

-Rustik, tu as juste trois secondes pour enlever ton bras. Dit la blonde en gardant ces yeux dans ceux d'Ingrid.

-Avant qu'elle te face mal, encore. Ingrid a dit ce dernier mot comme une évidence en soupirant.  
Rustik se tourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil avant de se faire tordre la main par Astrid.

-Les trois secondes sont écouler ma chère Rustik, alors avant que je ne te casse le bras, je te conseille de changer de banc.

Rustik récupéra sa main douloureuse et se lever pour s'asseoir à coté d'Ingrid, elle soupira tout en gardant ces yeux dans ceux d'Astrid.

-Alors ma jolie, d'après ce que j'ai vu je te laisse pas indifférent.

-Mais je...

Il plaça un doigt sur la bouche d'Ingrid.

-Chuuuut, arrête de te mentir a toi-même, tu as beau traîner avec Astrid, tu n'arrivera pas a me résisté bien longtemps comparé a elle.

-Tu es au courant que je suis là Rustik ? Et que je t'entend ?

Ingrid adressa un petit sourire en coin avec un clin d'œil à Astrid, elle attrapa la main de Rustik avec douceur et elle le regarda avec des yeux doux.  
-Bon d'accord, je m'avoue vaincu Rustik, tu as raison, je suis dingue de toi depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue.

Elle s'approcha de lui en tirant une mine assez timide et rougissante.

-De tous les Vikings de cette île, tu es bien le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus doué et aussi, le plus musclé d'entre tous.

Elle posa sa main sur son torse et elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Et tu as beau ressembler à Thor lui-même tu n'en restes pas moins une personnes douce, sensible très mignon et séduisant qui plus est.

Rustik dégluti avec du mal, il regardait le haut de la tête d'Ingrid avant qu'elle ne lève la tête vers lui avec des yeux qui lui fessaientpeur, des yeux remplis d'amour et de désir, elle s'approcha de son oreille et elle prit une grande inspiration et elle soupira doucement lui chauffant l'intérieur de

l'oreille et le creux du cou, elle lui susurra langoureusement.

-Et j'ai très envie de connaître tes autres tallent cacher mon beau Rusti.

Rustik se décolla d'elle avec empressement, il essayait de parler mais il bégayait plus qu'autre chose.

-M- m- mais... enfin tu... te... tu es avec... tu es déjà prise...

-Mmmh ? Aah oui, tu me pares d'Harold c'est ça .

Il hocha la tête en continuant de reculer car elle avançait vers lui en se décalant vers lui de profil.

-Oui ! C'est ça ! Je ne peux pas faire ça a... à mon cousin voyons, il m'en voudrait sinon.

-Oooh mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pas pour lui Rusti, il ne saura rien, il est très loin d'ici et depuis

qu'il est parti... je m'ennuie un peu tout seul le soir...

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et un petit sourire rempli de sous-entendu, Rustik reculer encore pendant quelques secondes avant de tomber au sol et de s'enfuir à grande enjamber. Elle se retournait vers Astrid qui éclata de rire sans retenue.

-Hahahaha ! Bravo Ingrid ! Bravo ! Hahaha, je n'aurais pas fait mieux !  
Elle s'approchait d'elle et elle s'asseyait de nouveau en face d'elle en rigolant.

-Merci Astrid, je pense qu'il n'est pas prêt de revenir.

À cette penser, Ingrid déclencha un éclat de rire général

* * *

Les deux jeunes femme se clamer peu à peu, elles essuyaient leurs larmes avant de reprendre une discussion un peu plus sérieuse.

-Alors ? Du coup tu comptes partir quand ? Lui demanda la blonde.

-Dans deux jours, je veux à tout prix retourné sur mon île natale pour voir si mon petit frère va bien, et peut-être que je reviendrais un peux plus tard ici avec lui.

-Tu serras toujours la bienvenue Ingrid. Elle lui adressa un sourire et elle s'avança pour la prendre dans ces bras.

-Merci Astrid, tu es vraiment une grande amie pour moi, ça fait du bien de se sentir aimer.

Ingrid enlaça Astrid et lui

-Et je ne suis pas la seule qui t'aime Ingrid.

Astrid l'embrassa tendrement et se décolla d'elle en rougissant légèrement, elle plaça ensuite sa main sur la joue d'Ingrid.

-Qui l'aurait cru, Astrid Hofferson qui ressent plus que de l'amitié pour un homme et pour une femme.

-hahaha, ne t'inquiète pas Astrid, même pour moi ça me fait encore un peu bizarre.

Elle se regardait encore un petit moment avant de détourner le regard vers la lune qui était haute dans le ciel, puis en regardant un peu plus précisément dans le ciel elles voyaient une petite tache qui se rapprochait d'elles.

-Regard Astrid, Ingrid pointa la forme suspecte dans le ciel. C'est quoi ça .

-Je ne sais pas... mais ça viens vers nous...

-Tu crois que c'est... Harold ?

-Non je ne pense pas, c'est bien trop petit pour être une furie nocturne ou même n'importe quel dragon capable de porter un humain.

Le dragon inconnu était au-dessus de beurk et il tournait en rond en poussant de petit sifflement qui ressemblé étrangement au sonde l'appeau, mais beaucoup plus aigu, Ingrid s'est munie du petit cylindre, elle se redressa et elle commença à souffler à l'intérieur. La terreur terrible se diriger vers elles et se posa sur le bord de la fenêtre.

-Ingrid ? Comment tu as fait ça ?

-C'est Harold. Elle lui tendit l'appeau. Il m'a donné ça avant de se jeter dans le vide.

En entendant le nom du garçon la terreur se plaça sur ces pattes arrière en poussant des petits sons qui ressemblait à des gazouillis de bébé.

-Pourquoi il fait ça ? Questionna Ingrid à Astrid.

-Je sais pas moi, ce n'est pas moi le conquérant des dragons. Dit-elle ironiquement.

Le dragon pencha la tête sur le côté et il agita sa patte dans tousles sens en continuant ces gazouillements.

-Pourquoi il gesticule comme ça ! Il va finir par réveiller mes parents ! Gronda Astrid.

-Attends regard.

Ingrid entendit son bras vers elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer pour fracasser la tête du dragon.

-Il a quelque chose sur la patte, qu'est où tu as-la-toi mon petit bonhomme.

La dragonne, même légèrement un peu vexer d'être confondu pour un mâle se laissa faire, Ingrid détacha le tube de la patte de la dragonne, elle l'ouvra puis elle en sortit le morceau de parchemin.

-C'est une lettre.

-Une lettre ? Dit Astrid plus que surpris.

-Oui ! Une lettre d'Harold. Avec encore plus d'enthousiasme qu'au départ.

-Alors ?! Alors ?! Qu'es qu'il dit ?!

Ingrid commencéeàlire avec beaucoup d'attention la lettre d'Harold _  
_

_Salut mes belles._  
 _Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eut le temps de vous donner de nouvel._  
 _Mais je suis assez occupé c'est dernier temps avec les dragons, bref._  
 _Si vous avez ce message c'est que la dragonne est arrivée à bon port et qu'Ingrid a utilisez-le siffle._  
 _Cette dragonne nous servira à communiquer quand je serrai loin de vous, comme depuis deux mois enfaîte, vous me manquez énormément toutes les deux._  
 _Même si j'ai la compagnie de Krokmou, de tempête et de leurs petits._  
 _Ils sont adorables, mais un peuvent... dissipé, intenable. Ce matin par exemple ils ont brûlé une partie de la forêt, j'ai dû être intransigeant et sévère avec eux, mais ils sont quand même adorables._  
 _J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de vous avoir laissé sans nouvelles pendant deux mois._  
 _Je suis encore une fois désolé._  
 _J'ai hâte de revenir sur beurk pour vous voir._  
 _Ingrid, embrase fort Astrid pour moi._  
 _Je vous aime._  
 _Harold._  
 _P.s : la dragonne s'appelle Lys._

-Ingrid ? Est-ce-que... ça va ?

Un grand sourire se dessiner tendrement sur ces lèvres aux derniers mots d'Harold pour elle, lentement, Ingrid relever les yeux vers Astrid.

-Il dit qu'il va bien, qu'il pense à nous et qu'il a hâte de revenir ici.

Elle tourna son regard vers la petite dragonne puis vers son ami en lui souriant.

-Tu aurais un morceau de parchemin pour que je lui réponde .

-Oui bien sûr, je dois avoir ça dans un coin, attend deux secondes.

Astrid chercha dans sa table de chevet puis elle sortit de l'intérieur du meuble un petit livre, elle le tendit à Ingrid.

-Tiens, tu n'as qu'à arracher les pages encore vierges.

-Merci Astrid.

Ingrid prit donc le livre et en arracha une feuille, Astrid prit à son tour la lettre d'Harold et elle la lut avec autant d'attention que son ami. La petite dragonne lui poussa doucement la main réclament quelques caresses, Astrid s'exécuta en affichant un grand sourire en lissant la partie sur les jeunes dragons, elle imaginait Harold courir dans tous les sens pour les calmer. Ingrid écrivit sur le parchemin pendant un petit moment avant de remettre la lettre dans le tube et de le raccrocher sur la patte de Lys.

-C'est bon ma belle, tu peux lui ramener.

Ingrid lui donna elle aussi quelques caresse, puis elle prit Lys dans ces bras et lui donna un peu éland pour repartir. Astrid se plaça à coté d'elle en lui passant son bras dans son dos pour poser sa main sur son épaule, Ingrid se tourna vers elle et elle colla tendrement ces lèvres sur les siennes, Astrid lui rendit son baisser. Elles se sont décollé et se sont tournées vers la dragonne qui s'éloigner de plus en plus dans le ciel.

-Reviens vite Harold, Toi aussi tu nous manques. Dit-elles en cœurs.


	16. Le piège de sang !

**Chouchou1302 : je suis content de voir de nouvelle tête :) je suis content de voir que ma fic te plaise :) merci du follow et du fav l'ami :)**

 **Krokmou83 : je suis heureux de voir que la petite partie Krokmou x Tempête te plaît, tu l'as demandé et le voilât un petit chapitre un peu sanglant:)**

 **Guest(oui je sais que c'est un commentaire anonyme) : merci je suis centent de voir que mon histoire te plaise :)**

 **Salut tout le monde :) voilât un nouveau chapitre assez long et il s'en passe des choses, je me suis peut-être un peu emmêler avec les dates, alors si quelqu'un ne comprend pas j'essayerai de l'expliquer au début du prochain chapitre, encore merci à vous tous:) car on a atteint les 1477 vues c'est complètement dingue :) n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Chapitres 16**

 **le piège de sang !**

Harold avait tenu sa promesse et était venu le lendemain sur beurk avec Krokmou, il c'était arranger avec lui pour qu'il ne casse rien et pour qu'il reste tranquille. Il était resté trois-quatre jours profitent de son temps avec les deux jeunes filles, discutant, se chamaillant, allant manger dans la grande salle et s'amusant comme ils le pouvaient, puis, Harold reprit le chemin du ciel.  
Quatre mois plus tard c'était de nouveau le silence radio, enfin, le silence dragon, toujours aucune nouvelle, Ingrid perdit patience et décida donc de partir rejoindre son petit frère..., oui les deux jours se sont transformés en quatre mois et alors ? À croire qu'Harold peut avoir des effets sur les dragons et sur les humains pour les influencer dans leurs choix...

* * *

-Tu dois vraiment partir maintenant .

Ingrid se retournait vers Astrid qui la regardait les yeux brillants.

-Oui, j'arrive pas à dormir en pensant que mon petit frère est tout seul.

Astrid baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais vite Astrid. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Harold nous a dit la même chose, il a beau être venu le lendemain de sa première lettre, ça fait maintenant quatre mois qu'on ne l'a pas vue, juste quelques lettres mais qui mette une éternité à venir...

Ingrid s'approcha d'elle en prenant délicatement sa tête avec ses mains, remontant son vissage au niveau du sien. Elles se regardent un petit moment puis elles se sont enlacés, Astrid lui chuchota avec quelques sanglots.

-Promets-moi de revenir vite Ingrid, je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter de vous perdre tous les deux.  
Ingrid acquiesça en resserrant encore plus son emprise sur son amie.

-Je le promets Astrid, et puis j'habite seulement à quelques heurs d'ici, alors on ne serra pas séparer longtemps. Lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

Ingrid monta ensuite sur le bateau en essayant de retenir des larmes qui commençait à couler, elle se retournait vers le port pour regarder encore une fois son amie qui lui fessait signe de la main, Ingrid lui rendit sous au revoir en se pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de la rive du dragon, un nuage noir se déplaçait lentement vers le sud. Harold était sur le dos de Krokmou entrain de lire une lettre d'Ingrid, la dernière qu'il a eue quatre mois auparavant.

 _...Je pars dans un mois et demi._

 _Adieux Harold, c'était trop beau pour être vrais._

 _Ingrid_

Il referma la lettre et il la rangea dans l'une de ces sacoches, essuyant quelque larme qui coulait faiblement sur ces joues Harold se concentra à nouveau sur le vol.

Harold était dans le ciel avec Krokmou sont une trentaine de dragons. Il avait bien changé en six mois, une fine barbe commencée à pousser sur son menton et sur le bord de sa mâchoire, son regard était froid et sans émotion sauf pour ces dragons. Il avait aussi apporté quelques modifications sur son armure, il a laissé tomber sa lourde cape pour une capuche fine de couleur noire, un col en

tissu dépasser de son plastron pour le protéger du froid quant il volait, ses avant-bras étaient à l'aire libre exhibant ainsi ces tatouages aux yeux du monde. Mais la vraie nouveauté était le sigle sur son épaulière droite, une tête de furie nocturne, qui s'était également tatoué sur sa propre épaule avec un peu de mal mais après des jours de torture il l'avait enfin fini. Il avait accroché ce symbole sur chacun de ces dragons pour que ses ennemis le reconnaissent de loin pour qu'il commence à courir ou à se cacher, ça fessait beaucoup rire Harold de voir les bandits et les brigands courber l'échine et fuir à toute vitesse en le voyant arriver, et en parlant d'ennemi une île commencer à apparaître au loin.

-On y est mon grand, il ne perd rien pour attendre.

Krokmou tourna légèrement sa tête vers Harold en affichant un grand sourire, Harold lui rendit son sourire. Il prit dans sa main une poignée et en appuyant sur un bouton qui se trouver au niveau de son pouce une lame en sortit en un éclaire.

-À causse de lui ma vie est fichue et je n'ai presque plus rien, il doit payer.

Les autres dragons ont poussé un cri, ils se dirigeaient tous vers l'île guidée par la furie et son chevaucheur. Des cornes de brume retentissent et une pluie de flèches se dirigeait vers eux, mais ils étaient assez hauts pour ne pas être toucher. Harold tourna son regard vers les cauchemars et il pointa du bout de son épée rétractable les catapultes, les cauchemars se sont exécutés aussitôt et on fait feu sur les machines qui ont pris feu immédiatement. Harold tourna à nouveau son regard vers le groupe de vipères qui attendait leurs ordres.

-Neutraliser les balistes de sièges !

Une fois les défenses de l'île neutralisée, Harold indiqua à Krokmou de se poser. Une fois sur le sol Harold descendait de son dragon en lui grattant la tête, il avançait ensuite vers la forteresse suivie de près par les dragons. Il observait le champ de bataille près à se défendre contre quiconque oserait venir l'attaquer, les débris des machines de guerre étaient en train de brûler et les quelques malheurs qui étaient dehors étaient au milieu de ses débris. Il arriva devant la grande porte qui était bien entendu fermée, Harold se tourna vers les dragons avec un léger sourire.

-Que veut l'usage à ce moment, est que je frappe .

Krokmou désapprouva. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harold, il redressa son regard vers les Gronks.

-Ouvré moi ça.

Les Gronks ont enfoncé la porte de l'autre côté se trouver une vingtaine de barbares armés jusqu'aux dents. Le regard d'Harold se resserra et son sourire s'intensifia.

-Il n'y a que vous . Dit-il l'air un peu déçu. Quel dommage... j'aurais imaginé qu'il aurait envoyé le grand jeu pour moi. Il prit une grande inspiration a le nez et il soupira par la bouche expulsant de la fumer à causse de la différence de chaleur. C'est triste... aucun d'entre vous ne sortira d'ici vivant !

Certains hommes déglutissaient difficilement en entendant l'air froid et sadique du jeune homme qui avançait lentement vers eux, il avait les bras le long du corps avec une étrange épée a la main, et le voir soufflé de la fumer laisserait penser qu'il est un dragon sous forme humaine. Un homme poussa un cri de guerre.

-Nous n'avons pas peur de TOIIII!

Harold redressa son épée devant son vissage et il l'enflamma aussitôt laissant certains hommes les yeux écarquiller et la bouche grande ouverte. Mais l'homme qui avait clamé sa non-peur de lui continuer d'avancer, une fois à bonne distance Harold fit virevolter son épée dans les aires et asséna un coup de poing sur le torse de l'homme, il s'arrêta devant lui avec le souffle coupé puis l'épée de feu lui tomba sur la tête le neutralisant sur le coup. Harold extirpa son épée du crâne de l'homme et la secoua vers le sol laissant tomber une bonne mare de de sang dessus en adressant un grand sourire aux autres hommes. Très vite, le groupe d'hommes s'est mis à courir vers lui en hurlant des injures pour certains et leurs pertes pour d'autres.

-JUSQU'AU VALHALLA !

-MORT À LA MORT ROUGE !

« Bande d'idiots » pensa Harold. Il rangea son épée et leva lentement son bras droit en les pointant du doigt.

 _-kill them all !_

 _tuez-les tous_

Les dragons poussèrent un cri et se sont élancés vers les hommes. Les cauchemars fessaient fondre leurs boucliers d'acier, les Gronks fonçaient sur les barbares pour les faire tomber et les vipères les neutraliser avec une bonne épine dans la tête ou dans le cœur. Harold lui, Avançait paisiblement au milieu de ce carnage suivi de près par son meilleur ami et de Tempête, esquivant les quelques cadavres qui jonchait l'aller, il avançait avec les mains dans le dos comme s'il se baladait dans une clairière, une fois au bout du couloir les autres dragons avaient fini d'éliminer les troubles-fêtes sans aucune perte de leurs côtés. Harold avançait donc vers la salle du trône accompagné de ces dragons qui éliminée et brûlait les quelques barbares qui traînaient ici et là, et une fois devant la grande porte de fer Harold un bref mouvement de tête, Krokmou tira une boule de feu fessant s'envoler la porte a l'intérieur de la salle sur plusieurs mètres. Harold fit signe aux dragons de rester en retrais, lui avança sur ces gardes prêts à esquiver ou à bloquer une attaque. Une fois au centre de la pièce, il fit à nouveau signe aux dragons leurs indiquant qu'il pouvait venir.  
-Mais où est-il ? Se demanda Harold. ALVIN ! Montres-toi espèce de lâche ! Tu m'as pris une année de ma vie ! Je suis venue la reprendre en enlevant la tienne.

Harold Avançait de nouveau vers le fon de la pièce et indiquer aux dragons d'allumer les flambeaux pour avoir un peu de lumière. Mais même avec de la lumière Harold ne voyait personne, la pièce était vide, il n'y avait que lui et ces dragons...

-AAAAAAAAAALVIIIIIIIIN ! Hurla le garçon à nouveau.

Soudain un bruit métallique résonna au fond de la salle, sûrement une arme. Harold claqua des doigts et les cauchemars se sont enflammés éclairant par la suite la totalité de la pièce. Il baladait son regard froid sur le fait de la salle avec un désir incontrôlable de trouver sa victime détournant chaque recoin, chaque ombre et chaque table qui s'y trouvaient, puis il fut attiré par une ombre tremblante qui se trouvait derrière une pilonnent de pierre, un sourire sadique se prononça sur son vissage, il dégaina un des couteaux qu'il avait à sa ceinture et il approchait doucement.

-Pourquoi te caches-tu ? à tu peur ? As-tu peur de moi ?

Un petit rire mauvais s'échapper entre ses lèvres. Il s'approcha du mur a sa gauche et il frotta la lame sûre le long du mur tout en avançant.

-Allez, Montre toi, je veux juste te demander quelque chose, tu sais que je ne suis pas venu pour toi... alors arrête de faire l'enfant et montres-toi.

Le grincement s'arrêta d'un coup et Harold demeura silencieux comme une ombre. Il approchait a pas de loup dû pilonne en pierre, il était à juste devant Harold posa sa main sur la surface rocheuse et se pencha doucement en effaçant son sourire de plus en plus.

-Ce n'est pas en arrêtant de respirer et en priant que je t'épargnerais misé Raaaable !

Harold commença à plonger sa lame vers l'homme qui était caché mais il s'arrêta au dernier moment, ces yeux étaient fixés sur une petite masse de cheveux noirs et sur deux petits bras maigrelets, il devait sûrement avoir moins de douze ans, mais pourtant, Harold ne pouvait pas terminer son mouvement. Le petit garçon s'était retourné vers lui en levant les bras devant son vissage en ferment les yeux et en poussant un cri de terreur, mais voyant que rien ne se passer il décida d'ouvrir doucement les yeux vers son agresseur. Harold le fixa un petit moment avant de parler.

-Mais qui... Qui est tu ?

Le jeune garçon baissa légèrement les bras et déglutit difficilement, entant assez surpris par le tons beaucoup plus calme et gentil de son interlocuteur, il se racla un peu la gorge.

-Je... heu... je m'appelle Gustave. Dit-il assez timide et gêner puis il reprit à toute vitesse. Et toi tu dois sûrement être le conque...

Harold plaça son index sur la bouche du petit Gustave qui se tue au même moment.

-T-t-t, c'est moi qui pose les questions d'accord ?

Gustave hocha la tête activement.

-Bien... . Harold rangea son couteau dans son étui. Alors dit moi Gustave, quel âge à tu, d'où vient tu, et surtout qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je viens...

Harold appuya de nouveau sur la bouche du jeune homme.

-La version courte s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Gustave poussa le doigt d'Harold et lui siffla.

-Oui ba tu me laisserais parler je pourrais commencer non ?!

Harold a souri face à son arrogance.

-Alors... j'ai onze ans et-demi, je viens d'une île beaucoup plus au nord à environ quatre jours de voile, je suis venue ici pour demander à Alvin de relâcher ma famille.

-Ta famille ? Dit Harold légèrement intriguer.

-Oui ma famille, ça fait plus d'un an aujourd'hui qu'il les a enlevé.

-Et comment s'appellent les membres de ta famille ?

-Holà holà, doucement ! Une information en échange d'une autre.

-Non mais je rêve ! Tu es sérieux là .

Le garçon croisa les bras et prit une expression sérieuse, « apparemment oui » se dit Harold en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

-Bon d'accord vas-y je t'écoute... dit-il en soupirant et en croisant les bras

-Comment tu t'appelles, d'où viens-tu, quel âge à taire et pourquoi tu es venu ici.

« Bonjour l'originalité, je viens de lui demander la même chose » pensa Harold en soupirant.

-Harold, je viens d'une petite île pas très loin d'ici, j'ai dix-huit ans et je suis aussi venu parler à Alvin.

Gustave haussa un sourcil en jetant un bref regard sur l'armure et tout l'attirail qu'il avait sur lui.

-Parler . Tu viens souvent parler à des gens avec, une épée, une dague, une dizaine de couteaux de lancer, un regard de tueur et... Ha oui c'est vrai ça m'a échappé de l'esprit, UNE ARMER DE DRAGON ! personne ne viens parler à quelqu'un ! avec autant de puissance de feu sous le bras !

-Personne sauf moi. Dit-il d'un ton évident. maintenant répond moi. Harold se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur du jeune homme. Qui sont les personnes que tu serais venu réclamer à l'homme le moins honnête, le plus meurtrier, le plus cruel et le plus moche de tout l'archipel?  
Gustave tourna la tête sur le côté en tirant une mine boudeuse.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre nyha !

Harold eut un léger tique nerveux avec sa bouche et se redressa en attrapant le jeune garçon par le col le décollant du sol de plusieurs centimètres en le secouant comme un prunier.

-ECOUTE MOI BIEN GAMIN ! J'étais à deux doigts de te planter et de t'envoyer à Valhalla pars que tu refusais de te montrer ! Alors répond moi... maintenant.

Gustave avait les yeux exorbités.

-OK OK ! Par pitié ne me tuer pas !

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque je te rassure... alors je te conseille de tout me dire.

-Je suis venue ici pour chercher mon père et ma sœur ils les ont enlevés il y a plus d'un an et personne au village ne se décider à bouger pour aller les sauver, alors j'ai pris ma barque et j'ai ramé jusqu'ici mais quand je suis arriver les bandits mon attraper et enfermer dans une cellule.

-Et comment tu en es sorti ?

-Pff un jeu d'enfant, le verrou était complètement naze je l'aicrocheté en moins de deux.

-Et tu es ici depuis combien de temps ?

-heu... un mois, non ! Deux.

-Un jeu d'enfant ? Et tu a pris deux mois pour t'échapper ?

Harold le laissa retomber sur le sol sans ménagement.

-Comment s'appellent ton père et ta sœur ?

-Mais et vous pourquoi vous êtes...

Harold ouvrit les yeux en grand fessant comprendre à Gustave qu'il ferait mieux de répondre s'il ne voulait pas de nouveau être secoué dans tous les sens.

-Ma sœur et assez jolie peut être dans vos âges maintenant, elle est grande assez têtu et borner, quand elle a une idée derrière la tête c'est impossible de lui enlever, elle s'appelle...

-Ingrid ? Le coupa Harold plus qu'étonner.

-Heu... oui, mais cher nous on préfère l'appeler Heather.

-Et ton père alors c'est...

-Oui ! Dit-il plus que fier. Mon père c'est Dominique le sage, l'homme qui a tué un ours à mains nues haha !

« Ce gamin serait donc le petit frère d'Ingrid . Mais qu'est-ce qui faite là, dans sa lettre Ingrid m'a dit quelle partirait sur son île dans un mois et demi et si se gamin et ici depuis deux mois... il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas... elle est peut-être encore sur Beurk ? À attendre que je vienne finalement l'aider »

-Dit moi Gustave.

-Oui ?

-ça te dirait de venir avec moi, je l'ai sauvé il y a plus de six mois.

-Sérieux ?!

-Mais bien sur.

Harold se dirigea vers ces dragons et enfourcha Krokmou en tendant la main vers le jeune homme.

-Alors tu viens . Beurk n'est qu'à une demi-journée d'ici, on ferait mieux de partir maintenant si tu veux mon avis.

Gustave acquiesça et monta derrière Harold.

-Je te conseille de t'accrocher, quand on n'a pas l'habitude ça arrive qu'on soit peur ou qu'on tombe.

-Tu es déjà tombé toi . Lui demanda le jeune garçon en s'accrochant à sa taille.

-Une ou deux fois mais c'était il y a longtemps. « si on oublie les nombreuses farces de monsieur grognon j'aime pas qu'on parle de mes enfants » pensait-il à lui-même. Alors tu es prêt .

Gustave hocha à la tête et ferma les yeux en sentant le dragon bouger. Krokmou lança un long cri et tous les dragons le suivi à l'extérieur;

\- Direction Beurk ! Mais avant petit détoure sur la rive du dragon mon grand, on ne va pas arriver au village avec un raid de dragon entier quand même.

Krokmou confirma, même si l'idée de voir les Beurkiens courir partout l'auraient amusé, il se dirigea donc vers leur nouvelle île qu'il avait baptisée comme la première, sauf que celle-là était inconnu sur toutes les cartes qui existent, donc pas de bandits, ni de marchand, ni de bateaux et pas de personne étrange pour venir les embêter sur leurs îles.

* * *

Ingrid est arrivé sur son île et a était accueilli par une petite poignée de villageois.

-Oui merci à vous, merci vraiment moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir mais...

Un homme la coupa.

-Ooh tu devrais allez voir le chef, il est impatient de te revoir.

-Il sait que je suis ici . Mais je viens juste d'arriver.

-Oui il est très doué depuis la disparition de toi et de ton père il a endossé le rôle de chef depuis peu et il s'en sort bien pour un nouveau venu.

-Un nouveau venu ? Vous avez laissé un étranger prendre le rôle de chef au lieu d'une personne du village .!

-Il faut nous comprendre Heather, on était perdu sans chef et avec les attaques de brigands et les assauts des dragons on était plus que déborder...

Ingrid regarda un petit moment le villageois puis soupira, elle se dirigea vers la maison du chef. Sur son chemin elle aurait aimé croiser son petit frère mais parmi tous les enfants de l'île elle ne le voyait pas. Ingrid remarqua aussi que le village avait beaucoup changer, il était à la basse un village pacifique et hors des combats habituellement, mais là les maisons étaient renforcées, les hommes et les femmes étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et les rues qui était autrefois le terrain de jeux des enfants étaient maintenant désert... est-ce à causse de ce nouveau chef que le village a changé à ce point ? Est-ce à causse de lui que son village ne ressemble plus au petit village tranquille qu'elle connaissait. Ingrid voulait des réponses. elle se hâta donc de rejoindre la demeure du chef qui était étrangement gardée par deux hommes avec des armes et des armures étranges l'un des hommes lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

-Hé gamine tu crois aller ou comme ça . Le chef veut pas être dérangé par les premiers bouseux venue.

-Une bouseuse mois ? Je suis Heather, la fille de Dominique le sage, l'ancien chef de ce clan, et j'exige avoir une audience avec le nouveau chef. Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

L'homme se moqua d'elle en prenant une expression terrifiée.

-Ooooh dont j'ai peur, une petite gamine veut passer pour parler au chef mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire hahaha!

Soudain une voix résonna à l'intérieur de la maison.

-laisser là passer bande d'idiots ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est inoffensive le chef n'a rien à craindre .

-Oui bien sur, excusez-nous messire Dagur.

L'homme s'écarta et se mi au garde-à-vous. Ingrid entra dans la maison peu éclairée accueillie par un homme assez... étrange, il avait un casque de fer avec deux grandes cornes dessus et cette épaulière s'entrechoque à chaque mouvement qu'il fait, produisant un vrai boucan. Le prénommer Dagur accompagna la jeune fille à travers la maison du chef qui avait aussi beaucoup changer vu que c'était sa maison avant, elle voyait tous les petits détails, les meubles et la décoration qui laisser à désirer, des têtes de dragons était accroché sur le mur en guise de trophée. Dagur s'arrêta devant une porte.

-Le chef vous attend jeune fille, ne la faite pas plus attendre.

Dagur fit une révérence et ouvrit lentement la porte. Ingrid ne voyait que le bureau et la chaise du chef qui leurs tourner le dos, elle entrait doucement tout en regardant la décoration sur les murs, des épées, des boucliers, des cranes et encore des têtes de dragons « si Harold vient ici il ne va pas aimez du tout » pensa-t-elle, elle s'arrêta ensuite devant le bureau et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Il y a eu un mouvement sur la chaise et un homme se leva et se tourna vers elle. Le cœur d'Ingrid se figea en voyant le vissage du nouveau chef... Sauvage, l'homme de main d'Alvin le second bourreau de l'île des traîtres.

-S... Sauvage ?!

Le brun afficha un grand sourire à la jeune femme et s'avança vers elle.

-Je suis content de te voir aussi Ingrid, tu nous as manqué.

-Manquer . Mais... mais comment et qui ?

La porte s'ouvrit doucement derrière elle et laissant apparaître un homme massif, Alvin aussi était là ! Il rentra dans la pièce accompagné par Dagur puis il referma la porte.

-Bonjour Ingrid, je t'ai manqué .

-Non pas le moins du monde Alvin, j'aurais imaginé que tu te serais fait tuer par un dragon le jour de notre fui...

Elle reçut une violente gifle au vissage qui la projeta au sol.

-Quand le chef parle on se tait ! Cria Dagur.

Ingrid se redressa avec difficulté et dévisagea son agresseur.

-Voyons Dagur, un peu de tenu tu parles quand même à l'héritière de... rien du tout haha ha.

Ingrid essaya de se redresser mais sa joue lui fessait horriblement mal. Alvin en voyant cela lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

-Allez ! Lèves-toi ! Dit-il en lui redonnant un coup de pied. Ton cher et tendre n'est pas là pour nous menacer de quoi que ce soit avec ses amis les reptiles.

Ingrid toussa en se tenant les côtes qui l'a torturé de douleur mais elle ne craquerait pas, elle est forte plus forte qu'eux. Elle se redressa après quelques tentatives et se dresser droit devant les trois hommes.

-Alors Ingrid, ça fait mal . Lui demanda Sauvage en la regardant grimacer de douleur.

-Pff... même Astrid tape plus fort que ça Alvin.

-Ha oui... la petite Beurkienne, la deuxième chienne ne se bâtard pas d'Harold. Siffla Alvin.

-Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça, sinon !

Sauvage lui donna une gifle à son tour la fessant de nouveau tomber au sol en laissant échapper quelques sanglots.

-Tu ne serais pas en position pour nous menacer jeune fille, ton Harold ne fera rien et ne bougera pas si je lui demande. Dit Alvin en s'asseyant sur la chaise. Et nous avons tout notre temps pour rattraper le temps perdu ma petite Ingrid, je sais qu'a l'heure où on parle ton preux dragonnier et en train d'assiéger mon île a l'aide de ces dragons, mais dommage pour lui il ne trouvera que des bandits que j'ai payé une misère pour lui faire croire que nous étions là-bas.  
Dagur attrapa le bras gauche d'Ingrid pour la redresser.

-Et en plus je lui ai laissé une petite surprise quand il retournera sur sa précieuse île de dragon. Lui dit le par-en-vrille.

« Pff les imbéciles, Harold a sûrement changé d'île depuis longtemps » pensa-t-elle. Puis elle fit attirée par un petit gémissement.

-Dagur, veux-tu bien faire taire cette bestiole de malheur, avant que je ne sois dans l'obligation de la faire taire.

Dagur lâcha le bras de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers une sorte de cage à oiseau, sauf qu'à l'intérieur ce n'était pas un oiseau mais une terreur terrible noir que Dagur pris et posa avec délicatesse sur son épaule.

-Dit moi gamine, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus de nouvel de ton bien aimer? demanda Dagur.

-Heu... cinq ou peut-être six mois, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle

Dagur caressa le menton du dragon en lance un regard mauvais à Ingrid.

-Tu sais, les dragons ont beau avoir l'aire mignonne comme ça, mais quand une personne avec de mauvaises attentions, comme moi, peut réussir à les contrôler ces petites créatures devienne très doué pour réceptionner les divers messages et autres, si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai vomis en lissant vos petits mots doux pff c'était tellement pathétique.

-Alors c'est à causse de vous qu'il ne répondait jamais .!

-Eh oui ! Mais je tiens a ce que tu le saches ma pauvre fille, tu lui as peut-être écrit une quarantaine de lettres mais lui ne t'en n'a écrit qu'une petite dizaine, alors que toi tu as insisté pendant six mois jusqu'à hier soir.

-Et alors ? C'est vrai que j'ai étais triste de ne pas recevoir de nouvelles, mais maintenant que je connais les vraies raisons je ne lui en veux pas, c'est de votre faute, pas la mienne s'il a arrêté de m'écrire, mais c'est plutôt simplet d'utiliser un dragon apprivoiser pour tenter de nous séparer, mais je vous assure que quand il apprendra la vérité il viendra ici pour tous vous punir, mais avant je voudrais savoir, pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir pour s'assurait si j'allais bien ?

-Car on lui a menti en lui envoyant nous aussi des petits mots mais moins doux et beaucoup plus dure que les tiens.

Dargur lui jeta un parchemin au vissage, elle l'ouvrit et elle fit choquer, apeurée et inquiète par rapport a ce que pouvait penser Harold.

 _Harold,_

 _je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas revenir.  
Ici les gens sont en colère contre toi, et ils disent que si tu reviens ils te pendront et ils tueront Krokmou.  
Ils m'ont enfermé et ils vont me renvoyer sur mon île pour être jugé __de complicité avec l'ennemi et batifolage._

 _Au moins ça me donnera location de revoir mon petit frère.  
S'il te plaît ne te mêle pas de ça, je ne veux plus te voir tuer pour moi.  
J'aurais du te le demander quand tu étais revenu mais maintenant c'est trop tard.  
J'aurais aimé venir avec toi, mais j'avais peur que tu me refuses.  
Tu es tellement différent avec eux que je me demande si on pourrait avoir un jour un avenir possible.  
Je pars dans un mois et demi.  
Adieux Harold, c'était trop beau pour être vrais._

 _Ingrid_

Ingrid écarquilla les yeux et des larmes commencer à couler sur ces joues, elle se tourna vers Dagur qui fit mine de pleurer aussi.

-Ôooh pauvres petite chose fragile... alors qu'est-ce que ça te fait hein ? Tu imagines à quel point ton pauvres Harold a dû être triste et déboussoler en lissant ça.

Ingrid redressait son regard vers Dagur qui rigolait comme un diable, il pouvait voir toute la haine et toutes les horreurs que la jeune femme voudrait lui faire.

-Alors ta perdue ta langue ? Lui demandait Sauvage en se penchant vers elle.  
Ingrid laissa un nouveau sanglot lui échapper puis elle donna un violent coup de tête dans le nez de Sauvage qui n'avait rien vu venir. Le brun recula en se tenant le nez et en jurant des injures envers la jeune femme qui se tenait la tête à causse du choc, mais elle était quand même heureuse de son coup. Dagur lui attacha ensuite les mains dans le dos et la mena dans une cellule emménager dans la maison, il la jeta à l'intérieur sans ménagement et le dos et l'arrière de la tête d'Ingrid lui firent atrocement mal, en chutant le siffler était tomber de sa poche Dagur le ramassa avec peu d'intérêt pour l'objet.

-Ne t'attache pas trop à cet endroit ma belle, on te fera bientôt déménager dans un endroit à la hauteur d'une catin comme toi.

Dagur rigola et claqua la porte. Ingrid avait mal partout mais surtout au cœur, imaginer la réaction d'Harold a cette lettre lui donner la boule au ventre, elle tentait de se redresser mais elle avait trop mal, elle resta alors couchée sur le sol en priant les dieux de lui envoyer de l'aide.


	17. Tais toi ! Et Souffre

**Chouchou1302 :** Oooh oui... pauvre petite Ingrid et tu n'as pas fini de la voir souffrir en plus, la pauvre enfant ;) je te donne une autre bonne raison pour détester l'un des trois, tu me remercias après... ou pas x) content de voir que le chapitre précédent t'ait plus, tu m'as sûrement « détesté » pour la fin du chapitre et je te rassure, ce n'est pas le dernier qui finira comme ça Muhahaha !

 **Cristal de glace :** la preuve que si je peux vous laisser avec ça, mais je suis gentil :) la preuve j'ai déjà publié la « suite » alors tu me pardonnes ? Si oui laisse-moi une petite reviews sinon ba... laisse mois en une quand même :3

 **krokmou83 :** oui sa dégénère et ça ne fait que commencer mon chers ami ;) Pour le sauvetage d'Ingrid on verra ça mais je pense qu'elle ne se laissera pas emmener dans cette endroit un peux bizarre et très malsain sans se battre.

Hey hey hey ! bonjour/bonsoir les amis :) vous l'avez attendu et bien voici la suite t'ente attendu, que va-t-il se passer ? Mmhmm suspense suspense (pas du tout on sait comment ça va se finir) FAUX ! Moi-même je ne sais pas comment ni quand toute cette boucherie va se terminer, peut être dans cinq chapitres ou dans dix je ne sais pas encore;) mais se que je sais c'est que sa va durer longtemps « faudrait aussi que je commence à me demander comment je veux que ça se termine tout ça... bof on verra ça le moment venu » je vous souhaite une lecture et comme d'habitude n'hésiter pas a laisser une petite reviews comme vos trois confrères justes au-dessus \m/ et à follow ma fanfiction pour voir les nouveaux chapitres :) allez peace les gens :)

 **Chapitres 17**

 **Tais toi !**

 **Et**

 **Souffre**

Krokmou était haut dans le ciel, et au loin on pouvait entendre Gustave parler, encore et encore. Ça commençait à agacer le pauvre furie nocturne qui était fatiguée, et se gamin qui parle sans s'arrêter commence à lui taper sur les nerfs ! Harold aussi était fatigué d'écouter le jeune garçon parler pour rien dire, se plaindre pour un oui ou pour un non, se plaindre du temps qu'il fait, se plaindre de la longueur du trajet. Harold et Krokmou avaient bien pensé à le jeter pardessus bord, mais ils avaient une assez grande crainte par rapport à la réaction d'Ingrid, depuis qu'elle traîne avec Astrid, Ingrid a beaucoup changer, la Beurkienne avait déteint sur elle, pour le plus grand malheur de son épaule, de son estomac, et de sa tête.

-Harold ? Harold tu m'écoutes .!

Gustave secoua légèrement le dragonnier.

-Hé ho ! Harold !

Il m'arqua une courte pause et il prit une grande inspiration.

-HAROOOOLD ! TU M'ECOUTE !

L'intéresser se retourna doucement tirant une mine d'incompréhension.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as comme ça . Un mille tonnerres t'auraient entendu à des kilomètres à hurler comme ça.

-ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle ! et que tu ne me réponds pas, je peux savoir pourquoi .

Harold haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre c'est aussi simple que ça.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça fait depuis notre départ de l'île des traîtres que tu jactes comme une vraie pie, à te plaindre pour un rien, tu parles pour rien dire, je suis content que tu t'intéresses aux dragons, mais il faut savoir aussi se la mettre en veilleuse ok .

Gustave écarquilla légèrement les yeux et fit mine de bouder.

-Très bien, moi je voulais juste être poli et agréable pour faire passer le temps.

-Je te rassure, pour moi j'ai l'impression que tu le rallonges.

-Alors je ne dirai plus rien dans ce cas.

-Ooh merci Thor. Dit-il en levant les bras et les yeux vers le ciel.

Krokmou confirma les penser de son ami en soupirant. Ils étaient presque arrivé à la rive et l'idée de revoir ces petits Krokmou était de nouveau motivé, il intensifia ces battement d'ailes en poussant un petit cri en dépassant sa vipère. Krokmou baissa sa tête entre ces pattes pour voir la vipère le dévisager.

-Dit moi Gustave, ça te dirait d'aller dans les nuages .

Le garçon resté silencieux et croisa les bras.

-Oh allez, tu ne vas pas me faire la tête jusqu'à Beurk quand même ?

-Si !

-Très bien, de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.

Harold donna un léger coup de talon à Krokmou l'incitant à monter dans les nuages, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter un seul moment. Gustave avait remis ces bras autour de la taille d'Harold il fermer les yeux et colla sa tête contre son dos.

-ça va derrière .

Harold sentit un léger mouvement négatif le long de son dos.

-Je prends ça pour un oui moi, t'en pense quoi mon grand .

Krokmou gloussa en continuant sa route vers les nuages suivi de près par tempête et les autres dragons une fois dans le tas de fumer blanche Harold retira la sangle de sécurité et détacha Gustave de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Moi ? Rien du tout pourquoi ? Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique

-Arrête de te payer ma tête Harold.

Le dragonnier se redressa sur son dragon et tendit une main face à lui.

-Tu sens ce vent Gustave .

-Heu... oui, c'est du vent. Dit-il avec évidence.

-Dit moi Gustave, tu n'as jamais rêvé un jour que tu volais .

-Ba... Si comme tout le monde et c'est-ce qu'on fait là je te signale.

-Erreur Gustave, c'est Krokmou qui vole, par nous.

-Et alors ? Où veux-tu en venir.

-Que j'irais bien allez taquiner les oiseaux, toucher les nuages etmontrer aux dieux que même un homme peut voler.

-Harold, tu es fou ou quoi ? je te signale que si tu sautes de cedragon, tu vas tomber à l'eau.

-Oui je sais.

Gustave haussa un sourcil face à le non-inquiétude du dragonnier qui venait d'ouvrir une sacoche qui se trouver sur le harnais de Krokmou, il en sortit un drôle de casque qu'il enfila sur sa tête mais le laisser un minimum redressait pour que le jeune garçon voie son vissage puis il commençait à s'avancer vers le bout de la tête de son dragon en abaissant ces manches qui étaient relevés jusqu'aux épaules. Il se retourna vers Gustave en lui adressant un grand sourire avant d'abaisser son casque avec un simple mouvement de la tête vers l'avant puis il sauta.

-HAROLD ! Hurla Gustave complètement paniqué et horrifié.

-WOOHOO !

Gustave se pencha sur le côté et voyait Harold chuter vers la mer en esquivant les dragons sur son passage la furie nocturne pointa légèrement du nez vers son ami et commencer lui aussi à chuter. L'effet de surprise réussi, Harold se concentra maintenant sur sa descente en chute libre et une fois sortie du banc de nuages blanc Harold ramena ces bras le long de ces cuisses, il glissa ces bras dans deux petites sangles qui se trouver de chaque côté puis il tira un coup sec dessus déployant des ailes artificiel. À cette vue Gustave n'y croyait pas, Harold avait caché dans son armure des ailes et un aileron pour voler par lui-même, il avait les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. Harold tourna légèrement la tête vers son dragon et le jeune garçon, puis il fit une vrille arrière et quelque pirouette ce qui laissa le garçon bouche bée. Krokmou se plaça à la même hauteur que son ami qui avait tourné la tête vers Gustave, il s'adressa à lui avec une voie un peu étouffée a causse du casque.

-Alors ? Tu penses toujours que je suis fou . Lui demanda le dragonnier.

-Plus qu'avant en tout cas. Lui répond-il avec un grand sourire. Quand je vais raconter ça a ma sœur elle ne va pas y croire.

-Heu ouais... justement, évite de trop i parler de ça et de ce qui s'est passé sur l'île, elle pourrait être assez mécontente avec tout ça, tu comprends ?

-Ok pas de problème, mais en échange, je veux une armure comme toi quand je serrais plus grand.

-Pourquoi attendre ? Quand on serra sur beurk je t'en ferrais une à ta taille si tu veux.

Gustave lui souri et hocha la tête. Tempête se plaça sous Harold et il se laissa tomber sur son dos.

-Merci ma belle.

La dragonne tourna la tête vers lui en caquetant. Harold se dressa à nouveau, décrocha ces ailes et les rangeait dans la double couche de tissu sur ces cuisses.

-ça a dû t'en prendre du temps pour faire toute ton armure. Lui dit Gustave.

Harold soupira en levant son casque et en roulant yeux au ciel lui fessant comprendre ainsi que oui ça lui a pris du temps même beaucoup.

-On arrive bientôt à la rive. Dit Harold en observant l'horizon. tu vaspouvoir te dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Krokmou gronda en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Oui et toi tu pourras aller voir tes petits démons sur pattes mon gros bébé bougon.

La rive était maintenant en vue mais quelque chose n'allez pas... il y avait de la fumer, « les dragonnés qui ont encore fait des prouesses ? » pensa Harold. Ils devaient se dépêcher pour en avoir le cœur net.

Ils était enfin arrivé sur l'île et pour changer de d'habitude, les petits de Krokmou et tempête avaient brûlé une partie de l'île... encore.

-De tous les dragons irresponsables ! Vous-êtes bien les pires ! On vient juste d'arriver et vous avez presque tout brûlé, je suis d'accord sur le fait que vous avez besoin de vous entraîner, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour brûler presque la totalité de l'île !

Les jeunes dragons baissaient la tête honteuse de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais ils essayaient quand même d'amadouer le dragonnier et leur père qui les regarder avec un aire très sérieux, « c'est fini le temps où il suffisait de pleurnicher un tout petit peu pour se faire pardonner ».

-Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'on va faire de vous .

Les jeunes vipères baissaient encore plus la tête et fermer les yeux.

-À part la nouvelle force d'anéantissement ultime.

Krokmou tourna la tête vers son ami légèrement confus.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai non, ils ont la puissance suffisante pour régler le compte à quelques machines de guerre ou même à des bateaux...

Harold plaça sa main sur son menton et fit mine de réfléchir,Krokmou approuva en lui donnant des petits coup de tête.

-Tu es d'accord mon grand, il leur faut juste une petite mise à niveau de l'obéissance, mais sinon pour le reste , c'est parfait.

Les jeunes dragons se redressaient très heureux de la nouvelle et se sont empressé de se jeter sur Harold pour le couvrir de bave.

-Non Non arrêter ! Sa part pas au lavahahahahage.

Harold ne pouvait pas résister à ça.

* * *

Ingrid était couchée sur le sol, sa joue lui fessait moins mal, mais son dos et ces côtes la tordaient de douleur. Elle ouvrait doucement les yeux la tête lourde, sa vue était floue comme si un voile était placer devant ces yeux. Elle a dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour qu'elle puise enfin voire quelque chose. Elle se redressait en jurant à travers ces dents à causse de sa douleur dorsale. Une fois assise, elle regardait autour d'elle pour inspecter sa « cellule ». C'était une chambre sans fenêtre, la pièce était humide, froide, salle et elle sentait le renfermer une simple torche éclairée la petite pièce.

-Géniale. S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Elle essaya de se redresser mais elle était trop faible, elle avait juste assez de force pour tenir ces yeux ouverts et se tenir assise. Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour sortir d'ici quand un bruit métallique retentit dans le verrou de la porte, elle fixa son regard sur la porte en bois prête à dévisager la personne qui aller rentrer. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le vissage de sauvage apparut dans un faible rayon de lumière, il afficha un grand sourire en voyant la jeune femme enfin réveiller.

-Enfin réveiller, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Siffla-t-il.

Ingrid ne répondait pas, elle se contentait du foudroyait du regard.

-Mmh... pas très causante hein ? C'est-ce que cherche les responsables des maisons closes justement, une fille qui sait la fermer et obéir sans s'opposer ni causer de problème, mais pour sur ce dernier point tu es loin de correspondre.

Ingrid haussa un sourcil et se mit à sourire.

-Et comment va ton nez ? Il te fait mal j'espère, sinon je peux toujours recommencer si tu t'amuses à me retoucher avec tes salles pattes.

-Tss c'est ça vas-y fait de l'humour.

Il sortit de derrière son dos une tige en fer et il approcha la pointe de la torche.

-Tu vas moins rire après ça m'a jolie, je peux te l'assuré.

Le sourire d'Ingrid fit remplacer par un air terrifié, elle savait à quoi allez servir cette tige, à lui apprendre à obéir. Mais elle ne craquera pas.

-Écoute-moi bien Sauvage, tu peux me faire toutes les choses les plus ignobles, inimaginable et insupportable du monde, jamais je'n t'obéirai, je préfère mourir mile fois que de courber l'échine face à toi.

Une fois le bout de la tige chauffé à blanc, Sauvage la ramena vers lui en adressant un grand sourire sadique à Ingrid.

-Dans ce cas, nous allons beaucoup nous amuser Ingrid.

Il la gifla avec sa main libre.

-Ça c'est pour mon nez.

Il dirigea son regard vers son avant-bras gauche. Il le détacha et la saisie au poignet. Il plaça son genou droit au milieu de son dos puis il tourna les bars de la jeune femme pour que l'intérieur de son avant-bras soit vers lui et il commença à épeler.

-S...;

Il enfonça la tige de fer dans le bras d'Ingrid qui commença aussitôt à hurler de douleur. Sauvage se mit à sourire et continua son écriture.

-A..., U, V, A, G, E.

à chaque nouvelle lettre, Ingrid sentait son bras la brûler de l'intérieur la torture était tellement douloureuse qu'elle en oubliait le genou de Sauvage lui rentré entre les omoplates, elle criait de plus en plus fort, priant pour que la douleur de son bras s'arrête, pour qu'elle se réveille de ce cauchemar, pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider... pour que Harold vienne l'aider, comme il l'a toujours promi. Elle le voyait assis sur le bord de falaise de Beurk elle était coucher contre lui dans ces bras protecteurs fermement entourait autour d'elle.

« -Moi vivant Ingrid, personne, je dis bien personne ne te fera de mal, et si quelqu'un ose le faire...

Il tourna son regard vers elle avec une étincelle de fureur comme si ça venait d'arriver.

-Je tuerais cette personne Ingrid..., je la tuerais si lentement et avec tellement de plaisir, qu'il où elle me suppliera de l'achever, mais je le regarderais souffrir, comme lui l'aurai fait pour toi... »

De lourdes larmes couler sur c'est joué et sa voie était cassée à force de hurler par la torture. Son bourreau se pencha vers son oreille et lui souffla.

-Comme ça, même quand tu serras avec l'un de tes futures clients, tu pourras penser à moi... je suis sur que même le plus pitoyable de ces chien serra mieux foutu que ton petit dragonnier.

-Je... je.

Elle essayait de parler mais elle avait du mal à contrôler sa respiration et ses sanglots.

-Mmh ? Je t'écoute ma belle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un regard noir.

-Je te hais, Sauvage... du plus profond d'mon âme...

-Tu m'en diras tend ma belle, en attendant ton futur propriétaire viendra te chercher dans trois ou quatre heures, en attendant ma beauté... reposes-toi.

Il lui embrassa la joue pendant un court instant puis se redressa en rigolant comme le diable qu'il était, il referma la porte et sa voie s'éloigna dans la maison. Ingrid se redressa et s'adossa sans ménagement contre le mur, elle vit que ces bras n'étaient plus attacher et qu'une horreur c'était installer sur son avant-bras gauche. SAUVAGE. regardait son bras qui tremblé sans qu'elle puise l'arrêter, elle le ramena vers elle et laissa échapper encore quelque sanglot et quelque parole.

-S'il te plaît... viens m'aider... je. je vis un enfer ici...

Elle se coucha finalement contre le sol en plaquant son bras contre elle et ramenant ces jambes vers elle comme pour se protéger. Ces yeux se fermer doucement et avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un sommeil lourd elle murmura des mots à peine audibles.

-Harold... tue les... tue les tous... mais s'il te plaît...

Sa voie se renforça et ces yeux se sont fermés complètement mais elle soupira une dernière volonté.

-Laisse-le-moi... laisse-moi, Sauvage...


	18. Retour douloureux & maison close

**Chouchou1302 :je suis content que la partie de Harold et Gustave t'ai plu, je me suis bien amuser avec ces deux là :) voilât la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)**

 **Cristal de glace :** **C** **ontent que le chapitre t'est** **plu** **:) pour la fin j'ai aussi envie de te dire... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi haha ! Et le sadisme ne s'arrêtera pas \m/ vive le SADISME : p** **et puis ba si tu me pardonnes** **pas, alors moi aussi ze** **boude :p** **et pour me venger je ferrai souffrir physiquement ou mentalement un autre personnage dans ce** **chapitre muhahahaha** **!:3 sinon voilât la suite j'espère quel te plaira :)**

 **Krokmou83 :** **haa** **un sadique comme moi ça fait plaisir, j'ai hésité** **à** **ce** **que Sauvage pourrait marquer sur son bras et je me suis dis graver son nom sur son bras serrait assez horrible et cruel aussi bien physiquement pour elle que mentalement, voici la suite** **:)**

 **Salut tout le monde, comment ça va :) voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent, je ne pourrais pas publier ce week-end car je serrai occuper alors désoler d'avance de vous laisser sans nouvelles je ne sais pas si je vais publier un chapitre dimanche ou lundi, mais bon l'avenir nous le dira :) n'hésitez à laisser une petite review pour parler du chapitre ou pour soutenir Cristal de glace contre l'auteur le plus sadique du monde (bizarre je le connais pas celui-là, j'aimerais le rencontrer :p) merci à neko-chan200 pour le follow;) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et la prochaine.**

 **Chapitres 18**

 **Retour douloureux & maison close.**

* * *

Au bord du feu, sur l'une des plages de l'île, Harold dormait contre le flan de Krokmou, Tempête était couchée en face de nous avec ses petits a coté d'elle. Gustave était à coté d'Harold, blotti fortement contre lui comme pour se protéger du froid, il avait un air de sérénité sur son vissage, Gustave ressentait de la sécurité et de la confiance auprès du dragonnier, il était content d'avoir un ami comme lui, même s'il se chamaille quelquefois, une vraie complicité se lier entre lui et Harold, il est devenu le grand frère qu'il a tend chercher et Gustave était devenu le petit frère curieux et à la fois insupportable qu'Harold aurait voulu toujours avoir. Gustave bougea dans son sommeil ce qui tira Harold de son sommeil léger, son expression faciale était raide et ces trais était ferme, il devait sûrement faire un cauchemar. Harold passa sa main dans les cheveux emmêler du jeune garçon comme pour apaiser son tourment, Gustave se détendit aussitôt et récupéra son expression de bien-être. Harold s'est mis à sourire et reposer sa tête contre son dragon et il planta son regard dans les étoiles.

-On arrive Ingrid, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi où que tu sois. Pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

Ils ont prévu de partir pour Beurk dès où le soleil pointerait le bout de son nez ils devaient donc dormir un maximum pour faire tout le trajet sans faiblir ni piquer du nez, mais Harold n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. En fin d'après-midi il avait ressenti une douleur étrange dans sa poitrine comme si quelqu'un venait de lui arracher le cœur. Il aurait voulu sauter sur Krokmou et rentré sur Beurk le plus vite possible ou même envoyer Lys délivré un message à Astrid pour connaître la situation sur l'île, mais ça fait depuis longtemps qu'elles avaient arrêté de lui écrire et de lui répondre... mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, après tout c'est lui qui est à décider de parti,pas elles. Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux mais avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil, son cœur lui fit de nouveau un mal de monstre, mais il arriva quand même à s'endormir...

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement réveillant Ingrid en sursaut, elle foudroya le trouble-fête du regard qui lui souriait avec ce foutu sourire sadique.

-Ho excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé ? T'en mieux.

Dagur s'approcha d'elle et la saisie par le bras gauche.

-Eh bien, eh bien... Il regarda avec un sourire la marque sur le bras de la jeune femme. Sauvage t'a laissé un petit souvenir à ce que je vois, tu en as de la chance...

Ingrid garda la tête baisser et resta silencieuse.

-On va voir si tu as compris ce qu'on attend de toi.

Il la lâcha et recula de un tel pas en plaçant ses mains dans son dos.

-Debout !

Ingrid était agenouillé les mains contre le sol, elle se pinçait les lèvres puis se redressa en gardant la tête baisser le vissage cacher par ces cheveux en désordre.

-Bien. S'exclama le par-en-vrille. Recul et retourne toi.

Elle obéissait sans s'opposer, mais elle râlait intérieurement.

-Bien ! Bien ! S'exclama à nouveau Dagur assez content dû résulta.

Il sortit soudain un couteau de derrière son dos et il attrapa les cheveux d'Ingrid qui rester droite sans bouger, elle fermer les yeux et laisser quelque larme couler sur ces joues quand elle sentit la lame couper ces cheveux d'un coup sec. Ils étaient maintenant presque aussi longs que ceux d'Harold, mais elle avait encore sa mèche qui va parfois devant son œil droit, Harold adorait lui rabattre derrière l'oreille, ces cheveux étaient sa plus grande fierté... mais maintenant.

-Maintenant ma jolie, dit moi qui tu es.

Elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils puis elle entrouvrit la bouche.

-Je... je ne suis personne, je suis juste un objet pour amuser la galerie.

-Oui c'est ça ! C'est ça ! Dit-il totalement euphorique. Je pense que tu es enfin prête.

Ingrid hocha simplement la tête et ébouriffa ces cheveux pour les laissés tomber devant ces yeux pour se cacher puis elle plaça ses mains en boule contre sa poitrine avant de les laisser glisser contre son ventre. Dagur recula dans le couloir et fit signe de la tête à quelqu'un qui s'y trouver, Ingrid entendit dans pas s'avancer lentement dans le couloir et un homme entra dans la cellule avec Dagur. L'homme attrapa le vissage de la jeune fille pour le redresser vers lui mais elle gardait son regard dans le vide, mais elle a très bien pu voir l'homme et surtout son vissage, il était fin, on voit tout de suite qu'il est assez jeune, sûrement entre vingt-trois et vingt-cinq ans, il avait les cheveux bruns coucher en arrière, il avait un cicatrise sur l'œil droit, les yeux verts presque semblables à ceux d'Harold, mais eux par rapport a celui de son bien aimer lui faisait froid dans le dos.

-Mmh pas mal. Dit-il en jugent la jeune fille avec peu d'intérêt.

-Quoi ? Comment ça « pas mal », vous ne trouverez pas mieux sur cette île voyons, et puis elle vient de la région, vaux mieux savoir d'où elles viennent ces filles-là.

L'homme lâcha le vissage d'Ingrid qui se dirigea instinctivement vers le sol

-Mmh... je vous en donne cinq cents comme prévu, et si elle me rapporte gros je vous donnerai un petit pourcentage Dagur.

Il adressa un regard à la fille puis lui demande.

-Quel est ton nom jeune fille.

Elle redressa légèrement la tête vers l'homme et tenta de le prononcer mais elle croisa le regard meurtrier de ton tortionnaire.

-Je... je n'ai pas de non monsieur.

-Parle plus fort on n'entend rien ! gronda Dagur.

-Je n'ai pas de non monsieur ! Dit-elle plus fort légèrement paniquer par le tond autoritaire de Dagur.

-C'est fort dommage, comment veux-tu que les hommes t'appellent si tu n'as pas de nom, ils ne vont pas te siffler non plus.

À cette penser Dagur s'est mis à sourire et il sortit le petit siffler de sa poche.

-Tenez mon cher ami, c'était à elle, je ne sais pas à quoi ça pouvait lui servir, mais maintenant que vous en parlez...

L'homme pris le siffler dans sa main et souffla grossièrement à l'intérieur ce qui fit légèrement grimacer Ingrid d'agacement et d'énervement.

-ça fait un bruit plutôt agréable. Il tourna son regard vers la jeune femme. Tu n'as toujours pas nom je présume .

Encore une fois elle hocha la tête négativement.

-Et bien alors on dirait qu'il va falloir que je t'en trouve un moi-même. Soupira l'homme. Combien vous me demander pour cette babiole sans importance ?

-pff je vous le donne à titre gracieux l'ami, pour moi il n'a aucune valeur commerciale.

-Très bien. L'homme rangea le siffler dans sa poche, puis il pritune bourse d'or et la plaça dans la main du par-en-vrille. Marcher conclut .

Dagur afficha un grand sourire et hocha la tête.

-Marcher conclut. Lui répondit-il.

L'homme se diriger ensuite vers le couloir et se tourna vers Ingrid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On n'a pas toute la journée, allez dépêches-toi bon-sang !

Ingrid se dirigea ensuite vers le couloir et marcha volontairement sur le pied de Dagur qui poussa un léger cri de douleur.

-Un problème l'ami ? Lui demanda l'homme.

Il jeta un regard noir à Ingrid puis se tourna vers l'homme.

-Non aucun problème Flavris, faite attention avec votre petite nouvelle, elle a un caractère de braise.

-J'en prend note, bien, nous y allons dans ce cas.

Flavris et Ingrid se diriger enfin vers la sortie. Il fessait légèrement jour dehors le soleil commencer à montrer le bout de nez, les rues qui étaient à la basse plaine de vie et de rire d'enfant étaient maintenant remplies de bandit et de brigand, on se croiraient dans le cartier général des malfrats et des ripoux. Ingrid traversa la rue la tête baisser sur les talons du soi-disant Flavris qui était devenu son « propriétaire » même si elle avait courbé l'échine aujourd'hui elle ne se laissera pas faire par cet homme. Ils sont arrivés ensuite devant un grand bâtiment qui était autrefois une école, mais maintenant c'était tout sauf un endroit conseiller aux enfants, alcool, jeux d'argent, musique, bagarre, et prostituait étaient les principales activités se ce bâtiment malsain. Flavris poussa la porte et invita Ingrid à rentrer la première, elle passa le pas-de la porte et elle eut un haut-de-cœur en sentant l'immonde odeur de cet endroit, Flavris passa à coté d'elle en la saisissant par le bras et se dirigea ensuite vers le bar. Des trentaines de vissages se tourner vers elle quand-elle passer à porter de certaines personnes elle sentait leurs salles mains sur elle, jusqu'à que quelqu'un homme la saisis par son bras libre.

-Tien tien, qu'est-ce qu'on a là, un petit oiseau qui est tomber du nid.

Des rires se firent entendre dans le dos de l'homme, Ingrid serra la mâchoire et tourner son regard vers l'homme chauve.

-Lâcher moi, vous... vous m'faite mal !

-Hé Flavis ? Depuis quand tes filles parles je croyais qu'elle avait ordre de la boucler.

L'intéresser lâcha le bras d'Ingrid et se dirigea vers l'homme qui tenait l'autre bras de sa nouvelle acquisition.

-C'est une petite nouvelle elle n'est pas encore tout à fait bien... dresser, mais elle a quand même raison lâche là.

-Mmh une petite nouvelle comme c'est intéressant. Dit l'homme en lâchant le bras d'Ingrid. Tu me resserves le premier passage Flavis, j'aime bien les nouvelles incompétentes.

Ingrid foudroya du regard l'homme qui se rasseyait sur sa chaise, Ingrid donna un petit coup de pied dans l'un des pieds de la chaise en partant, ce qui fit écrouler la chaise et l'homme dans le même cas, se qui déclencha ensuite un fou rire dans la salle.

-Hahaha ! Ba alors Barik ! tu sais plu t'asseoir ou quoi ?

Ingrid suivie de nouveau Flavis qui se tenait à coté d'elle. Ils se dirigeaient ensuite à l'arrière du bar, là se trouver d'autre personne, des serveuses, une chanteuse et sûrement des prostituées, à en juger de leurs tenus plus que légère.

-Bonjour mes chéries comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il avec un tond de voie qui était inconnu à Ingrid.

-Très bien et vous Monsieur Flavis. Répondit-elle en cœurs.

-Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi présenter votre nouvelle camarade... heu...

Il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers Ingrid qui était assez surpris de son tond très calme et sympathique avec ces « filles » .

-Tu es sur de ne pas avoir de nom . Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle commença à hocher la tête négativement puis une idée lui parvint à l'esprit, elle pouvait donner un faux nom, après tout on lui a dit qu'elle ne s'appelle ni Ingrid ni Heather, mais ça ne l'interdisait pas d'avoir un autre nom. Elle réfléchit un moment puis son regard fut attiré pour un miroir qui se trouver sur sa gauche, elle se regarda un instant juge son état qui était déplorable et avec ces cheveux courts qui lui rappeler vaguement Harold... « Oui c'est ça ! » pensa-t-elle.

-Je... je m'appelle, heu... Dlorah.

Flavis fit une drôle de tête en entendant son nom, ça lui rappeler son arrivé sur Beurk avec Harold quand-il avait donné un faux nom au forgeron, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'a inspiré pour son nom, elle a fait comme lui elle a pris son nom à l'envers.

-Hé bien c'est... assez original. En déduit Flavis. C'est pas un nom très exotique, mais on fera avec.

Ingrid haussa légèrement les épaules et adressa un léger sourire à Flavis.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance, Berta, donne lui sa nouvelle tenue et montre lui les douches aussi, une serveuse se doit d'être propre et d'avoir une apparence irréprochable.

Ingrid fut assez surprise.

-Comment ça serveuse ? Je ne suis pas ici pour... servir de... distraction ?

-Pff m'a pauvre petite Dlorah, il ne faut pas écouter tout ce que te dit Dagur, il t'a dit que tu ferrais le tapin, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est encore moi qui décide qui doit servir les pintes et qui doit écarter les cuisses quand même, et nous savons aussi bien toi et moi, que tu n'veux pas coucher avec les premiers venus, je n'ai pas raison ?

-Eh bien je... si vous me dites que je serrai une serveuse, je vois pas pourquoi je dirai non dans ce cas.

-Parfait alors ! Mais une dernière chose Dlorah, évite de faire d'autres coups bas à d'autres personnes.

-Des coups bas ? Je vois de quoi vous parler. Se défend-elle.

-Je parle du pied de Dagur que tu as broyé avec autant de douceur et d'affection qu'un forgeron ressent envers son enclume, et le pied de chaise que tu as cassé en un rien de temps pour faire chuter ce gros balourd de Barik.

« mince ! moi qui penser avoir été assez discrète c'est rater » pensa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je réglerais les frais de docteur, mais dans l'avenir évite de casser les biens du bar, ou même le bâtiment tout entier tant qu'on y est hahaha.

Elle qui c'était déjà imaginer à jouer des pieds et des mains pour ne pas allez dans le même lit avec un homme, la voilât entrain de rigoler avec un parfait inconnu, qui lui rappel vaguement Harold avec elle et les autres esclaves sur l'île des traîtres. Quel étrange impression...

* * *

-On est encore loin !? Se plainait une nouvelle fois Gustave avec un léger amusement dans la voie.

-D'après toi Gustave. Tu m'as demandé y ont dix minutes, je t'ai répondu non, tu me demandes maintenant, je te réponds encore une fois, non, et tu me le demanderas encore dans cinq minutes et devines ce que je te répondrais à ce moment-là.

-Heu... non ? devina Gustave avec une aire légèrement sarcastique dans la voie.

-Tu as deviné, tu vois ! tu commences presque à savoir lire dans mes penser.

-Hé hé, le jour que j'arriverai à lire dans tes penser, je pense que ma tête explosera.

Harold rigola à cette idée complètement folle, Krokmou lui, acquiesça les penser de Gustave en hochant la tête « lire dans la tête d'Harold est aussi facile que de lire un livre fermé, écrit en hébreu, qui a été mâcher puis légèrement brûler au préalable par les trois petites vipères » mais pour Krokmou c'était facile de lire dans les penser de son dresseur, après tout, il vole ensemble depuis pas mal de temps, ils ont tisaient comme un lien télépathique entre leurs deux cerveaux, un simple mouvement, une simple respiration ou un moindre doute et les deux amis savaient comment réagir. Après quelques heures de vol Beurk était presque en vue mais Harold fit arrêter Krokmou.

-Pourquoi on s'arrête Harold.

-Car les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eu de cet endroit c'était que le village voulait me pendre et tuer Krokmou, alors je réfléchis à une stratégie si on est attaqué.

Gustave et Harold réfléchissaient un petit moment, puis Gustave eut une idée.

-Harold, moi je peux rester sur Krokmou et si on a un problème tu n'as qu'à te jeter dans le vide et ouvrir tes ailles.

-Ce n'est pas bête, mais s'il nous attaque avant qu'on se pose on fait comment ?

-Ba heu... tu... détruit les catapultes.

-Bien ! Tu vois tu arrives à réfléchir avant d'agir.  
-Laisse-moi deviner, tu as prévu ce plan avant même qu'on partece matin c'est ça .

-Pff... je vois pas de quoi tu parles petit stratège. Se moqua Harold en roulant les yeux au ciel. On y va mon grand.

Harold posa sa main sur le cou de Krokmou qui démarra à toute vitesse en poussant un long cri typique des furies nocturnes. Comme Harold s'y attendait, un rocher tiré d'une catapulte se diriger déjà sur eux, Krokmou évita de justesse le rocher et se stabilisa en hauteur, Harold chercha les catapultes mais n'en trouva qu'une seule qui commencer à être rechargé.

-Krokmou ! fait moi exploser cette machine de malheur avant qu'elle nous fasse tomber.

Le furie serra les aille contre lui-même et plongea tête la première vers la catapulte, il commença à charger son tir quand Harold aperçut enfin le tireur, Astrid !

-STOP ! Krokmou ! STOP NE TIRE PAS !

Mais le plasma commencé déjà à sortir et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, alors Harold se pencha sur la tête de son dragon pour le faire encore plus plonger vers le sol, il s'écrasait au sol dans un brouhaha sans nom qui fit sursauter la jeune Beurkienne qui vit avec effarement Harold s'écraser ensuite devant elle en se tenant la tête.

-Aie aie aie... j'ai connu mieux comme atterrissage, merci Krokmou !

Harold se releva en fessant craquer son dos, puis il fixa son regard sur Astrid qui s'approchait calmement de lui...  
-Hé salut Astrid ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, désoler pour tout le ramdam, mais je te promets que j'ai essayé de biens faire avec Krokmmh !

Astrid lui décocha une bonne droite dans la mâchoire.

-Aieee... dit-il en se tenant la joue. Après tout ce temps sans me parler et sans nouvelles c'est ça les remerciements, et Ba merci bien...

Astrid plaça ses mains sur ces hanches et foudroyer Harold du regard.

-Quoi ?! Tu es sérieux là Harold ! C'est toi qui nous as laissés sans nouvelles depuis six mois je te rappelle, par nous ! Nous on t'a... oh et puis merde !

Astrid se jeta sur lui à califourchon et commença à lui donner une série de gifles.

-Ça c'est pour nous avoir fait glander sans réponse pendant six mois !

Et une autre gifle suit la première.

-Ça c'est pour nous avoir fait mourir d'inquiétude et de chagrin parton absence.

Et encore une autre baffe.

-Ça c'est pour avoir laissé Ingrid toute seul !

-Mais enfin arrête ! AIE ! je... je peux tout t'expliquer enfin! AIE ! Harold Tenta vainement de se défendre en m'étant ses mains devant son vissage.  
Et une dernière petite claque.

-ET ÇA ! *paf* c'est pour tout le reste... dit-elle en murmurant avec sadisme.

Gustave les regarder complètement désemparer, il ne savait pas s'il devait rire de la situation ou aider Harold contre cette folle qui avait l'aire de beaucoup lui en vouloir, sûrement cette fameuse Astrid qu'il lui avait parler... mais un peut plus brutale et moins câline qu'il le laissait paraître.

-C'est bon ? Tu as fini . Lui demanda Harold en regardant la blonde entre ces bras.

-Non !

Elle saisit les bras d'Harold en les plaquant de chaque côté puis elle s'approcha son vissage de celui du dragonnier lentement. Harold avait fermé les yeux de peur de mourir ou de souffrir. Mais avant qu'Astrid n'est pu faire quoi que-ce soit, Gustave se jeta sur les deux jeunes adultes en poussant un petit cri de guerre, il grimpa sur le dos d'Astrid lui hurlant

-Lâche Harold ! Lâche-le ! KROKMOU ! Viens nous aider ! Y a une folle qui attaque Harold ! Mais lâche-le à la fin ! Il a déjà une copine en plus, et elle est plus belle que TOI !

-Gustave ferme là ! Ordonna Harold en voyant l'expression d'Astrid se raidir et s'assombrir. Heu... Astrid ? Astrid es-que... tout va bien ?

Elle lui adressa un regard noir et terrifiant, Harold dégluti difficilement et plongea son regard par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde pour le fixer sur Gustave.

-Gustave, tu veux bien te pousser pour qu'on se relève mainte...

Astrid colla ces lèvres contre celle d'Harold qui était assez surpris, elle se décolla un petit moment après et regarda ensuite Harold l'air plus détendu.

-Et ça c'est... pour être revenu. Dit-elle en rougissant à moitié.

Gustave descendit du dos d'Astrid en tirant une mine d'incompréhension face à cette scène plus que bizarre. Harold et Astrid se redressaient doucement, et une fois debout Harold la saisi par la taille et la ramena vers lui pour l'embraser à nouveau.

-Eurk ! s'exclama Gustave les voyant s'embraser à nouveau.

-Et ça c'est pour avoir tenté de m'arracher la tête avec un rocher. Dit-il en rigolant.

-Pas de ma faute, je devais tester les armes aujourd'hui. Répondit-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel.

-Mmhmm !

Les deux jeunes gens se sont retournés vers Gustave qui avait le nez légèrement retrousser, les sourcils fronçaient et les bras croiser. Krokmou était à côté de lui pas très content de sa chute.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce cirque .! Vous vous battez et après vous vous embrasez, je suis d'accord qu'Harold est dit de toi que tu étais câline, même si j'ignore totalement la signification et le sens de ce mot, mais Harold est déjà avec ma sœur Ingrid alors vous y allez doucement avec les bisous, j'ai déjà l'estomac tout retourner avec l'atterrissage et vous allez devoir aussi me donner des explications tous les deux ! Car je suis complètement paumé...

Astrid tourna la tête vers Harold.

-C'est le frère de...

-Oui. Coupa Harold.

-Mais comment vous...

-Longue histoire je te raconterai tout en détail plus tard, pour l'instant je peux aller voir Ingrid .

Astrid expliqua à Harold qu'Ingrid était parti depuis deux jours et qu'elles lui avaient écrits pendant des mois, sans recevoir de réponse. Harold ne comprenait pas, lui aussi avait envoyé des lettres sans recevoir de réponse... Il expliquait ensuite à Astrid sa rencontre plus qu'inattendu de Gustave sur l'île des traîtres, Astrid lui frappa l'épaule en lui disant qu'il était complètement inconscient d'attaquer une île entière tout seul, Harold lui répondit qu'il n'était pas seul il était venu avec un groupe de dragons très bien entraîner mais une chose continuer de tracasser l'esprit du dragonnier, s'il avait chacun de leurs côtés tentait de communiquer avec l'autre sans réponse ça n'explique pas la lettre d'Ingrid. Harold chercha dans sa sacoche en sortit la lettre d'Ingrid puis la tendit à Astrid, qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant le contenu de la lettre, elle redressa les yeux vers Harold totalement perdu et horrifier.

-Harold, y a un problème avec cette lettre ! Ingrid n'a jamais été mal traiter ici, enfin de ce que je sais, elle n'a jamais été enfermer pour quoi que ce soit, elle ne c'est jamais plainte de votre relation et elle est partie que depuis deux jours pour retrouver son frère mais vue qu'il est là je me demande alors pourquoi elle n'est pas encore revenue...

Astrid se tourna et fit mine de réfléchir, mais Harold l'interrompit.

-Tu penses qu'il pourrait y avoir un lien entre la disparition d'Alvin et le retard plus qu'inquiétant d'Ingrid .

-Je trouverai ça bizarre s'il y en aurait pas Harold... Dit-elle avec crainte.

-... je savais que j'aurais dû rester ici pour la protéger... Il baissa la tête vers le sol.

Harold sera les poings et se mordit la lèvre, il se dirigea ensuite vers Krokmou sans relever la tête.

-Harold ? Demanda Astrid.

Il ne donna aucune réponse.

-Harold où tu vas ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Chercher Ingrid.

-Tout seul ? Tu n'sais même pas où chercher.

-Elle doit sûrement être encore à son village, si je pars maintenant j'arriverai en début de soirée.

-Et si Alvin contrôle toute l'île avec ces bandits et ces brigands tu peux me dire comment tu vas résister à une île entièrement corrompue.

-Si je dois tuer toute l'île pour la récupérer alors je le ferrais, même si je préférerais éviter le bain de sang.

-Et comment tu comptes aller là-bas, je pense que les brigands ne te léseront pas te balader tranquillement comme si de rien n'était.

-J'ai beaucoup changé en huit mois et puis...

Harold redressait sa capuche puis il remonta son col au niveau de son nez.

-Je peux toujours me cacher comme ça. Dit-il en écartant les bras.

Astrid se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

-Pourquoi j'ai posé cette question idiote.

Harold se hissa sur la selle de Krokmou.

-Je reviendrai vite et avec Ingrid, je te le promets.

-Et moi ? demanda Gustave.

-Toi tu restes ici sur Beurk, Astrid s'occupera de toi.

Gustave acquiesça et recula, Astrid s'avança vers Harold.

-Heu Harold, loin de moi l'idée d'être désagréable, mais tu peux me dire comment je vais m'occuper de lui.

-Ba heu... je sais pas... occupe le temps que je sois parti, fait lui faire le tour de l'île tien.

-Super ! Me voilât baby-sitter... bouda-t-elle.

-Baby-sitter haha ha, Mmhmm non allez franchement, il... il a neuf ans, il ne va pas brûler le village non plus.

Astrid haussa un sourcil puis soupira.

-Bon d'accord, mais t'a intérêt à revenir vite ! Et avec elle et en un seul morceau !

Harold Hocha la tête puis indiqua à Krokmou de décoller.

-Tiens bon, Ingrid j'arrive !

* * *

Ingrid était face à un miroir contemplant sa nouvelle tenue, un haut blanc assez ample avec un corset noir, une paire de mitaine noire,un long jupe noir et blanc, des petites bottes noires. Ces cheveux étaient à nouveau propre, mais ils ne pouvaient plus être coiffée en tresse à causse du grand manque de longueur, elle baissa les yeux vers son bras gauche pour fixer cette marque qu'elle ne pourra jamais enlever même en frottant des heures, elle risquerait plus de mal que de bien. Flavris lui avait redonnez-le à siffler que Dagur lui avait volé, elle l'a accroché avec un petit chêne et le porté maintenant autour du cou, ainsi elle pouvait sentir l'âme d'Harold au plus près d'elle. Elle entendait le raffut du bar les pieds qui tape au sol, les sifflements des brigands, les rires graves de certains hommes. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y allez, mais elle n'avait pas le choix... elle était Dlorah la serveuse de bière, « qu'elle titre élégant » pansa-t-elle. Elle se retournait et elle saisissait un plateau vide qui se trouver là, elle poussa le petit rideau et pénétra dans un long couloir qui était rempli de portes de chaque côté, certaine était ouvert et d'autres fermer, et elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir pourquoi elles étaient fermées en vue des râles et des cris qui était poussée de l'autre côté, elle descendait un escalier d'une dizaine de marches puis elle arriva derrière le bar. Le barman déposa sept verres sur son plateau et lui indiqua la table à servir, ainsi commença la première journée de Dlorah, elle se disait que si elle attendait et qu'elle restait calme assez longtemps ici, quelqu'un viendrait l'aider, Astrid, Harold ou même Gustave... elle ne l'avait toujours pas vue depuis tout ce temps et elle était inquiète. Elle arriva à la table et elle vit avec grand malheur que ce client n'était autre qu'Alvin, Dagur, Sauvage et quatre autres hommes qui la regarder d'un mauvais œil. Elle leur donna leurs verres sans les regarder de peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ces mains, ces pieds ou sa tête si elle croisait le regard de l'un d'entre eux. Mais bien sûr les tortionnaires ont remarqué ça et se sont amusés et lui envoyer des petites piques d'insultes ou des moqueries déplacer et impolie.

-Hé Dagur, regard t'a vu le nouveau serveur !

-Non ce n'est pas un serveur c'est notre petite lapinette sur patte. Dit-il en se redressant. qu'est que tu fis là ! tu devrais être dans ta chambre entrain d'écarter te cuisse de te taper tous les bouseux du coin !

Ingrid posa le plateau sur la table sans ménagement et foudroya Dagur du regard.

-Dommage pour toi Dagur, on dirait que les « bouseux du coin » me préfèrent en serveuse qu'en lapinette.

Elle déposa les verres sur la table, elle plaça son plateau sous son bras et s'éloigna en sifflant sa joie de vivre.

-Oh mais ne tend fait pas ma jolie, tu vas les écartés tes jambes de catin et j'y veillerais, personnellement.

Dagur tourna son regard vers un homme chauve assis seul à une table, il dévisageait également la jeune femme.

* * *

 **N'hésiter pas laisser vos impression avec une petite review et/ou à me suivre sur twitter: Dark FrozenVl ou DARKspawne :) , et je suis encore une fois désoler de ne pas pouvoir publier se week-end. Je vous dis a dimanche soir ou a lundi les copains :)**


	19. Arriver au village

**Cristal de glace :** Merci pour le compliment, je suis toujours content de voir que mon histoire te plaise:) Ooooh c'est trop gentil, tu me boude plus :3 alors moi aussi ze boude plus:) tu trouve plus d'idée pour commentai mon travail ? Ne t'inquiète pas tu trouve toujours les mots juste pour me récompenser et pour me faire rire :p

 **Chouchou1302 :** Tu as peur pour Ingrid, et je te comprend. Harold va la sauver ? Peut être :p Tu es d'accord avec Cristal de glace, je te comprend aussi x)

 **Krokmou83 :** Oui ne t'inquiète pas pourIngrid, elle n'a rien a craindre grâce à son « gentil petit patron » et puis pour Dagur et l'autre chauve tu n'a rien a craindre... quoi que.

HEY ! Salut les gens comment ça va, je vous ai manqué ? :) pffiou ! trois jours sans vous donner de nouvelles, ça m'a paru une éternité, mais je suis là maintenant ! Frais et bispo \m/ Alors, Pour commencer merci à Aray39 pour le follow et un grand merci à Le Poussin Fou pour s'être proposé comme bêta lectrice ( en voyant mon niveau exceptionnel en français dans les cinq premiers chapitre se gentil petit poussin ma proposer son aide et j'ai accepté) pourquoi je n'ai pas demandé moi-même aux gens qui me suivait ? C'est très simple, j'ai horreur de demander aux gens de m'aider, je trouve que ça fait genre « pff j'ai la flaîm de trouver mes fautes y a pas un guguse qui pourrait le faire à ma place » mais si on me demande, j'accepterais avec joie :) un peu d'aide n'est pas de refus :) Le Poussin Fou si tu passes par ici, encore merci de l'aide :) voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) bonne lecture à vous

 **Chapitres 19**

 **Arriver au village**

* * *

La nuit était maintenant maître du village, seules quelques torches éclairés les rues sombres les rendant moins... froide. Harold était dans la forêt et s'avançait vers le village aussi silencieux que possible. Il avait ordonné à Krokmou de rester cacher, de se faire discret et d'effrayer les personnes qui s'approchait trop de lui. Harold laissé aussi une partie de son équipement, notamment ces sacoches, ces couteaux et son épaulière où était graver son sigle, il plaça a la place une épaulière neutre sans gravure. Le dragon n'était pas d'accord avec le plan de son ami, la dernière fois qu'il l'a laissé tout seul il a été capturé par Alvin. Krokmou ne voulait plus que son ami soit mal traité ou torturer, il était inquiet pour Harold, car il n'était pas là avec lui dans ce village pour le protéger des dangers sûrement présent en vue des nombreux bateaux de brigand et des mercenaires qui erré dans les rues. Mais Krokmou ne pouvait pas lui désobéir, ou même lui en vouloir, car son ami fessait ça aussi pour le protéger. Harold atteint le village après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, il pénétrait enfin dans le village, des voies résonner dans les rues créant un brouhaha sans nom, il se fessait discret même si ces pas étaient couvert par les voies et les rires des habitants, le vissage entièrement caché par sa capuche, son demi-masque et ces cheveux, il devait chercher des indices pour savoir si Ingrid était là et si elle allait bien, car Harold n'hésitera pas une seconde à faire couler le sang pour venger ne serait-ce qu'une simple égratignure sur le doux vissage de sa bien-aimer.

Comme une ombre, Harold, passer de rue en rue, de maison en maison, regardant à travers chaque fenêtre, entre chaque demeure, dans chacune des cages qui était remplie de personne destiner à l'esclavage certainement, il regardait dans chaque coin de ce village qui empeste la barbarie et le trafique d'esclave. Plus il avançait dans le village, plus il se rapprochait des voies qui semblaient chanter une drôle de mélodie, Harold se fit violence mentalement pour résister à l'envie d'aller y jeter un œil, puis, après quelques secondes, Harold fut dévoré intérieurement par cette envie de curiosité il se dirigeait donc vers la source des voies qui sembler une nouvelle fois plus forte. Harold était arrivé devant l'imposant bâtiment.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est...

-Tu n'vien pas d'ici toi on dirait.

Harold se tourna vers la voie qui était dans son dos, un grand homme chauve, c'était un mercenaire et il n'avait pas l'aire sympa.

-Heu... oui, je viens d'arriver, dite. Harold se tourna de nouveau vers le bâtiment. C'est quoi cet endroit .

-Quoi ça ! Mais voyons mon pauvre gars, tu sors d'une grotte ou quoi . C'est une taverne close.

-Une quoi ? dit-il en se retournant vers le mercenaire.

-Une taverne close, le mélange d'une taverne et d'une maison close.

Harold fixa l'homme avec un aire stupéfait, l'homme soupira en roulant les yeux au ciel comprenant qu'il avait à faire à une personne qui ne connaissait rien.

-Une maison close c'est un endroit où on peut prendre du bon temps avec des jeunes femmes.

-Heu...

L'homme soupira à nouveau et se dirigea vers Harold.

-Viens avec moi, tu comprendras mieux en voyant ça de tes propres yeux.

Sans qu'Harold puisse répondre, l'inconnu prit l'a saisi par le bras et le traîner de force vers cet endroit étrange pour lui-même. L'homme poussa la porte de la taverne sans ménagement, attirant ainsi tous les regards sur eux et stoppant même la jeune femme qui chantait sur une espèce d'estrade.

-Hé Barik ! Ta loupait un sacré spectacle... C'est qui lui ?

Le dénommer Barik se tourna vers Harold.

-Heu... Bonjour tout le monde. Dit-il avec un simple signe de la main.

-C'est un petit nouveau, il vient d'arriver et il cherchait un peu de compagnie.

Harold hocha simplement la tête, se faire passer pour un touriste était le meilleur moyen pour éviter les ennuis pour lui. Harold s'installait donc autour d'une table avec Barik et deux autres mercenaires ainsi il pouvait écouter toutes les conversations qui se raconter autour de lui, les pillages, le marchandage, la prostitution des livraisons d'alcool, puis un sujet lui attirèrent plus son intention.

-Je te le dis Barik, un homme à attaquer l'île des traîtres et l'a rayé de la carte.

-Pfouha, c'est des histoires pour les enfants ça, comment un homme seul a pu détruire une île entière.

-Il n'était pas seul, Barik. Repris l'autre homme et baissant d'un tond, il contrôle des dragons.

Barik haussa un sourcil.

-Des dragons ?! Tu es sérieux là .

L'homme hocha la tête et continuer de parler en s'approchait en même temps de Barik.

-Une armée, il a une armée tout entière de dragon, des Gronks, des vipères, des cauchemars monstrueux, des Terreurs Terribles et même un furie nocturne, et il pare qu'a force de vivre avec eux il a perdu la raison, il vit comme eux, il se nourrit comme eux, il parle comme eux...

-Comment il peut parler à des animaux pareils, les dragons n'ont pas de cerveaux, se sont des reptiles stupides. Lui chuchota le deuxième homme.

Harold laissait échapper un léger rire et redressait la tête vers l'homme qui le fixer du regard.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'fait rire toi ? Tu ne serais pas d'accord avec nous .

-Non, pas le moins du monde. Là d'où je viens les dragons son très respecté et personne ne s'amuse à se moquer d'eux de peur d'être dévoré aussitôt par l'un d'eux.

-Et bien ton peuple est idiot, il n'y a rien de respectable cher ses démons, se sa bête assoiffée de sang.

-Je n'suis pas d'accord avec toi l'ami.

Harold lançait un regard noir à son interlocuteur, qui après quelques minutes, baissa les yeux. Barik ne s'entend que les esprits commencer à s'échauffaient, il fit signe au tavernier de leur servir à boire, une jeune femme blonde s'approchait d'eux avec un grand sourire et un plateau à la main.

-Voilât pour vos messieurs .dit-elle en déposant les chopes devant chacun des hommes.

Barik la foudroyer du regard et gronda.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui nous serres ? Elle est où la nouvelle ?

-Elle est fatiguée, Flavis lui a autorisé d'aller se coucher.

-Tss, Flavis...

Harold se tourna vers Barik.

-Qui est Flavis ? Demanda-t-il assez curieux.

-C'est le patron de ce bâtiment, on lui fournit l'alcool, les clients et les distractions.

-Les distractions ?

-Oui, les distractions, le chef des brigands lui a fourni une catin de choix et il s'en serre comme serveuse.

Barik se levait et se dirigeait vers le bar suivi de près par les deux autres hommes, la serveuse soupira et lança un vague regard à Harold qui le fixer.

-Ce n'est pas polie de fixer les femmes de la sorte jeun inconnu. Dit-elle en souriant.

Harold détourna le regard légèrement gêné.

-Oops, excusez-moi gent-dame.

-C'est bon ne vous inquiéter pas. Dit, vous êtes nouveau ici . C'est la première fois que je vous vois.

-Oui, je viens d'arriver, j'ai faits la connaissance de Barik devant la taverne.

La serveuse posée le plateau sur la table et s'asseyait ensuite à coté d'Harold.

-Si vous voulez un conseil, ne traîner pas trop avec lui. Dit-elle en balançant légèrement la tête par-dessus son épaule. Barik n'est pas le genre de personne à fréquenter quand-on est une personne sage, poli, respectueux et aimable comme vous.

-Merci du conseil. Il laissa une petite pose, puis il commençait à lui parler pour la mettre en confiance pour ensuite lui poser des questions. je peux avoir votre nom .

-Vous d'abord. Dit-elle en plaçant son vissage dans ces mains justes sous son menton.

-Dirgni, je sais sa casse pas trois pattes à un dragon, mais c'est toujours ça. Dit-il en souriant.

La serveuse laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Oh vous savez, j'ai entendu toute sorte de nom étrange et j'ai vu aussi bon nombre de vissages.

La serveuse se baisser pour voir son vissage entre sa capuche et son masque mais Harold baissa légèrement la tête.

-Pourquoi vous vous cachez ? Ne cagner rien, vous êtes en sécurité ici.

Harold garda le silence puis redressa la tête laissant apparaîtreses yeux verts. La serveuse se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre et plongeait ces yeux dans les siens.

-Vous n'm'avez toujours pas donner votre nom. Lui rappela Harold en souriant.

-Ha oui quelle imbécile, je m'appelle Hanna, mais mes amis m'appellent Hane.

Du rafus se fit entendre, Harold et Hanna se sont tournés vers la source du bruit et il voyait Barik et ses amis mettre le bar sens dessus dessous, Harold se tourna vers Hanna qui avait l'aire dégoûter.

-Vos n'pouvez rien faire contre ça . Demanda-t-il assez énervé par la scène qui se présenter devant lui.

-Non, Flavis à beau être le chef ici, il ne peut rien contre les brigands, ce sont les règles dans le village et personne n'a le droit d'intervenir sous peine de finir au trou pour le reste de la vie.

Harold regardé impuissant les brigands saccager le bar et rire à gorge déployer. il serra les poings et il se concentrait de nouveau sur Hanna qui avait l'aire d'avoir la langue bien pendue.

-Dit, Barik m'a dit que la taverne n'était pas une simple taverne, mais une taverne close, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hanna tourna la tête vers Harold avec une aire assez surprise sur son vissage.

-Tu dois vraiment venir de très loin pour ne pas connaître ce genre d'endroit Drigni.

Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Harold et elle lui adressa un regard doux.

-Si tu veux, je peux te faire découvrir l'une des activités préférées des gens du coin.

Malgré tout son attirail pour se cacher, Hanna voyer très bien que le jeune homme était en train de rougir. Elle plaça sa deuxième main sur le genou d'Harold, elle se penchait vers lui, lui dévoilant son décolleter bien trop serrer et beaucoup trop proche à son goût, puis elle lui demanda d'une voix suave.

-Si tu veux j'ai une chambre rien qu'a moi, je peux m'absenter quelques minutes vues que le bar est assiégé.

Harold frisonné dû au simple contact de la jeune fille sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Harold lui attrapa délicatement la main et la replaça sur la table. Hanna le regardait légèrement confuse.

-Tu n'me trouve pas assez jolie c'est ça . Demanda-t-elle en prenant un air triste en se penchant légèrement sur le côté lui dévoilant une rose qu'elle avait en tatouage dans la nuque.

-Non bien au contraire, vous êtes très belle et je pense que très peux d'hommes réussis à résister à votre charme.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui pose problème ? Oh... Vous... vous, enfin vous préférer peut-être une autre sorte de compagnie ?

-Quoi ?! qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

-Eh bien, vous êtes quelqu'un de très poli, de très calme, assez mince mais pourtant bien foutu, peut-être que vous préférer les hommes aux femmes.

-QUOI ?! Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vous repousse, j'aime les femmes je peux vous l'assurer.

-Alors expliquez-moi, pourquoi refuse-tue mes avances ?

-Parce que je suis déjà avec quelqu'un.

-Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de partir seul, loin d'elle et d'aller dans des tavernes. Déduisait Hanna avec un petit sourire.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport !

Harold lui avait ciré dessus sans s'en apercevoir. Hanna baissa aussitôt la tête. Harold repris son calme et se racler la gorge.

-Je suis désolé Hane, je... je n'voulais pas vous criez dessus.

-Encore heureux. Dit-elle assez froidement

Harold jeta un regard vers le bar, les trois fouteurs de trouble étaient disparus. Il reprit un peu plus gêner de voir la jeune fille se renfermer sur elle-même.

-Écoutez, je suis venue ici justement pour ma fiancée, elle a était capturé et j'ai eu des informations comme quoi elle serait sur cette île.

Harold posa ses mains sur celle d'Hanna.

-S'il vous plaît, Hanna, je vous en supplie, je... je n'peux pas vivre sans elle.

-Vous devez vraiment beaucoup l'aimer. Répondit-elle plus détendu elle redressa la tête vers Harold. c'est pour ça que vous arrivez à me résister. Dit-elle en souriant de plus belle. Donnez-moisa description, je l'ai peut-être vue.

-C'est une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, un tempérament de dragon, de taille normale...

-Beaucoup de jeune femme réponde à cette description Drigni, elle n'a pas un signe distinct, une cicatrise, un tatouage, une coiffure spéciale, un pendentif autour du cou.

-... Elle a les cheveux coiffés en tresse, elle plonge sur son épaule gauche et elle a une mèche de cheveux qu'elle replace derrière son oreille droite quand-elle est nerveuse ou gêner.

-Pour la coiffure ça n'me dit rien, mais pour la mèche rebelle, il y a deux ou trois filles qui en ont une ici.

-Et comment s'appellent-elles ? Demanda Harold assez presser.

-Je n'sais plus trop... mais peut-être qu'un petit cadeau ou un présent pourrait me rafraîchir la mémoire.

Harold se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer, si elle était là il devait le savoir coûte que coûte. Il soupira et s'avoua vaincu.

-D'accord... dit moi ce que vous voulez, je vous écoute. Dit-il l'aire blaser.

Hanna observa un instant le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds puis décida puis étira un grand sourire de victoire.

-Ce que je veux... Je voudrais... un...

 **Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige lalalala *tire a bout touchant un coup de chevrotine dans la tronche à Anna* si tu savais a quel point tu me fait c***! avec cette musique de M****!**

 **Muhahaha vous ma détester pas vrais ? :D Je vous comprend :p moi aussi je me détesterais a votre place x)(pour la fin du chapitre bien-sur, pas pour Anna, on s'en fou d'Anna xD)**


	20. J'ai pas trouver de titre !

**Arya39** : merci pour les compliments et pour les conseils:) j'ai commencé ma fiction bien avant d'avoir lu « Harold le bannit » donc le plagiat « Mort rouge et l'arène » a été involontaire et j'en suis désolé. Oui j'ai eu du mal à me lançais au début et avec l'aide de Le Poussin Fou nous sommes en train de corriger le premier chapitre qui on était une vraie catastrophe niveau orthographe. Encore merci pour les conseils et les critique, ça m'aidera sûrement à améliorer certains points dans ma façon de raconter, de détailler et autres.

 **Krokmou83** : voilât la suite:) j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **Cristal de glace** : Omg! je n'avais pas vu la faute xD merci de me l'avoir dit :) pour ma part, non, je ne te trouve pas étrange (de mon point de vue) mais bon j'ai envie de dire, je suis sûrement le plus étrange du lot : p (Torturééé, écorchééé, Voici donc Harold l'exilé) ok je vais prendre mes cachet, ça ne va pas , ça ne va plus x) je suis sûrement née pour faire rire les gens. ou pour les faire déprimer ça dépend. Muhahaha !

*Sassie plus confortablement dans sa chaise et prend un crayon et une feuille* Ceci et donc l'un des effets du Dark Frozen, il procure des effets étonnant sur les êtres humains,malheureusement ou heureusement selon votre point de vue l'effet ne partira jamais il est encré dans votre âme et j'en suis désolé... ou heureux pour vous : p mais ne vous inquiétez pas cher(ère) monsieur(madame) maintenant vous êtes sain de corps et d'esprit... ou pas x)  
Lâche un *rire* si tu as compris la référence de la chanson x)

Cordialement: Dark FrozenVl docteur en folie humaine x)

Chapitres 20 avec un nom très original ! les 2000 vue atteint ! 40 reviews ! pour fêter ça... ba heu... un nouveau chapitre en-retard x)

J'espère que vous allez bien :) j'ai eu un peut de retard et je suis encore occuper se week-end enfaîte je suis occuper tout les week-end d'Octobre. Pour une raison totalement obscure plusieurs membres de ma famille son née se mois ci, du coup c'est anniversaire tout les week-end d'octobre, aie bonjour le mal de crâne et le porte-monnaie qui en bave à mort x) du coup je vous souhaite une bonne lecture je vais essayer d'en publier un demain mais je ne promet rien. Salut ! :)

n'hésitez pas à laisser comme d'habitude une petite reviews.

Bring Me The Horizon-Throne (les parties en **gras** son les parties en screme pour les connaisseurs:))

 **Chapitres 20**

 **J'ai pas trouver de titre !**

Le brouhaha en bas dans la salle l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Ingrid se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens maudissant les barbares qui devaient sûrement mettre à vide les resservent d'alcool de la taverne Elle aurait voulu descendre pour leur dire de la fermer, mais Flavis a été très claire là-dessus, les barbares et les brigands font ce qu'ils veulent, ils sont chers eux et ce sont eux qui commandent maintenant. Soudain, elle entendit la porte de la taverne s'ouvrir sans ménagement et le silence fut à présent maître des lieux. Ingrid tendait l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre des éventuelles conversations et c'est là qu'elle le reconnut, sa voie roque, sa façon de parler avec sarcasme... Barik était de nouveau à la taverne, elle s'estimait heureuse d'être dans sa chambre, elle avait déjà eu du mal à se contenir en fin d'après-midi face au trio de tortionnaire qui c'étaient amuser à lui lancer de petites piques qui fessait mouche a chaque insulte ou moquerie. Quelques secondes plus tard le brouhaha recommencer de plus belle. Coucher sur son lit, Ingrid observé le plafond sans trop d'intérêt, puis elle décidait de se lever pour aller prendre une peu l'aire, elle enfila ses vêtements en une éclaire et elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le siffler d'Harold autour du cou. « Impossible, je ne l'ai pas enlevé » pensa-t-elle, Elle fit donc demi-tour pour chercher ledit objet. Elle retournait sa chambre dans tous les sens sans aucun ne résulta, soudain le brouhaha se fit plus important dans la taverne, des bruits de verre briser et les ricanements des brigands résonner maintenant dans tout le bâtiment, puis son attention fut attirée par une voie qui se trouver juste sous ces pieds, là où se trouver le bar.

-Où est-elle Flavis ! Un bruit de verre résonna de nouveau. Tu sais que si j'en ai envie je peux brûler ton bar à chienne, alors réponds moi, où elle est, où est la fille !

Le silence fut de nouveau son apparition, il était lourd et inquiétant, le brouhaha avait recommencé, mais elle attendait d'entendre la voix de Flavis qui restait étrangement et silencieusement inquiétante. Barik la chercher, elle se redressait quand elle entendit des ne pas marcher calmement dans l'escalier, puis plusieurs personnes marcher ensuite après les pas du premier. Ingrid ne savait pas qui était en train de monter mais ça sentait le roussi, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite à chaque fois qu'elle entendait les pas se rapprochaient. Ces yeux étaient fixés sur la porte face à elle, elle n'avait pas d'autres issus, pas de fenêtre, ni d'armoire où se cacher. Les pas continuaient d'avançait vers elle, le brouhaha sous ces pieds se stoppa d'un coup. Elle entendit des ne pas résonner dans la taverne, le plancher qui grinçait sous le poids de la personne indiquée qu'il ou elle monte sur la scène pour faire une annonce ou bien pour chanter... la personne se racla la gorge puis quand elle commença à chanter le cœur d'Ingrid fit un bond en reconnaissant cette voix et cette langue que très peu de personnes comprenaient.

 _Remember the moment, you left me alone and_ _  
_ _Broke every promise you ever made_ _  
_ _I was an ocean, lost in the open_ _  
_ _Nothing could take the pain away..._

* * *

-Je voudrais un baiser.

Harold haussa un sourcil en fixant la blonde qui le regarder avec des yeux pétillants.

-Non, désoler je ne peux pas lui faire ça, trouve autre chose. Lui dit-il en croisant les bras.

Hanna soupira en roulant les yeux au ciel.

-Je te propose la chose la plus simple et la moins atroce, et toi tu continues à faire ta forte tête, tu a pensé à ce qui peut lui arriver au moment où on parle si elle est vraiment ici ?

Harold se pinça les lèvres en imaginant Ingrid souffrir pas sa faute, il abaissait son demi-masque et il commençait à s'approchait de la blonde qui affichait un grand sourire de Victoire. Leurs lèvres se sont collé, la blonde passer une main derrière la nuque d'Harold en intensifiant le baiser de son coté, elle laissait son autre main glisser sur l'une des cuisses du jeune homme. Hanna semblait apprécier le contact doux et chaud des lèvres du jeun homme, Harold de son coté attendait qu'elle se décolle la première sans s'opposer à ces attouchements, elle serait capable de lui demander de recommencer s'il se retire trop tôt ou s'il résiste. Après quelques secondes Hanna lâcher la nuque d'Harold et elle ramenait sa main vers elle en caressant délicatement les jambes d'Harold qui restait de marbre, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard attentif d'Hanna. Une fois de retour sur sa chaise elle le regardait fixement, Harold ne pouvait plus attendre.

-Alors ? Dit-il simplement en haussant sourcil.

Hanna agrandissait son sourire.

-Mmh, tu es plutôt pas mal pour un inconnu qui est soi-disant fidèle à celle qu'elle aime.

Le sang d'Harold ne fit qu'un tour il en avait marre de cette fille qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec ces nerfs.

-Je te parle pas du baiser bon sang ! Leurs noms ! Disent moi leurs noms, maintenant. Dit-il d'un air menaçant.

Hanna fonça les sourcils à son tour et foudroyer Harold du regard, elle se redressait et commencer à partir vers le bar, Harold se levaà son tour et lui attrapa le bras pour la retournait vers lui. Il l'attira de nouveau vers lui en l'embrasant avec fougue en intensifiant son baiser en baladant ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme qui lui rendit ces caresses avec autant plus de fougue. Certains bandits en voyant cela siffler et lançait de petite moquerie malsaine. Ils se sont séparés en même temps, mais Hanna affichait une mine neutre, limite déçue, Harold ne comprenait pas il avait pourtant fait ce qu'elle avait demandé deux fois en plus, alors pourquoi elle fait cette tête.

-C'est bête, je me souviens plus de leurs noms. Dit-elle d'un ton de peste. Il me faudrait plus qu'un simple baiser pour me rafraîchir la mémoire.

-Quoi ?! Tu m'fais chanter là !ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, je t'embrase, tu me dis les noms, je te dis merci et au revoir, y a pas de chantage possible.

-Mmh ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée...

Harold haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

-Vas-y. dit-elle en souriant et en pointant la scène du doigt.

Harold sentait son sang lui monter à la tête, il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre du petit jeu d'Hanna, il acquiesça ferment en soupirant. Dans le même élan Hanna attrapa l'arrière de la capuche d'Harold pour qu'elle puis voir enfin son vissage au grand jour. Harold avançait vers la scène qui était juste à côté du bar et juste devant un escalier qui montait à l'étage, il avançait le cœur serré, lui qui est de nature plutôt discrète et réserver, allez sur une scène pour chanter devant plus d'une quarantaine de brigands lui donner le vertige. Hanna fit signe au brigand de se taire en pointant le jeun homme du doigt. Harold arrivait au niveau des marches et commencer son ascension sur la scène sur des marches grinçantes. Le silence était pesant, Harold avait la vue à moitié troubler par le stresser, il s'avança sur le centre de la scène et se racla la gorge en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait chanter. Il avait plusieurs chansons d'amour en tête, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Hanna pense que ça lui était dédié. Puis il repense à cette chanson qu'il siffloter quant il était jeun pendant ces longues journées quant il était seul sur Beurk, sur l'île des traîtres et sur la rive. Il l'avait déjà chanté aussi en compagnie d'Ingrid et d'Astrid après leur retour sur beurk. Mais il préférait la chanter seul. Il se racla de nouveau la gorge pour l'éclaircir.

 _Remember the moment, you left me alone and  
Broke every promise you ever made  
I was an ocean, lost in the open  
Nothing could take the pain away_

 _ **So you can throw me to the wolves**_  
 _Tomorrow I will come back_  
 _Leader of the whole pack_  
 _ **Beat me black and blue**_  
 _Every wound will shape me_  
 _Every scar will build **my throne...**_

Les brigands et les barbares le regardaient d'un drôle d'air, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de dire, certaine siffler, d'autres hurler. Mais Harold s'en moquer, on lui a demandé de chanter et c'est-ce qu'il fait.

 _The sticks and the stones that  
You used to throw have  
Built me an empire  
So don't even try  
To cry me a river  
Cause I forgive you  
You are the reason I still fight_

 _ **So you can throw me to the wolves**_  
 _Tomorrow I will come back_  
 _Leader of the whole pack_  
 _ **Beat me black and blue**_  
 _Every wound will shape me_  
 _Every scar will build my **throne**_

 _ **So you can throw me to the wolves**_  
 _Tomorrow I will come back_  
 _Leader of the whole pack_  
 _ **Beat me black and blue**_  
 _Every wound will shape me_  
 _Every scar will build **myyyyyyyyyy...** throne~~e_

Harold laissé planer un léger silence, les sifflements et les hurlements avaient cessé. Tous était figé devant la voie d'Harold qui ressemble tend tôt à une voix claire à la limite céleste et reposante, tend tôt grave a la limite diabolique.

 _I'll leave you choking  
On every word you left unspoken  
Rebuild all that you've broken  
And now you know_

 _I'll leave you choking  
On every word you left unspoken  
Rebuild all that you've broken  
And now you know, know, know..._

 _Every wound will shape me  
Every scar will build my **throne**_

 _ **So you can throw me to the wolves**_  
 _Tomorrow I will come back_  
 _Leader of the whole pack_  
 _ **Beat me black and blue**_  
 _Every wound will shape me_  
 _Every scar will build **my** throne..._

Harold fit une révérence en guise de salut à son public puis il descendait à l'arrière de la scène, Hanna était là et ils étaient seuls, et cette fois si elle se joue encore de lui, il n'hésitera pas à la secouer s'il le faut... Hanna s'approchait de lui en écartant les bras pour enlacer Harold, mais celui-ci fit un pas en arrière.

-Maintenant Hanna, disent moi leurs noms !

-Punaise ! Tu lâches jamais l'affaire toi ! Je t'ai dit que je me souvenais plus de leurs noms.

-QUOI !? Tu ma embrasser, je t'ai rendus ton baiser, j'ai chanté comme tu me l'as demandé alors maintenant, j'exige que tu me dises leurs putains de noms, maintenant !

-Hola Hola, tout doux Drigni, tu te prends pour qui hein ?! Tu ne mérites même pas mon aide aller adieux.

Le sang d'Harold ne fit qu'un tour, il saisit avec violence la gorge d'Hanna et l'approcha de son vissage qui commencer à devenir de plus en plus sombre. Il approchait sa bouche de son oreille et il lui murmura.

-Écoute-moi bien Hanna, si tu as encore envie de vivre de belle année à servir les brigands de cette foutue île et de faire la pute dans ton bar miteux, je te conseille de ne pas m'énerver et de me dire tout de suite ce que je veux entendre, sinon...

Il attrapa la poignée de son épée de feu et fit sortir la lame. Il glissa le flan de la lame sur les cuisse d'Hanna.

-Je peux te jurer que tu ne pourras plus te servir de tu les jambes, ni marcher pour te pavaner, ni écarter les cuisses comme tu ne le fais pour les autres.

Soudain un gros boume retenti dans la taverne et le cri d'un homme raisonna dans la taverne. Harold sentit quelque chose lui tomber sur la tête, il relâcha la pression exercée sur la gorge d'Hanna pour attrapait le petit objet qui était coincé dans ces cheveux, Hanna respiré difficilement Harold aurait presque pu lui arracher la tête à mains nues tellement qu'il avait une force incroyable pour sa taille, elle le regarder porter jusqu'à son regard l'objet.

-Le pendentif de Dlroha. Murmura-t-elle.

Harold adressa un regard noir à Hanna qui déglutit avec difficulté.

-Cette Dlroah, elle n'a pas les cheveux noirs et les yeux vert par hasard ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Hanna hocha la tête en tremblant face au ton froid de son interlocuteur. Harold referma sa main et fessant craquer ces phalanges, puis adressa un dernier regard à Hanna.

-Sa chambre, c'est laquelle.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand un autre cri retentit dans la salle sauf que celui-ci n'appartient pas a un homme, mais une femme, et ce cri, Harold aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. Son cœur se serra en imaginant ce qu'elle était entrain de subir, il se donnait des claques mentalement pour se faire réagir puis il se précipita vers l'escalier en hurlant.

-INGRID !

* * *

Elle écoutait la chanson qu'Harold chanter. Il l'avait déjà murmuré sur l'île des traîtres quand il se croyait seul et plusieurs fois quand ils étaient arrivé sur beurk il y a quelques mois. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle imaginait très bien l'expression qu'il devait avoir sur le vissage, chanter cette chanson quand il était triste et malheur, il lui avait expliqué les grosses ligne du texte qui parlait de douleur et de souffrance, mais aussi d'espoir que même s'il était plus bas que terre il utiliserait cette douleur pour se reconstruire. Le refrain qu'il s'apprêtait à chanter était le dernier avant la fin de la chanson et il lui avait appris ce qu'il voilait dit.

 _Je te laisserais t'étouffer.  
Sur chaque mot que tu n'as pas prononcé..  
Reconstruire tout ce que tu as brisé.  
Et maintenant tu sais  
_

 _Je te laisserais t'étouffer  
Sur chaque mot que tu n'as pas prononcé  
Reconstruire tout ce que tu as brisé  
Et maintenant tu sais,sais sais..._

 _Chaque blessure va me façonner  
Chaque cicatrice va construire mon trône_

 _Alors tu peux me jeter aux loups_  
 _Demain je reviendrai_  
 _Chef de toute la meute_  
 _Frappe moi noir et bleu_  
 _Chaque blessure va me façonner_  
 _Chaque cicatrice va construire mon trône_

Ingrid souriait de toutes ces dents, il était là. Il était venu la chercher. Il était venu la sauver. La sortir ce cauchemar. De cet enfer. Mais son sourire s'effaça quant elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et qu'elle vit Flavis avec Barik et deux autres hommes la regarder avec de grands sourires malsains et pervers.


	21. Comment ose-tu !

Krokmou83 : la réponse est dans le chapitre, j'espère que la suite te plaira :).

Chouchou1302 : tu déteste Hana, tu n'ai pas le seul ;) t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave moi aussi je suis en retard x)

Cristal de glace : tu n'aime pas Hana alors vous êtes deux dans se cas :) voilât la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

Aray39 : Les réponses sont dans le chapitre :), merci pour le compliment et pour m'avoir dis pour le mot manquant x) est oui tu avais raison pour le baiser, comme dans Matrix avec beaucoup moins de ralentit :) voilât la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Hey salut les coopain :) voici un nouveau chapitre on avance a petit pas dans l'histoire. Nous avons modifier et corrigé les deux premier chapitre quand je nous je veux plutôt dire (Le Poussin Fou a corrigé mes erreurs et a modifier les anciens chapitres pour les mettre a la troisième personne). J'ai pas réussi a publier plutôt à causse de l'anniversaire de se week-end et le week-end prochain je fête les 30ans de mon grand frère et pour fêter ça GO ! GO ! GO ! au paintball x) si je ne reviens pas envie de cette guerre, je ligue donc cette fic a rester incomplète jusqu'à la fin des temps Muhahaha ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas a laisser une petite reviews ;)

 **Chapitres 21**

 **Comment ose-tu !**

* * *

Ils étaient là, juste devant elle, la dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Flavis avançait vers Ingrid suivi de près par Barik et ces hommes de main. Une fois que les quatre hommes avaient pénétré dans la chambre, le dernier entrer prenait soin de refermer la porte et de se placer devant.

-Flavis, je peux savoir ce qu'ils font ici . Demanda Ingrid légèrement furieuse en foudroyant Barik du regard.

-Ferme là ! Lui cria le brun, il se tourna vers Barik. Allez-y, faites ce que vous avez à faire et fichez le camp d'ici.

Barik fit signe à l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés de saisir la jeune femme. Ingrid fronça les sourcils et dévisageait une dernière fois Flavis avant de reculer de quelques pas fessant rire légèrement le brigand qui s'approchait d'elle avec un aire malsain. Ingrid arriva au niveau de la tête de son lit et baissa les yeux un petit moment en sentant que ces pieds avaient cogné dans quelques choses de petit. Elle vit avec impuissance le siffler glisser entre deux lattes de parquet, elle attrapa au même moment la table basse, et elle la lança sur le brigand qui l'a reçu en pleine tête en poussant un cri de douleur.

-Haaa ! Sale catin, tu vas me le payer. Siffla le brigand en se tenant la tête.

*Harold, maintenant que tu as fini de faire ta star sur scène, il serait peut-être temps de venir m'aider !*

Barik fit signe au deuxième homme devant la porte d'attaquer à son tour, mais celui-ci semblait hésiter en voyant son ami le vissage en sang à cause de la table de chevet qu'il sait prit en pleine tronche, mais qu'elle est le pire châtiment, se faire tabasser par une gamine qui avait l'aire de ne pas vouloir se laisser faire ou désobéir à son chef... il fit les tris entre les avantages et les inconvénients pour chaque côté. Il jugea bon d'obéir à son chef sans s'opposer, il s'approchait de la jeune femme qui n'avait plus de mobilier à lui lancer « je m'en sors plutôt bien »se dit-il en repensant à son ami qui gémissait sur le sol. Ingrid le foudroyait du regard, elle avait les bras croiser et les sourcils fronçaient en voyant que son futur adversaire hésiter à faire le premier pas, elle décidait donc de prendre les devants et d'avancer vers lui les poings serrer. Elle décocha une violente droite dans le vissage du bandit, avec le choc, la tête du bandit se pencha en arrière. Ils restaient dans cette position un petit moment, le bandit restait de marbre, il ne bougeait plus et un léger sourire se dessiner sur son vissage. Un homme d'un mètre un, de quatre-vingt-dix-sept kilos contre une jeune femme d'un mètre soixante-six et cinquante-cinq kilos, le combat n'était pas très équitable. Le bandit baissa le regard vers Ingrid les yeux injectés de sang, il redressait la tête vers elle en fessant craquer ces cervicales en affichant un grand sourire sadique. Il tendit discrètement sa jambe gauche vers l'arrière puis il lui assena un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac, Ingrid se pliait de douleur tout en jurant entre ses dents. Le bandit la saisissait ensuite par le cou et la projeta sur le lit.

-Bon, maintenant que tu es calmé. Barik avançait vers le lit en commençant à se déshabiller. on va pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses. Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire sadique.

Ingrid essayait de se relever, mais le coup de genou du bandit avait réveillé les anciennes douleurs de son dos qui l'empêcher de se redresser, son ventre lui fessait aussi horriblement mal. Trop faible pour se redressait, Ingrid se retourna simplement pour foudroyait du regard Flavis qui la regarder avec indifférence.

-Et moi qui croyais que tu étais une bonne personne... à croire que je me trompai.

Flavis haussa simplement les épaules avec un grand sourire.

-Excusez-moi Dlorah, je ne pouvais pas deviner que j'avais une telle mine d'or entre les mains, si j'aurais su plutôt que la fille que j'ai acheté était aussi importante, je t'aurais envoyé dans les chambres dès le premier jour.

-Tss... tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Alvin et les autres. Lui siffla-t-elle.

-Et toi tu as quelque chose que je désire depuis ton arrivée ici.

Barik se jeta sur Ingrid en lui plaquant le dos contre le lit, il commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Ingrid gesticulait dans tous les sens, le griffant et le mordant parfois, mais celui-ci ne sentait rien, il continuait de l'embrasser et de la toucher avec ces salles mains et quand elle sentit que les mains de Barik s'approchaient dangereusement de ces cuisses. Ingrid essaya une dernière fois de se dégager, mais Flavis se plaça au niveau de sa tête pour lui tenir les bras. Ingrid était désespérée quand elle sentit les salles pattes de l'autre bandit lui saisir les jambes et les écartés.

-HAAAAAAAAROOOOOOOOLD ! Cria-t-elle avec désespoir tout en sentant les larmes lui montait aux yeux.

-INGRID !

Elle l'avait entendu, elle voulait encore l'appeler, lui crié à l'aide, mais elle ne pouvait plus parler car Flavis avait placé sa main sur sa bouche. Le bandit qui tenait les jambes d'Ingrid, dégainait ensuite une dague et commençait à taillader la robe de la jeune fille, ainsi Barik pouvait commencer son acte odieux, horrible.

* * *

-INGRID !

Harold avait le cœur qui battait à une vitesse affolante, il l'avait appelé encore deux fois mais il n'avait aucune réponse.

« Bordel ! Calme toi Harold, tu vas la trouver, calme toi... »

Il ouvrait toutes les portes où il croisait, armer d'un regard meurtrier qui ferait reculer n'importe quelle créature vivante ou pensante sur l'archipel. Interrompant certaines personnes en plein « travail », mais Harold n'en avait rien à faire. Toujours aucune trace d'Ingrid... et Hana qui n'avait rien arranger en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui donner le numéro de la chambre où se trouver Ingrid... soudain, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et se déchira lorsqu'il entendit un cri de douleur, il courait vers la porte d'où venait le cri.

* * *

Ingrid avait réussi à se dégager de l'emprise de Flavis et elle lui mordit la main à sang, Flavis se dégager du groupe, il reculait en se tenant la main tout en gémissant. Mais Barik lui continuait son affaire, quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

* * *

Harold à donner un grand coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir car celle-ci était verrouiller, il avait le regard froid et meurtrier, il dévisageait chaque personne qui se trouver dans cette pièce. Un homme à terre, un autre se tenant la main, un au pied du lit etBarik qui se trouver dessus avec quelqu'un en dessous de lui.

-Qu'est que tu fais là toi ! Cria Barik. Tu ne vois pas qu'on estoccupé ! Dégage de là !

Harold s'approchait doucement de lui en gardant son air calme.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi ! Je t'ai dit de dégager !

Ingrid se tournait sur le côté et elle vit avec joie qu'Harold était là.

-Harold... dit-elle en sanglotant au bord des larmes.

-Ferme là toi ! Ont ta ne pas demander ton avis ! Lui dit Barik en lui donnant une claque.

Le regard d'Harold était devenu aussi noir que la nuit, il se rua surBarik en lui donnant un violent coup de pied en pleine tête le fessant tomber sur son homme de main qui avait reculé.

-NE LA TOUCHE PAS T'A COMPRIS !

Barik se relevait en se tenant la tête tout en rigolant

-Si tu voulais la garder pour toi c'est trop tard gamin, on lui a déjàréglé son compte haha ha.

Harold se plaça sur le lit devant Ingrid, il se pencha devant elle. La jeune femme ne pas bougée elle était figée, pétrifier, recroqueviller sur elle-même. Harold avançait l'une de ses mains vers le vissage de sa belle.

-Ingrid, mais qu'est qu'ils t'ont fait Ingrid ! Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal .

Elle eut un mouvement de recul face a la main d'Harold et se resserrait sur elle-même. Harold recula à son tour sa main et se retournait vers Barik, il dégaina une nouvelle fois son épée et descendit lourdement du lit.

-Toi...

Harold avait la mâchoire serrée et le tond de sa voie était froid, il avançait vers le brigand qui le regardait toujours avec un grand sourire.

-Misérable chien, comment as-tu oser toucher ma Ingrid...

Il enflamma son épée. La lumière produite par les flammes se refléter dans les yeux d'Harold le rendant terrifiant.

-Tu aurais pu prendre n'importe quelles autres filles, mais il a fallu que tu touches à ma femme !

Harold entendait Ingrid sangloter dans son dos.

-Calme toi gamin, on a juste joué un peu avec elle, elle ne va pas en mourir non plus. Répliqua l'homme de main de Barik.

-Elle non. Répondit Harold avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. mais vous par contre...

Harold entendit que la porte derrière lui commencer à s'ouvrir, il lança son épée qui s'est éteinte avec la violence du coup et se planta dans la porte, figeant ainsi sur place Flavis qui essayer de s'enfuir discrètement.

-Reste avec nous voyons. Dit Harold. Je crois bien que j'ai un petit compte personnel à régler avec chacun d'entre vous...  
Harold se retournait vers Flavis et se rua sur lui, Flavis essayait de se défendre en envoyant un coup de poing facilement contré par Harold, il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre et le projeter ensuite contre le mur. Harold récupérait son épée et la planta dans la jambe gauche de Flavis.

-Attends-moi ici ! Lui ordonna Harold avec un regard menaçant. Je reviens vite...

Harold retira son épée de la jambe de Flavis et se dirigeait ensuite vers Barik et son homme de main.

-Attendez ! Attendez, je vous en pris Mort Rouge, mais je n'ai rien fait a votre compagne, c'est... c'est Barik qui m'a forcé à le faire, moi j'étais contre.

-C'est pour ça que tu as été le premier à la frapper. Commenta Flavis.

-C'est vrai ça . Demanda Harold en tournant son regard vers le bandit.

-Et Ba... oui, m-m-mais c'est Barik qui...

Barik donna un coup de coude dans le l'estomac du bandit pour le faire taire.

-Silence espèce de traître !

Harold profitait du moment d'inattention de Barik pour se ruer vers eux et empaler le bandit avec sa lame. Il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura...

-Je vais te faire une confidence, j'ai horreur des lâches, des menteurs, de vendues et des traîtres dans ton genre.

Il extirpa son épée du ventre du bandit et se tourna vers Barik qui c'était réfugier dans un coin de la chambre en se protégeant avec une chaise en la pointant vers le jeun homme.

-Recul ! N-n-ne m'approche pas !

Harold souriait de toutes ces dents et s'approchait lentement de Barik qui trembler comme une feuille, Harold rengainait son épée, il entremêlait ces doigts et les a fait craquer en les étirant face à lui.

-Barik. Barik. Barik... crois-tu vraiment qu'une simple chaise peut te protéger de moi ?

Barik agitait la chaise devant lui comme pour faire reculer un fauve dans un cirque, sauf qu'Harold n'ait pas un fauve. Il saisit l'un des pieds de la chaise et il lui a retiré des mains.

-Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose Barik, rien ! ni personne, ne pourra m'empêcher de te tuer pour ce que tu as osé fait.

Harold donna un coup de pied dans le genou gauche de Barik le fessant tomber à genoux, Harold enchaînait avec un crochet du gauche dans la tempe du bandit, il commençait à cracher du sang.

-Pitié, je vous en supplie ! Arrêter ! je suis désolé, je m'excuse, je vous demande grâce ! Par pitié, arrêter de me frapper.

Harold se pencha vers lui.

-Tu regrettes n'est-ce pas .

-Oui c'est ça ! Je regrette, je vous demande pardons.

-Dans ce cas, je vais lui demander son avis.

Harold se redressait lentement et tourna la tête vers Ingrid qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du lit mais elle le regarder faire avec un léger sourit aux lèvres. Harold la questionna du regard et elle acquiesça en tremblotant. Harold se retournait lentement vers Barik en affichant un grand sourire sadique.

-Désolée, apparemment elle n'est pas convaincue par tes excuses.

-Comment ça ?! M-m-mais je suis désolé Heather, si j'aurais su que vous étiez la compagne de la

Mort Rouge, je n'airais jamais, au grand JAMAIS ! Osez vous faire ça !

Harold se préparer à lui donner un autre coup, quand il ressentit un mouvement dans son dos. L'homme qui était étalé sur le sol c'était relever et courait vers Ingrid avec un poignard dans la main, Harold lança son épée qui pénétra entre les deux omoplates du bandit qui par la suite s'écoula lourdement sur le sol.

-Décidément, vous êtes des coriaces pour des bandits.

Harold saisissait ensuite la tête de Barik, et lui cogna à plusieurs reprises contre le mur avec une extrême violence jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne respire plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Une fois la caboche de Barik réduite en miettes, Harold se diriger vers le bandit qui avait son épée de planter dans le dos puis, une fois son bien récupérés, il adressait un regard noir à Flavis qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Harold se dirigeait vers Ingrid qui avait réussi à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Harold se plaça face à elle et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur, il avait un gros pincement au cœur en voyant l'état physique de sa belle, les vêtements taillader, les cheveux courts, les bleus des coups qu'elle avait reçu recouvrer une partie de son vissage et de ces bras et en parlant de ces bras... Harold vit une marque étrange sur l'avant-bras de la jeune fille qu'elle essayait de cacher.

-Ingrid, montre-moi ça, il faut que je regard si ce n'ait pas infecté.

Ingrid avait le regard planté dans le vide, elle qui était d'habitude souriante et joyeuse, elle était froide, triste et sans émotion sur le vissage. Harold lui proposa à nouveau de regarder son bras mais elle rester muette et se renfermer sur elle-même en attirant son bras vers elle tout en cachant la cicatrice qui était dessus. Harold plaça ses mains sur les épaules d'Ingrid.

-Ingrid, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne te feront plus de mal mais je t'en supplie, il faut que je regard cette brûlure.

Ingrid soupira et tendait ensuite son bras à Harold, il avait déjàsubi un choc avec l'état physique de la jeune femme et quand il a vu la cicatrise sur son avant-bras son cœur se serra comme pour s'étouffer lui-même, il vit avec le cœur serrer le nom « SAUVAGE » écrit sur son bras, il glissa ces doigts avec délicatesse la surface légèrement croûteuse de la brûlure.

-je suis désolé Ingrid..., tu n'airais jamais du subir ça, je m'en veux tellement.

Elle laissait échapper un léger sanglot et redressait ensuite la tête vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harold, c'est la mienne... j'ai... je voulais partir avec toi mais, je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère tout seul ici avec ses barbares, mais je crains le pire pour lui, depuis mon arrivée sur l'île personne n'a pu me dire s'il était encore là et en bonne santé.

Harold rigolait à moitié et adressa un grand sourire rassurant à Ingrid, Il lui expliqua qu'il avait trouvé Gustave et qu'il allait bien.

-Tu... Tu es sérieux . Lui demanda-t-elle. Et il est où maintenant ! Je peux le voir .!

Harold lui expliqua ensuite leurs allers sur la rive du dragon, leurs retours sur beurk et la légère altercation qu'il avait eue avec une certaine Viking qui ne c'était pas priver de lui faire sa fête. Ingrid avait ri en imaginant la blonde se jeter sur Harold pour lui faire payer ces « faute » et elle imaginait très bien la scène avec son petit frère qui se jeter sur Astrid pour défendre le dragonnier en détresse. elle n'en revenait pas. Elle qui avait peur depuis deux jours de ne plus jamais revoir les personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, voila que son chère et tendre était apparue pour la sauver.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour venir ! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Excuse moi Ingrid, mais une certaine personne m'a fait faire certaines choses pour que je puisse te retrouver et j'attends toujours mon dû, oh et au fait tien j'ai reçu ça sur la tête.

Harold lui présenta le pendentif à Ingrid avec un grand sourire, elle eut le réflexe de pousser ces cheveux qui ne pas gêner le moins du monde son cou vu leurs longueurs et Harold lui accrochait le petit objet autour du cou et quand il reculait pour revenir en position assise, Ingrid le saisissait par le col et l'embrassa avec fougue, Harold lui rendit son baisser avec plus de tendresse, ça lui avait manqué. Leurs contacts, les chaleurs mutuels, leurs caresses, la douce sensation des lèvres de la jeune femme, et le contact légèrement rugueux de la petite barbe qui avait commencé à pousser sur le vissage du jeun homme. Tout daté d'une bien trop longue éternité sans se revoir, Harold et Ingrid contait bien rattraper un peut leur absence mutuelle.

Après des minutes qui ont paru juste quelques secondes pour eux, les deux jeunes tourtereaux se séparer et se sont dévoré du regard un petit moment. Maintenant qu'Ingrid savait que son frère allait bien et qu'il était en sécurité. Elle expliqua ensuite à Harold le plan d'Alvin et de ses deux confrères pour les séparer, Harold avait eu quelque soupçon mais maintenant c'était confirmer, elle n'avait jamais cessé de lui écrire depuis tout ce temps et lui s'en voulait d'y avoir crus. Harold avait peur pour la suite des événements, si Dagur savait contrôler un Terreur Terrible, il aurait très bien pu aussi corrompre un autre dragon beaucoup plus gros qui sait...

* * *

pfiou! beaucoup d'émotion, de drama et de larme dans se chapitre n'est-il pas ? préparer les paquets de mouchoir ! car nos deux tourtereaux ne son pas encore parti de l'île ;) comme d'habitude laisser une petite reviews ;) a bientôt :)


	22. Enfin dehors !

**Chouchou1302 :** Oui ! Alala youpie c'est trop bien ils son sauver c'est la fête *pan !* oops, désoler Harold est mort et Ingrid va finir ces jour au bar a p*** avec Dagur et Sauvage. **Fin !...** Non je déconne :p oui je sens que si l'un des deux meurs je vais être mépriser par pas-mal de monde, mais après je suis pas obliger de faire une happy end x) Merci de continuer à me suivre et merci pour tes reviews ;)

 **Krokmou83 :** oui heureusement qu'Harold est arriver sinon je sais pas moi-même se qui se serai passer x) merci de me suivre depuis le début de mon « aventure » si tu aurai pas était là je pense que j'airai laisser tomber avant le dixième chapitre x) Alors un gros MERCI à toi pour m'avoir redonner le morale sans le savoir juste avec quelques mots :)

 **Cristal de glace :** Toute les réponse a tes question se trouve dans se chapitre alors dépêche toi de le lire :) car je peux pas spoil le chapitre sinon a quoi ça sert d'écrire neuf page sur openoffice x) encore merci pour tes reviews et pour continuer à me suivre :)

Blablabla de commencement, Blablabla nouveau chapitre, Blablabla les 2476 vue, blablabla merci d'être aussi nombreux à me lire, blablabla n'hésiter pas à laisser une petite reviews et bonne lecture Blablabla x) et un grand merci a mon (Le) Poussin fou pour les corrections sur les anciens chapitres :)

 **Chapitres 22**

 **Enfin dehors !**

* * *

Harold réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il se redressait et en fessant les cent pas il se mordillait nerveusement le pouce. Ingrid le regard faisait, elle-même plonger profondément dans ces pensées Harold jeter quelque regard à Flavis qui devenait de plus en plus blanc « il ne lui reste que quelques heures a vivre » pensèrent Harold. Il s'approchait de lui et se pencher à sa hauteur.

-Il y a une autre porte pour sortir d'ici discrètement . Demanda le jeun homme.

Flavis ouvrait faiblement les yeux et il répondit doucement à son tortionnaire.

-Il... y a une porte... derrière la réserve du bar, vous trouverez la clef dans mon bureau c'est la pièce juste à côté de la sortie.

Harold fit un simple signe de la tête et commencer à se relever,Flavis lui attrapa le bras et attirait le jeun homme vers lui.

-Je vous en pris Mort Rouge, tuez-moi, je sais que je ne mérite que ça mais j'ai aidé votre ami, je l'ai protégé comme je le pouvais, je l'ai logé...

-Et vous l'avez abandonné à Barik et ces hommes, et à en juger par votre comportement quand je me suis précipité vers vous, vous ne deviez pas être là comme simple spectateur.

-Je ne pouvais rien faire contre eux, je ne suis qu'un simple chef de bar, je ne suis pas un guerrier comme vous.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être un guerrier pour appeler à l'aide Si vous auriez appelé à l'aide quand ils sont venu au bar, je serrais venu vous aider, et rien de tout ça ne serrait arriver !

Mais malheureusement, ce qui est fait est fait et pour ça je ne peux pas vous pardonner, même si vous ne saviez pas que j'étais ici pour elle et qui elle était pour moi.

Harold dégageait son bras et se redressait pour aller vers Ingrid. elle était toujours assise sur le lit et elle fixait du regard Flavis.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Harold légèrement inquiet.

-Ça peut aller...

Elle se levait du lit et se dirigeait lentement vers Flavis qui respirer difficilement, elle le regarder avec peu d'émotion dans le regard elle se baissa à son niveau.  
-Flavis ?  
Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et fixa la jeune femme.

-Je... je suis désolé jeune fille... si j'aurai su...

Elle lui coupa la parole en lui donnant une gifle.

-Pas la peine d'essayer de vous racheter avec vos belles paroles Flavis, comme je vous l'ai dit plutôt je vous crois bon et honnête, mais au final vous êtes comme les autres, un lâche un menteur un tricheur et un violeur.

Flavis baissa la tête et éclata en sanglots. Ingrid se redressait et elle adressa un regard à Harold, celui-ci s'approchait d'elle et lui tendit le manche de son épée. Ingrid se saisit de la poignée de fer et actionna le ressors pour faire sortir la lame avec un bruit métallique. Flavis sursauta et rouvrit les yeux et il vit Ingrid se rabaissait à nouveau vers lui avec l'épée du dragonnier en main.

-Mes dieux me sourient Flavis, peux-tu en dire autant ?

Il fermait à nouveau les yeux puis il grimaça et se contractait de la tête au pieds quant-il sentit la lame pourfendre son cœur, Flavis toussa un filet de sang, se détendit à nouveau et ré-ouvrait les yeux en laissant tomber sa tête sur le coté. Ingrid extirpait l'épée du corps de Flavis et la rendit ensuite a Harold, il rétractait la lame et la ranger sur sa cuisse. Il posait ensuite une main sur l'épaule d'Ingrid.

-Et maintenant ? Ça va mieux n'est-ce pas.

Elle acquiesçait simplement en hochant la tête. Harold se baissait et refermait les yeux de Flavis.

-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici maintenant.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

-Harold, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Il se retournait et il vit Ingrid baissait les yeux vers les haillons qui lui servent de vêtements, le jeun homme se redressait et laissait balader ces yeux dans toute la pièce à la recherche d'éventuel vêtement.

-On dirait que le maître des lieux n'a pas prévu de tenue de rechange. Plaisanta Harold en haussant les épaule.

-Pff je te parle même pas de l'hygiène et du reste. Lui répondit Ingrid sur le même ton. Je crois qu'il y a des vêtements dans la chambre d'à côté.

-Hors de question que je te laisse encore tout seul. Lui répondit Harold avec un ton protecteur.

-Alors on dirait que mon preux dragonnier va devoir encore me servir de garde du corps.

Elle lui embrassa tendrement la joue et se dirigeait ensuite vers la porte en croisant les bras dans son dos, Harold soupira en roulant les yeux au ciel et emboîta le pas à Ingrid. Harold sortait de la chambre en premier tour en regardant dans tous les sens pour repérer un éventuel danger, ils se sont dirigés ensuite n'a pas de loup dans la chambre juste à côté, Harold ouvrait doucement la porte et laisser entrer Ingrid en premier, un bruit dans le couloir attira l'attention d'Harold, il lançait son regard de chaque côté du couloir mais ne vit rien ni personne d'important « sûrement les soûlards qui font du raffut en bas » pensa-t-il il entrait donc dans la chambre et prenait bien soin de refermer la porte.  
Ingrid avait laissé tomber ses anciens anciens sur le sol. Harold Allumer quelques bougies qui traîne ici et là avec la lame de son épée pour éclairer la pièce. La jeune femme se balader presque nue dans la chambre, elle ouvrait toutes les commodes, toutes les armoires a la recherche du vêtement plus« présentable».

-Fait chié ! Il y a rien dans cette chambre à deux balles ! Gronda Ingrid.

Harold la regardait faire les bras croiser et avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. La faible lumière produite par les bougies fessait danser des formes sur le corps de la jeune femme et le spectacle sembler plaire beaucoup à Harold, il inspectait chaque centimètre de la peau de la jeune fille, ces jambes, ces hanches, son dos séparer en deux partie distincte, ces bras et ces cheveux. Ingrid se stoppa dans sa course et haussa un sourcil en voyant que son compagnon la regarder avec un petit sourire.

-Tu sais que c'est impoli de fixer les gens comme tu le fais. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Fixer les gens dis-tu ? C'est étrange, je ne vois que ma femme ici, et elle est aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs.

-Pff. Soupira-t-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel. Je dirai plus un garçon manquer qu'une fille. Lui répondit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ces cheveux courts.

Harold s'approchait d'elle l'air rêveur, les mains dans le dos et toujours avec son petit sourire.

-Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais changer d'avis sur mes préférences, car le garçon manqué face à moi ne me laisse pas indifférant.

Il plaça ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille et il l'embrassa tendrement, elle lui rendit son baisser et passa ces bras autour du cou d'Harold pour les joindre dans sa nuque. Ils se détachaient quelques minutes plus tard le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manquer Ingrid.

Elle le serra contre elle et elle blottissait sa tête contre son torse.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Harold.

Ingrid relevait la tête et commencer à la rapprocher du vissage d'Harold prête à lui donner un autre baisser quand un « atchoum » se fit entendre derrière la porte. Harold et Ingrid ontournait la tête simultanément en foudroyant du regard la porte.

-Tu peux te montrer on sait que tu es là maintenant. Dit Ingrid.

-Et ne t'avise pas de fuir, je te rattraperais en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Menaça Harold avec son ton froid habituel.

Le silence régné dans la chambre et seul les respirations des jeunes gens était présent dans l'aire. Après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaître Hana qui avait les sourcils fronçaient.

-Encore toi. Soupira Harold. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Tu es quand même gonflé ! Tu refuses mes avances et tu vas sauter sur d'autres fille, moi qui te penser plus sage, je vaux mille fois cette petite catin des champs, regard la un peu, les cheveux courts, toute frêle et aucune forme pour faire languir et pour se faire désirer des hommes.

Harold tourna la tête vers Ingrid en haussant un sourcil et lui adressa un clin d'œil, il se dirigeait ensuite vers Hana.

-Tu sais quoi Hana, t'a raison c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'aire très en forme, par contre, toi t'a l'aire bien mieux foutue que cette petite fleur des champs, mais pour vous juger.

Harold se plaça face à Hana et laisser ces doigts se balader sur la partie supérieure du décolleter de la jeune femme.

-Il faudrait que je vous voie toutes les deux en tenue... comment dire, en tenu « de travail ».

Elle étira un grand sourire à Harold, elle commençait donc à se déshabiller en adressant des petits regards envoûteur au jeun homme. Une fois que la jeune femme était en petite tenue elle s'approchait d'Harold et elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque.

-Alors ? Comment tu trouves ma « tenu de travail » ?

-Mmh très intéressante, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

Harold tourna la tête vers sa belle avec un grand sourire.

-Mmh oui ce n'est pas mal, ça fera l'affaire je pense.

-Ça fera l'affaire ?. S'étonna Hana. Si tu compte faire un plan à plusieurs, ça risque de te coûter un max beau gars, mais je peux faire une exception pour toi si tu veux.

Ingrid passa à coté d'Harold en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses et elle se dirigeait ensuite vers les vêtements d'Hana en passant derrière celle-ci. Hana ne prêta pas attention à Ingrid qui était dans son dos, trop concentrer sur les beaux yeux verts d'Harold qui s'amuser à lui faire un regard charmeur. Elle commençait à s'avancer dangereusement des lèvres d'Harold elle fermer les yeux et au moment où elle croyait rentrer en contact avec les lèvres du brun celui-ci recula.

-C'est bon on peut y-aller . Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, on peut y-aller.

Hana se retourna et vit avec effarement qu'Ingrid porter ces vêtements, elle lâcha sa prise sur la nuque d'Harold et se tournait complètement vers Ingrid en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils. Ingrid se dirigeait vers elle l'aire détendu.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu portes mes fringues . Si tu en veux d'autres tu à qu'a en demander à Flavis.

Ingrid souriait de toutes ces dents. Harold se plaçait à coté d'Ingrid et ils ont commencé à rigoler en voyant l'aire d'incompréhension sur le vissage de la blonde.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?! Gronda Hana légèrement vexée de ne pas comprendre la situation.

-Toi. Répondit Harold simplement.

-M-m-moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ingrid soupira et passa l'un de ces bras autour de la taille d'Harold et elle adressa un regard doux à celui-ci.

-Pff laisse tomber Harold, elle est trop conne pour comprendre, mais avant de partir je voudrais lui laisser un souvenir, je peux .

Harold acquiesça et laissa donc Ingrid se dirigeait vers Hana avec un grand sourire.

-J'en veux pas de ton cadeau ! Tu peux le garder, après tout tu m'as déjà volé mes fringues sales p...

Ingrid plaça ses mains sur chacune des épaules d'Hana et elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais ! Je dis bien jamais ! de toucher à mon Harold.

Elle balança sa tête en arrière et elle donna un grand coup de tête en plein dans la tronche de la blonde qui s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Harold grimaça en ferment un œil dans un petit « ouille », il compatissait avec la douleur de la pauvre blonde qui était écroulé sur le sol. Ingrid se retournait ensuite vers Harold en se tenant le haut de la tête.

-Faut vraiment qu'Astrid t'apprenne à donner des coups de tête, tu vas finir par te casser quelque chose.

-Ouais ça me ferait pas de mal, en tout cas ça fait un bien fou. Rit-elle en s'approchant d'Harold. Bon, on peut y allez . À moins que tu es prévu d'attirer toutes les suceuses de sang du coin.

-Non non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la seule qui m'a accosté à la taverne.

-Comment ça, tu entends quoi par accoster ?

Harold éclata de rire suivie de près par Ingrid.

Harold et Ingrid son donc sortie de la chambre et se sont ensuite dirigés vers le bas du bâtiment, Harold avait remis sa capuche et son masque, Ingrid était sur ses talons.

-Alors, c'est quoi le plan. Demanda-t-elle.

-On sort d'ici et on court jusqu'à la forêt, en espérant ne pas avoir de problème sur la route bien sûr, Krokmou nous attend là-bas.

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi sur de toi pour un plan que tu as fait toi-même sans demander un avis extérieur. Fit remarquer la jeune femme.

Harold se tournait vers elle l'air légèrement vexé.

-Mes plans ont toujours étaient aboutis par un franc sucé je te rappelle. Dit-il en tirant une mine boudeuse

Ingrid haussa un sourcil et laissa échapper un petit rire non convaincu.

-Il faut que je te rappelle les nombreuses fois où on a dû t'aider moi et Astrid.

-C'est arriver que deux fois, et je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'aide à ce moment-là. Sembla se vexer de nouveau le jeun homme.

-Ha Oui, et la fois où tu t'es retrouvé en tête à tête avec Kognedur dans la forêt, ça compte pour du beurre ?

-Par pitié ne me parle pas de cette journée, ça fait tout justes trois mois que j'arrive à dormir sans faire de cauchemar.

La jeune femme riait en voyant son compagnon frisonner de dégoût. Ils arrivaient enfin à la taverne qui était presque vide en vue de l'heure qu'il était, seuls deux trois soûlards étaient éparpillé dans la pièce sur le sol et d'autres qui n'avait visiblement que ça a faire de leur soirée. Une femme interpellait le jeune duo.

-Salut Dlorah, dit moi, tu ne sais pas où est passé Flavis par hasard ? Demanda la forte femme. Ça doit bien faire une heure que je le cherche partout, j'ai envoyé Hana le chercher mais elle aussi a disparu. Fit-elle remarquer en croisant les bras.

Ingrid se crispa et tournait son regard vers Harold pour chercher une réponse valable, puis elle redirigeait son regard vers La femme.

-Bonjour Berta. Heu... non je n'ai aucun signe de Flavis, mais j'ai entendu des bruits dans l'une des chambres, alors je pense que Hana ne descendra pas tout de suite si tu veux mon avis. Argumenta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Pff Hana..., quel drôle de personne ne trouves-tu pas ? Elle est censé être serveuse, pas grimpeuse de rideau...

Berta soupira en roulant les yeux au ciel et recommença à nettoyer les chopes vides. Ingrid tira Harold par le bras et s'est dirigée vers l'arrière-boutique de la taverne tout en adressant un petit sourire à la femme qui semblait s'amuser de la situation qui se laisser transparaître « Ha... la jeunesse » soupira-t-elle.

-Qui était-ce ? Demanda Harold

-Berta, la seconde de Flavis, je pense qu'elle est sympathique... enfin je ressentais la même sécurité au prêt de Flavis mais au vu des ressens événement, je ne sais plus trop à qui faire confiance ici si tu veux mon avis.

Ils arrivaient enfin face à la porte du bureau de Flavis, Harold l'ouvrit doucement et pénétra dans la pièce suivie de près par Ingrid. Ils commençaient à chercher la clef dans le bureau deFlavis, ouvrant chaque tiroir, chaque armoire qui s'y trouver, Harold trouva la clef dans l'un des tiroirs du grand bureau de Flavis.

-Je l'ai ! S'écria Harold.

-Très bien, maintenant sortons d'ici.

Ils sortaient du bureau et se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte de sortie juste à côté. Harold plaçait la clef dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte de fer, ils se sont précipité dehors et ont couru en direction de la forêt, Harold avait un drôle de pressentiment comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose les épiait...  
Une fois enfoncer profondément dans la forêt Harold se remémorer le chemin qu'il avait pris quelques heures plus tôt et continuer d'avancer dans la forêt plonger dans le noir complet, sans apercevoir les deux grands yeux reptilienne couleur sang planter sur lui et sa compagne avec une respiration calme et lente comme tout prédateur en pleine période de chasse. Ingrid et Harold avançaient nonchalant dans les broussailles, Ingrid féliciter Harold pour son plan qui c'est passer sans accros, Harold était fier de lui et du plan qu'il avait concocté sur le terrain et non a l'avance comme il l'avait laissé entendre à sa belle mais ce n'était qu'un détail après tout...  
Le jeun couple approcher du campement de Krokmou. C'était calme. Loin de l'agitation du village. Loin des brigands et de leurs magouilles.

-Krokmou ? Chuchota Harold en retirant sa capuche et repliant son demi masque.

-Tu es sure que c'est ici au moins . Demanda Ingrid en se rapprochant du dragonnier.

Elle était légèrement apeurée par le silence qui était lourd et intrigant, mais Harold était certain ! Il avait laissé le furie nocturne dans ce coin-là et ne pouvait être autre pare, les armes et les quelques provisions qu'il avait laissées en étaient la preuve qu'ils avaient atterri ici. Il renouvela son appel un peu plus fort fessant résonner sa voix dans le silence, puis un craquement sec de brindille se fit entendre. Le dragonnier se retournait vers la source du bruit et c'est là qu'il les vit. Deux grands yeux aussi rouges que le feu lui-même, un ranger de dents acérées et une masse corporelle qui pouvait reconnaître entre mille, il attrapa en vitesse sa cape qui était posée sur le sol et se jeta sur Ingrid pour la recouvrir elle et lui avec le morceau tissu. Au même moment le dragon lança un énorme jet de flamme sur le jeun homme et sa compagne brûlant tous les environs autour d'eux.

-Reste coucher ! Ordonna Harold à califourchon sur Ingrid. Si on sort, on est cuit !

Ingrid acquiesça en hochant la tête et rester donc en position coucher comme l'avait demandé Harold tout en se couvrant le vissage avec ces bras pour se protéger de la forte lumière et de la chaleur dégagée par les flammes sur la cape d'Harold. Celui-ci transpirer beaucoup dû à la forte chaleur des flammes qui lui coulaient sur le dos, même avec une cape en peau de dragon qu'il avait lui-même confectionner en récupérant des échantillons sur les anciennes peaux des reptiles, la chaleur en était pas moins insupportable mais au moins ça lui éviter d'être grillé par les nouveaux nés ou pas des dragons hostiles. L'énorme cauchemar monstrueux rouge et noir continuer de déverser tout le feu qu'il avait en lui au point que même la terre en était noire, une fois à bout de souffle il recula dans les flammes pour se cacher de la vue de sa cible.

-Tu crois qu'il est partie . Demanda Ingrid en gardant sa tête entre ces bras.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Harold en se raclant la gorge. Bouche toi les oreilles !

Le jeun homme poussa ensuite un nouveau cri d'appel à son dragon en puisant au plus profond de lui-même « tempi si tout le village m'a entendu, il faut qu'il vienne nous aider maintenant ça commence à sentir le roussi » pensa-t-il. Le cauchemar Monstrueux tournait autour du cercle de feu qui c'était former au milieu des bois tout en lançant de nouvelles flammes sur la carapace de peaux de dragons qui était le centre de son attention. Krokmou se fit attendre encore quelques minutes puis arriva dans un ramdam sans nom fessant chuter plusieurs arbres autour de la zone enflammer pour stopper la propagation du feu de forêt, puis il se posa à coté d'Harold et d'Ingrid qui était toujours sous la cape.

-Je crois que notre sorti de secoure est arrivé. Informait-il à Ingrid en se relevant. T'en a mis du temps mon grand.

Krokmou secoua la tête tout en bougonnant que lui aussi avait pris son temps pour revenir.

-Oui ces vraies excuses moi, mais on a récupéré le colis on peut partir maintenant.

-Pas si vite ! Monsieur le dragonnier !

Harold soupira en entendant la voie du chef des pars-en-vrille, il se tourna vers lui.

-Dagur ! Qu'elle non-plaisir de te revoir, moi qui espérer partir d'ici s'en voir ta salle tronche... Ba s'est raté.

-Ho Harold, tu me déçois beaucoup... Après tout ce temps passé à être des frères d'armes, j'aurai espéré des retrouvailles pleines d'émotion et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies, c'est désolant.

-On n'a jamais été frère d'armes Dagur, tu t'es juste servi de moi comme cible mouvante quand on avait sept ans, et ce n'est pas des retrouvailles pleines d'émotion.

-Hoo mon pauvre garçon... enfin bref, tu ne pas compter partir sans dire au revoir à Tonton Dagur quand même ?

-Si, c'est-ce que je t'ai dit il y a deux secondes, mais je vois qu'avec le temps, ton cerveau est toujours absent.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle ! mon frère, mais à ta copine qui est caché misérablement derrière ton dos, alors ma lapinette, on veut partir de sa petite île adorée sans dire bye bye a Monsieur Dagur ?

-Tu ne me fais plus peur Dagur ! D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais fait peur, tu m'as juste fait pitié.

-Sale peste ! Gronda le pars-en-vrille.

Le cauchemar se dressa derrière Dagur entièrement couvert de flamme.

-Je te présente, Flamme-Mort, un petit dragon qu'un marchand m'a très gentiment offert.

-Que tu as tué pour t'en emparer oui ! Gronda le dragonnier. Je me doutai bien qu'il y avait un air de ressemblance.

-Oui c'est vrai, il est dangereux, grand, colossal et surpuissant, tout comme moi. Se gratifia-t-il en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Non, j'aurai plutôt dit, idiot, moche, affreux, aussi intelligent que ces pattes, et avec un nom débile qui ne veut rien dire, tout comme toi.

-Hahaha... je suis mort de rire.

-Bref, qu'est-ce que tu me veux Dagur ?

-Pas grand-chose, je voudrais juste une chose que tu as en ta possession depuis trop longtemps et qui mène la vie dure à mes hommes et à mon armada.

-Et comme je l'ai déjà dit aux autres brigands, malfrat et bandit, mon dragon n'ait pas à vendre !

-Je ne t propose pas une vente voyons, mais plutôt... un échange, un biens contre un autre.

Dagur se tourna vers un autre coin de la forêt et cria.

-AMENER LA CAGE !

Des par-en-vrille et des exilés sont apparue de nul-par en traînant une petite cage assez grande pour faire rentrer des humains à l'intérieur...

* * *

Qui se trouve dans cette cage ?! haha! vous le saurez dans le chapitre suivant ;)


	23. True Friends partie 1

**Aray39 :** tu as deviner mais pour éviter le spoil je v pas dire qui c'est vue que c'est écrit a la quatrième ligne x) le chapitre 21 a était publier lundi matin vers 2h00 x) j'ai était justement étonner de ne pas avoir eu de retour de ta part :p

Pour moi Flavis mériter de mourir la preuve il a menti a Harold en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le choix alors ! Qu'il avait dit à Ingrid « je t'aurai envoyer dans les chambre plutôt » perso je voulais le faire MOU-RIR depuis que j'ai eu l'idée de le créée :p perso le passage de hanna ma donner *mal à la tête* lol

et puis ja ne ?! What ? x)

 **Cristal de glace ou Cristalisuce di grasus** : haha moi aussi je peux te donner des petits noms étranges x) perso j'aime bien mon nouveau nom \m/

El petitus bipedus sadicus autaurus \m/, ça fait nom de médicament ou le nom d'un groupe de Glame Metal xD

Ps :javais imaginer mieux comme 50ème reviews x)

Cordialement .E.P.D.S.A.

 **Krokmou83 :** je le vois bien que c'est un plaisir de me lire:) je crois que vous êtes plein a avoir bien rigoler avec le coup d'Hanna x) Pour Harold on voie ça dans le chapitre ;)

 **Chouchou1302 :** Et ba siiiii j'ai le droit :p maman à dit que je peux :3 et bien non tu as eu faut au teste ! Vous êtes donc renvoyez de notre institut jeune chouchou x) voici la suite ;)

Blablabla bonjour ! blablabla 51 reviews merci beaucoup blablabla suite bonne lecture blablabla laisser une reviews. x)

-( _blablabla)_ langue draconnique

 ** **Chapitres 23****

 ** **True Friend.****

 ** **Partie1****

* * *

Les mécanismes rouillés des roues du chariot grincer, brisant le silence insoutenable de la situation, on ne pouvait voir ce qui se trouver dans cette cage... C'était petit, plus petit qu'un humain mais plus gros qu'un Terreur terrible. Les pupilles de Krokmou se sont affiné quand il vit que ces petits se trouvaient dans cette cage. inerte. sans vie. Eux qui étaient incontrôlables de nature et qui ne pouvaient pas rester une seconde sans bouger... les voir ainsi laisser penser qu'ils étaient... Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce sont ces petits ! Et s'ils sont ici, où sont les autres dragons... où est sa femelle, sa Tempête. Harold écarquillait les yeux pour les mêmes raisons, voir les jeunes tas d'écaille gémissant, poussant de petits pleurs en voyant leur père, ça lui brisait le cœur en miettes et il n'osait imaginer dans quel état d'esprit se trouver son ami.

-Relâche-les Dagur ! Gronda Harold.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir... Mmmh, non.

Le regard d'Harold s'était assombri, il serra les poings et sa mâchoire.

-Ce n'était pas une question, Dagur, relâchez-les ! Maintenant. Menaça le dragonnier en s'équipant de son épée.

Krokmou commença aussi à menacer les bandits en se mettant à luire de bleu « tu vas me le payer ! » aurait-il dit s'il pouvait parler, mais celui-ci se contenta du rugissement terrible qui figea certains bandits sur place de peur. Harold était à la fois surpris mais il s'y était un peu attendu, si le par en vrille avait intercepté tous ces messages depuis tout ce temps, il a sûrement eu la lettre avec les coordonnés exacts de l'île et toute sorte d'information comme les aller et venu des mères pour aller chercher de quoi manger pour leurs petits, il espérait juste qu'aucun mal n'avait était fait aux dragons, au nid et à son île.

-Voyons Harold, on peut discuter entre gens civiliser.

Les alliés de Dagur venaient de faire leur apparition, Sauvage et Alvin. Les trios parfaits pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Harold.

-Vous vous considérez comme des gens civilisés . Pff laisse-moi rire.

-Tu peux rire autant que tu le veux. Commença Alvin en croisant les bras.

-Mais maintenant, c'est nous qui tenon les rennes et c'est toi qui vas écouter. Termina Sauvage.

Harold embrasa son épée et avança de quelques pas vers eux suivie de près par Krokmou qui les menacer de toutes ces dents.

-Comment avez-vous...

-Fait pour les capturer ? Le coupa Dagur. Harold, tu nous as donné toutes les pièces pour réussir notre coup sans même te le demander, tu as la langue bien trop pendu, si quelque chose est arrivé à ton île ou à tes dragons c'est entièrement de ta faute par la nôtre.

-Alors allez-y, je vous écoute, que me voulez-vous.

-Comme tu semble ne pas être d'accord avec ma première proposition en voici une seconde, un combat pour récupérer les jeunes dragons me semble logique.

-Alors amène ton dragon qu'on en finisse.

Un grand sourire sadique se prononça sur le vissage de Dagur.

-J'ai demandé un combat mais je ne t'ai pas précisé contre qui tu vas te battre Harold.

-Alors amène-moi ton challengeur que j'en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes !

Harold avait perdu son sang-froid, lui qui était toujours calme et maître de lui-même. Dagur agrandissait une nouvelle fois son sourire.

-Il est... juste là.

Dagur pointa un doigt dans la direction d'Harold désignant la Furie Nocturne. Harold se stoppa et écarquilla les yeux une nouvelle fois.

-Quoi ?! Mais enfin, je peux pas me battre contre mon dragon !

-Mais bien sure que tu vas te battre contre ton dragon, si l'un de vous deux meurs, l'autre pourra repartir avec les petits et je sais que n'a pas le choix d'accepter.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Car j'ai ceci !

Dagur dévoila de derrière son dos une étrange pierre qui luisait de toutes les couleurs.

-La pierre-de-bonne-augure. S'exclama le par-en-vrille. Avec ça j'ai de la chance jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Harold haussait un sourcil tout en étirant un large sourire.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu tiens dans ta main, pas vrai .

-Tss ! Mais bien sûre que si ! C'est la pierre-de bon augure, la pierre de chance, tout ce que je demande je l'obtiens.

-Non, je te l'assure, ce n'est pas une pierre-de bon augure, c'est un œuf de dragon, d'aile de la mort pour être précis.

-Tu vas en juger par toi-même.

Dagur ferma les yeux et chuchota un ordre.

-Frappe-le.

Harold haussa un sourcil tout en fusillant du regard tous les bandits qui se trouver face à lui attendant qu'un d'entre eux bouge, mais personne ne bouger... sauf une personne qu'Harold n'avait pas pensé. Il reçut un violent coup de poing derrière la tête le fessant tomber au sol, Ingrid venait de le frapper. Harold se tourna et vit avec impuissance son agresseur.

-Ingrid ? Mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin.

-Ferme-la ! Résonna la voix de la jeune femme et celle de Dagur a l'unisson.

Harold tourna la tête vers le par-en-vrille qui affichait un grand sourire égale a sa folie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as faits ! Gonda Harold.

-Je t'ai prouvé que je pouvais te forcer à faire ce que je te demande. alors, à tu réfléchis à ma proposition .

-Tu peux toujours courir, je ne me battrais pas contre mon dragon.

-Dommage... dans ce cas.

Dagur répéta l'action effectuer plus tôt, mais à l'attention d'une autre... personne, Ingrid s'écroula au sol rattraper de justesse par Harold qui la déposa délicatement sur le sol. Dagur siffla et prononça ensuite un nouvel ordre.

-En garde !

Harold lança un regard vif à toutes les personnes autour de lui mais il fut vit fixer sur la personne que Dagur tentait de corrompre. Krokmou. Le dragon tournait la tête dans tous les sens comme un chien qui entendait les sons strident d'un siffler à ultrason. Le dragon grogné et gémissait.

-J'ai dit... en garde ! Insista une nouvelle fois le par-en-vrille.

Krokmou se contracta de la tête à la queue en ferment fermement les yeux puis il les ré-ouvra, les pupilles aussi fines qu'une feuille, Il tourna la tête vers Harold et se plaça en position de combat.

-Heu... Krokmou ? Appela-t-il avec une voie inquiète.

Le dragon entrouvrit sa gueule et laissa en sortir de la fumer.

-Hé mon grand, tu... tu ne vas pas l'écouter quand même ? Allez reprend toi !

-C'est inutile Harold, il n'obéit qu'à moi maintenant.

Dagur se concentra de nouveau.

-Krokmou...

Celui-ci dressa une oreille attentive.

-... Tue-le.

Krokmou se jeta sur Harold en poussant un rugissement terrible, Harold était paralysé mais le cri du dragon le fit sortir de sa paralysie et il esquiva au dernier moment. Krokmou voyait flou, il apercevait juste la silhouette d'un homme, et cette voie dans sa tête qui résonnait lui ordonnant de tuer cette silhouette, il l'attaquait sans se contrôler, sans entendre les appelles de son ami lui suppliant d'arrêter et de se reprendre.

Le Furie se battait comme le démon de la foudre qu'il était et son adversaire se sauver comme le petit garçon qu'il était autrefois,Krokmou lançait quelque tir plasma qui ratait sa cible de peu, à cause d'un arbre ou d'un faux mouvement de la silhouette, il lançait aussi ces pattes munies de puissante griffe capable d'arracher un arbre entier sans difficulté. Sauvage, Alvin et les autres bandits regardait le spectacle avec grand plaisir dé-lésant totalement la cage où les jeunes dragons qui pleurait en voyant leurs pères et leurs mentors se battre.

-Vas-tu te décider à attaquer Harold ! Lui cria Alvin.

-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir esquiver indéfiniment. Fit remarquer Sauvage avec un grand sourire.

Harold courait dans la forêt essayant de se cacher derrière des arbres ou des rochers, mais la furie le trouver à chaque fois, comme d'habitude quand il jouait ensemble sur la rive sauf que là ce n'était pas un jeu, son ami essayer vraiment de le tailler en pièces !

Harold se dirigeait à nouveau vers le centre de la forêt là où se trouver l'attroupement de bandits avec une idée en tête : s'il arrive à arracher la pierre des mains de Dagur, Krokmou reprendra sûrement ses esprits. Harold fonçait donc sur Dagur épée en main avec la ferme intention de lui arracher cette pierre il lui couperait même les mains s'il le faut ! Mais quand il fut à quelques mètres de Dagur, Krokmou tomba lourdement sur Harold le plaquant au sol avec une patte sur la gorge, Harold essayé d'enlever la patte du dragon pour reprendre son souffle mais celle-ci était bien trop lourde pour lui. Krokmou entrouvrit sa gueule laissant une nouvelle fois sortir de la fumer de cette dernière.

- _Krok...mou_. Tenta d'articuler Harold, la gorge serrer par son ami. _Arrête, s'il te plaît_.

Le dragon redressa une oreille et ce pupille de son légèrement dilaté en entendant cette langue qui ne lui était pas étrangère, mais l'ordre de Dagur le fit retomber dans son objectif principal : tuer cet homme !. Harold avait vu le court changement d'attitude de son dragon quant il avait employer la langue draconnique.

 _-_ _ _hé... mon grand... tu me reconnais ? C'est moi... c'est Harold... ton vieux copain... tu... tu va pas me...__

Harold étouffé, il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, et Krokmou ne réagissait plus au son de sa voix, Il voyait de plus en plus flou et il avait du mal à garder l'esprit clair.

- _ _Ce... Ce n'est pas grave... mon grand... si tu me tue... je te pardonne... au moins là-haut... je pourrai toujours veiller sur toi...__ Une larme coula sur la joue du jeun homme et tomba sur l'une des griffe du dragon. _ _reptile... inutile...__ plaisanta Harold une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux voyant son dragon s'approchait de lui en le menaçant de ces dents égriser.

Le dragon prit une profonde aspiration puis il tira un tir plasma au niveau de la tête d'Harold, un grand « boom » résonna dans la forêt suivie d'un épais nuage de fumer entourant le dragon qui avait de nouveau les pupilles dilatées. les yeux plantaient sur le sol. Le souffle saccadé. l'air choqué. Il regrettait avec horreur ce qu'il venait de faire...

-Haaaaaaarooooooold!

* * *

Stoooooop ! Arrêter de pleurait bordel ! L'histoire n'est pas fini :) enfin... pour certain, je sais que vous allez me détester mais j'avais tellement envie de vous faire couler votre petite larme ;) j'espère que j'ai réussi d'ailleurs :p je vais publier le chapitre 23 et 24 en même temps parce que j'ai beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui :) allez Saaaaaaaaalut :)


	24. True Friends partie 2

Viiiiiite OMG le suite maintenant tout de suite Allez ! Go ! Go ! Go ! j'en peux plus Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 **Chapitres 24**

 **True Friends.**

 **Partie 2**

* * *

les yeux plantaient sur le sol. Le souffle saccadé. l'air choqué. Krokmou regrettait avec horreur ce qu'il venait de faire, Harold était là, allongé au sol sous sa patte, il ne bougeait pas, le côté droit de son vissage à moitié brûlé.

-Voilât une bonne chose de faite ! Siffla Dagur toujours habité par son grand sourire sadique.

-Non...

Ingrid n'avait presque rien vu du combat mais elle avait vu toute la dernière scène, elle se leva et elle courut vers Krokmou, et Harold qui n'avait toujours pas bougé... était-il... était-il mort ? Non... ce n'est pas possible...

Krokmou se baissa et renifla le vissage du jeun homme à moitié consumer par le tir plasma. La peau légèrement craquelée se souleva avec la respiration de la furie, celui-ci enleva sa patte de sur le cou du jeun homme et gémissait un peu, comme pour demander à Harold de se lever mais rien n'y fait, il restait là, allonger sur le sol avec cette brûlure au vissage. Ingrid arriva à côté du dragon et se laissa tomber au sol en voyant l'état de son bien aimer qui rester coucher au sol sans une nuance de vie sur le vissage.

-... Harold... souffla-t-elle. Harold... tu m'entends ? S'il te plaît...lèves-toi. on a besoin de toi ici... les dragons on besoin de toi...Krokmou aussi a besoin de toi...

Une lourde larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-J'ai... j'ai besoin de toi Harold.

La larme tomba sur la partie encore intacte du vissage d'Harold et Ingrid éclata en sanglots, Krokmou lui, tourner la tête vers Dagur en le foudroyant du regard. **  
**

-Ooh... c'est trop triste, l'autre nain est mort je crois que... je vais vomir. S'exclama Dagur en fessant mine de vomir.

Ingrid tourna elle aussi le regard vers Dagur en le foudroyant du regard à son tour, elle posa sa main sur le vissage d'Harold qui se tendit en sentant le contact doux et chaud de la jeune femme sur sa peau, il entrouvrit son œil gauche ce qui fit reculer Ingrid par surprise, elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux ! Il la regardait ! il était bel et bien en vie !. Harold toussa pour faire circuler de nouveau de l'aire dans ces poumons et pour chasser la poussière qui avait prit possession de sa gorge.

-Quoi ?! Mais comment est-ce possible...

Dagur et les autres bandits étaient bouche bée, il avait pourtant vu le dragon tiré à bout touchant sur le jeun homme mais celui-ci était... encore en vie ?!

-Tu croyais quand même pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement j'espère. Plaisanta-t-il en ouvrant son deuxième œil qui était... différent de l'autre.

Harold avait les yeux verts, alors pourquoi son œil doit était-il rouge ?. Ingrid le fixa un petit moment avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Harold fessant de nouveau éclater Ingrid en larmes fessant aussi tomber dans le même cas le jeun homme sur le sol. Ingrid était inconsolable, elle était passé de la dépression à la joie à la taverne et maintenant elle avait eu l'impression de voir son monde s'écrouler sous ces pieds quand elle avait vu Harold coucher sur le sol totalement inerte et maintenant le revoilà avec son humour à deux balles !

-Hé chute... chute, ça va aller je vais bien, je vais bien Ingrid.

Elle pleurait si fort qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu ni vue Krokmou ne se rapprochait d'eux à pas de Loup, il poussa un petit gémissement pour signaler sa présence. Harold redressa la tête vers son ami qui avait le museau pointer vers le sol.

-Salut mon grand, content de te revoir avec nous, ne t'avise plus de me faire un coup pareil j'en n'ai laissé quelques cheveux.

Krokmou hocha simplement la tête. Ingrid se leva et aida ensuite Harold à se relever en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se hisse.

-Harold ! Comme je suis content de te revoir, j'ai cru que jamais je ne te reverrais. Se moqua Dagur en fessant mine de pleurer imiter par d'autre bandits. Maintenant que tu es de retour du royaume des morts on va pouvoir reprendre notre petit jeu !

Dagur reprit en main la pierre-de bon augure mais avant que celui-ci ne dise ou ne fasse quelque chose, une flèche vainc se planter à ces pieds puis plus d'une vingtaine de flèches la suivit.

-Mais c'est quoi encore ce bor...

Le par en vrille fixa un point dans le ciel très vite suivi par les bandits et par Harold et Ingrid. Un nué de dragon s'approchait d'eux.

-Ingrid.

-Mmh ? Répond-elle sans détourner le regard du ciel.

-Pince moi, je crois que je suis en train de rêver.

-Non je te rassure Harold. Lui répond-elle en souriant. Je vois la même chose que toi.

Le nué de dragon n'était pas constitué de dragon, il avait aussiquelques Vikings courageux et peu prudents qui les chevaucher, mené par une dragonne vipèrent bleu chevaucher par une certaine Viking blonde et un jeun morveux aux cheveux noirs.

-Cavalier vous êtes prêt ? . Demanda la blonde.

-OUI ! Répondaient tous les Vikings en cœurs.

-JUSQU'AU VALHALLA ! Cira Astrid en cœurs avec Gustave.

Le nué de dragons à plonger vers le groupe de bandits qui rester figer sur place, Dagur tenta de faire réagir le groupe.

-ON NOUS ATTAAAAAQUE !

Certains bandits on reprit leurs esprits et ont commencé à bouger dans tous les sens paniqués par l'attaque surprise. Harold affichait un grand sourire en voyant que plus de la moitié de Beurk était sur le dos de ces soi-disant démons qui leurs gâcher autrefois la vie. Rustik. Varek. Kogne. Krane. Geulford. Le père de Rustik et plein d'autres vikings mais Harold fut attiré plus particulièrement par un imposant Viking chevauchant un mille tonnerre bleu. Son père. Harold récupéra son casque sur la selle de Krokmou et se hissa sur celle-ci puis il tendit la main à Ingrid.

-Prête pour une nouvelle chevauchée jeune dragonnière .

Ingrid étira un large sourire, elle saisissait la main d'Harold avec un grand « OUI » comme réponse à sa question et se hissa sur la selle. Le furie nocturne attendit que ce chevaucheur soit confortablement installé puis il décolla en une éclaire.

-Harold, les dragonniers sont de l'autre côté. Fit remarquer Ingrid.

-Oui, et les jeunes dragons, Dagur et sa maudite pierre sont de _ce_ côté.

Krokmou lança une boule de feu sur les gardes qui se trouver à coté de la cage qui renfermait ces petits, il se posa à côté et il laissait Harold déverrouiller le verrou, les jeunes dragons se son ensuite précipiter à l'extérieur pour sauter au cou de leurs mentors et de leur père. Harold pénétra ensuite au milieu des rands ennemis et s'approchait discrètement de Dagur qui avait replacé sa précieuse pierre dans une sacoche qu'il avait sur sa hanche, il n'était plus qu'a quelque centimètre de la poche en peau qui brillait de mille feux et en un mouvement sec il arracha la sacoche de Dagur avec une telle force que le par en vrille se retrouva le cul parterre sans trop comprendre comment, il se retourna et il vit Harold avec sa sacoche dans la main de ce gamin.

-Rends. Moi. Ma. Pierre !

-Mmh laisse-moi réfléchir Dagur... Mmh, non.

-Espèce de sale gamin !

Flamme-mort se dressa derrière le parc en vrille mais n'avait pas l'air d'être menaçant envers Harold, mais plutôt envers son ancien « maître ».

-Heu... Dagur tu ferrais mieux de te retourner avant que...

Harold tenta de prévenir le parc en vrille mais celui-ci le coupa.

-Non mais je rêve ?! tu veux me faire passer pour un débile .!

-Tu sais, tu y arrive très bien sans mon aide, c'est bien la seule chose d'ailleurs que tu arrives encore faire sans utiliser cette maudite pierre.

Dagur cria et se jeta sur Harold avec son épée, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un cil. Le cauchemar venait d'attraper Dagur par les jambes à l'aide sa queue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais espèce de débile ! Repose-moi tout de suite tu m'entends !

Le cauchemar adressa un regard blasé au parc en vrille et le lança plus loin derrière lui comme on lancerait un sac à patates.

-Merci bonhomme.

Le cauchemar lui adressa un simple signe de la tête le remerciant de l'avoir libéré. Harold tourna ensuite ces yeux bicolores vers le reste des bandits trop occuper à se protéger des attaques aériennes pour se planter sur Alvin et Sauvage qui essayait de s'enfuir discrètement, suivi de près par une certaine femme aux cheveux courts... qui lui avait volé son arme !  
« Faut vraiment que j'attache mes armes mieux que ça ». pensa Harold pour lui-même. Il se dirigea vers son dragon qui était attaqué de tous les côtés par des jeunes dragons qui étaient très contents de le revoir.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais on a une bataille à gagner, et une demoiselle à sauver mon grand.

* * *

Yhea! il est pas mort! merci qui ? :p je vous souhaite un bon weekend les copains et surtout de bonne vacances de la toussain ;) et a plu-tard pour la suite :)


	25. L'échappé belle

**Chouchou1032 :** haaa je suis content dans se cas si tu as cru a la mort d'Harold :) voilât la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira:)

ps : je ne suis pas une banane x) ze soui *joue des maracas* **El** **P** **etitus Bipedus Sadicus Autaurus** lol

 **Cristal de glace :** bouhouhouhou... j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublier ou que tu me fessais la tête bouhouhouhou... *snif* mais ça va finalement :) hé oui ! mon sadique po-po-power est en pleine croissance :p tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour ta santé mentale Muhahahahaha !

 **Krokmou83 :** tout le plaisir est pour moi :) voilât la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

 **Arya39 :** merci de ta fidélité :) en même temps j'aurais pu faire durer le suspense en publiant que le 23 et j'aurais publier le 24 plus-tard :p j'ai hâte de voir se que tu me prépare :) voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

Bonjour tout le monde c'est tonton Darky :D je vous ai manquer ? Biensur que je vous ai manquer :p. Alors petit point sur la situation... **WHAT THE FUCK ?!** Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi le chapitre 23 a fait 22 vue et le 24 en a fait 138 ! y a des gens qui se son dit « fuck la police je lis pas dans l'ordre moi #thug life » ou un truc comme ça x) ? En tout cas moi ça ma bien fait rire x) Comme d'habitude n'hésiter pas laisser une petite reviews même en anonyme ça me fait toujours plaisir :) je vous souhait une bonne lecture et je vous dis à la prochaine les copains :)

 **Ps :** Personnellement je ne suis pas très satisfait de ce chapitre, je l'ai recommencer cinq fois et l'idée de base ne me plaisait pas à chaque fois, et j'ai la vague impression que j'aurais pu proposer mieux mais rien ne me venez à l'esprit... alors je vous propose... ça... J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira personnellement je ne le classerai pas dans mes préférer.

 **Chapitres 25**

 **l'échappé belle.**

* * *

Ingrid était sur les talons d'Alvin et de Sauvage épée en main. Ses derniers tentaient de s'enfuir discrètement du champ de bataille, abandonnant par la même occasion leurs hommes à leurs sorts.  
Mais Ingrid ne pouvait pas les laissés s'en tiré comme ça, elle c'était faite une promesse, celle de tuer le responsable de tous ces malheurs.

La respiration courte. Lancer dans une course endiablée, Ingrid se rapprochait de plus en plus des deux hommes, elle avait déjà essayé de leurs demandés de s'arrêter mais elle ne reçut que des moqueries et des injures envers sa personne en guise de réponse . Mais une fois qu'ils avaient atteint le village, les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés et on fait face à Ingrid un grand sourire aux lèvres, cette dernière se stoppa à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Vous... vous décidez enfin à faire... face à votre destin... ?Demande-t-elle complètement essoufflé par sa course effrénée.

Alvin étira son satané sourire sadique sur son visage barbu et pouffa de rire.

-Pour qui te prends-tu Ingrid, tu crois pouvoir nous arrêter ? Tu te crois capable de nous battre . Laisse-moi te rassurer, tu pourras simplement te faire tuer par ton inconscience et par ta folie si tu cherches à te battre contre nous.

Ingrid renforça son regard et enflamma l'épée du dragonnier qu'elle avait réquisitionné quelques minutes plus tôt, fessant tournoyer cette dernière autour d'elle, elle créa comme un ruban de feu tout autour de son corps puis elle se stoppa net avec un regard rempli de défis.

-Dans ce cas... Approché, si vous l'osez...

Quelques flammèches volées devant son visage se reflétant par la même occasion dans ces yeux, inspirant comme un sentiment de haine dans son regard de braise. Les deux hommes la dévisageaient un petit moment, puis Sauvage s'avança épée en main et avec un grand sourire.

Mais au moment où Ingrid s'apprêtait à sauter à la gorge de son tortionnaire, elle reçut un violent coup dans le dos à l'aide d'une planche de bois qui se brisa avec la violence du choc. Les récentes blessures de la jeune femme se sont éveillé au moment, son dos et ces épaules l'empêcher de se redresser où voire même ce retourner pour faire face à ce traître, mais elle n'a pas eu besoin de voir le visage de son agresseur car celui-ci s'adressa à elle.

-Oops, désoler pétasse, je t'ai fait mal . T'en mieux. Lui cracha la voix féminine qu'elle reconnut comme celle d'Hana.

La nouvelle arrivante laissa tomber son arme de fortune sur le sol et se dirigea ensuite vers la tête d'Ingrid puis se pencha à son niveau.

-Alors ? Je t'ai manqué pas vrai.

« Super ! Il manquait plus qu'elle ! » pansa Ingrid.

-Hana ! Dit-elle avec une voie faussement étonner et heureuse de la voire. Quelle belle surprise de te revoir, dis-moi comment il va ton nez Mmh ? Il te fait toujours mal j'espère, sinon ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je peux toujours en remettre un coup si tu veux.

La blonde renifla grossièrement à causse de son nez qui avait été casser une heure plus tôt pour donner une vague réponse silencieuse à l'autre femme, puis elle saisissa Ingrid par les cheveux et la redressa sans ménagement.

-J'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé plutôt dans la soirée.

Hana redressa Ingrid face à elle et la regarder avec un air de dégoût.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être souillé comme une pauvre fille de

marchand hein ?!

Elle lui donna une gifle et lui cracha ensuite au visage, « ta de la chance que mon dos me fasse trop mal pour répliquer sa peste ! » lui envoya mentalement Ingrid.

-J'aurai tellement voulu être là pour te voir supplier Barik d'arrêter, le pauvre à devoir être déçu de se taper une pauvre fille molle comme toi, je suis certaine qu'il aurait préféré se taper une autre fille que toi.

-Je te rassure Hana, il n'a pas était déçu du voyage, je crois l'avoir vue jouir quand Harold à transformer sa tête en charpie. Boom ! Boom ! Boom ! Imita-t-elle en frappant faiblement son poing dans le creux de son autre main.

-Tss, vous autres les Vikings, vous n'êtes vraiment que des monstres sans cœur.

Hana lâcha la chevelure noire d'Ingrid et la laissa tomber à nouveau sur le dos contre le sol. La blonde baissa son regard vers le sol en sentant un drôle d'objet sous son pied, c'était l'épée d'Harold qui était éteinte.

-On peut te laisser avec elle Hana . Demanda Sauvage en rangeant son épée à sa ceinture.  
La blonde acquiesça en hochant la tête, les deux hommes on reprit leurs routes dans le village et a disparu au milieu des maisons. Hana se baissa pour ramasser la drôle d'épée puis se plaça à nouveau devant Ingrid, elle enleva sa capuche qui lui recouvré le visage.

-Une dernière parole Ingrid ?

-Va crever en enfer, sale catin !

-Mmh sa me semble correct.

Hana leva l'épée haut au-dessus de sa tête puis la baissa à toute vitesse pour porter un coup fatale à Ingrid.

Harold avait prévu de voler au secourt de sa belle, mais quelques brigands qui semblent contre cette idée se sont interposé face à lui.

-Écartez-vous bande d'idiot, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous ! Gronda le dragonnier.

Les bandits ont fixé du regard le dragonnier l'air déterminer sur leurs visages laisser transparaître qu'ils ne bougeront pas d'ici ! ils sont prêts à mourir pour leur chef. Harold tapota alors simplement le flan de Krokmou avec son pied et celui-ci se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et poussa un cri terrifiant à l'attention des brigands qui ont finalement décidé de déguerpir à toutes jambes en laissant leurs armes et leurs boucliers sur place, le jeun dragonnier se préparait à s'envoler quand il fut de nouveau interrompu, mais par une voix féminine cette fois.

-Harold !

L'intéresser se tourna vers la gauche et il aperçut avec un grand plaisir qu'Astrid s'approchait de lui sur le dos de Tempête qui a été immédiatement attaquer par les petits démons sur pattes.

-Tien salut Astrid, quel bon vent t'amène . Lui demande-t-il en se tournant complètement vers elle.

-Ho javais envie de revoir mon imbécile de dragonnier et... Harold !? Qu'est-ce qui t'ait arrivé ?! Lui demande la jeune blonde paniquer.

La tête de Gustave dépassa par-dessus l'épaule de la beurkienne et il fixa Harold avec de grands yeux.

-Ouha... ça c'est trop cool. Dit le jeune garçon en jugeant de plus près le visage d'Harold.

-De quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous les deux ? Je vous ai manqué à ce point . Blagua Harold

-Heu... Harold dit moi... c'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'ait vu dans uns glace ? Lui demanda Astrid en essayant de ne pas trop fixer la partie légèrement amochée du vissage du dragonnier.

-Ba heu... je sais pas très longtemps pourquoi ?

-Parce que maintenant tu'a l'aire super-cool avec ton œil rouge et ton vissage à demi brûler. Lui dit

Gustave en souriant d'admiration.

-Mon... œil rouge ? Se demanda Harold à voix haute en haussant un sourcil, il laissa planer un petit silence puis paniqua d'un coup. ... QUOI ?!

Le fouilla nerveusement dans ces sacoches et il en sort sortir un petit miroir de poche, il le monta au niveau de son visage et constata par lui-même les étendus des dégâts. Son iris doit qui était maintenant rouge... la peau tout autour qui était légèrement brûlée, la brûlure s'étendait du haut de son front jusqu'à son nez... il jugea le tout en regardant avec un peu plus de recul et il trouva que la brûlure ressemblait à la moitié d'une tête de furie nocturne vue de face...

-Harold ? Comment tu te serais fait ça ? Lui redemanda Astrid en s'approchant de lui une fois descendu de la dragonne qui était en train de câliner ces petits.

Il baissa le miroir et il le rangea dans une sacoche.

-C'est une très longue histoire Astrid... mais comment vous avez fait vous avec les dragons ?

Astrid se dressa fière d'elle en bombant le torse comme le ferait Rustik pour impressionner la galerie.

-La vipère est venu sur Beurk, quand j'ai vu qu'elle était inquiète et paniquée, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il y avait un problème, je suis monté sur son dos sans réfléchir et elle m'a amené une île qui avait été assiéger, il ne reste plus rien là-bas... et c'est là que j'ai vu ça et que j'ai compris qu'il y avait vraiment un gros problème...

Elle lança un parchemin à Harold, ce dernier le réceptionna et le regarda sur toutes les coutures... le parchemin porter le sigle des pars-en-vrille... il commença donc à lire la missive.

 _Harold, mon frère._ _  
_ _Tu dois sûrement te demander ce_ _qui c'est passé_ _sur ton île n'est-ce pas ?_ _  
_ _Hé bien, j'en suis principalement responsable._ _  
_ _Ma surprise ta plus j'espère ._ _  
_ _Tu aurais dû voir comment tes misérables dragons ont paniqué_ _en me voyant arriver avec mon armada, ils ont fui_ _et ont abandonné leurs petits à leurs dépens, et j'en ai tué_ _certains pars purs caprices... sauf un petit lot_ _que j'ai gardé_ _en souvenir._ _  
_ _Si tu veux que ton_ _cher Krokmou_ _récupère ses petits vient_ _sur l'île d'Ingrid, seul._ _  
_ _On a encore plusieurs petites surprises pour toi._ _  
_ _J'espère te voir très vite, mon frère._

 _Dagur le déranger, chef des par-en-vrille._

Harold avait écarquillé, il n'en croyait pas ces yeux... Dagur ! Ce fumier avait détruit son île ! Et il avait aussi tué tous les autres dragonné juste par... CAPRICE ! Les mains d'Harold se sont serrées sur le parchemin puis il le déchira en miettes. Harold se mordait nerveusement le pouce tout en fixant le sol, Astrid l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

-Harold... qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Je m'occuperai de lui plu-tard...

-D'accord. Lui répondit la blonde, tout en se redirigeant vers la dragonne elle lui rappela une chose qui le fit réagir. Tu devrais te dépêcher, je ne sais pas où elle est partie, mais je pense qu'Ingrid ne va pas t'attendre éternellement.

-Merde ! Ingrid ! On décolle mon grand !

La Furie décolla à vitesse grand V, il monta le plus haut possible dans les aires pour avoir un large point de vue du champ de bataille. Harold scruta les horizons puis après quelques secondes de recherche il la vit... allonger sur le sol, menacer et frapper par un inconnu...

-Krokmou, poses-toi là-bas.

Le dragonnier désigna du doigt un gros rocher qui se trouver non loin d'Ingrid, de son assaillant et d'Alvin et Sauvage, le dragon se posa derrière le tas de rocher sans bruit et il laissa son ami descendre de son dos.

Harold se pencha discrètement, il était assez prêt pour les voir mais assez loin pour être caché à la vue de tous, Alvin et Sauvage partaient en direction du village et l'inconnu avait ramassé son arme. Harold regarda plus attentivement l'inconnu encapuchonné.

-Cette personne me dit quelque chose mon grand, mais je n'arrive pas à voir qui il est... si seulement il enlèverait sa maudite capuche...

L'inconnu enleva le morceau de tissu comme s'il avait entendu Harold lui demander, c'était Hana !

-Merde ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, elle va la tuer... mais le moindre mouvement brusque pourrait l'alerter...

Soudain, la pierre-de-bonne-fortune commença à luire d'une étrange couleur... d'une couleur noire mêlée de rouge. Harold la sortit de la sacoche dû par en vrille qu'il avait volé il y a quelques minutes avant et il la contempla, il vit son reflet à l'intérieur. Krokmou poussa un petit gémissement d'inquiétude.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, je ne suis sur que son fait presque pas mal. Le rassure-t-il en lui souriant tout en posant une main sur la tête du dragon. Bon aller c'est partie, alors souviens-toi de ce que fessait Dagur. Il fixe. Il tient la pierre avec ses deux mains. Il ferme les yeux puis il ordonne, ça ma pas l'aire trop compliquée.

Harold se décala du rocher, il se plaça de manière à voir Hana, il la fixe du regard, il joint ses mains sur la pierre puis il ferme les yeux...


	26. Dernier contact

**Chouchou1032 :** Alors c'est toi la... BANANAAAAAAAA ! je fais ce que je veux parce que c'est mon histoire et c'est moi qui publie alors voilât *tir la langue* voici la suite (un conseil, sort la boite a mouchoir muhahahaha!)

 **Cristal de glace :** Très bon constat, c'est vrai qu'Ingrid se fait souvent prendre par derrière Harold au début quand il se rencontre et ect... je sais pas pourquoi..., mais « prendre par derrière » ça sonne sale et très tendancieux dans ma bouche... bref, la lettre a était modifier, merci de me l'avoir dit :) tu veux tu sadisme *renifle très profondément comme pour profiter de la délicieuse odeur de cadavre dans sa chambre puis expire en élargissant un grand sourire* tu le sens le chapitre du drama absolu ? Rien que le titre Brrr j'en ai des frison :p Mon petit poisson rouge de glace :3

 **Arya39 :** ouais t'a vue ! C'est un connard Harold, monsieur se regarde dans la glace et il en oublie sa Ingrid alala... sacrée tête en l'aire celui là :p je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ce qui va en faire de cette fameuse pierre-de-bonne-augure ;)

Ja ne :)

 **Krokmou83 :** je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même, et pour une deuxième fic, je vais voir, j'ai déjà quelque idée qui me trotte dans la tête, je pense que je vais crée une autre histoire et déposer toutes mes idées, comme ça les gens pourrons me dire oui ou non pour certain truc, histoire de crée une fic originale sans plagiat ou vraiment un tout petit peu :) je voulais pas le dire avant d'avoir fini Harold l'exilé mais vue qu'on me pose la question alors je le dis haut et fort, _**Dark FrozenVl**_ va encore vous arracher les yeux avec ces fautes d'orthographes YHEAAAAAA ! \m/ :p

Salut tout le monde ! Oui c'est encore tonton Darky \m/ voici un nouveau chapitre et j'ai remarquer un truc... quand j'écoute de la musique les idées tombes comme la pluie en Bretagne « j'ai écouté quoi comme musique pour écrire ? _**Kyo, Le chemin l'album.**_ ça me rappelle ma jeunesse qui est fini depuis pfiiiiiou longtemps lol, non sérieux je vais avoir **2* ans** le **24 décembre** :p et je suis née en ****95** (lol pas trop compliquer le calcul mdr) » et puis (j'aime beaucoup les bretons la preuve..., je m'appelle tanguy... je sais pas si c'est une preuve suffisante dans tout les cas je vous aime bretons et bretonne de tout horizon 3 Tanguy... Tanguy ! ! oui je suis un enfant non désirer lol) je pense que se chapitre va faire parler de lui car il y a du... de... NOnnn... je vais vous laisser le découvrir par vous même :p comme d'habitude, n'hésiter pas laissé une petite reviews pour me dire ce qui vous a plu ou pas :) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les copains :) \m/

 **Ps :** essayer de trouver le lien avec le titre et le chapitre, ça va être marrant de voir vos hypothèse d'esprit tordu :p.

 **Chapitre 26**

 **Dernier contact...**

* * *

Harold se sent comme aspiré par les ténèbres. Il est plongé dans le noir complet, ces oreilles siffles et il a la tête qui tourne. Il ne voit rien mais un *boom boom* est plus qu'audible dans toute cette obscurité.

Il redresse la tête et d'une façon qu'il ne peut l'expliquer, il arrive à voir Hana et Ingrid comme en plein jour, la blonde est entrain de lever son arme pour l'abattre sur sa cible qui se trouve toujours au sol.

Étrangement le temps semble être ralenti... comme pour laisser le temps à l'utilisateur de la pierre de réagir, Harold décida donc de parler à la jeune blonde, alors qu'il s'attendait à entendre sa voix, c'est une autre voie beaucoup plus roque et beaucoup plus sombre qui prend la parole.

-Hana ! Gronda la voix roque.

La jeune femme venait de se stopper, l'expression sur son visage laisser paraître que la communication mentale ne devait pas être agréable, elle se tourna dans tous les sens pour trouver le propriétaire de la voie mais elle ne voyait personne. Harold continuait de parler et la pierre briller de plus en plus...

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de lâcher mon épée avant que ça finisse mal ! Dit-il agacer.

La jeune femme venait de sursauter, cette voie était menaçante et elle n'était pas humaine, elle essaya de parler mais elle n'y arriver pas. La voie ténébreuse d'Harold continua de parler.

-Tu vas lâcher cette épée, et tu vas aller t'asseoir, avant que je m'énerve !

Sans qu'Hana puisse réagir, elle venait déjà de lui obéi sans s'opposer puis elle se laissa tomber au sol sur les genoux. Harold s'avança dans l'obscurité qui laissait place petit à petit au monde réelle.

Ingrid regardée son agresseuse avec effarement, cette dernière venait de lâcher l'arme avec laquelle elle s'apprêtait à la tuer et elle c'était agenouiller face à elle... elle est possédée ou quoi ?!.

Ingrid entendit des pas lents s'approchaient d'eux derrière elle, elle fit volte-face pour se fixer sur un Harold qui marchait lentement la pierre-de bon augure a la main et avec un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Ha... Harold ?

L'intéresser baissa la tête vivement vers l'ébène et la fixa. Cette dernière eut soudain un mal de tête horrible, elle avait déjà ressenti cette douleur intense quand... quand Dagur lui avait demandé d'attaquer Harold.

Elle dirigea son regard furtivement vers la main de ce dernier, la pierre brillait de mille feus et les lumières à l'intérieur tournoyer à grande vitesse, alors que la douleur dans la tête de la jeune femme s'estompait à petit feu et que le regard du jeun homme redevenez un peu plus humain, conscient et beaucoup plus doux, le hurlement de rage d'Hana fit de nouveau réagir Harold.

-Je ne t'avais pas demandé de rester parterre .! Demanda-t-il énerver.

Le jeun homme avait de nouveau son regard vide de sentiment et rempli de haine. La jeune blonde se stoppa dans sa course, figé comme si un vélosidars venait de la piquer.

-Recul ! Lui dit Harold, la mâchoire serrer.

Ingrid essayait de se redresser mais la douleur dans son dos l'empêcher de se lever, et puis il y avait Harold et son teint de voix étrange... elle l'avait déjà vue en colère, frustrer ou même en état de cris de nerfs, mais jamais elle l'avait vue aussi furieux, voir même enrager. Harold avançait vers Hana qui avait baisser la tête.

-Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez de toi ! Dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

Hana avait les yeux écarquillés, jamais on lui avait parlé sur se tond... elle tenta de s'avancer vers Harold mais ses jambes étaient comme paralysées.

-Tu me fais du chantage, tu me forces à t'embraser, tu m'obliges à chanter devant une bande d'ivrognes ! puis après tu me fais encore du chantage, à causse de toi ma femme c'est fait violer, c'était ça que tu voulais ?! Hein c'est ça que tu voulais !

Il termina son discoure en donnant une énorme gifle à la blonde qui tomba ensuite sur le sol en laissant échapper un léger sanglot.

Ingrid de son coté était horrifiée. Harold c'était toujours jurer de ne jamais lever la main sur une femme et pourtant il venait de frapper Hana comme s'il frappait un brigand... même si elle l'avait bien cherché, Harold n'avait pas à s'énerver comme ça pour si peu, Ingrid avait récupéré suffisamment de force pour se lever.

-Harold !

Le jeun homme ne prêta aucune attention à Ingrid.

-Tu sais Hana, au début... je pensai que tu étais une bonne personne, qu'au fond de toi il y avait une fille gentille aimable et agréable, mais finalement tu es comme toutes les autres catins du monde.

-Harold ! Appela une nouvelle fois Ingrid en haussant le ton. Tu vas m'écouter à la fin .!

Harold se baissa légèrement pour ramasser son épée, une fois son arme en main il griffa le sol avec le bout de la lame fessant envoler de la poussière par la même occasion.

Ingrid attrapa le bras d'Harold qui tenait la pierre et elle le tira vers elle en lui criant dessus

-HAROLD HORRIB HADDOCK! TU VAS M'ECOUTER MAINTENANT !

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle en la fixant avec son œil rouge qui luisait à causse des reflets de la pierre.

-Si c'est encore l'une de tes blagues nulles et ba ce n'est pas marrant !

Le regard du dragonnier s'était assombri, il avait maintenant les yeux de braquer sur elle, comme un fauve sur sa proie. Elle venait de craquer, elle venait de lui cirer dessus... elle s'en voulait avant même d'avoir eu l'idée de le faire.

-S'il te plaît Harold... Arrête... tu m'fait peur..., si tu m'aimes vraiment, laisse la Tranquille. Lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

L'expression neutre sur le visage d'Harold lui faisait penser au regard que Dagur affichait en permanence, elle relâcha un peu la pression qu'elle exerce sur le bras du dragonnier tout en gardant son regard dans celui de son cher et tendre.

-Tu n'est pas comme lui Harold, tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme lui pour me sauver ou pour me protéger, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça... alors qui que tu sois, rends-moi _mon_ Harold, je ne veux pas de celui-là. Dit-elle avec douceur.

Harold haussa un sourcil puis il dégagea son bras de l'emprise d'Ingrid sans ménagement, il rengaina la lame de son épée puis la rangea sur sa cuisse sans adresser un regard à Ingrid.

-Tu sais où sont parties Alvin et Sauvage. Lui demanda Harold sans se retourner.

-Oui, ils sont parti au port, pourquoi ?

-On doit en finir avec ça. Dit-il déterminer.

-Ont ? Toi et moi ? Demanda Ingrid avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Non... Quand je dis ont, je parle de Krokmou et moi, toi... toi tu n'as jamais compté dans le lot des combattants.

-Mais Harold ! Je sais me battre maintenant ! Gronda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Peut-être... mais... tu ne serrais pas en... sécurité là-bas.

-Si je reste avec toi je ne crains rien voyons. Lui répond-elle en souriant tendrement.

-Tu risque gros à rester avec moi... tu as perdu ton père à causse de moi, je t'ai rendu malheureuse en m'enfuyant comme un voleur... tu as été. tu as été violer parce que je ne suis arrivé à temps pour te protéger...

-C'est... c'est le destin Harold, on ne peut pas choisir son destin, Harold pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? J'ai... j'ai l'impression que tu me dis...

-Adieux ? Le coupa-t-il. Ce n'est pas entièrement faux, mais pas totalement vrai non plus.

Harold resta de dos et il approcha la pierre-de bon augure au niveau de son visage puis il la contempla.

-Je peux te poser une question Ingrid . Demanda-t-il en regardant son propre reflet dans la pierre.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Que me répondra tu si un jour je te demande d'être ma femme .

-Harold... souffla-t-elle émut en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Je... je serai la plus heureuse du monde voyons, pourquoi tu en doutes ?

-L'avenir nous le dira... répond t-il froidement.

Il ferma les yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Je suis désolé... Ingrid. Dort..._

Ingrid fut soudain prise de vertige et commença à basculer vers Harold.

-Ha...rold.

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux au même moment et rattrapa la jeune femme qui c'était évanoui sous son ordre a l'aide de ma pierre... il la serra fort dans ces bras, il posa une main derrière la tête d'Ingrid, il baissa son regard vers elle et il fixa la brûlure qu'elle avait sur l'avant-bras gauche, puis il fut attiré par un petit objet qui tomba au sol, il le considéra un petit moment puis il le ramassa avant de l'attacher autour de son cou.

-Je suis désolé Ingrid, mais je ne peux supporter qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose à causse de moi...

Il caressa le front de la jeune femme avec le bout de ces doigts.

-Mais je te promets que si on s'en sort tous les deux de cette histoire...

Une larme coula de son œil rouge et coula le long de sa joue.

-Je te ferrai une demande digne de mon amour pour toi...

-On en finit ce soir mon grand, toi et moi..., pour elle.

* * *

-Nous sommes prêts à partir Alvin.

Le barbu se tourna vers son second, il lui adressa un large sourire satisfait.

-Bien ! Allons aux bateaux, venez les gars !

Alvins, Sauvage et un groupe de bandits se sont dirigé vers le port sans apercevoir ni sentir les lourds regards de haine peser sur eux. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du port maintenant.

-Tu crois qu'Hana en a fini avec notre lapinette . Demanda sauvage avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tss, je pense pas, elle avait l'aire en rogne contre cette catin à dragonnier, si tu veux mon avis je ne serrai pas étonner de voir notre lapinette pendu à un arbre aux premières lueurs du jour.

Les deux hommes se sont mis à rires de leurs voix graves. Ils ont atteint le port après quelques minutes puis ont commencé à monter sur leur bateau mais une petite surprise les attendait, Alvin et Sauvage ont écarquillé les yeux en voyant Hana attacher au mât du bateau les vêtements en lambeaux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que !? Gronda Alvin coupé par une explosion qui coula l'un des bateaux.

Une forme noire au-dessus de leur tête fessait des aller et retour, survolant le port, coulant petit à petit tous les bateaux qui s'y trouver jusqu'à en laisser un seul intact. La forme noire lança une boule de feu sur la proue du bateau l'enflammant sur-le-champ.

Alvin a eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que toute son armada était en train de brûler ou de couler.

-Mais faite quelque chose bon-sang ! Ordonna-t-il en foudroyant ces hommes du regard tout en détachant Hana du mat.

Soudain les oreilles d'Alvin se sont mises a sifflé, il avait déjà ressenti cette sensation désagréable... une voie lui souffla quelque chose comme si celle-ci était à côté de lui.

-Je te conseille de quitter le navire avant qu'il ne coule Alvin...

Alvin écarquilla les yeux, il avait raison... cette sensation..., comme si quelqu'un était dans sa tête, courir ne servez à rien, se taper la tête contre un rocher non plus,cette chose pouvait rendre fou le plus saint des hommes... Il savait qu'il devait partir d'ici avant d'être immobilisé par cette maudite pierre, il se redressa et il déposa Hana sur son épaule.

-ABANDONNER LE NAVIRE ! Cria le barbu.

Tous on sautait du bateau sans exception. Au même moment l'ombre noir survola le dernier navire et le coula en un éclair. Les bandits sont de retour sur le port, constatant que tout la flotte de bateaux était en train de brûler, mais une ombre attira l'attention d'Alvin.

Sur le sommet du mat du navire amiral, une forme noire était posé dessus surplombée par une autre forme plus fine qui avait un objet étrange dans la main qui brillait dans une main, Alvin pouvait maintenant sentir les regards qui le foudroyer, l'un était vert foncé et l'autre était vert à gauche et rouge à droite. Harold porta sa main libre à son cou et il caressa délicatement du bout des doigts le petit objet qu'il avait autour du cou.

-Toi... et moi..., pour elle mon grand...

* * *

Fin

.9...

.8...

.7...

.6...

.5...

.4...

.3...

.2...

.1...

.0...

Du chapitre bien sur lol x) oui, je suis con... je vous autorise à me le dire x) a la prochaine les copains :)


	27. Qui es-tu ?

**Chouchou1302 :** Siiiii ! c'est toi la banana ! Voilât la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

 **Cristal de glace :** *une petite voie démoniaque parle dans la tête de Dark frofrozenzen* « nous avons réussi à le corrompre mon cher disciple, maintenant, nous pouvons conquérir le MONDE entier ! Muhahahahaha ! » **( /_\ illuminati confirmed !)** Quand je dis que je suis vieux c'est pour rire Lol si je me juge comme vieux à 19 ans faut que je m'inquiète pour les 90 années à venir : p oui je crois qu'écouter du Rock et du métal dépressif, ça ne m'aide pas psychologiquement x) les beurkiens arrive ! Très lentement, mais ils arrivent x) T'es supposition son excellente et sa toute bonne dans l'ensemble, je te laisse découvrir la réponse au **Début du chapitre** : p

 **Krokmou83 :** désoler pour la fausse fin mais j'avais trop envie de le faire : p oui ! Prion Les Dieux et les diables pour que le sang coule à flots \m/

 **Aray39 :** Tes suppositions sont excellentes comme d'hab, le petit objet est bien le petit siffler qui est tombé du cou d'Ingrid et pour le lien je te laisse découvrir la réponse au **Début du chapitre** :) si Harold t'a fais peur alors accroches-toi bien car là ! LÀ ! On va partir loin... trèèèèèès loin Lol.  
Ja ne :)

Mes bien chers frères, mes bien chères sœurs. Bienvenue dans votre histoire non-quotidienne :p je comptais la finir avec ce chapitre, mais j'ai horreur des nombres impaires x) alors je vais tenter de faire durer le plaisir jusqu'au chapitre 30 ! J'espère que vous épaissirez le chapitre, la fiction a attein les 3000 vues OMG ! Merci à vous :) ze vous aime un peu très beaucoup 3 Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et comme d'habitude laissez-moi une petite review :3

 **Début du chapitre :** Pour le lien du chapitre précédent c'était le lien entré... *roulement de tambour !* Alvin et son bateau ! Quoi ? Oui je sais c'est nul mais c'est totalement tordu Mdr x) non sérieusement (même si j'étais sérieux avant mais bon...) le lien était le dernier contact physique et mental entre Harold et Ingrid.

 **Chapitres 27**

 **Qui... es-tu ?**

* * *

Harold fessait tourné nerveusement la pierre rouge sang et noir suie dans le creux de sa main.

-Vous voyez où ça vous a mené ? Dit-il en haussant le ton et en stoppant son jeu nerveux. Vous vous croyez si puissant, si intouchable du fait d'être des bandits ou des exilés, que vous vous donné tous les droits. Mais malheureusement pour vous, votre règne est terminé maintenant.

-Harold..., mon cher Harold..., mon pauvre Harold, tu crois vraiment que tu pourras arrêter tous les bandits du monde entier ? Demanda Alvin en souriant.

-Arrêter tous les bandits . Non..., par contre.

Harold se dressa sur la selle de Krokmou.

-Je peux déjà tuer tous ceux qui sont ici.

Le Furie Nocturne déploya ces immenses ailes, il décolla puis il se posa sur la place du village. Harold descendit du dos de son dragon, il dégaina son épée et il l'enflamma.

-Approché... si vous l'osez...

-... Tuez-le. Ordonna simplement Alvin en pointant Harold du doigt.

Le groupe de bandits se précipita sur Harold tout en poussant un cri de guerre en cœur.

Le jeun homme étira un large sourire en voyant ses cibles lui arriver dessus.

-Retourne au champ de bataille mon grand, va mettre à l'abri tes petits et revient quand ça sera fait d'accord ?

Le Furie acquiesça et il s'envola à vitesse grand V.

Alvin et Sauvage étaient resté en arrière, le barbu avait déposé la jeune blonde au sol, il observait la scène du combat avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Le jeun garçon faiblard et maigrelet qu'il avait recueilli il y a quatre ans n'exister plus, il a été remplacer par un combattant sanguinaire, il ne tuait plus pour sa défense personnelle mais pour se venger... Alvin avait réussi à créer un monstre assoiffé de sang, peut-être un peu trop assoiffé.

Harold était entouré par une trentaine de bandits, il tournait en rond tout en dévisageant chaque regard qu'il croisait. Harold avait comme une impression de déjà vue. Les bandits. La nuit qui s'estompe.

Les expressions de haine sur les visages des bandits. Les regards intriguaient et curieux du barbu, le sourire sadique et le regard noir de son second. Mais cette fois il n'est pas seul,Krokmou est là avec lui et les beurkiens nés son sûrement pas loin.

Un premier bandit se lança sur Harold. Ce dernier l'esquiva sans difficulté, une fois dans son dos il lui assena un coup d'épée à l'arrière de la tête, cette dernière tomba au sol et Harold donna un coup de pied sur la dite tête et l'a fait rouler jusqu'au pied des autres bandits. Aucun d'entre eux ne grimaça à cette vue macabre.

-Ne soyez pas stupide ! Attaquer tous en même temps, sinon il va vous éliminer chacun votre tour.

Suggéra Sauvage en croisant les bras.

-Oui c'est ça ! Venez ! Cria-t-il totalement euphorique, puis il récupéra son ton et son expression froide et menaçante. Qu'on en finisse au plus vite...

Quatre bandits se son jeter en même temps sur lui. Il se prépara à les parer et à contre-attaquer.

* * *

Plus loin au-delà des frontière du village aux abords de la forêt,les beurkiens avaient terminé d'exécuter chaque par-en-vrille et chaque bandit, Ha non... il en restait un encore en vie... ce dernier adversaire se traîner sur le sol, il avait une jambe casser à causse de sa chute, une hache se planta à coté de sa tête le fessant sursauter de surpris.

-Tu comptes aller quelque part Dagur ? Lui demanda Astrid en posant son pied sur la jambe abîmer dû par en vrille.

Ce dernier jura à travers ces dents quand il sentit la pression exercer sur sa jambe.

-Oops... excuse- moi, je t'ai faits mal ?. Demande-t-elle ironiquement

Elle appuya un peu plus fort sur la jambe due par en vrille enétirant un léger sourire en voyant Dagur se tortiller de douleur « apparemment oui » en conclut-t-elle.

-Chef ! J'en tien un. Signala la blonde. Et je pense qu'il va vous plaire.

La foule de Vikings s'écarta pour laisser passer leur chef.

-Tiens ! Tiens ! Tien..., qu'avons-nous là.

Stoick retourna le parc en vrille en poussant du bout de son pied.

-Dagur ! Quelle belle surprise, enfin quand on y pense non pas vraiment, vue que c'est toi qui as causé tout ce remue-ménage.

-Stoick ! Je suis aussi heureux que toi de te voir ici, mais excuse moi, je suis dans l'impossibilité de me lever pour te serrer la main.

Dagur baissa la tête vers sa jambe.

-Ce n'est pas un souci, tu n'auras pas besoin de ta jambe là où on emmène les gens de ton espèce.

-Ho non non non non ! Répéta-t-il en accélérant de plus en plus vite. Tu ne vas pas me jeter en prison mon cher Stoick.

-Ha oui ?! Pourtant c'est ce que je vais faire, emmené moi ça.

Deux Vikings se sont approchés dus par en vrille au sol.

-Non non non hahaha, tu ne comprends pas Stoick, tu ne vas pas me jeter en prison, car j'ai une information qui va te plaire j'en suis sûre. Lui dit le par-en-vrille en souriant malicieusement.

-Je ne veux rien savoir Dagur ! Gronda le roux.

-Même si ça a un lien avec un certain dragonnier et une certaine pierre . Demande-t-il en redressant le menton par défiance.  
-Harold ?  
-Oui ! Tu vois ! On peut parler tous les deux non .  
Stoick adressa un regard à chacun des deux Vikings les invitants à laisser finir Dagur.

-Très bien, je t'écoute Dagur, mais attention ! Si je sen que tu te payes ma tête, je veillerais à ce qu'on t'ampute la mauvaise jambe.

Le par-en-vrille afficha un large sourire. Il expliqua donc à Stoick que lui et ses hommes avaient trouvé une pierre étrange qui brillait d'une couleur spécifique au contact de chaque personne, la pierre-de-bonne-augure ! Geulford acquiesça en expliquant ce qu'il savait sur cette pierre soit disant porte-bonheur.

-Tu as fait sur toute la ligne l'estropier ! Elle ne te donne pas de la chance cette pierre, elle a était façonné par Loki lui-même il y a des milliers d'années de cela, il permet à la personne qui la détient, obtenir tout ce qu'il veut par un simple ordre envoyait mentalement à l'aide de cette pierre.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de pierre créait par des dieux ! Surtout par Loki le fourbe.

-Tss... cette pierre ne peut pas faire autant de mal que ça, après tout si c'est juste pour donner des ordres, ce n'est pas comme si chaque dieu avait façonné sa propre pierre en son nom.

Dagur fit claquer sa langue en étirant un petit sourire.

-Les dieux non pas tous leurs pierres, mais bon nombre des Ases corrompue comme Loki on façonnait leur pierre. Il y a Loki le fourbe, Höd l'aveugle, et puis... il y a Hel... La déesse des enfers...

-Trois petits cailloux, et trois dieux et déesses complètement corrompue jusqu'à la moelle, Ho qu'est-ce qu'on risque quand on voit celle de Loki celle des autres ne doivent pas être aussi terrible que ça.

Dagur rigola nerveusement, puis il énuméra sur ces doigts les dieux et pierres.

-En premier il y a Loki et la pierre de contrôle connu sous le nom de Pierre-de-bonne-augure. Höd et sa pierre d'invisibilité pour mieux tuer vos ennemis. Et Hel... et sa pierre de torture et d'asservissement... chaque pierre a un mode d'emploi spécifique, la mienne est la plus simple. Celle d'Höd, il faut qui fasse nuit pour que la couverture soit totale et la pierre d'Hel fonctionne avec le sang, une simple goutte de sang et il peut torturer la personne à qui appartenait le sang alors imaginer dans qu'elle état serra la personne s'il arrive à en avoir une assez grosse quantité. moi, Alvin et Sauvage avions eut connaissance des lieux où résider ses fabuleuses pierres, nous les avons trouvé après quatre mois de recherche. Nous avons ensuite tiré à la courte paille pour décider qui prendrait quelle pierre, j'étais en quelque sorte votre Loki, Sauvage est votre Höd l'aveugle et Alvin est votre Hel... il se gratta le menton fessant mine de réfléchir. dieux des enfers ?! Se demanda-t-il. Dieux ou déesse !? Je n'arrive pas à me décider...

Stoick et Geulford avaient écarquillé les yeux, jamais ils n'avaient entendu parler des pierres de ses dieux...

-Chef ! On doit se dépêcher ! Harold est sûrement parti combattre Alvin et sauvage, il n'a aucune chance ! Cria Astrid en retirant sa hache du sol.

Geulford dirigea son regard vers le parc en vrille et il le saissisa avec sa main encore valide.

-Dit moi le gringalet, tu nous as dit que tu étais notre Loki, ce n'est donc plus cas .

-Exacte ! Votre cher petit Harold l'inutile - enfin maintenant c'est plutôt l'intrépide qu'inutile - mon volé ma pierre, j'espère pour lui qu'il fera attention avec.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Geulford en haussant son mono-sourcil du coté droit.

-Car Loki à glisser un peu de sa folie à l'intérieur de sa pierre. Parfois sa m'arrivait de taper sur mes hommes pour un rien mais c'était pas comme d'habitude, là c'était vraiment pour rien, sans aucune raison je me retournais et je balançais par-dessus bord le premier homme que je croisais. Genre vous marcher dans la rue, les oiseaux chante, le soleil brille, tout est calme et soudain le cheval d'Odin passe au-dessus de votre tête et il vous chi...

-Stop ! Le coupa le blond en plaçant sa main sur la bouche du par-en-vrille. J'aimerais dormir cette nuit.

Le blond se tourna vers son ami et le fit sortir de ses pensées

-Alors mon bon chef, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? Demanda-t-il en refermant un peu plus fort sa main sur la bouche de Dagur quicontinuait de parler entre ces doigts.

-Mon avis n'a pas changé, mais on le soignera un minimum pour les informations qu'il nous à donner.

-C'est toi qui vois Stoick.

-Maintenant allons aider Harold ! Suggéra plus qu'impatient Astrid.

Le chef acquiesça en hochant la tête, il retourna sur son mille tonnerres mais avant que

les beurkien s'envolent Dagur avait réussi à se dégager de la poigne du blond.

-Si vous y allez en volant, la flotte d'Alvin vous cueillera comme des prunes fraîchement tombées d'un arbre ! Tenta vainement de dire Dagur avant d'être de nouveau bâillonné par d'autres vikings

-Dans ce cas on reste à terre. Ordonna le chef.

Les Vikings ont tous sauté sur leurs dragons puis ont commencé à leur avancer dans la forêt.

* * *

Allongée le long d'un arbre, Ingrid était toujours inconsciente sous l'effet de l'ordre d'Harold qui lui avait demandé de dormir il y a moins d'une heure. Elle rêvait de toute sorte de chose, bonne comme mauvaise... mais un souvenir particulier venait de prendre d'assaut l'esprit de la jeune femme.

 _Rêve_

C'était il y a huit mois, lors du dernier passage d'Harold sur beurk.  
Ingrid était couchée, vers le bord des falaises, elle scrutait le ciel et les nuages qui y passer.

-Je me doutai bien que je te trouverai ici.

Elle se redressa aussitôt qu'elle reconnut la voix d'Harold, elle fit volte-face.

-Harold ! Cri t-elle presque par surprise.

-Gente-dame. Lui dit le dragonnier accompagné d'une révérence. Je suis fort heureux de vous revoir.

Harold se redressa en étirant un sourire qu'il perdit aussitôt en recevant un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

-Aieee, mais ça ne va pas la tête !

-Après deux ! Lui répond-elle en furie. Après deux mois tu crois pouvoir revenir comme ça avec un grand sourire et une révérence en pensant que je vais te sauter au cou !

-Baaa... commença-t-il à dire avant de tomber à la renverse àcausse d'une croche pied offert par Ingrid. Mais heu... arrête de me faire mal heu. S'aplaigna Harold.

Elle se plaça sur lui à cali fourchon, puis elle le foudroya du regard.

-Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas continuer à te torturer.

-Heu... je.

Elle rapprochait de plus en plus son visage de lui tout en plissant les yeux au fur et à mesure de son avancer et en le tenant par le col avec ses deux mains.

-Oui, Tu ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Harold écarquilla légèrement les yeux tout en se pinçant les lèvres « J'ose . J'ose pas... J'ose . J'ose pas. Elle va me tuer . Sûrement ou peut-être que non. ». Harold débattez avec lui-même puis il fit le premier pas, il plaça ses mains sur le dos d'Ingrid puis il l'embrassa.

Ingrid n'était pas étonnée, elle voulait qu'il fasse ça et il l'avait fait sans qu'elle le demande. Alors que leurs lèvres étaient collées les unes aux autres, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ingrid, elle tira Harold vers elle pour le redresser sans qu'ils ne se détachent de l'un l'autre. Une fois redressé, elle lâcha le col du jeun homme pour placer ses mains sur là sa nuque et elle entremêlait ces doigts dans les cheveux bruns du dragonnier.

Harold laissé glisser ses mains sur le bas du dos d'Ingrid jusqu'à atteindre ses hanches, il commença à glisser ses mains sous sa tunique verte.

-Vous comptez vous peloter à la vue de tous ou vous allez vous décider d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus convenable et dissimuler de tous les regards indésirables. Interrompa Astrid les bras croisait et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harold stoppa aussitôt ces mains baladeuses et écarquilla de grands yeux tout comme Ingrid qui était surpris et dessus que leur petit manège s'arrête aussi vite. Ils se sont décollé et Harold àtourner la tête vers l'arrière et Ingrid passer sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier.

-Salut Astrid. Dit-il en cœurs

-Ouais ouais, rattrapez-vous bien bande d'hypocrites, même pas vous pensez à inviter votre vieille copine pour les retrouvailles.

La blonde croisa les bras tout en tirant une mine boudeuse. Harold étouffa un léger rire puis il tourna la tête vers Ingrid.

-Je crois que madame est en manque d'affection. Suggéra Harold avec un petit sourire. Tu veux bien te lever . Ingrid ? Ingrid ! INGRIIIID !

Soudain Ingrid se sentit secouée et enlacer fortement au niveau des épaules.

 _Fin du rêve._

-Hé ho ! Ingrid, on se réveille !

Astrid et Gustave étaient penchés devant la jeune femme, le jeun garçon lui donner des petites claques. Ingrid entrouvrait les yeux.

-Que... hein ? Quoi... mais qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui sapasse ? Demande-t-elle en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour se réadapter à la lumière.

-Hé Ingrid, bon retour cher les vivants. Lui dit Astrid en se redressant.  
Sans plus attendre, Gustave se jeta en larmes dans les bras de sa sœur.

-Heeeeather... tu... tu m'as beaucoup manqué. grande sœur...tenta-t-il d'articuler entre deux sanglots.

L'ébène referma ces bras autour du jeun garçon le consolant en lui caressant la tête, elle était presque aussi émue que lui, il avait beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils c'étaient vues... quatre ans, quatre longues années passées longues de sa seule famille.

-Chuuuut... chuuuut, ça va aller maintenant Gustave, je ne suis là et plus jamais je ne partirai

Elle n'a reçu aucune réponse de la part de son petit frère, elle a juste senti un léger mouvement de haut en bas contre sa poitrine, elle redressa la tête et elle fixa son regard sur Astrid qui les regardait assez ému par les retrouvailles.

Après quelques minutes et d'autres sanglots venant de la part des deux ébènes. Astrid lui demanda ensuite ce qu'elle fessait endormi le long d'un arbre au beau milieu de la nuit, Ingrid lui expliqua sa poursuite et l'attaque surprise d'Hana.

-Tss les salauds. commenta Astrid en se fessant craquer les doigts.

-Et ensuite Harold est arrivé et alors qu'Hana était prête a m'exécuter il l'a arrêté à l'aide de là.

-Pierre-de-Contrôle ?! Lui demanda Astrid.

-Heu... non, c'est la pierre-de-bonne-augure.

Astrid lui expliqua à son tour la petite histoire de Dagur et des pierres des trois dieux maudits ainsi que leur utilité et leur détenteur actuel.

-Astrid, il faut qu'on ait aidé Harold ! Il n'a aucune chance tout seule contre Alvin et Sauvage !

* * *

Il restait encore deux ou trois bandits debout. Harold était en sueur, il avait écopé de quelque égratignure sur le bras droit, une dans le bas du dos et une au niveau de la jambe droite. Il respirait difficilement et sa vue se troublait à causse de l'adrénaline.

-Alors ? Cria-t-il en écartant les bras pour provoquer les derniers bandits. Vous en voulez encore .! Je vous attends ! Vous ne pouvez pas me battre bande de larves ! Vous ne m'arrivez même pas à la cheville.

Harold feinta une baisse de garde pour que l'un des bandits l'attaque et comme d'habitude ça a marché « tss les brigands... si prévisible... » pensa-t-il. Il fit volte-face au dernier moment et il transperça la tête du bandit à l'aide de son épée enflammée, il enchaîna les deux derniers bandits à la vitesse de l'éclair, il se tourna vers Alvin et sauvage qui le regarder toujours avec un grand sourire.

-Bien bien... on dirait qu'il ne reste plus que vous.

Il entama une marche lente vers les deux brigands en enjambant la trentaine de cadavres qui était éparpillée autour de lui.

-Quatre ans... quatre longues années. un an passait à vous servir, un an à tuer des innocents dans une arène, un an. de ma vie qui ne m'appartient plus depuis longtemps.

-Voyons Harold, ne me fait pas croire que tu n'es pas content de ce que tu es devenu. Demanda Alvin en dirigeant ses mains au niveau de ces poches.

Le barbu en sortit une pierre brillante égale à celle d'Harold. Ce dernier avait les yeux grand ouvert il n'y croyait pas ! D'autres pierres comme la sienne ! Non... c'est impossible !

Un très large sourire s'afficha sur le visage du barbu, il adressa un léger sourire à Sauvage qui lui tendit une dague... La dague que Geuldord avait forgée le jour du bannissement d'Harold elle était légèrement couverte de sang.

Harold avait du mal à y croire, comment Sauvage avait réussi à lui voler sa dague sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.  
Alvin glissa le flan de la lame sur la pierre qui commença à brillait d'une couleur verte.

* * *

Ingrid et tout les beurkiens s'approchaient a grands pas du port. Ils n'ont pas cherché Harold et les autres bien longtemps le tas de cadavres étaient un très bon indice...

Astrid appela Ingrid en lui fessant signe de se dépêcher. Ingrid se rua donc vers son ami qui était agenouiller au sol, juste devant elle se trouver Harold coucher au sol. Recroqueviller sur lui-même. Se tenant la tête en poussant des gémissements de douleur.

-Harold...

Ingrid ne cacha pas sa peine, le voir ainsi, tordu de douleur et gémissant comme un animal blesser lui fessait mal au cœur. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais elle fit couper dans ces penser quant elle entendit le rire sadique d'Alvin.

-Toi...

-Toujours pas morte à ce que je vois, Ingrid.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait bande de monstres !

-Nous ? S'offusqua le barbu en haussant un sourcil. Mais on n'a rien fait nous, c'est ton petit copain qui c'est mis à gémir et à se rouler sur le sol. Déclara-t-il en pointant Harold du doigt avec dédain.  
Ingrid baissa son regard inquiet sur Harold qui poussait des rugissements grave. Ingrid plaça une main sur le front du jeun homme pour l'apaisait puis elle se pencha vers son oreille.

-Harold..., tu m'entends ? S'il te plaît Harold, reviens-moi, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais par pitié bats-toi et reviens.

Harold ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, il se redressa droit comme une pique la tête lever vers le ciel. Suite au réveil soudain d'Harold, les deux jeunes femmes son tombait à la renverse. Ingrid regardait Harold complètement choquer, après avoir crié comme un fou Harold commença à rire à Gorge déployer comme un dingue en serrant sa tête avec ses mains.

Après quelques secondes de folie, Harold se calma. Les bras nonchalants le long du corps. La tête pendu vers le bas, il poussa encore quelque soubresaut. Ingrid se redressa avec l'aide d'Astrid.

-Harold... ?

Celui-ci se retourna les yeux uniformément rouges et un grand sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il dressa son regard rougeâtre sur Ingrid et son sourire s'effaça.

-C'est qui ça... Harold ?

* * *

Tin tin tin! boom ! ça vous a plus mon idée de _pierre de dieux_ ? moi j'ai trouver ça sympa, faite moi savoir vos impression avec une petite review ;) à la prochaine les copains :)


	28. Inside and out

**Krokmou83 :** Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas devenu amnésique il a encore toute sa tête enfin... presque x) merci pour les compliments ça fait plaisir :)

 **Cristal de glace :** Ouais c'est sympa cher les lulutis mais bon voilât... dominer le monde ect, ça va bien 2 minutes quoi x) le chapitre ta plus ? Alors je pense que celui-la va rentré dans les anales (blizzard ça sonne sale dans ma tête bof pas grave x)) chuuuut... tu na vue, il n'y a aucune faute dans le chapitre précédent, c'était une illusion du grand œil triangulaire /_\ #jesuisfoufou x)

 **Chouch... BANANAAAAAAA1302 :** Et si Harold a était corrompue de corps et d'esprit par les illuminatie il est donc perdu pour toujours \m/ voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

Quelqu'un a vue **Aray39** ? Il a pas laisser de review :( si tu lis ce message t'inquiète je t'en veux pas... *fait craquer ces doigts d'un air menaçant* presque pas muhahahahaha !

Salut tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre il se passe plein de choses _**dedans et dehors**_ j'espère que vous aller aimer mon point de vue sur la folie de notre cher Harold, merci à Flayra pour le follow et pour le Fav et je te souhait la bienvenu dans l'entre de la bête mettaleux/satanique/sadique/El petitus bipedus sadicus autaurus OLLER ! bananaaaaaaa et j'espère que tu n'aura pas peur de moi muhahaha ! en vrais je suis gentil et doux comme un agneau :3 je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les amis et a la prochaine :) WOOOOOHOOOOO *se casse sur un œil géant d'Illuminatie \m/ Yeah !*

 **Chapitres 28**

 **Inside and out...**

 **30 seconds to mars - kill ( version française bien-sûre ;) )**

* * *

-Qui c'est ça... Harold ?

Ingrid et Astrid pensaient que c'était encore une autre blague de mauvais goût du jeun homme, mais à en juger son expression faciale il doit être on en peut plus sérieux. Ingrid fit un pas vers Harold qui la regardait sans intérêt.

-Mais... c'est toi, c'est toi Harold. Lui dit-elle les yeux brillant de chagrin. Mon Thor mais que soit qu'il ton fait...

Le jeun homme fit un pas en arrière tout en pouffant de rire.

-Quoi ?! Hahaha non non , moi ce n'est pas Harold voyons, si on m'aurait donné un nom pareil je serrai rester cacher sous un arbre pendant tout ce temps.

Ingrid se stoppa, est-il devenu amnésique ? Est-il devenu fou ?

-Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire ma jolie.

Harold fit tomber sa cape dans laquelle il était emmitouflé laissant paraître ces avant-bras nus couverts de tatouage beaucoup plus nombreux que dans les souvenirs d'Ingrid et il avait cette fichu pierre dans la main droite.

-Je suis la Mort Rouge ! Clama-t-il haut et fort en écartant les bras.

Derrière lui, Alvin -et Sauvage qui était apparue d'on ne sait où- affichait un très large sourire satisfait.

Alvin s'avança vers La Mort Rouge avec sa pierre en main.

-Bien bien bien ! Je suis content de te revoir Mort Rouge, tu m'as beaucoup manquer tu sais .

Mais ce dernier ne prêta aucune attention au barbu, il était entrain de dévisager les beurkiens sur des dragons qui s'amasser derrière les deux jeunes femmes face à lui. Certains visages lui rappeler les quinze années de sa vie sur Beurk, mais ces yeux rouges se sont arrêtés sur une personne en particulier, son père.

-Vous ! Cracha-t-il la mâchoire serrée. Vous m'avez banni comme un moins que rien ! Vous m'avez traité pendant quinze ans comme un gène, et pendant QUATRE FOUTUES ANNEES ! Je n'ai rêvé que d'une seule et unique chose...

Il laissa descendre l'une de ses mains au niveau de ces hanches puis il en saisit quelque couteau de jet.

-Me venger... et vous faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert !

Il lança les couteaux mais on était stoppé par les boucliers desVikings qui entouraient le père du jeun homme qui était complètement pétrifié.

Mort Rouge esquissa un léger sourire tout en se redressant.

-Finalement je pense que le combat va être plus intéressant que prévu.

Mustok (le père de Rustik) s'avança en foudroyant du regard son neveu.

-Si tu retentes d'attaquer notre chef Harold ! Je me verrai dans l'obligation de t'envoyer mon dragon aux fesses.

-Pour l'amour de Thor ! Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi, je m'appelle Mort Rouge et ton dragon ne peut rien contre moi.

-Ha oui ?! Hé Ba on va voir ça ! Réduit moi ce nabot en poussière !

Le cauchemar monstrueux du père Jorgenson s'avança sur les devants du groupe et lança une énorme gerbe de flammes sur le jeun homme qui étira encore plus son sourire carnassier.

-NON ! Criés en cœur Stoick, Geulford, Astrid, Gustave et Ingrid.

Harold se baissa au dernier moment pour se recouvrir avec sa cape, puis il avança vers le cauchemar de Mustok. Une fois que le dragon c'était arrêter pour reprendre son souffle il vit avec étonnement que Mort Rouge était juste en face de lui assez prêt pour le toucher. Ce dernier fixa son regard rougeâtre dans celui de braise du dragon.

-Je pense que tu devrais rendre chez toi avant que l'Alpha revienne et ne te fasses disparaître pour de bon.

Le dragon acquiesça et décolla sans plus attendre. Le dragonnier adressa un regard menaçant à chaque dragon qui a décollaient laissant tomber au sol leurs chevaucheurs au moment même ou leurs regards on croisait celui du jeun homme.

Ingrid s'était approchée discrètement d'Harold pendant que celui-ci dévisagé à nouveau les beurkiens.

Mais au moment où ces doigts ont frôlé la surface rocheuse de la pierre elle reçut un coup de jus suivi d'un léger coup du revers de la main dans la main de la part d'Harold qui c'était retourner à la vitesse de l'éclair, il garda sa main levée au-dessus de sa tête et il semblait hésité à frapper la jeune femme.

 ** _Dans la tête d'Harold_**

Le petit Harold de quinze ans était couché en position fœtale, il était seul dans une grande étendu noir. Aucune lumière. Aucun bruit. Juste quelque voix qui lui chuchotait les pires atrocité du monde.

-Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Clamé plusieurs voix dans sa tête

Mais un voie résonner plus fort que celle des autres... c'était celle d'Ingrid.

-Je te déteste Harold ! Tu m'entends .! Je te hais ! À cause de toi je n'ai plus de famille ! Pourquoi tu à faits ça hein ?! POURQUOI ! tu aurais dû te laisser mourir sur ton île paumée où te laisser mourir de faim, au moins comme ça mon père serrait encore vivant !

Harold c'était redresser en position assise, il se basculait d'avant en arrière, il tentait de parler mais ça voie trembler beaucoup trop pour que ça soit audible.

-Je- je- je- je suis d -d-désoler... je voulais pas, non, se... c'est lui qui m'a forcé... non, non, non … arrêter ARRETER !

Il c'est redressait en foudroyant une personne devant lui... c'était lui, mais à vingt ans, son second-lui le regardait avec dégoût et pitié.

-Hooo... pauvre petit Harold... tu m'as l'air bien triste et bien seul,ou son tes amis hein ? Oops ! C'est vrai tu n'as jamais eu d'ami dans cette vie, alors que moi je suis craint à travers tout l'archipel, toi tu es à peine un souvenir... personne ne veut de toi Harold, tout le monde te déteste, ton père, ta famille, tous ceux de ton village, Astrid, Varek, Rustik et même la petite Ingrid... elle ta bien eut avec son rôle de pauvre petite fille malheureuse... tu es si naïf, c'est de sa faute si tu es ici maintenant.

L'Harold plus vieux se stoppa et tourna son regard par-dessus l'épaule du plus petit

-Regarde-la ! Lui dit-il en le saisissant aux épaules pour le retourner. C'est de sa faute à elle, elle sait jouer de toi, elle ne t'aime pas elle essayait de t'attaquer et de te voler aujourd'hui alors que toi tu es ici pour la sauver et pour la protéger.

Le petit Harold fixait la jeune Ingrid de son âge qui était accroupie sur le sol serrant ces jambes contre elle a l'aide de ces bras.

-C'est à causse d'elle que nous nous sommes fait ça !

Une douleur indescriptible parcourra les avant-bras du petit Harold, comme si du magma en fusion coulait sur ces bras frêles, des tatouages ce son formé dessus.

-C'est à causse d'elle que nous n'avions pas pu nous enfuir la première fois, son corps et son esprit nous hanter, et elle sait jouer de ça plusieurs fois.

Le décore noir changea pour se transformer en son ancienne chambre sur l'île des exilés . Il pouvait se voir dans le lit avec Ingrid et Astrid qui était couchée sur lui.

-Tu vois, elles se sont servi de toi, elles ont usé du leur charme pour t'amadouer.

La chambre se changea à nouveau pour laisser paraître le grand hall des traîtres. La scène qui se présenta face à lui était la scène de lui, Krokmou, Ingrid et Astrid quand son lourd secret avait été dévoiler.

-Quand tu pensais pouvoir leur faire confiance elles ont tenté de tuer Krokmou, et quand tu es arrivé pour les sauver elles se sont enfui en te rejetant ne comme ne le bannit que tu es, et elles ont encore usé de leurs charmes pour te forcer à revoir notre ennemi.

-Mildiou ? Demanda naïvement le jeun Harold qui avait dix-sept ans maintenant.

-Non ! Stoick, notre père, c'est lui notre ennemi, c'est lui qui nous a bannis, il n'a rien fait pour nous protéger, il nous a juste déshérité.

Ils se sont ensuite rendu sur Beurk.

-Ils t'ont ensuite accueillie en héros ! Tu avais sauvé la fille hofferson et tous les membres de ton « village » et c'est là qu'on aurait dû le tuer, il était en face de nous... mais faible comme tu es tu lui avais pardonné. pitoyable. Ils t'ont poursuivi quant ils ont su qui on était, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé s'ils nous avaient attrapés, mais mon petit me dit qu'on serrait entrain de s'amuser et de se balancer au bout d'une corde.

-Tu comptes me faire revivre tous les moments de ma vie . Ou tu vas me dire ce que tu veux. Lui demanda le jeun Harold qui avaitpris un an de plus.

Le second Harold aux yeux qui était maintenant rouge se tourna vers le plus djeun.

-Ce que je veux Harold, c'est nous venger, cède-moi ton corps et ton âme, et nous serons libres de nous venger du monde entier. Déclara l'Harold aux yeux rouges incandescents en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeun.

 ** _Dans la réalité._**

Harold était toujours figé sur place, torturé entre le choix de frapper cette jeune femme qui ne lui était pas inconnu ou de la laisser tranquille. Alvin s'avança vers le djeun homme qui ne pas bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends Mort Rouge ? Frappe-la !

Le barbu intensifia sa prise sur la pierre, ce qui donna l'impression à Harold que son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine. Il abattit alors violemment sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme s'en remord ni compassion envers cette fille pathétique...

 ** _Dans la tête d'Harold._**

Le jeun Harold venait de frapper Ingrid, il l'a frappé avec tellement de haine qu'il se demandait si c'était vraiment lui qui venait de le faire.

-Bien ! Excellent ! Hahaha t'a réussi Harold ! Bravo ! Maintenant... détruit le.

L'Harold aux yeux rouges se tourna vers une autre personne, leurpère... son père.

-Mais... je... je ne peux pas. Répondit le plus jeun.

-Ha oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je... n'ai pas. pas d'arme...

Le plus vieux lui tendit son épée de feu avec un léger sourire, au même moment un groupe important de Beurkins est apparue devant le chef hooligan.

 ** _Dans la réalité._**

Alvin tendit l'épée du jeun homme et la pierre de Sauvage qu'il avait récupéré quelques minutes avant. Mort rouge rangea donc sa pierre dans sa poche et s'équipa de son nouveau jouet.

-Détruit le, Mort Rouge, détruit l'homme qui nous a fait du mal.

 ** _Dans la tête d'Harold._**

-Détruit le, Harold, détruit l'homme qui nous a fait du mal  
Dans la réalité.

Il s'avança à pas lent vers le groupe de Vikings, puis il accéléra d'un coup. Voyant que l'ancien héritier avait décidé d'attaquer leur chef ils se sont placés devant leur chef comme une rempare, mais Harold/Mort Rouge était plus malin que ça au moment où il allait rentrer en collision avec la barrière humaine il resserra la pierre dans sa main et il se dispersa en un nuage de poussière noir devant les yeux ébahis des Vikings.

 ** _Dans la tête d'Harold._**

Harold traversait tous les Vikings comme s'ils étaient des fantômes, une fois avoir traversé le mur de Viking Harold se projeta en l'air et il se jeta sur son père le plaquant au sol.

 ** _Dans la réalité._**

Il était réapparu comme un fantôme, comme un esprit sorti des ombres, il se jeta sur Stoick et il le plaqua au sol, Harold leva sa lame haut au-dessus de sa tête et il l'abaissa mais il a été stopper par le crochet de Geulford, le jeun homme se dégagea assez facilement de la prise de l'estropié, puis en quelques pirouettes il se retrouva de nouveau assez loin pour être en sécurité.

-Il est rapide dit donc notre petit Harold. Commenta Geulford qui aidait son ami à ce relevé.

Le torse du jeun homme se gonfler et se dégonfler à une vitesse affolante. La respiration courte. Sa vue se troubler de plus en plus. Et ces jambes commençaient à le trahir en tremblant sous l'effort demander un peu plutôt.

Alors qu'il commençait à reprendre ces esprits, Harold sentit une main fine s'accrocher à son bras, il se retourna à une vitesse affolante en saisissant son nouvel adversaire par le col de sa chemise, il se prépara à refaire le portrait de cet individu mais il se stoppa d'un seul coup le poing bien lever en évidence.

-Ne me frappe pas s'te Plaît ! Supplia la voix aiguë du nouvel individu.

Au bout de son bras se trouver un petit Garçon aux cheveux noirsqui avait fermé les yeux par peur et qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Les yeux grands ouverts par la colère. Les lèvres retroussées par la rage et par la folie de tuer. La respiration forte sous la pression est l'effort.

 ** _Dans la tête d'Harold._**

Le jeun Harold était entouré par une mare de sang, il venait de trancher la gorge de son père et il était recouvert du sang du dernier membre de sa famille. L'Harold aux yeux rouges s'approcha de lui par-derrière et demanda au jeun homme d'une voie clame et poser.

-Alors ? Quelle est ta décision ?

Le jeun homme tourna son regard vide de sentiment vers son exact reflet, un miroir, son ombre complète. Il se redressa et il se tendit droit devant son reflet de lui-même qui lui tendait la main en lui adressant un large sourire carnassier.

 ** _Dans la réalité._**

Alvin se tenait là en-face de son disciple légèrement contrarié par la nouvelle action interrompue de ce dernier.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Tue-le ! Je t'ordonne de le tuer ! tu m'entends .!

Harold avait le bras contracter d'un bout a l'autre ces muscles lui fessaient horriblement mal, son bras gauche avait comme des spams. Alors que son cœur se serrer de plus en plus à causse de la torture d'Alvin, sa main gauche se serrer de plus en plus sur la pierre de Sauvage qui commença à se fissurer par la pression exercée par le jeun homme qui avait fermé ces yeux rouge.

 ** _Dans la tête d'Harold._**

Harold commencer à tendre la main gauche vers son reflet qui affichait la même expression que lui, un vrai miroir se trouver face à lui. Alors que les deux mains des jeunes hommes étaientpresque réunies, Harold entendit une voix l'appeler mais il ne la reconnaissait pas... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme apparaisse enter lui et son reflet.

-S'il te plaît Harold... Arrête... tu m'fait peur..., si tu m'aimes vraiment, laisse le Tranquille. Lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu n'es pas comme lui Harold, tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme lui pour sauver les gens ou pour les protégés, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça... alors qui que tu sois, rends-moi _mon_ Harold, car je ne veux pas de celui-là. Dit-elle avec douceur en étouffant quelque larme.

Harold ferma fermement les yeux, du sang commença à couler à travers ces paupières, il plaça ses mains sur chaque côté de sa tête et la faisait balancer dans tous les sens comme un fou a la limite ne se l'arraché lui-même pour stopper la douleur.

Il arrêta de gigoter après quelques minutes, il se redressa essoufflé comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures, Ingrid avait disparu, il restait son reflet qui le regarder avec un sourcil légèrement remonter.

-Alors ? Je t'attends moi. Lui dit-il en tendant de nouveau sa main.

Harold lâcha sa tête, puis il avança vers le miroir les jambes tremblantes et la tête dirigée vers le sol.

-Je... je.

-Oui ? S'impatienta son reflet.

Harold laissa planer un léger silence avant de redresser la tête en foudroyant du regard son propre reflet.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour vivre ou même pour faire quoi que ce soit ! Alvin...

Il serra le poing gauche et il brisa en mille morceaux le miroir...

Harold se sentit soudain aspiré par le néant en revoyant toute sa vie devant ces yeux... mais il s'en moqué royalement...

 _Et si j'avais envie de tout arrêter,  
Rire de tout cela dans ta... face  
Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? _

_Et si je tombais par terre  
Ne pouvant plus supporter cela  
Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, ferais, ferais !?_

Vien~~~~s me briser  
Enterre-moi ! Enterre-moi !  
J'en ai fini avec to~~~~i !  
…

 _Et si je voulais me battre  
Supplier pour le reste de ma vie !  
Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?  
Tu dis que tu voulais plus  
Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
Je ne m'enfuis pas de toi...  
_

 _Alors,  
Viens ! me bris~~~~er  
Enterre-moi ! Enterre-moi !  
J'en ai fini avec to~~i !_

 _Regarde dans mes yeux  
Tu me tues, tu me tues  
Tout ce que je voulais ! c'é~~t~~ait_

 _toi !_

J'ai essayé d'être quelqu'un d'autre  
Mais rien ne semble changer,  
Je sais maintenant,

 _c'est ce que je suis vraiment à l'intérieur  
Enfin je me suis trouvé !  
Lutter pour une chance !  
Je sais maintenant, _

_c'est ce que je suis vraiment ! ! !  
_

 _Alors,  
Viens ! me bri~~ser  
Enterre-moi ! Enterre-moi !  
J'en ai fini avec toi ! Toi ! TOI !  
Re~~garde dans mes yeux...  
Tu me tues, tu me tues  
Tout ce que je voulais ! c'é~~t~~ait TOI !  
_

 _Alors,  
Vi~~ens... me briser !  
M~~e bri~~ser !  
Me BRI~~~~SER !_

 _...  
(Tu dis que tu voulais plus)  
Et si je voulais rompre...?  
(Qu'est-ce que tu attends?)  
Enterre-moi, Enterre-moi  
(Je ne m'enfuis pas de toi)  
Et si je...  
Et si je...  
Et si je...  
Et si je...  
Enterre-moi, enterre-moi..._

 ** _Retour dans la réalité..._**

Harold ouvrit soudain et les yeux en grand, voyant un Gustave terrifier et en pleurs...


	29. Toute chose ont une fin

**Krokmou83 :** hé oui, notre cher Harold est devenu fou, j'adore ça hmm...

 **Chouchou 1302(banana man) :** j'ai adoré écrire la phase réalité/folie en plus il y en a encore un peu dans ce chapitre ;) voici la suite Ta bananaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 3

 **Arya39 :** T'a vu je me suis pas trompé cette fois avec ton pseudo :) ton absence est entièrement pardonnée :) pour les fautes je n'y peux rien je pense qu'il y en aura toujours malheureusement x)t'inquiète pas pour Harold il n'est pas condamné à la folie pure (pas comme moi Lol) ooh tu es une petite saloperie :p avec notre petit Alvin... mais c'est vrai que le nom fait penser à un écureuil qui chante x) et donc je tiens a faire mes excuses en public * met un genou à terre et pose sa main droite sur lé...* *cherche activement son cœur mais ne trouve rien* *bon...Ba tempi, enfaîte je n'ai pas de cœur alors je la pose juste sur mon téton gauche x)* je m'excuse Arya 39, je m'excuse d'avoir en 1 écorcher ton pseudo quatre fois, en 2 de t'avoir prise pour un mec, et en 3 par contre je ne m'excuse pas de t'avoir menacé en fessant craquer mes doigts vu que tu en as fait de même ;) mais je vais quand même m'excuser parce que je suis gentil avec les filles :) mais bon après si tu veux te battre je dis pas non Lol x)

 **Cristal de glace :** Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Arrête je vais rougir : 3 je me suis beaucoup amusé avec la phase réalité/irréalité, je crois que c'est l'une de mes meilleur idée celle-là je vais la garder dans un coin ;) hé oui pour une fois dans sa vie, Gustave sauve le monde au lieu de le détruire à grand coup de batte de base balle x)

HEEEEEEELLO ! Comment ça va ? Le chapitre a été très long et difficile à écrire pour moi pour la simple et bonne raison que je me suis blessé à la main droite « je tiens à préciser que c'est en frappant quelqu'un, juste pour écarter toute penser ou hypotaisse malsaine x) »

Aujourd'hui avant-dernier chapitre Yeah ! Il se passe beaucoup de choses dedans alors vite vite aller lire ce gros patté de 6000 caractères d'après le site (sans l'intro et la réponse aux reviews) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'Habitude n'hésite pas laissé une petite review pour fêter l'avant-dernier chapitre, les 3666 vues /_\ et les 73 commentaires et j'ai une question pour vous à la fin du chapitre ;)

 **Chapitres 29**

 **Toute chose ont une fin**

* * *

Pour Ingrid, cette vision était atroce, Harold tenait Gustave à bout de bras et il s'appétait à lui asséner un coup poing en plein visage. Même si elle aimait Harold par-dessus tout, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à le regarder frapper la seule famille qui lui restait.

Le regard rougeâtre et flamboyant d'Harold était figé sur le petit Garçon en pleurs au bout de son bras, alors qu'il sentait la rage monter en lui Alvin s'approcha de son « disciple ».

-Si tu ne fais rien, dans ce cas je vais le faire moi-même ! Gronda le barbu en se plaçant à coté du dragonnier qui restait de marbre.

Alvin arracha Gustave de la main d'Harold, ce dernier ne tenta pas de retenir le jeun garçon. Le regard planté dans le vide, Harold avait l'impression que le monde autour de lui, il fut pris de léger vertige, en tombant au sol il laissa glisser la pierre de sauvage au sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?! Demanda Alvin assez énervée par le manque de communication du jeun homme

Harold venait de se laisser tomber les genoux au sol et il s'attrapa la tête à deux mains en poussant des cris douleur semblable à ceux qu'il avait poussé un peu plus tôt quand Alvin avait exercé son contrôle mental sur lui.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?! Gronda le barbu en resserrant sa poigne sur sa pierre.

Le cœur d'Harold commença à se serrer et à le tordre de douleur encore plus qu'avant, sa vue commencer a se troubler puis après quelque seconde... la douleur s'estompa comme un mauvais rêve, il se redressa lentement. la tête penchait en avant. les cheveux cachant son visage. Il se tourna vers Alvin sans redresser la tête.

-Ça va .! Tu es calmé maintenant . On peut reprendre les choses sérieuses .

Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina timidement sur le visage à moitié cacher par les cheveux du brun.

-Les choses sérieuses commencent seulement Alvin... murmura-t-il en redressant son regard à nouveau muni de deux iris visible et de deux couleurs différentes.

Alvin baissa son regard vers sa main qui tenait la pierre et il vit avec effroi que la pierre était éteinte.

Harold serra les poings et adressa un petit regard à Gustave qui se trouver dans la main gauche du barbare puis il redirigea son regard vers ce dernier. Il lui donna un violent coup de poing en plein dans le ventre.

Alvin lâcha Gustave et sa pierre sur le sol au même moment, le coup d'Harold lui a fait plus que mal le barbu se tordait de douleur en se tenant le ventre tout en reculant.

Les beurkeins ainsi qu'Ingrid et Astrid était complètement abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, Harold a frappé Alvin de plein fouet au ventre et vue comme ce dernier se tordait dans tous les sens tout en crachant quelques filets de sang, Harold n'a pas dû y aller doucement avec cette attaque en plein dans l'abdomen.

Harold réceptionna Gustave dans ces bras ainsi que la pierre d'Alvin.

-Gustave ? Hé ho, on se réveille.

-Mmh...

Harold se pencha vers l'oreille du jeun homme et il lui murmura.

-Tu ferrais mieux de te réveiller avant qu'Ingrid vienne nous bottés le derrière.

En entendant le nom de sa sœur et de ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire, le jeun garçon ouvrit les yeux en grand pour se plonger dans ceux bicolores d'Harold.

-Harold !

Gustave enlaça le cou du dragonnier avec ces bras.

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais m'arracher la tête tout a l'heure. Lui chuchota le jeun garçon qui enfouissait un peu plus sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Harold.

-Tu peux marcher ?. Lui demanda ce dernier.

-Oui bien sûr. Lui répond t-il, puis il lui chuchota plus discrètement à l'oreille. Par-contre fait attention,

Ingrid arrive derrière toi et elle n'a pas l'aire contente.

Harold poussa un léger rire puis il déposa le jeun garçon sur le sol tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Le dragonnier prit ensuite une profonde inspiration puis se retourna avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il jugea pendant une demi-seconde l'air froid, haineux et déterminer sur le visage d'Ingrid.

-Ingrid ! Quel plaisir de t...

La jeune femme venait d'attraper Harold par le col et elle le tira vers elle pour l'embraser langoureusement. Harold ferma les yeux, puis plaça sa main libre sur la hanche gauche de la jeune femme et son autre bras dans le dos de la jeune femme pour l'attire plus vers lui. Ingrid glissa ces mains derrière le cou du jeun homme, jouant comme à son habitude avec les quelques mèches qui dépassé a cet endroit.

La scène était plus qu'émouvante. Il y a seulement quelques minutes avant, Harold était devenu totalement fou, impossible a raisonné et incontrôlable. Il avait essayé de tuer ou de blesser toutes les personnes qui compté le plus pour lui, et maintenant le voilât entrain d'embrasser sa bien aimer sous le regard écœuré du jeun ébène et du regard rêveur de leur amie beurkienne qui c'était rapproché d'eux discrètement.

-Contente de te revoir parmi nous Harold. Dit Astrid en se plaçant légèrement à l'écart pour ne pas trop les déranger.

Harold ouvrit légèrement les yeux tout en se détachant d'Ingrid qui le regarder avec un petit sourire en coin et les yeux brillants. Le dragonnier se tourna vers la beurkienne qui s'approchait de lui avec un petit sourire. Harold plaça ses mains sur les hanches d'Astrid.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Astrid.

Alors qu'Harold s'apprêtait à embrasser la belle blonde, mais il fut interrompu par les grognements d'Alvin qui commençait à ce levé. Harold adressa un vague regard au barbu.

-Oh excuse-moi Al, je t'avais totalement oublié.

Le dragonnier laissa glisser ses mains sur le bas du dos de la jeune femme et lui donna un petit baiser dans le cou. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le barbare en le regardant de haut.

-Alvin, Alvin, Alvin...

Harold donna un coup de pied au sol fessant s'envoler un nuage de poussière.

-Tu te souviens du premier jour de notre « contrat » . Tu m'as dit que je ne le regretterai pas ?

Alvin hocha la tête avec hésitation. Harold marcha encore un peu puis il se stoppa, il baissa les yeux vers le sol et il fixa la petite flaque de sang qui se trouver juste devant ces pieds, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage, il se baissa et dans le même élan il dirigea sa nouvelle pierre vers la flaque rougeâtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'inquiéta Alvin en tomba à nouveau au sol.

Harold ne répondit pas et roula la pierre dans le sang agglutiner sur le sol, cette dernière commença à briller d'une couleur jaune oranger. Harold se redressa puis tout en avançant lentement vers Alvin.

-Je pourrai te découper en morceaux, appeler mes dragons pour qu'il te réduise en miettes pour leurs petits disparue ou je pourrai te laisser entre les mains des villageois de ce village pour que chacun se venge à sa manière...

Le barbu déglutit difficilement tout en reculant vers son second qui tentait de se faire oublier.

-Mais je vais être bon-prince.

Harold glissa sa main libre sur sa ceinture, il s'équipa d'une poignée de lame de jet et les lança sur Sauvage.

-Je vais régler votre compte à tous les deux moi-même. Lâcha le jeun homme en tournant son regard à nouveau sur Alvin qui c'était lever et qui c'était engager dans un dernier assaut sur le jeun homme.

Harold fixa froidement le barbu puis la pierre qui brillait dans sa main, « je vais te faire goutter à ce que j'ai ressenti pendant quatre ans » le jeun homme ferma les yeux alors qu'Alvin commença à levé le poing haut au-dessus de sa tête mais ce dernier commença à perdre l'équilibre.

 _Dans l'esprit d'Alvin._

Alvin était placé sur un promontoire, les bras et les jambes écartés et solidement attacher. Le barbu connaissait cet endroit, il avait envoyé bons nombres d'ennemis depuis l'acquisition de la pierre d'Hel, mais cette fois-ci c'était lui qui aller être maltraité. Alors qu'Alvin avait le regard planté dans le néant, une ombre s'approcha de lui, sortit des ténèbres avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

-Quel charmant endroit, ne trouves-tu pas ? Demanda la silhouette inconnue qui avait croisé les bras.

Alvin tenta de parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, il ne chercha pas longtemps pour reconnaître cette personne qui s'amuser à rester dans l'obscurité . D'autres ombre qui partager la même corpulence que la première se sont approchés du promontoire, tout avait le même sourire carnassier et Alvin fut plus que surprit en voyant une vingtaine d'Harold devant lui. Qu'ils parlaient, leurs voix résonner comme dans une grotte ou dans une grande pièce vide.

-Je passerai bien une éternité ici, mais mes futures femmes ne risquent pas d'être d'accord. Dit l'un des Harold.

-Surtout qu'elles m'ont manqué autant que je leur ai manqué. Commenta un deuxième brun.

-Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas prendre un peu de mon temps pour... m'amuser un peu.

Dis le premier Harold qui était apparue.

Ce dernier décroisa les bras et tous ensemble ils ont dégainé leur épée et l'on enflammait. Un premier Harold s'avança vers Alvin.

-Ça, c'est pour le père d'Ingrid.

Lentement, le premier Harold planta son épée dans la jambe gauche du barbu, ce dernier poussa un cri effroyable. Un second Harold suivit d'un troisième et d'un quatrième s'est avancé à leur tour vers le barbare en croisant leurs jumeaux avec un grand sourire satisfait au visage.

-Ça, c'est pour tous les innocents que tu m'as forcés à tuer.

Trois nouvelles épées venaient se plantaient dans l'autre jambe et dans les bras de leurs cibles. Un grand siège de pierre était apparue derrière l'Harold original, ce dernier s'était assis dessus pour se délectait du spectacle.

Chaque Harold venait planter son épée enflammée dans le corps imposant d'Alvin avec chacun sa raison (mort d'un esclave, torture d'un marchand, souffrance physique a causse des coups de fouet ou des brûlures, les souffrances qu'il avait fait endurer aux deux jeunes femmes...)

Une fois que le dix-neuvième Harold avait planté son épée,l'Harold original se leva de son trône de pierre et s'avança vers Alvin, sur le chemin les dix-neuf Harold formé une haie d'honneur, le dix-neuvième attendait son autre lui avec une dague dans la main, sur cette dernière les inscriptions « Mort Rouge » et « Monstre d'Alvin » était gravé sur les deux faces de la dague.

-Et ça, c'est pour tout ce qui est arrivé à ma Ingrid, la torture, la maltraitance physique et mentale, pour l'avoir envoyé dans un bordel et pour avoir payé des bandits pour... pour...

-L'avoir faite violé ?. Cracha Alvin avec un ton mauvais et avec un sourire sadique sur le visage, un filet de sang s'écoula entre ses dents. Tu sais, ces choses la arrivent souvent aux chiennes comme elle... mais si... dans quatre mois tu vois... le ventre de ta chienne gonflé, j'espère que tu te rendras compte... que tout ça... tout ça... est de ta faute... Mort Rouge.

Le regard d'Harold venait de s'assombrir, sa main aurait pu traverser la poignée de la lame tellement qu'il serrait sa main autour de le pauvre poignet en cuir noir.

-JE NE T'AUTORISE PAS DE PARLER D'ELLE COMME ÇA ! Cria le jeun homme.

Harold planta avec une grande violence la dague dans le cœur d'Alvin, ce dernier poussa son dernier cri de douleur.

 _Retour dans la réalité._

Le dragonnier était resté droit comme une pique, la main tendue et posée sur le front d'Alvin qui était agenouillé devant lui.

Soudain, Harold rouvrit les yeux en grand, fixant rageusement Alvin qui porte toujours son sourire moqueur, il se jeta sur lui et commença à le frapper violemment tout en lui hurlant après.

-NE PARLE PAS D'ELLE COMME ÇA ! TU M'ENTEND !? TU. N'A. PAS. LE. DROIT !

-Harold ! Astrid et Ingrid se sont jeté sur le jeun homme qui avait les poings en sang à force de frapper le visage du brigand. Arrête, c'est bon il a eu son compte, calme toi.

Les deux jeunes femmes aidaient Harold à ce levé, Ingrid avait passé le bras droit d'Harold derrière sa nuque pour l'aider à se tenir debout, le jeun homme était épuisé, fatiguer d'avoir volé jusqu'ici, de s'être battue et blesser physiquement et mentalement à plusieurs reprise, alors qu'Harold et ces deux femmes pensé que tout était fini, le trio fut interrompu par un cri.

-Harold ! Ingrid ! Astrid ! Au secours !

Le trio fit volte-face dans la direction de l'appelé à l'aide de Gustave, ce dernier était pris en otage par... Hana qui avait aidé Sauvage a se redressait malgré les deux couteaux plantés dans la jambe de ce dernier.

Harold serra les poings, il commença à avancer mais Sauvage le dissuada de faire un pas de plus en s'arrachant l'un des couteaux qu'il avait de planté dans sa jambe, en plaçant ce dernier sous la gorge du jeun garçon.

-Quelle drôle de situation tu ne trouve pas Hana ?

-Oh oui, il était tellement préoccupé à essayait de tuer ses amis et par Alvin qu'il ne s'occupait plus du reste, même si tu as été idiot de penser pouvoir t'échapper comme ça Sauvage.

Harold récupéra son bras en la passant par-dessus la tête d'Ingrid, cette dernière avait insisté au prêt d'Harold pour qu'il accepte son aide, mais le dragonnier était bien trop borné et fier de lui-même pour admettre qu'il lui fallait de l'aide, mais la jeune femme resta tout de même à porter de bras pour l'aider s'il tombait ou autres.

-Vous en avez pas marre de me pourrir la vie tous les deux .Demanda Harold avec un air blasé sur le visage.

-Mmh... non, je crois que j'ai pris goût à te pourrir la vie mon pauvre Harold. Lui répondit Sauvage en titubant.

-Tout aurait été si simple si tu aurais accepté ma proposition Harold, mais bon a ce que je vois je ne suis pas la seule chienne à tourner autour du chien.

-Ma pauvre Hana... ce misérable n'a aucun goût et il n'aurait même pas mérité de te toucher intimement, après tout quand tu regard ces deux petites catins on comprend comment il a fait pour passer a coté de toi sans te regarder, ces deux putains lui suffît amplement.

Ingrid et Astrid se sont échangé un bref regard, puis on dévisageait à leur tour le brun et la blonde qui tentait de tenir Gustave avec difficulté.

-Vous savez que vous ne partirez jamais vivant de cette île au moins . Demanda Harold avec un ton d'évidence dans la voix.

-Qui a dit qu'on voulait partir ! Répondit Sauvage en posant doucement son pied au sol. Cette île appartient aux exilés, aux bandits, aux traîtres et au par-en-vrilles, il n'y avait pas de chef quand nous sommes arrivé et comme le dit le proverbe. Exiler arriver, exiler servi.

-Heu Sauvage, je suis presque sûre et certain que ce n'est pas ça le proverbe.

-Ha oui ! Et depuis quand tu es le genre de mec à savoir ce qui faut dire ou pas hein ?

Harold baissa la tête vers le sol en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main libre, fortement... déçus ? Non... plutôt désespérer par le niveau de débiliter du bandit.

Hana regardée son allié d'un air hésitant puis elle soupira en roulant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin Sauvage. Lui dit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! Cria Sauvage légèrement vexer. Je te rappelle que plus rien ni personne ne m'oblige à me coltiner madame-je-fais-des-galipettes-avec tout ce qui bouge.

-Attention Sauvi ! Si tu m'abandonnes ici avec cette bande de taré, je le dirai à maman t'a compris .!

Sauvi ? Maman ? Le trio s'est échangé des petits regards moqueurs et a littéralement explosé de rire en voyant l'air terroriser sur le visage de Sauvage.

-Dis donc, Sauvi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que toute ta famille était morte . Lui demanda Harold qui se tenait son ventre qui lui fessait mal a force de rire.

Harold se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient pliées de rire.

-Mon petit Sauvi d'amour. Relança-t-il en joignant ces deux mains prêtes de son visage tout en levant une jambe et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Comme il est mignon, c'est qui le petit bou t'chou a sa maman hein ? C'est le petit Sauvi à sa petite maman.

Ingrid et Astrid on explosait une nouvelle fois après avoir pris un ton mielleux et plus que moqueur a l'adresse de monsieur Sauvi le bandit... c'est beaucoup moins crédible d'un coup...

-Mais... Arrêter ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Aaaaarrêter !

-Voyons Sauvi, ne t'énerve pas pour si peu. Lui dit Hana qui tentait de se retenir de rire face à l'expression boudeuse et vexer de son frère.

Harold avait profité de l'agitation pour aller ramasser la pierre de Höl qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol un peu plutôt, il la ramassa puis se transformèrent en nuage de poussière noir sous les yeux toujours ébahis des beurkiens qui n'ont pas bougé depuis un moment.

L'éclat de rire se calma après quelques minutes et plusieurs hurlements du bandit qui était maintenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Alors que le calme revenait. Harold s'approchait du duo de bandits en restant le plus discret possible, il passa rapidement entre les deux jeunes femmes, les fessant frissonné par la même occasion en les frôlant du bout des doigts.

Harold se plaça ensuite juste derrière le frère et la sœur bandit, puis il donna un violent coup de poing dans le dos d'Hana qui lâcha sur le coup le jeun Gustave suivi d'un coup de pied à l'arrière de la jambe gauche de Sauvage pour faire le tomber ce qui fut très facile vu que ce dernier avait de la difficulté à se tenir debout à causse de sa blessure.

Pendant que les deux bandits essayaient de se relevaient. Pendant ce temps, Gustave en profita pour courir vers les beurkiens sans perdre une seconde de plus. Astrid et Ingrid se sont approchés de la blonde et du brun en fessant craquer leurs doigts tout en les foudroyant du regard.

-Hé Ingrid.

-Mmh ?

-Tu veux voir un tour de magie ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Mmh, pourquoi pas, j'ai toujours aimé les magiciens et avec toi je sais que je ne suis jamais déçu. Lui répondit l'ébène avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil.

Astrid se tourna vers les beurkiens et leva les bras vers le ciel.

-Beurkien, beurkienne, je vous présente...

Elle se retourna d'un seul coup quand elle avait senti des mains posées sur ces hanches, elle assena un violent coup de poing en plein sur le nez d'Harold qui était resté dissimuler dans l'ombre depuis quelques minutes, ce dernier tomba sur les deux bandits qui ont poussait un léger cri de douleur en sentant Harold leur tombé dessus de tout son poids.

-L'homme presque invisible. Déclara la beurkienne avec un large sourire satisfait.

Astrid avait bien deviné qu'Harold était devenu de nouveau invisible, elle avait eu un léger soupçon par rapport au courant d'air de tout a l'heur et l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait ressentie... comme si quelqu'un l'a toucher, elle avait très clairement reconnu les mains d'Harold sur ces hanches il y a tout juste deux secondes et la respiration chaude du jeun homme dans sa nuque.

Harold avait cru bon de se placer juste derrière la Viking pour la chatouiller ou pour lui faire peur. Mais il avait très vite regretté quand il avait senti son nez craquer sous le coup de poing puissant de la jeune femme.

-Jolie tour, mademoiselle Astrid. Pouffa de rire Ingrid.

Astrid afficha un petit sourire de vainqueur puis elle se pencha vers Harold.

-J'espère que ça t'évitera de retenter ce genre de... surprise. Lui dit-elle en tendant sa main pour aider le jeun homme à ce levé.

Le jeun homme se redressa en se tenant le nez qui saigner abondamment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa Astrid, je pense que plus jamais de ma vie j'essayerai de te faire peur.

-Bon sur ses belles promesses, on pourrait peut-être s'occuper des deux rigolos qui sont au sol. dit Ingrid tout en foudroyant Sauvage du regard.

Harold acquiesça, il se plaça devant les deux jeunes femmes tout en enlevant la poussière sur ces vêtements en tapotant légèrement dessus, puis il leur adressa à chacune un regard remplit de curiosité.

-Alors ? Qui veut Co...

-Je prends Sauvage. Coupa sèchement Ingrid en croisant les bras.

-Heu... enfaîte-je pensai que...

Ingrid soupira lourdement tout en roulant les yeux au ciel, elle passa près d'Harold sans lui adressait un regard.

-Et donc moi je prends Hana. En conclut Astrid avec un petit sourire qu'elle adressa à Harold qui venait de laisser tomber ces épaules, elle passait de l'autre côté d'Harold en posant une main compatissante face à l'impuissance et à la non-autorité du jeun homme sur Ingrid, cette dernière qui était totalement furibonde. Désoler Harold, mais on dirait qu'Ingrid à un léger compte a réglé avec monsieur Sauvi, mais

je trouve que tu étais presque plausible en donneur d'ordre.

Elle lui offrit un petit baiser sur la joue puis elle se plaça ensuite au côté de l'ébène qui avait « maladroitement » marché sur la jambe douloureuse du bandit, ce dernier jura entre ses dents.

-Sale peste !

-Vas-y Sauvi, insulte- moi encore une fois qu'on rigole encore un peu. Lui proposa l'ébène qui prenait un malin plaisir à le voir souffrir.

Ingrid appuya légèrement plus fort sur la jambe du bandit qui poussa par la suite un cri de douleur. Elle voulait lui faire payer, tout est de sa faute !

Pendant qu'Ingrid s'amusait à broyer la jambe du pauvre bandit.

Astrid s'occupait de son coté de ladite Hana, cette dernière lui avait craché certaines insultes envers elle et ces amies qui ne lui avaient pas trop plus.

Harold de son coté s'était rapproché du port, récupérant certaine de ces lames encore plantées dans les corps des bandits tuer plutôt dans la soirée.

-C'était un spectacle des plus impressionnant Harold.

Le jeun homme n'a pas eu besoin de se retourner, il reconnut immédiatement la voix rugueuse et le pas boitant de son ancien mentor, mais le forgeron n'était pas seul... Harold extirpa une nouvelle lame qui était plantée dans la tête d'un bandit, il fit craquer cette dernière en forçant sans modération pour récupérer son bien puis il se redressa pour faire face à Geulford et Stoick, ce dernier n'avait pas l'aire d'avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Un léger sourire incrédule se dessina sur le visage du jeunhomme.

-Je n'appelle pas ça un spectacle Geulford, mais plutôt un massacre...

-Appelle ça comme tu veux gamin. Lui dit l'estropié. En tout cas, tu nous as foutues une sacrée frousse avec tes hurlements et tes attaques, je croyais vraiment que tu allais tout nous découpé en rondelles. Confia le forgeron sur un ton humoristique qui n'amuser que lui apparemment vu que les deux Haddock ne s'est pas lâche du regard depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés face à face.

La tension était presque palpable entre les deux hommes, le regard de Stoick était remplis d'excuse, de pardon, plein de regret, et en même temps il était tellement heureux, Stoick pouvait enfin « parler » à son fils, ça fait déjà un an que ce dernier avait réussi à berner tout le monde et il c'était intégré à nouveau au sein du village.

Mais du coté d'Harold, la joie et la gaîté avaient laissé place à un visage neutre rempli de haine, de cauchemar, de mort et de bon nombre de choses qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais ressentir envers son seul et dernier parent.

Stoick commença à faire le premier mais il fut stoppé net par le jeun homme.

-Tu vois. Lui dit-il. Tu vois ce que je suis devenu à causse de toi, ce que je suis obligé de faire pour survirer une fois de plus dans ce monde dans lequel tu m'as jeté.

Stoick fit un pas de plus vers son fils, mais ce dernier en fessait le double en arrière.

-Harold... fils, je... je suis déso.

Le jeun homme se stoppa net, il foudroya du regard Stoick si intensément, que ce dernier pouvait voir toute la haine et toute la rancœur qu'Harold avait gardé en lui depuis tout ce temps.

-Laisse-Moi FINIR BON SANG ! Le coupa sèchement le jeun homme. VOILAT ! Tu vois .! C'est ça qui m'a toujours énervé chez toi... tu... tu veux toujours tout contrôle, tu prends des décisions et tu crois qu'en plus vu que tu es le chef, tout le monde va te pardonner et oublier tes erreurs.  
Tu veux parler pardessus tous les autres et tu n'écoutes jamais ceux qui veulent aider, tu ne m'as jamais écoutes moi ! Ton propre fils ! la seule famille qui te rester et tu vois ce que tu en as faits ? J'espère que tu es fier de toi maintenant ! Tu l'as enfin, oui ! Enfin les dieux ont entendu ton appelle au secours et ils m'ont transformé, maintenant tu l'as ton grand et valeureux viking, qui est capable de dompter des dragons, de cohabiter avec eux, mais aussi capable de les comprendre et de les aider à son tour... mais c'est vrai que ça sa ne t'intéresse pas hein ?

Noooon..., toi tu vois juste un grand et fier Vikings, capable de tuer desang-froid, capable de découper quelqu'un en rondelle pour sa propre survie, quelqu'un qui est prêt à écraser la tête d'un minable par-ce que ce dernier vient de violer la prunelle de ces yeux, un homme qui est capable de tuer une trentaine d'hommes à lui tout seul, c'était ça que tu voulais hein ? REPOND !

Stoick sursauta aux dernières paroles de son fils, la voix de ce dernier venait de se briser en un sanglot rempli de colère.

Mais malgré les apparences, derrière l'image du plus grand maître dragon que le monde n'a jamais connu, derrière cette carapace couverte de sang d'innocent, le petit garçon que Stoick avait abandonné il y a cinq ans était toujours là, juste en face de lui.

Il avait grandi serte, il c'était forger un caractère bien tremper et un corps qui était capable de résister à n'importe quel type attaque, mais au fond de ce jeun... de cet homme, résider toujours le petit enfant abandonné, frêle, pleurant dans son coin en attendant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher pour le consoler.

Harold avait tourné le dos à son père et il fixait maintenant l'horizon, il laissait de lourdes larmes coulées sur ces joues. Il avait souvent ressenti des sentiments de regret envers son père, l'idée de revenir vivre sur beurk lui avait traversé plusieurs fois l'esprit, mais une chose l'empêcher de faire ce pas... il ne voulait pas la mort de son père, serte il lui en voulait beaucoup de l'avoir banni il ne pourra peut-être jamais vraiment lui pardonner, mais il ne lui en voulait pas au point de le tuer.

Harold avait caché cette vérité pendant tout ce temps, il ne détestait pas son père il ne le haïssait pas non plus... Harold pensé avoir réussi à effacer cette sensation, ce sentiment qui l'a torturé pendant trois ans. Il ferma les yeux et comme il s'y attendait il revoyait le funeste jour de son bannissement, le regard froid et déçu et son père qui lui annoncer qu'il devait quitter Beurk le lendemain a l'aube.

Depuis longtemps il pensait avoir supprimé ce souvenir qui le faisait vivre de véritable nuit de cauchemar... mais les cauchemars de son passé son revenu à l'attaque... et il se fit une raison, il ne pouvait pas le nier... il avait peur... peur de cet homme qui était autrefois son père. Il avait peur que ce dernier ne le laisse jamais revenir vivre chez eux, qu'il le rejette et qu'il le chasse à nouveau a la première occasion, il avait pensé souvent à mettre fin à ces jours pour espérer trouver le repos et revoir sa mère.

Harold éclata encore quelque sanglot et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, la main imposante et rugueuse de son père venait de se poser sur son épaule, le jeun homme redressa le regard vers le grand roux qui c'était légèrement baisser à son niveau pour qu'ils soient face à face.

Stoick tenta de dire quelque chose mais la chose qui lui monta à la tête se fut de lourdes larmes en voyant son fils de vingt ans pleuré comme s'il n'avait jamais grandi, Harold poussa un dernier sanglot puis il se jeta dans les bras de son père en enroulant ces bras autour du cou de ce dernier.

-Je suis désolé papa ! je suis désolé pour tout ! Sanglota-t-il en enfouissant son visage encore plus profondément dans le creux du cou du grand viking.

-Ce n'est pas grave Harold. Arriva-t-il a articulé entre deux sanglots. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

Les deux hommes pleurés sur l'épaule de l'autre et il lâchait chacun leur tour tout leur regret et leur peine qu'ils avaient emmagasiné depuis tout ce temps.

Non loin là Astrid et Ingrid avaient cessé leurs lynchages et c'étaient tourner vers Harold qui était suspendu au cou de son père, il était en train de vider son sac, toute la peine, la peur et cette crainte qu'il avait gardée pour lui sortaient d'un bloc, Astrid assena un dernier coup de manche sur le ventre d'Hanna et Ingrid offrit un dernier coup de poing en pleine poire à Sauvage avant de se redressait complètement pour contempler la scène de loin.

-Tout est bien qui finit bien. Souffla Astrid d'une voix émue tout en croissant le regard d'Ingrid.

-Désolé de te décevoir ma belle, mais il reste encore quelques petites choses à finir. Lui répondit Ingrid en croisant les bras tout en étirant un petit sourire.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda la blonde.

-Tout d'abord, il y a le village à rebâtir et a nettoyé, puis il va y avoir sûrement de nouvelle nomination de chef vue que l'ancien chef en titre est mort.

-Oui ce n'est pas faux. Acquiesça à la blonde en croisant les brasà son tour. Mais ce sont que de petite broutille, ça ne va pas nous prendre des années à faire partir les ivrognes et les madames plaisir sur patte.

Astrid tourna son regard par-dessus son épaule pour foudroyer du regard Hana qui était inconsciente.

-Je ne parle pas que des problèmes visibles Astrid, mais mon petit doigt ma rappeler qu'une certaine personne m'avait promis quelque chose si on se sortait sortaient vivant.

-Harold ? Il... Il t'a...

-Pas officiellement, mais avant qu'il ne m'ordonne de dormir je l'ai très bien entendu, « je te promets que si on s'en sort tous les deux de cette histoire Je te ferrai une demande digne de mon amour pour toi » Alors j'espère qu'il ne m'a pas oublié.

-Tu sais, je pense que notre Harold n'ait pas du genre à oublier ces promesses, surtout s'il a promis quelque chose a la belle et fringante mademoiselle Ingrid. Plaisanta la blonde

-Pff, mademoiselle Astrid, vous êtes vraiment irrécupérable. Plaisanta a son tour L'ébène.

Ingrid roula les yeux au ciel en laissant échapper un léger rire, elle passa son bras gauche derrière la tête d'Astrid et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, la blonde fit de même et elle caressa l'épaule de l'ébène avec sa main droite, Ingrid posa une question à Astrid avec une petite pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-Tu crois que ton village va accepter les mariages à trois .

La blonde fit mine de réfléchir puis dans un petit éclat de rire elle lui répondit en voyant le chef de beurk et leur Harold se redressaient en s'échangent encore quelques accolades et quelques mots.

-Je pense qu'ils n'auront pas le choix si tu veux mon avis, maintenant que notre chef a récupéré son fils, il ne lui refusera rien.

* * *

On verra avec la fin du chapitre 30, mais vous préférer une suite d'Harold l'exilé (même si je vois par mais vraiment pas comment faire une suite avec cette histoire qui je trouve n'a ni queue ni tête xD) ou vous préférer une autre histoire (toujours avec dragons bien sûr) mais dans un thème un peu différent.

Genre Harold a été maudit « par quelqu'un ou quelque chose » et du coup sa malédiction lui procure une force surhumaine, une rapidité presque diabolique et beaucoup d'autre chose.

Ces nuits serrai hanter par de terrible cauchemar etc..., puis! il y aura un petit événement qui le forcera à partir loin de son village de "l'exile ba tien bonjour l'originalité" « par, par très loin et, surtout ne reviens jamais muhahahahaha ! paix à ton âme Scar \m/» a vous de me dire, mais dans tous les cas je ferrai plutôt dans mon sens de préférence même si mon choix est déjà fait :p .


	30. Les vielles blessures peuvent s'effacer

**Cristal de glace :** je ne suis pas un voyou, c'est gars qui ma agresser sauvagement pour me voler mon portefeuille j'ai été obliger de répliquer :p hé oui c'est la fin, non pas cette musique avec tous ses zèbres Haaaaaaa ! Sortait de ma tête ! Sortait de ma chambre ! Laissé moi tranquille! J'AI TUER MOUFASA ! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! bref... j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ;)

 **Krokmou83 :** voici la suite j'espère quel te plaira, pour la nouvelle histoire je vais attendre un peu, histoire de me reposer car là j'ai la rétine en sang x)

 **Ma bananette1302:** p : vu que tu n'as pas pu poster ton com je le mets ici :)

Tu te bas toi?! Je m'en serai pas doué ;) ! Et au fait c'est bananaa girl et non man : D !  
Sinon super chapitre j'adoe ! Vivement la suite ! :). Pour le prochain fic fait ton choix ! De toute façon je l'aimerais tant que c'est sur Dragons et avec Harold !  
Ta banana !

En 1, bien entendu que je me bats je suis un mec voyons x) en 2, décidément je prends tout le monde pour un mec x) manquerai plus que je prenne Krokmou83 pour fille alors que c'est un mec etlà se serrai la cerise sur le gâteau x) et en 3, la nouvelle histoire serra effectivement sur Harold mais dans un autre univers que dragon je vous garde la surprise ;) voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)  
Ma Petite Bananette : p

Salut tout le monde, et voilà ! C'est la fin du monde Haaaaaaaa le chapitre tant attendu et tant convoité, c'est le plus long chapitre de toute l'histoire ! Il prend écoutez bien 33 putains de mother fuking pages baby yeah ! pour plus de 15 600 caractère, J'espère que ce grand final vous plaira, j'attends de vous de nombreuses remarques par rapport a ce chapitre et je compte sur vous pour faire exploser les compteurs, nous sommes actuellement à 76 reviews, 3950 vues, 9 followers et 6 fav ! Je compte sur vous pour faire passer toutes ses stats aux levels supérieurs : au moins 80 reviews, les 4000 vues, les 10 followers et les 10 fav : p sur ses belles paroles moi je suis claqué, alors je publie se patter de 33 pages et je vais dodo ZzZzZzZzZzZz

Comatose de skillet, version français modifier par moi-même :)

 **Chapitres 30**

 **Les vielles blessures peuvent disparaître.**

* * *

-Alors fils, veux-tu revenir à la maison avec nous . Demanda Stoick à son grand garçon en lui posant une main son épaule.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Harold plus que ravie d'entre son père lui demandait de revenir.

Ingrid et Astrid ont demandé à quelques Vikings de garder un œil sur les deux bandits, elles se sont ensuite approchés du jeun homme et de son père.

-Alors Harold, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? Lui demanda la blonde qui venait de s'appuyer sur son épaule droite.

Le jeun homme tourna la tête vers la Beurkienne.

-Rentre sur beurk serait une excellente idée. En déduit Harold. Mais...

-Mais ? Répéta la jeune femme.

Harold tourna la tête vers Ingrid qui venait de se placer à sa gauche

-Mon petit doigt vient de me rappeler que j'avais fait une promesse a une certaine personne.

La jeune ébène étira un petit sourire. Harold plaça un bras derrière chaque fille en les enlaçant au niveau de la taille.

-Et il m'a rappelé que j'avais aussi beaucoup de choses à rattraper avec ses deux sublimes créatures.

-Mais il reste encore quelques petites choses à faire. Dit l'ébène. Il y a le village à reconstruire, les bandits à faire déguerpir, il faut rappeler les dragons aussi, car si vous voulez retourner chez vous faudra le faire ne volant.

Ingrid tourna ensuite son regard vers la flotte de bateaux calciner avec un petit sourire à l'intention d'Harold.

-Tu aurais pu en laisser au moins un intact au lieu de tout détruire.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Ingrid. Se défendit le jeun homme.

-Bah voyons...

Harold roula les yeux au ciel en soupirant fortement.

-En parlant de dragons, où-est Krokmou ? Demanda Ingrid.

-Et aussi tous nos dragons que tu as fait partir d'un simple regard. Surenchéris Astrid.

-Krokmou est parti abriter ces petits, Tempête a dû les rejoindre quand je leur ai ordonné de partir et pour les autres dragons ils ont dû se poser sur une île pas loin.

-Et comment tu peux savoir ça ? Demanda Geulford.

-Comme ça.

Harold lâcha sa prise sur les deux femmes puis il se rapprocha du port, il plaça ces mains de chaque côté de sa bouche, il inspira profondément avant de pousser un long hurlement semblable à un Furie Nocturne.

Astrid se pencha légèrement vers Ingrid et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Quel frimeur notre Harold.

L'ébène acquiesça avec un léger sourire affirmatif. Le soleil commença à se lever et un gros nuage noir se s'envola d'une île visible à l'œil nu non loin de l'île où se trouvait Harold et les autres.

-Par les culottes crasseuses du grand Odin. Commenta Geulford.

Les dragons s'approchaient de l'île à grande vitesse. Krokmou, Tempête et leurs petits étaient en tête du peloton. L'alpha poussa un cri puissant suivi de près par les petits couinements des petites vipères Nocturnes.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Harold, il se tourna ensuite vers les beurkiens qui le fixaient bouche bée, ils n'avaient jamais vu Harold faire ça et c'est très impressionnant même son propre père n'en revenait pas.

Krokmou se posa juste derrière son dresseur, il lui donna des coups de museaux dans le dos pour qu'Harold se retourne et quand ce dernier se retourna il fut accueilli par uns énormes léchouillent baveuse et poisseuse du furie et ces petits.

-Beuh !

Un bruit d'écœurement poussait par Astrid, Ingrid et Gustave on raisonner dans le dos du jeun homme qui était tombé au sol sous l'attaque surprise des dragons baveur.

-Non, berk ! Krokmou ! T'exagère franchement !

Le Furie Nocturne se redressa et poussa un roucoulement pour se moquer de son ami couvert de bave de la tête aux pieds.

Harold se redressa en enlevant le plus de bave possible de ces vêtements mais son attention fut attirer par des rires assez prononcer dans son dos.

-Ha ça vous fait rire hein.

-Oui beaucoup. Confirma Gustave.

- _hey les p'tits gars, sa vous dis d'aller baver ailleurs ?_

Les trois dragonner on regardait Harold avec de grands yeux curieux. Il se tourna vers le trio qui commençait à se sentir blizzard face à l'aire étrange du jeun homme, mais une intervention du coté des beurkiens le fit abandonner son idée de vengeance.

-Vous imaginer ce qu'on pourrait faire avec un pouvoir pareil .. Fit remarquer Rustik acquiesçait par son père qui en tenait l'une des trois pierres.

Harold se retourna activement et se figea en voyant son oncle tenir la pierre de Sauvage, le Viking semblait comme hypnotiser par la pierre.

-Mustok, donne-moi cette pierre. Lui ordonna le jeun homme.

Le Viking redressa son regard vers son neveu qui s'avancer vers lui.

-Et pourquoi devrai-je te la donner ? Après tout, tu as bien essayé de nous tuer sous son contrôle, Harold.

-J'étais contrôlé par Alvin, c'était involontaire... tout ce qui s'est passé était involontaire... je. je ne savais pas ce que je fessai, j'étais pris dans une sorte de rage envers toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait souffrir un jour ou qui m'ont fait prendre des décisions à l'encontre de ma logique...

-Tu insinues donc que nous sommes tous une éventuelle cible pour toi . Reprit Rustik qui se plaça au côté de son père. Je sais pas pour vous, mais si ce taré revient vivre chez nous dans ce cas je vais prendre mes affaires tout de suite.

Certains Vikings ont acquiescé aux paroles du vieux Jorgenson. Tss après tout ce qu'Harold avait fait pour eux certains douter encore de sa bonne foi... Harold perdit patience, il se précipita sur Mustok et lui arracha la pierre des mains, puis il recula vers Krokmou et sa petite famille.

-Les personnes trop faibles mentalement sont des proies faciles pour ses pierres. Reprit le brun.

-Alors tu vas garder tous les lauriers pour toi c'est ça .! S'écria Mustok.

Harold se stoppa puis il baissa les yeux la pierre luisant d'un vert similaire à ses yeux, il fixa un court instant son propre reflet qui se trouver sur cette dernière avant de redresser son regard vers Ingrid. Les cheveux courts, les bleus, les coupures, son œil au beurre noir qui avait élu domicile par sa main... les blessures mentales qui parcouraient la quasis-totalité de son âme... cette cicatrise qu'elle gardera a vie sur son bras gauche... « tout ce qui t'est arrivé est entièrement de ma faute, mais je te promets que plus jamais personne ne te fera de mal Ingrid... »

-Plus... jamais... commença-t-il à dire.

Harold serra la pierre dans sa main droite, la pierre commença à émettre des bruits de craquement.

-Personne... ne te fera de mal...

La pierre explosa en un tas de poussière brillante.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ! S'écria le père Jorgenson. Tu es devenu fou .!

-Ses pierres ont étaient créé pour rendre leur possesseur totalement fou et assoiffer de pouvoir, le seul moyen que tout redevienne normal, c'est de s'en débarrasser.

Harold fouilla dans l'une de ces sacoches et en sortit deux autres pierres, l'une brillait d'une couleur rougeâtre légèrement noir et l'autre brillait d'une couleur jaune orangée.

-Mais enfin Harold, on n'est pas obligé de les détruire, on pourrait les caché sur Beurk. Enchaîna Rustik

-Si ont les caches, des bandits comme Alvin ou Dagur feront tout leur possible pour les retrouver.  
Il brisa la pierre rouge d'une simple pression de la main, une poussière rougeâtre s'écoula entre les doigts d'Harold.

-Quelqu'un pourrait les garder chez lui, un ville érudite par exemple. Dit Mustok.

-Si on charge quelqu'un de les protégés, cette personne serra en danger, il serra rechercher par tous les brigands et chef de guerre pour lui dérober ce trésor pour s'en servir comme arme pour asservir les autres peuples.

Harold laissa planer un léger silence puis il commença à refermer sa main sur la pierre jaune.

-On pourrait les donner aux dragons . Suggéra Geulford.

Le jeun homme se stoppa, il dirigea son regard vers le forgeron.

-Non, ça menacerait toute leur espèce, des gens chercheront à les tués.

-Tu pourrais la garder toi dans ce cas. Proposa Stoick.

-Oui je pourrai la garder... mais mes ennemis chercheront un moyen pour me la prendre, me tuer serré la solution de base, s'attaquer aux personnes à qui je tiens le plus au monde serré une éventualité aussi... et ces personnes ont déjà assez souffert comme ça par ma faute.

Harold brisa la dernière pierre d'un coup sec, il rouvrit la main et de la poussière semblable aux autres pierres s'envola de sa main en direction de la mer.

-Plus personne ne souffrira à causse dès ses maudites pierres.

Ingrid et Astrid se sont avancé vers le jeun homme qui fixé l'horizon, Ingrid plaça sa main gauche dans la main droite d'Harold.

-Je continuerai de souffrir pour toi dans ce cas si c'est pour te protéger, on affrontera le monde ensemble s'il le faut.

Harold tourna la tête vers Ingrid et lui adressa un sourire gratifiant. Il mêla sa main droite a celle d'Ingrid.

-Et je continuerai de te faire souffrir si tu cherches à nous abandonner encore une fois. Lui dit Astrid tout en saisissant la main gauche du dragonnier.

-Merci... merci a toutes les deux.

* * *

Quatre mois plus tard.

Harold avait donc élu domicile sur l'île de d'Ingrid, certains Vikings étaient contre l'idée qu'Harold revienne vivre sur beurk et avait menacé leur chef de partir si le dragonnier s'installer sur leur île, au début Stoick était furieux mais Harold fit preuve de bon sens et s'avoua vaincu et avait donc décidé de rester sur l'île d'Ingrid.

La jeune femme avait été élu chef à la majorité des votes des villageois, après tout, elle était la fille de Dominique le sage. Harold lui était devenu une sorte de héros, un symbole à suivre et une source d'inspiration. Il avait vaincu Alvin, envoyé le terrible Dagur en prison, et il avait aussi nettoyé l'île de toute la vermine indésirable. Doucement, le petit village commençait à reprendre vie, et pour ce qu'ils en aient de Sauvi et Hana... seul Ingrid et Astrid savent ce qui leur est arrivé.

Harold était déçu intérieurement, il aurait aimé revenir vivre dans son village natal, mais bon... il ne pouvait pas faire changer l'avis des gens, surtout si ses gens sont un peuple des Vikings borné comme des cochons sauvages

Le jeun homme avait au moins réussi à convaincre les beurkiens de laisser les dragons en paix et certains d'entre eux vivaient parmi les Vikings. Les autres dragons s'étaient installés sur la petite île de Pierrima, c'est Harold qui a eu l'idée de ce nom, car île de marchand ne lui convenait pas et puis... il aimait bien ce nom.

La jeune chef avait incorporé le sigle du dragonnier au village qu'il adorait porté avec fierté. Des étendards, des voiles et bons nombres d'objets portés maintenant le symbole de l'ancien dragonnier voyou, même les dragons que les Pierrimien avaient apprivoisé porté ces couleurs. Le jeun homme ainsi que sa furie Nocturne étaient reconnus et respectés dans une bonne partie de l'archipel.  
Harold s'était installé dans une petite maison légèrement reculer dans la forêt, sur les lieux précis où il avait juré à Ingrid de l'épouser... cette dernière attendait toujours d'ailleurs et elle commençait à s'impatienter.

Tout comme a Beurk, Pierrima était un petit village tranquille, mais il fallait tout de même faire quelques réunions pour parler de certaines choses, comme le traité de paix avec les îles voisines, les récoltes, la pêche, la chasse etc. la vie de chef quoi.  
Ingrid était un chef aimé et respecter pour ce qu'elle était, il y avait eu quelques problèmes des premières semaines entre dragons et humains, mais Harold et Krokmou avaient trouvé une solution à chaque problème.

Du coté des dragons, les reptiles étaient de vrais morfale et ils s'amusaient donc à piller les resservent du village et a retourné chaque bidon et chaque charrette qu'ils croisaient, le duo inséparable avaient donc chargé dragons et humain de travailler ensemble pour les nombreuses taches comme l'entretien des champs, la garde des troupeaux pour les protéger des prédateurs« le bétail avait eu une peur bleue des géants couverts d'écailles » mais après plusieurs journées d'adaptation animale et dragons se sont accepté, les hommes et les reptiles travailler enfin main dans la main... enfin plutôt main dans la patte.

Du coté des villageois, certains d'entre eux « surtout les enfants » désiraient faire dormir leur dragon chez eux... sauf qu'un cauchemar monstrueux ou même un dragon vipère ne rentre pas dans les petites chaumières... Ingrid avait donc chargé Harold de trouver une solution qui arrangerait tout le monde, après quelques jours de recherche il avait créé des extensions sur chaque maison inappropriée pour leurs amis les dragons, ainsi humain et dragons vivaient donc en parfaite harmonie.

Non loin de la petite chaumière du chef, un petit étang se trouvait à quelque mètre de cette dernière. Harold appréciait particulièrement cet endroit, il était calme et reposant, a l'écart de l'agitation du village, il avait choisi cet endroit pour ses raisons précises.

Des vêtements étaient éparpillés non loin du cours d'eau. Harold était plongé dans le petit point d'eau jusqu'aux épaules, son fidèle dragon était couché paresseusement à l'ombre d'un grand chêne centenaire, ce dernier n'était pas seul non plus, deux petits tas d'écailles étaient aussi coucher paresseusement sur leur père.

Des petits ronronnements suivis de gros ronflement occupait tout l'espace audible de l'endroit paisible.  
Le brouhaha dragonesque couvrait l'arrivée de petit pas léger qui caresser discrètement le sol de la clairière.

Le jeun homme resta accoudé paresseusement sur le bord du cours d'eau. Les pas discrets se rapprochaient du jeun homme, la silhouette passa à l'auteur des dragons qui était profondément endormi, des gantelets ainsi que des épaulières en fer argenté se sont posées au sol tout en silence à côté de celle du dragonnier, suivi de très près par un haut en cuir marron et d'un bustier de la même couleur. La silhouette s'approcha encore un peu puis s'est accroupie derrière le jeun homme qui inspira profondément comme pour apprécier la délicieuse odeur qui lui était parvenu au nez.

-Tu comptais passer du bon temps sans moi . Demanda la nouvelle venue.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeun homme.

-Je me demandai quand tu allais arriver. Lui répondit-il en gardant ces yeux fermés.

La jeun femme détacha sa tresse, ses derniers sont descendus en une cascade d'onyx jusqu'à ces épaules avec une délicieuse odeur de lavande qui enivra de plus belle le nez du jeun homme.

-J'étais assez occupé c'est dernier temps, les réunions, les rendez-vous, des trucs de chef. Lui répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Mais maintenant, j'ai tout mon temps.

Harold sentit des mains fines glisser sur ces cheveux puis elles se sont dirigés un peu plus bas, plus bas... et encore plus bas... et toujours plus bas. Au moment où Harold sentit les mains fines passées sous le niveau de l'eau, il se redressa tout en agrippant les bras de la jeune femme, cette dernière poussa de petit rire d'amusement, elle plaça ces jambes au niveau de la taille du jeun homme puis elle resserra son emprise sur lui aussi bien en haut qu'en bas. Le jeun homme ne chercha pas à se débattre, il intensifia juste son emprise sur les avant-bras de la jeune chef.

-Que compte tu faire maintenant brave dragonnier ? tu es en biens mauvaise posture maintenant, tu es sous mon emprise, tu ne peux plus m'échapper maintenant. Déclara Ingrid d'une petite voix joueuse mêlée d'un ton théâtral.

Harold poussa quelques rires discrets, puis tout en caressant tendrement les bras de la jeune femme il lui répondit sur le même ton

-Ho mon Thor, comment vais-je faire pour m'en sortir face à vous, je suis bien trop faible pour me battre face à une telle adversité, que me voulez-vous noble dame, je serrai prêt à tout pour que je puisse récupérer ma liberté.

-Mmh... tout ? Susurra la jeune femme à l'oreille d'Harold d'une voix chaude et suave. Vraiment... tout ?

Demanda une nouvelle fois Ingrid d'une voix plus poser et très intéresser par la proposition de son « otage » qui déglutissa difficilement.

Harold hésita un court moment à répondre, puis il hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

-Bien... bien...

La jeune femme laissa ces jambes glisser le long de celle du dragonnier avant qu'elle atterrit dans l'eau glaciale, mais cette dernière ne frissonna même pas au contact de la basse température.

Le jeun homme se tourna vers Ingrid avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, il caressa tendrement la joue droite de la jeune femme du bout des doigts tout en replaçant la fameuse mèche rebelle de celle-ci derrière son oreille, Harold saisissa la jeune femme par les hanches puis la souleva avec délicatesse, cette dernière replaça ces jambes autour du bassin du jeune homme, Harold commença une lente avancée dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que la moitié de son corps soit sous la surface fraîche du point d'eau qui commençait à ce réchauffé doucement dû au contact avec la jeune femme.

Lentement, Ingrid laissa ses mains glisser sur le dos d'Harold tout en posant son front contre le sien. Harold la fit tournoyer lentement, le jeun couple -plus si jeun que ça d'ailleurs, ils étaient des adultes maintenant- commencèrent à se rapprochait petit à petit diminuant à grande vitesse la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres.

-Dites-moi, vous comptez vous peloter à chaque fois que je vous cherche ou comment ça se passe.

Demanda Astrid amusé par la situation qui lui rappeler des souvenirs.

Ingrid étira un léger sourire, elle laissa tomber ces jambes dans l'eau et elle relâcha sa prise sur la nuque d'Harold.

-Je pense que c'est plus à moi de me plaindre. Dit Ingrid d'un ton égale à son ami, tout en tournant légèrement la tête par-dessus l'épaule d'Harold. C'est bien toi qui viens nous interrompre à chaque fois qu'on commence a...

-Hey doucement ma belle, je te rappelle qu'il est à nous deux Harold et moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un peu de... « réconfort », vous, vous êtes cher vous ici, mais moi... ça ne fait que deux mois que je suis arrivé, et j'ai même pas eu le droit à un peu de tendresse ou à de l'affection de la part de qui que ce soit. Astrid fit mine de bouder et elle croisa les bras tout en tirant une expression triste.

-Quelle drôle d'impression de déjà vue tu ne trouve pas ? Demanda Ingrid à Harold avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le jeun homme acquiesça en rendant un sourire à au djeun chef.

-C'est vrai que ça me rappelle des souvenirs confirma la blonde avec un sourire.

-Et la dernière fois ça c'est fini avec une bonne journée de sommeil. Commenta Ingrid avant de fixer son regard dans celui d'Harold. Et vue les gros cernes de notre petit dragonnier il ne serrait pas contre un peu de repos.

-Du repos ? Répéta Astrid comme si c'était improbable de placer le nom d'Harold et le mot repos dans la même phrase. Je pense qu'en vue de ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire, notre pauvre Harold ne se serrait pas reposer avant demain, mais...

-Mais si ont s'y met toutes les deux il dormira sûrement pendant au moins une semaine, et ces vilains petits cernes auront disparu.

-Heu, vous savez que je suis là au moins . S'inquiéta Harold qui voyait que les deux jeunes femmes lui préparer un repos éternel. Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient je n'aimerais profiter encore de ma journée pour me détendre, j'ai dû réparer une maison que des certaines vipères noires ont presque brûlée.

Les deux jeunes femmes ont éclaté de rire en voyant Harold fixé son regard vers les deux petites boules d'écailles qui était toujours entrain de dormir alors qu'Harold avait augmenté le volume sonore pour être entendu, le jeun homme avait vraiment l'aire fatiguée et totalement vide désespoir de trouver enfin un peu de calme et surtout, surtout ! De trouver un peu de repos. Astrid fit quelques pas tout en commençant à se déshabiller comme l'avait fait Ingrid quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Tu nous as dit la même chose il y a quelques années de cela et qu'elle n'était pas ma surprise de te voir le premier dans le plus simple appareil, à user de tes atouts et de tes charmes tout en nous soufflant des mots doux pour qu'on accepte de venir te rejoindre dans tes actes peu recommandables pour des jeunes et innocentes filles telles que nous.

Harold roula les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant lourdement. Décidément, elles et lui n'avaient pas la même version des faits, se sont bien elles ! Qui on commençait à le rendre dingue à lui sauter dessus à l'improviste sans le prévenir quand il était occupé à forger, à dessiner ou même à se nettoyer après une dure journée et elles prenaient plaisir à l'abandonnant au moment précis où ça commençait à devenir intéressant.

Astrid déposa ces bottes ainsi que ces épaulières et ces gants juste à côté de ceux d'Ingrid. Elle entra doucement dans l'eau glaciale qui ne la fit même pas grimacer dû à la faible chaleur, elle se plaça ensuite derrière Harold et elle lui caressa sensuellement le dos puis elle l'enlaça le jeun homme au niveau du ventre avec ces bras, elle posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule droite d'Harold tout en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant remplit de tendresse .  
Harold tourna alors la tête vers Astrid, il attrapa son menton du bout des doigts et il l'attira à lui pour l'embraser.

Ingrid s'était collée à lui de nouveau en lui embrasant tendrement le cou, elle entremêla sa main droite avec la main gauche du jeun homme tout en baladant son autre main sur le haut du torse du jeun homme, après quelques caresses, elle commença à descendre vers le bas-ventre d'Harold en le caressant sensuellement de ces mains froides qui le firent légèrement frisonner, elle détoura du bout des doigts les abdos du dragonnier, elle lâcha sa prise sur la main du jeun homme et les dirigea vers la seule zone encore habillée d'Harold.

Harold était en train de devenir fou... non ! Elles le rendaient fou et ça elles savaient comment s-y prendre, il était pris au piège entre les baisées langoureux, les lèvres douce et sucrée d'Astrid et les tendre baiser dans son cou suivi par de longues caresses fine et froide qui, lentement se dérobaient vers son bas-ventre avec une lenteur sensuellement qui lui donnait la chair de poule et un désir charnel presque incontrôlable.

Astrid entra en contact avec les lèvres chaudes et rugueuses du jeun homme, il l'avait saisie délicatement du bout des doigts en dessous du menton et il l'avait attiré à lui. Les mains de la jeune blonde se balader sur le bras du jeun homme qu'elle avait à porter de main, suivant du bout des doigts les formes et les dessins qui étaient gravés dessus comme une longue histoire sans fin, elle ferma les yeux et lentement elle entrouvrit les lèvres, Harold fit de même et en un rien de temps leurs langues s'entre choquaient se caressant goulûment avec sensualité. Elle sentit Harold frissonné de la tête aux pieds et lui saisir l'arrière de la tête avec sa main droite pour intensifier leur baisé.

Harold décolla ces lèvres de celle d'Astrid puis il pencha la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux en éprouvant une sensation indescriptible de plaisir au niveau de son entre-jambe, les mains douces d'Astrid se sont faufilés au-dessus des épaules du jeun homme et elle commença a le caressé lentement du bout des doigts.

Harold baissa les yeux vers là où devait se trouver Ingrid, mais il ne vit personne il ne baissa alors un peu plus son regard et il vit à la surface de l'eau le haut de la tête d'Ingrid qui fessait des vas et viens avec lenteur et des mouvements assez gracieux, il pouvait très bien sentir l'une des mains de la jeune femme sur la basse de sa verge et sa bouche qui couvrait le reste de cette dernière.  
Ingrid émergea de l'eau après quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, Harold la saisissa pour la redressait devant lui et il l'embrassa avec fougue. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ingrid, elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque d'Harold pour trouver Astrid qui était proche de lui, elle lui caressa le visage avec douceur.

Ingrid entrouvrait ces beaux yeux verts émeraudes pour les planter dans ceux d'Astrid d'un bleu azuré, les deux femmes s'échangèrent des petits regards envieux remplis de désir ainsi que des petits sourires complices.

Alors qu'Ingrid commençait à refermer ces yeux sous les effets des tendres caresses d'Harold au niveau de son entre-jambe, un hurlement non inconnu du trio explosa dans le silence, les fessant se retourner vers la source de ses cris de joie.

-WOOHOO ! cria joyeusement la voix du nouvel inconnu.

Accompagné d'un vipère aussi noir que la nuit, Gustave déboula de la cime des arbres, s ailes artificielles déployer au vent, il fit un looping à ras du trio, qui sont ensuite tous tomber à l'eau sous l'effet de surprise, Gustave se redirigea ensuite vers le ciel en poussant un nouveau cri de joie.

-C'EST TROP GENIAL !

Mais les lois de la nature le fit vite revenir à la réalité, le poids du garçon étant trop lourd pour être soulevé par le vent,commencèrent à chuter dos au sol en poussant un cri de peur.  
Harold redressa à la hâte, il remonta son seul vêtement jusqu'au niveau la ceinture puis il partit en trombe vers Gustave qui chuter lourdement vers le sol.

Harold arriva vite sur la terre ferma puis il tendit les bras pour réceptionner Gustave qui était à quelques mètres au-dessus de la tête du dragonnier

Gustave avait fermé les yeux sous l'effet de la peur, mais étrangement il ne sentit pas le contact dur du sol, ni aucune douleur, il se sentait comme dans un amaque. Il rouvrit les yeux et il vit avec effarement qu'Harold le tenait dans ces bras et qu'il était presque nu...

-Heu... m-merci Harold. Arriva-t-il a articulé en tournant la tête dans tous les sens comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

-Mais y pas de quoi Gustave. Lui répondit Harold avec un grand sourire.

Un léger silence s'invita entre les deux garçons, Gustave se pinça les lèvres pendant quelques secondes puis il brisa le silence qui était assez gênant.

-Dis heu... tu. tu peux me poser maintenant, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Harold acquiesça en clignant brièvement des yeux puis il déposa le petit garçon sur le sol, il épousseta sa tenue qui était un peu froissée, il redressa ensuite son regard vers Harold qui venait de pouffer légèrement de rire. Le jeun garçon haussa un sourcil et lui demanda pourquoi il rigolait.

-Tu ferrais mieux de ranger tes ailles et de partir en courant avant qu'elle ne te met la main dessus Gus. Lui dit le dragonnier en rigolant légèrement en voyant l'aire furieux de la personne viser.

Le jeun homme tourna ensuite son regard avec crainte et c'est là qu'il la vit tout près de lui... Ingrid...

La jeune femme leva la main bien haut puis elle assena un coup sur le dessus de la tête d'Harold qui poussa un cri de douleur.

-Aieee ! Non mais ça va pas la tête .!

-Dis-moi Harold, quand je t'ai dit de ne pas prendre mon petit frère dans tes plans bizarres, ça comté aussi pour les allées et pour les dragons. Lui siffla la jeune femme énerver.

Gustave éclata de rire en voyant son idole se faire sermonner par sa compagne, mais cette dernière lui fit vite passé l'envie de rire en lui assenant également un coup sur la tête.

-Aiiiiieeee ! Se plaigna également le jeun garçon en portant ses mains sur sa tête comme pour soulager la douleur. Mais je n'ai rien fais voyons. Dit-il à sa grande sœur les larmes aux yeux.

-Ta faillie mourir d'une chute ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête !?

Gustave dirigea un regard timide vers Harold qui était en train de se masser le dessus de la tête tout en s'éloignant sans bruit. Le regard furieux d'Ingrid se dirigea instinctivement vers la personne que son frère fixé du regard.

-Harold ! Appela-t-elle furibonde la mâchoire serrer.

L'interpeller se stoppa net, il tourna timidement son regard par-dessus son épaule vers Ingrid qui le fixait avec une mine énervée et les bras croisé.

Alors qu'Harold cherchait ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à sa belle en furie pour l'apaiser, il vit que Gustave en profiter pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, et il se dit à lui-même qu'il ferait mieux de faire de même s'il voulait garder sa tête.

Il dirigea son regard vers l'autre rive là où se tenait Astrid qui avait adopté la même posture qu'Ingrid, elle se trouvait juste à coté de leurs vêtements. Harold soupira lourdement en baissant la tête tout en laissant tomber ces épaules.

-Je crois qu'on a un problème. Plaisanta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Les deux femmes gardèrent leurs aires sérieuses et ont même renforcé leurs regards foudroyant sur Harold « là mon gars, tu es dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou » se dit-il à lui-même. Il porta sa main droite au niveau de sa bouche puis il siffla fortement a l'adresse de son dragon qui ouvrit un œil paresseux avant de se reblottir confortablement entre ces pattes.

-Merci mon grand, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Dit-il avec un ton sarcastique.

Gustave s'envola au même moment sur le dos a petite vipère noire.

-BONNE CHANCE HAROLD !

Ingrid fit volte-face, Harold en profita pour se jeter à l'eau au même moment.

-Revenez ici tout de suite avant que je vous étrangle moi-même !Cria l'ébène à l'attention des deux garçons qui s'enfuyaient chacun d'un côté. Astrid, rattrape mon frère, je me charge de notre dragonnier qui ne volera pas de sitôt.

La blonde enfila a la vitesse de l'éclaire ces vêtements puis elle siffla à son tour, Tempête déboula de la forêt, elle se hissa sur la selle de la vipère et elle décolla aussi vite qu'une flèche.

Harold était sorti de l'autre côté du point d'eau, il marchait le plus discrètement possible au milieu des arbres. il avait réussi à récupérer quelques affaires avant qu'Ingrid ne se jette aussi a l'eau en lui ordonnant de s'arrêter, Krokmou était resté couché avec ces petits et n'a même pas osé adresser un regard à son chevaucheur ou à sa compagne qui était sur ces tallons une double hache à la main.

* * *

Il marchait dans la forêt, il fessait presque nuit, le vent glacial commençait à ce levé et Harold était... hé Ba... perdu... complètement. Totalement. Et infiniment perdu, au milieu de nulle part... déjà qu'il avait très peu de vêtements avec lesquels se couvrir pour se protéger du froid, il était aussi trempé jusqu'au cou et il commençait à grelotter.

-Super idée Harold ! *Atchoum !* Tu as réussi à la semer mais... *Atchoum !* tu as tellement couru partout comme un dérater que... « il réussit à retenir un nouvel éternuement en plaçant son index sous son nez ». Résulta tu es perdu au milieu de nul pa... *a... a... AAAAAAATCHOUUUUUM !*

-À tes souhaits.

-Merci. Répondit-il avec simplicité en reniflant grossièrement, puis il se figea en reconnaissant la voix d'Ingrid et le bruit d'une pierre a aiguisé non loin de lui... Enfaîte-je ne t'ai jamais semé c'est ça .

-Oui.

-Et tu m'en veux toujours .

-Hohohoho oui... Répondit Ingrid d'un ton sadique.

-*Gloups* et tu veux toujours m'étrangler . Demanda-t-il naïvement.

Mais Harold ne reçut aucune réponse, il commença à tourner sur place, surveillant chaque mouvement suspect, chaque bruit et chaque craquement de brindilles.

Soudain un mouvement brusque fit sursauter le jeun homme qui fit automatiquement volte-face, mais il fut vite maîtrisé au sol avec un manche de hache sous la gorge.

-Tien Harold, quelle belle surpris je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Blagua Ingrid avec un sourire victorieux.

-Ne prennent pas tes rêves pour une réalité, tu n'as pas encore gagné Ingrid, vue que je respire encore. Blagua Harold à son tour.

-Ça peut s'arrangeait. Lui répondit la jeune femme en penchant un peu plus vers son otage.

-Oui c'est sûr, ou sinon tu peux me laisser me relever et je te donnerai quelque chose en échange de ta bonne conduite, d'accord.

-Ha oui ? Est que-ce que c'est .

-C'est une surprise voyons, je peux pas te le dire comme ça...

La voix d'Harold fut soudain étouffé par la forte prise de la jeune femme.

-S'iiiiiil te plaît Haroooooold. Insista-t-elle avec un grand sourire forcé.

-... Faut... que je la sorte... expliqua-t-il avec le visage vaguement rouge avec le manque d'aire qui commencer à se faire ressentir.

-Diiiiiiis-moi ou ses troooouuuuve se soi-disant -t-elle à nouveau.

-...Non...

-Mmh ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je n'entends rien .

Il soupira le peu d'aires qu'il avait dans le poumon en s'avouant vaincu.

-... bon d'accord... la poche... gauche...

La jeune femme relâcha l'une de ses mains sur la poignée de la hache et fouilla activement dans l'endroit précisé, elle trouva une simple boîte carrée elle la sortit de dans la poche du jeun homme qui commençait à virer au violet. Elle jugea la boîte un court moment puis comme si l'objet avait deviné ses pensé elle s'ouvrit... et à l'intérieur de cette petite boîte noire orné de rune nordique ce trouver une bague, mais pas n'importe qu'elle bague, une bague pour des fiançailles, l'anneau était en or et était jonché d'une pierre précieuse d'un blanc aussi pure qu'un diamant.

-Oooh... mon... Thor... parvient-elle à dire ému par l'émotion.

Elle relâcha totalement son emprise sur la hache permettant à Harold de pouvoir reprendre vie, « alleluia ! » s'écria-t-il mentalement en massant sa gorge douloureuse.  
Ingrid passa la bague à son annulaire droit tout euphorique.

-Oooh Harold... elle est... elle est magnifique... lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Au moins je serrai ce que tu en pense *keuf keuf* avant de mourir *keuf keuf* je comptais te l'offrir demain vue *keuf keuf* fessait cinq ans qu'on était ensemble, mais bon... *keuf keuf* *KEUF KEUF !*.

Lui répondit-il en toussant.

Ingrid se pencha vers lui pour l'embraser mais ce dernier détourna la tête au dernier moment, Ingrid ouvrit les yeux en grand, choquer par son comportement. Elle se redressa puis elle se racla la gorge pour ensuite s'adresser à lui avec une petite voix inquiète.

-Ha... rold ?

-Mmh... ?

Elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui et il eut le même mouvement. Elle s'approcha donc de son oreille et elle lui susurra sensuellement.

-Et si on reprenait là où on sait arrêter. Proposa la jeune femme en se redressant pour enlever son haut.

Harold saisissa les poignets d'Ingrid avec force comme pour la retenir, il la fixa du regard avant de la faire basculer pour se retrouvait a califourchon au-dessus d'elle.

Il plaqua les poignets de la jeune femme contre le sol et il s'approcha d'elle lentement... très lentement... comme s'il allait la dévorer.

Il se pencha vers le cou de la jeune femme et il y déposa à plusieurs reprises des petits baisés qui l'ont chatouillé visiblement à en juger de ces petits éclats de rire. Après plusieurs embrassades. Harold se redressa et en une fraction de seconde il enleva sa chemise et la balança derrière lui avant de revenir à l'assaut sur _son_ otage.

Il enleva le bustier de la jeune femme, puis il glissa avec gourmandise ses mains sous la tunique marron de cette dernière qui frissonna face au contact froid des mains d'Harold. Il enleva le haut d'Ingrid après quelques frissonnantes caresse, il enleva ensuite son pantalon noir, Ingrid fit de même avant de se recoucher sur le dos sous la faible pression d'Harold sur la basse du cou de cette dernière. Ingrid enlaça la taille d'Harold avec ces jambes en les croissant au niveau du bas du dos de ce dernier tout en décollant son dos du sol en le courbant vers le haut dans un petit gémissement d'intense plaisir.

Harold entremêla sa main droite avec la main gauche de sa partenaire, il fessait de petit mouvement de bassin parfaitement harmonisé avec celui de la jeune femme qui poussé un nouveau gémissement a chaque aller-retour du jeun homme en-lui. Harold poussé également de long râle en cœur avec ceux d'Ingrid.

-Hummmm... vas-y continu... t'arrête pas... Soupira Ingrid en passant ses mains derrière la tête d'Harold tout en intensifiant ces mouvements de bassin.

Harold aida Ingrid à se redresser, ainsi ils étaient face à face mais il ne dura pas longtemps, car Ingrid poussa violemment Harold sur le sol, ce dernier poussa un petit cri de douleur dû au choc. Ingrid se pencha ensuite sur lui, elle commença à faire de petit bond tout en plaçant ses mains sur le ventre d'Harold pour se stabiliser. Après quelques minutes de trampoline, Ingrid se laissa tomber sur Harold en poussant un dernier gémissement beaucoup plus fort que les autres suivis de prêt par ce dernier qui en fit de même.

Ingrid était couchée sur le torse d'Harold, ils étaient en âge, la respiration saccadée, puis Ingrid redressa la tête pour fixer son partenaire, elle plaça ses mains sous son menton pour plus de confort et pour éviter de faire mal à Harold. Ce dernier baissa la tête vers sa belle et tout en lui adressant un sourire il l'attira vers lui.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi. Lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

-Tu sais que je suis dingue de toi. Lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle s'avança un peu plus vers lui et elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis elle reposa sa tête contre le torse de son cher et tendre. Harold plaça sa main sur le dos d'Ingrid puis il ferma les yeux un court moment, il adorait sentir leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson et comme à chaque fois, ils étaient réglés au second près, *... Boom boom... Boom boom...*

* * *

Harold rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard à en jugé de leurs cœurs qui étaient de nouveau calme et en voyant une Ingrid littéralement endormi sur lui, ça lui à parue pourtant seulement quelques secondes, il cligna à nouveau des yeux en sentant quelque chose de froid et d'humide sur le bout de son nez, il neigeait... c'était beau... ils étaient là allongée sur le sol, abandonné l'un à l'autre, heureux et aux portes du bonheur, et il neigeait. MERDE ! Il neige ! Ils sont nus, ils n'ont rien pour ce réchauffé et ils n'ont rien pour faire un feu.

Harold se redressa doucement en essayant de ne pas réveiller Ingrid ce qui était un fiasco total vu qu'elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux en sursaut.

-Mmh... Harold qu'est-ce que tu fais...

-Il faut qu'on rentre, il commence à neiger ! Informa Harold qui commençait à se rhabiller à la hâte.

-Mmh ? Il neige ... IL NEIGE ?!

Ingrid se dressa comme un diable à ressort, elle saisissait ces vêtements et tout comme Harold elle se rhabilla en une éclaire.

Harold serra la dernière sangle de sa ceinture puis il se tourna vers Ingrid qui venait de ranger sa double hache dans son dos.

-Prête ? Lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire, Harold lui tendit la main et Ingrid joignit sa main à celle du jeun homme.

Ensemble, main dans la main. Ils couraient à travers la forêt, la neige commençait à couvrir le sol de son manteau glacial, la température se fessait de plus en plus fraîche et sans lumière pour se guider c'était bien plus compliqué de se guider dans cette obscurité.  
Ils se sont arrêté après plusieurs minutes de course pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Ça va . Demanda le jeun homme à sa compagne.

Elle lui adressa un hochement de tête tout en se frictionnant les bras pour ce réchauffé.

-On doit plus être très loin je pense. Lui dit la jeune femme.

-Alors dans ce cas continuons, avant de mourir de froid.

Ils commençaient à repartir quand un bruit de craquement de brindilles les a interrompu.

-C'était quoi . Demanda la jeune femme à voix basse.

-Aucune idée...

Seul le vent résidait dans le silence, puis plusieurs pas galopant on commençait à se faire entendre suivi de nombreux aboiements.

Harold se plaça devant Ingrid tout en foudroyant chaque zone d'où venaient les hurlements des loups.

-Tss, si seulement j'aurai pensé à prendre mon épée au lieu de prendre juste le strict minimum. Ragea-t-il contre lui-même.

Un cliquètement métallique attira l'attention du jeun homme, il se tourna vers la source du bruit métallique, et il vit qu'Ingrid avait sa hache en main.

-Tu compte faire quoi avec ça . Demanda le jeun homme.

-Quelle question, me battre voyons, tu crois que je vais te laisser te faire dévoré sans rien dire et sans rien faire .

Le couple était entouré par une meute qui était composée de plus d'une dizaine de loups noirs.

-Ils sont trop nombreux Ingrid, ils faut qu'on arrive à passer. Lui répondit-il.

-Comme tu veux, je te suivrai jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut.

Harold passa son regard bricolo sur chaque loup qui se trouvait autour d'eux, seul le côté gauche n'était pas bloqué par la meute de canidé noir. Harold saisissa de la main d'Ingrid et il s'empressa de partir vers ce seul issu suivie de près par la meute de loups. Plusieurs mètres plus loin Harold et Ingrid avaient toujours une légère avance sur les loups, alors qu'Harold courait de plus en plus vite il sentit Ingrid lui lâcher la main et chutait en avant, il se stoppa aussitôt.

-Harold !

Il courra vers la jeune femme qui avait le pied coincé dans une racine d'arbre, elle essayait se faire sortir son pied de ce piège naturel mais elle se tordait la cheville plus qu'autre chose.

-Attends-je vais t'aider.

Harold se baissa et commença à pousser sur le pied de la jeune femme qui poussa un cri de douleur, « elle a dû se fouler la cheville en tombant » en conclut Harold. Il se redressa et il ramassa la hache d'Ingrid qui était tombé au sol pendant sa chute.

-Surtout bouge pas. Dit-il en ramassa la double hache.

-Ha. Ha. Très drôle Harold, je pense que je ne suis pas prête de bougé si tu veux mon avis.

Il coupa l'une des extrémités de la racine puis il aida Ingrid à se redressait en la prenant dans ces bras,

la jeune femme entoura le cou du jeun homme avec ces deux bras pour mieux se tenir si jamais il devait se mettre à courir. Mais les loups étaient bien plus près qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, ils étaient déjà entrain de les entourer sans leur laissé une seule échappatoire possible.

-Tss, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il ne nous mange pas. Pesta Ingrid en renforce Sen étreint sur le cou d'Harold.

-Un miracle tu dis... je crois que j'en ai un, mais avant jure-moi de ne pas m'arracher la tête.

-Harold, je veux bien te jurer tout ce que tu veux si tu as un moyen de nous sortir de là en un seul morceau.

-Ça me va.

Harold dirigea sa main dans l'une de ces sacoches et en sortit un étrange bracelet en cuir noir orné de pierres blanches. Ingrid haussa un sourcil face à la soi-disant solution-miracle du dragonnier.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est en leur offrant un bracelet qu'ils vont nous laisser passer . Demanda Ingrid qui était assez sceptique.

-Leur donné ? Ça ? Non, c'est pour moi que je l'ai faits voyons.

Ingrid avait une envie soudaine de frapper le jeun homme, mais elle s'en dissuada très vite, s'il la lâche elle tombera au sol et sans aucun moyen de se défendre.

Harold passa son poignet gauche dans le bracelet de cuir, il ajusta son poignet à l'intérieur en fessant des rotations avec ce dernier puis il conclut l'opération avec un « bien » prononcé comme s'il était heureux de son travail.

Les loups se lancèrent sur le jeun couplé en poussant des hurlements terrifiants qui donnèrent la chaire de poule a la jeune femme qui plaqua son visage contre le torse du djeun homme. Ce dernier resté droit comme une pique, il ferma sa main gauche fermement puis il ferma les yeux...

Le bracelet de cuir noir orné de pierres blanches commença à scintiller de plusieurs couleurs : rougeâtre, noir, jaune oranger, et vert. Harold inspira profondément par le nez puis il expira par la bouche laissant s'échapper de l'intérieur de cette dernière de la fumer causé par la basse température.

-On arrête tout. Dit-il simplement d'une voix sèche et froide a l'attention de la meute de loups qui venaient de s'arrêter.

Harold rouvrit les yeux et vit avec joie que son plan avait marché, les loups étaient juste devant eux assis sur le sol comme de gentil toutou. Le djeun homme avança tranquillement au milieu des canidés sans leur adresser un regard. Ingrid elle, était terrorisée, elle n'entendait plus rien et elle n'osait pas ouvrit les yeux de peur de voire le loup dévoré Harold.

Mais elle sentit que ce dernier commençait à marcher sans trop d'inquiétude dans sa démarche, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et elle vit qu'Harold marché en milieux des loups avec un grand sourire, son visage brillé d'une étrange lueur qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, elle se redressa légèrement et elle aperçut que le bracelet qui était autrefois noir et blanc brillé de multiples couleurs. Sa poigne commença à se resserrer sur le col du jeun homme qui baissa aussitôt les yeux vers elle.

-Tu m'as promis, Ingrid. Lui rappela Harold avec un petit sourire.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel avant de se replacer confortablement dans les bras d'Harold.

* * *

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche au milieu de la forêt et dans la neige, Harold et Ingrid apercevaient enfin leur petite maison, Astrid devait être rentré depuis longtemps à en juger de la fumer qui s'échappait de la cheminée et des vêtements d'Harold qui était étendu dehors sous la neige.  
-Il a fallu que tu en garde quand même des morceaux, c'est plus fort que toi hein. Dit la jeune femme sans agressivité dans la voix.

Harold poussa un petit rire, il se doutait bien qu'Ingrid réagirait comme ça.

-On ne peut pas dire que ça ne sera pas inutile, pas vrai .

-Oui... c'est vrai que si on n'aurait pas eu ton bracelet on aurait été bien embêter.

Harold avança jusqu'à la porte de la maison qui s'ouvrit comme si on lui avait demandé de le faire.

Astrid les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Alors vous deux, vous avez profité de la neige et de la belle étoile pour vous échanger vos vœux. Dit-elle en blaguant.

-Pff tu parles, monsieur ici présent a profité de l'obscurité pour me faire peur, résulta : j'ai la cheville foulée et un début de rhume *atchoum !*

-Ha ba bravo Harold !

Harold tenta de parler mais Astrid n'a rien voulut entendre, elle lui arracha Ingrid des bras et elle la déposa sur un fauteuil en peau de yack et en laine de mouton prêt du feu.

Le jeun homme lui resta sur le pas de la porte les bras suspendu dans le vide... il se dirigea ensuite dehors pour aller ramasser ces vêtements qui ont dû geler à causse du froid, laissant ainsi les deux femmes seules à seul.

Astrid déposa une grosse couverture les épaules d'Ingrid, elle se plaça ensuite a coté d'elle en la serrant contre elle pour le réchauffé tout en fessant attention à sa cheville blesser.

-Je suis vraiment bête. Ragea Astrid contre elle-même. J'ai cru bon de vous laisser entre vous et je ne me suis pas inquiété en voyant que vous vous fessiez désirer à revenir, je ne suis vraiment qu'une...  
Le petit rire d'Ingrid coupa Astrid dans sa lancée, cette dernière adressa un regard curieux à son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Haa j'ai compris, ça te fais plaisir que je me ronge le sang pour toi hein .

-Non pas du tout. Lui répondit Ingrid en rigolant. Enfaîte, ce n'est pas Harold qui m'a cassé la cheville et ce n'est pas à causse de lui que j'ai attrapé froids.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Et pourquoi il n'a rien dit s'il sait que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Parce que notre Harold trouvera toujours le moyen de s'en vouloir quand ils nous arrivent quelque chose, et puis elle n'est même pas foulée cette cheville.

Ingrid accompagna ces dires par un mouvement rond avec sa soi-disant cheville blesser.

-Roh toi alors. Lui répondit la blonde qui venait s'installer également sous la couverture avec son ami

Astrid s'installa donc confortablement contre son ami tout en l'enlaçant contre elle.

-Alors, dis-moi ce que vous avez fait pendant toute cette fin de soirée et ne t'avise pas de me mentir ma belle, tu ne me berneras pas deux fois.

Ingrid lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire, la petite partie de chasse dans la forêt, comment elle avait berné Harold pour qu'il puisse penser l'avoir semé. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Astrid félicita son ami pour son ingéniosité. Ingrid continua sa petite histoire, elle avait réussi à désorienter Harold, il était perdu au milieu de nul par et il avait froid.

-En même temps il n'avait qu'à prendre plus de vêtements. Plaisanta la blonde.

-Oui c'est sur, mais cela aurait été superficiel pour la partie qui suit.

L'ébène expliqua ensuite comment elle avait réussi à surprendre le jeun homme et à l'immobiliser, elle était sur lui, le manche de sa hache sur le cou de ce dernier.

-Le pauvre chéri, il a dû avoir mal a la tête. Ria Astrid.

-Harold a ensuite tenté de négocier avec moi en me proposant une offrande.

-Une offrande ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné ? Demanda-t-elle dévoré par la curiosité.

Ingrid présenta à son ami l'alliance qu'Harold lui avait offerte.

-Waouh... elle est... elle est magnifique... il s'est pas moqué de toi dis donc.

-J'étais tellement ému que j'en avais oublié ma hache sous sa gorge hahaha !

-Roh le pauvre, tu l'as remercié au moins avant de l'étouffé hahaha.

-C'est à partir de ce moment que les vêtements ont commencé à être obsolète. Plaisanta l'ébène en adressant un petit regard gourmand à son ami.

* * *

Dehors, Harold tentait de récupérer les derniers vêtements accrochés sur le fil.

-*AAAAAAATCOUM !* Raaaaah ! Et cette neige de mes deux, qui m'emmerde plus qu'autre chose, KROKMOU !

Le dragon n'apparut au même moment que son maître l'appelé.

-Tu peux m'aider mon vieux .

Le Furie Nocturne acquiesça et prêta son aide au jeun homme qui était frigorifié, le dragon cracha quelque boule de feu sur le sol pour réchauffer un minimum son ami.

-Merci mon grand. Tu peux m'aider à décrocher ma cape, je crois qu'elle est coincée.

Le dragon se dressa sur ces pattes arrière et donna des coups de museaux pendant qu'Harold tirait la cape de son coté.

-Raaaah aller ! Viiiiieeennnn bord...

Le morceau de peau draconique se décoinça d'un coup fessant chuter le jeun homme dans la neige qui lui arrivé jusqu'aux genoux

-... _ffffffffuck_...

* * *

-Non, sérieux ? Vous avez vraiment... comme ça, à même le sol ? Et par un temps pareil ?

-Puisque je te le dis, je crois bien que c'était la meilleure qu'on est faite en cinq ans, regard j'en ai encore la chair de poule.

Astrid s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle aurait tout donné pour être à la place d'Ingrid ou même avec eux.

-Tu en as de la chance, moi j'attends toujours de mon coté et puis l'intervention de ton petit frère qui n'a rien arrangé alors qu'on commençait à passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Ooh... tu m'en veux ? Demanda Ingrid avec un petit sourire coquin qu'elles avaient le secret chacune de leur côté.

La blonde fit mine de bouder avant d'attirer l'ébène vers elle pour l'embraser tendrement.

-Comment pourrai-je t'en vouloir. Lui répondit la blonde avec un petit sourire égale à celui de son ami.

-Après ça, on s'est endormi à la belle étoile, puis Harold a commencé à s'agiter, pendant une fraction de seconde j'ai cru qu'il voulait remettre ça.

-Il en serait pas incapable tu sais.

Ingrid finit d'expliquer leurs avancé dans la forêt ainsi que la rencontre avec les loups.

-Ce n'est quand même pas de chance, vous venez tout juste de vous réveiller d'une sieste plus que torride, et vous voilà déjà confronté à la mort. Décidément, vous collectionnez les expériences a haut risqué tout les deux.

-C'est pendant notre fuite que je me suis « blessé » en me coinçant un pied dans une racine d'arbre, Harold est tellement mignon quand il se fait du souci et quand il est inquiet pour quelqu'un.

* * *

Harold était frigorifié, les extrémités de ces doigts commencés à devenir violet ainsi que ces lèvres, il se tenait là juste derrière la porte en écoutant la conversation des deux jeunes femmes, mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici à attendre de geler sur place. Il ouvra brusquement la porte.

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent face à l'arrivée fracassante du jeune homme. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui d'un simple coup de pied. Il grelottait, il avait sûrement attrapé la mort à causse de sa chute dans la neige, il avança tout doucement vers les deux jeunes femmes qui le regardaient sans trop d'inquiétude voyant à peine le jeun homme derrière la pile de vêtement.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour ramasser deux trois babioles. Plaisanta Astrid avec un petit rire suivi de près par Ingrid qui se reblottissait confortablement contre son ami en la serrant contre elle.

Harold resta un moment debout droit comme un « i » puis il laissa tomber le tas vêtement avant de s'écrouler lourdement au sol.

-Harold !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! Réponds-moi !

Les jeunes femmes sautèrent de leurs couvertures pour ensuite se précipitaient vers Harold qui était étalé de tout son long sur le sol.

Elles le placèrent tout prêt feu avec des tonnes des couvertures sur le dos, elles le frictionnaient pour tenter de le réchauffé, le jeunhomme claqué des dents et étaient d'une couleur bleu pal tellement qu'il avait froid.

-Aller Harold, t'inquiète pas c'est juste un petit coup de froid. Tenta Ingrid pour se rassurer elle-même et son ami qui ramenait une énième couverture.

-Et puis pourquoi tu es sorti par ce temps hein ?! Tu les aurais récupérés demain tes fichus affaire enfin. Grommela la jeune blonde.

Harold blottissait sa tête entre les nombreuses couvertures puis il se racla la gorge.

-P-p-p-peut être, m-m-mais je voulais r-r-r-récupérer quelque chose d-d-dans mon a-a-a-a-armure.

Harold sortit de sous les couvertures sa main droite, il l'ouvrit et dévoila devant les yeux ébahis d'Ingrid et d'Astrid deux petites boîtes noires semblables à celles qu'il avait offertes à Ingrid un peu plutôt dans la soirée. Il sortit son autre main tremblante, il attrapa délicatement la main droite d'Ingrid et lui retira sa bague.

-Celle-ci n'est qu'une copie, le vrai est dans celle-là.

Harold ouvrit l'une des deux petites boîtes et il la présenta à Ingrid, cette bague était encore plus belle que la précédente, la pierre qui était sur l'anneau doré avait la forme d'une tête de furie nocturne, les reflets des flammes de la cheminée embellissaient le sublime objet.

-Je sais que la tradition veut que je te le demande un genou à terre mais... actuellement je ne suis pas trop en état de le faire alors... *raclement de gorge* Ingrid, chef des Pierrimien, accepté vous de me prendre pour époux ?

Ingrid fut grandement émue, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harold lui fasse officiellement sa demande.

Elle le laissa passer la nouvelle bague à son doigt le souffle littéralement coupé par l'émotion.

-Bien sur que je te veux comme époux. Parvient-elle à dire les larmes aux yeux et totalement chambouler par ces émotions.

Harold adressa un grand sourire rayonnant à sa future promît qui était maintenant sa fiancée. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis après quelques secondes, il se détacha d'elle pour se tourner ensuite vers

Astrid qui manqua de s'étouffer à causse de l'émotion.

-Astrid... ooh ma belle Astrid *nouveau raclement de gorge* Astrid Hofferson, dragonnière accomplie et guerrière aguerri, accepté vous... de me prendre pour époux ?

-Mais bien sur que je te veux comme époux Harold.

Elle le saisissa avec douceur par le col et l'attira vers elle pour l'embraser langoureusement.

* * *

Après cette demande qui laissa les deux jeunes femmes chamboulées par les émotions, la soirée se termina devant le seuil de la cheminée, les couvertures qui étaient censées réchauffer le corps frigorifié du jeun homme volèrent dans la pièce pour ce laissé aller au plaisir charnel que lui offraient ces deux compagnes « heureusement que Gustave avait pris la poudre d'escampette car il aurait été... surprit de surprendre sa sœur, Astrid et son idole en pleine copulation sur le plancher au pied de la cheminée »

Quelques jours plus tard la grande nouvelle du mariage de leur chef, de leur héros et de la seconde plus expérimenté en matière de dragons, fit le tour de l'île, puis la nouvelle atteignit très vite les îles voisines.

Harold, Ingrid et Astrid s'étaient déplacés personnellement sur Beurk avec Krokmou, les trois petites vipères et leur mère pour annoncer la grande nouvelle au paternel du jeun homme et à tous leurs amis.

Stoick et Geulford étaient plus que ravis de cette nouvelle et ils félicitèrent le jeun homme et les deux jeunes femmes. Même si les mariages à plus de deux étaient très mal vues par certains Vikings, presque tout le village a répondu présent ( sans aucune aide extérieure bien entendu) pour le plus beau jour de la vie d'Harold, d'Ingrid et d'Astrid.

* * *

Et ce fameux jour était arrivé, deux mois sont passés et les futures mariées n'y croyaient pas leurs yeux, ils avaient tous la boule au ventre. Comme le veut la tradition, les futures mariés devaient être séparées jusqu'à la cérémonie qui débutera en fin d'après-midi. Les femmes étaient avec les futures mariées et les hommes de leur côté... tentaient de clamer un Harold qui était au bord de l'évanouissement tellement qu'il était stressé.

Harold était appuyé sur son bureau, les deux mains plaquées sur ce dernier et les ongles profondément enfoncé dans la surface en bois du pauvre meuble qui aurait pu crier sa douleur tellement qu'il lui fessait mal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas fils, ça va aller. Tenta son père pour le rassurer. C'est juste une journée, tu n'as pas à te ronger le sang pour ça.

-C'est marrant, ça me rappelle le mariage de ton père. Lui dit Geulford. Il était tellement stressé qu'il avait broyé le pied de son beau-père par inadvertance, halala qu'est-ce qu'on avait rit, hein Stoick.

-Vraiment ? Demanda le futur marié d'une voix calme mais tremblante.

-Et comment ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête du pauvre bougre, déjà qu'il était en rogne de donner sa seule fille à un haddock, il était encore plus en colère quand il avait le pied qui avait pris la forme d'un poulet écrasé par un Gronk ! Pffhahahaha !

-Au moins son risque pas de m'arriver, Gustave et la seule famille qui reste à Ingrid aujourd'hui, et il est censé apporter les alliances, alors je ne suis pas près de lui marché dessus... normalement...

Un petit silence s'installa dans la petite pièce, puis le stresse d'Harold commença à descendre pour être remplacé par la culpabilité, c'était de sa faute si Ingrid n'avait plus que Gustave en famille...

Sentant que son fils commencé à déprimer Stoick se rapprocha de ce dernier et lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeunhomme qui sursauta.

-écoute fils, c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, le plus beau pour toi, Ingrid et Astrid. Vous allez vous marier, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Je sais papa... mais... et si je redevenais le gamin maladroit que j'étais avant précisément ce jour-là, si je fais ne serait-ce qu'un pas de travers, Ingrid et

Astrid m'en voudront pour le reste de ma courte vie.

-Tu sais fils, je pense qu'elles doivent avoir autant le stresse que tu dois l'avoir.

-Ha bon ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elles sont en train de se ronger le sang pour les mêmes raisons .

-Tu sais, les futures mariées sont toutes les mêmes pendant cette journée unique, elle imagine des choses ou des événements qui n'arriveront jamais. Tien par exemple, le jour de notre mariage avec ta mère, elle avait imaginé qu'un cauchemar Monstrueux viendrait gâcher la fête, elle avait demandé à une poignée d'hommes de montée à la garde et d'interrompre les hostilités à la vue d'une moindre ombre suspecte.

Harold aussi c'était imaginé le même scénario, sauf que ça ne serrait pas un cauchemar mais plutôt trois petites vipères fouteur de trouble. Il avait demandé a son fidèle dragons de garder un œil sur les tornades ambulantes.

*Dong, dong, dong*

-Il est l'heure Harold.

Harold respira un grand il attendit quelques secondes puis il relâcha la pression en baissant les épaules tout en soupirant fortement.

-On peut y allez.

Il descendit à l'étage inférieur, suivi de près par Stoick, Geulford,Varek, kranedur, Balgruf et Barouf.

Les jorgenson n'avaient pas fait honneur de leur présence pour le plus grand soulagement du futur marié.

Il ouvrit lentement la lourde porte en bois et découvrit avec grand plaisir que la totalité du village l'attendait au pied de sa maison...

La vision fut très similaire à un souvenir lointain dans la tête dujeun homme mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il avança au milieu de la haie d'honneur offerte par les Beurkiens et les Pierrimiens, leur regard était joyeux et rempli de bonheur.

Il continua son chemin en tentant de chasser ses images noir de sa tête en portant sa main gauche à son visage pour enlever la sueur qui y couler, il avança dans le petit village suivi par toute l'escorte d'hommes des deux îles.

Le groupe d'hommes arriva très vite à une petite clairière là où se trouver l'hôtel, ils prirent chacun leur place. Les dragons des deux villages étaient placés tout autour de la petite clairière. Krokmou, Tempête et leurs trois petits se trouvaient non loin de l'hôtel. Le père d'Harold et Geulford se sont assis au premier rand imité par le père d'Astrid et Gustave. Varek, kranedur, Balgruf et Barouf se sont placés juste derrière le futur marié.

-Hé ho Gus ! Appela le jeun homme d'une voix discrète.

Le petit garçon se leva en un éclairé et se dirigea sans attendre vers son beau-frère.

-Oui Harold.

-Rends-moi service, quand Ingrid se préparera à venir tu pourras lui donner ça de ma part .

Harold plaça un petit objet dans la petite main du jeun garçon qui accepta sans poser de questions, Gustave se dirigea ensuite vers un endroit un peu plus reculé.

Les femmes commencées à arriver et à s'installer à leur place.

Le début de la marche nuptiale commença quelques minutes après, les demoiselles d'honneur s'approchaient de l'autel en jetant des pétales de fleurs sur leurs chemins.

Les demoiselles d'honneur saluèrent le futur marié dans une révérence gracieuse et ce sont ensuite mis en place.

La marche nuptiale se stoppa puis un autre genre d'instrument apporté des îles du sud par Yohann commença leur mélodie apaisante.

 **Circle of life, de adrian von ziegler**

Astrid s'avança la première, vêtu d'une longue robe bleue en soie. Ces cheveux étaient détachés et légèrement couverts de fleurs blanches, elle s'avança à pas lent vers l'hôtel en adressant des petits sourires à Harold et à ses parents qui se trouvaient juste à côté du père d'Harold. La blonde termina sa marche devant l'hôtel en adressant elle aussi un révérence à Harold qui lui rendit son hommage puis Astrid se plaça à la droite de son futur mari.

-Tu es resplendissante. Lui dit Harold avec un petit sourire aguicheur.

-Merci. Lui répondit-elle en hochant brièvement la tête tout en clignant des yeux. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Lui dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

La douce musique se stoppa pour être remplacé par une autre musique tout aussi douce que la première.

* * *

« Aller ma grande respires, tu vas y arriver, papa et maman te regard et sont fier de toi »

Ingrid soupira un bon coup puis elle se prépara à avancer quand elle fut retenue par une petite main.

Elle se retourna et elle vit son petit frère habillé avec la tenue traditionnelle de leur peuple.

-Gustave ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu es censé apporter les alliances, tu sais à quel point s'est important ?

-Oui mais... Harold ma dis de te donner ça tout a l'heure.

Le petit garçon lui tendit sa main gauche, la future mariée plaça sa main juste en dessous de celle de son petit frère, un petit objet tomba dans la main de la grande sœur qui porta sa main à voir pour admirer le petit objet qu'elle avait en main... le fameux sifflé qu'Harold lui avait donné, elle pensait l'avoir perdu...

-Merci Gustave. Lui dit-elle avec une petite voix émue.

-De rien grande sœur... lui répondit-il en rougissant.

Ingrid commença à accrocher le petit pendentif autour de son cou puis elle adressa un petit regard à son jeun frère.

-Tu veux bien m'aider . J'ai peur d'abîmer quelque chose ou d'accrocher des cheveux dans le lacer.

Le petit garçon acquiesça. Ingrid se baissa et attira ces cheveux d'un même coté pour que Gustave et plus de facilité ont accroché le petit objet.

-Voilât c'est fait. Dit la petite voix fluette du djeun garçon.

-Merci Gus.

Elle se releva et elle replaça ces cheveux, elle se racla ensuite la gorge.

-Heu... Heather. Il interrompit une nouvelle fois le petit garçon.

-Mmh ?

-Tu... heu... tu es. la plus belle aujourd'hui...

Elle laissa un petit rire s'échapper d'entre ces lèvres puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers le petite ébène.

-C'est Harold qui t'a demandé de dire ça aussi ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

-Non, c'est de ma part... et de la part du papa et maman... je... je sais qu'ils te l'auraient dit, alors... voila. Tu es la plus belle.

Ingrid se baissa et serra tendrement son petit frère dans ces bras.

-Merci Gus... tu es le petit frère que toute grande sœur rêverait d'avoir.

Le petit garçon laissa lui échapper quelque sanglot mais se reprit aussitôt et sécha ces larmes. Ils se décolèrent après quelques secondes de silence.

-Vas-y... il. ils vont t'attendre sinon. Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire tout en essuyant ces larmes d'un revers de la main.

-Encore merci Gus.

Gustave lui adressa un petit salut de la main et il partit en courant en portant son bras vers le niveau de ces yeux.

« Aller cette fois on y est »

* * *

 **Land of the Free, de adrien von ziegler**

Ingrid se dévoila au grand jour face à tous les regards ébahis des hommes et des femmes qui occupe la petite prairie. Au bout du chemin se trouver Harold et Astrid qui l'attendait à l'hôtel.

Harold était vêtu d'une large chemise blanche qui était ouverte jusqu'au niveau du dessus de la ceinture abdominal, deux bracelets de cuir noir étaient placés sur ses poignets, une large ceinture noire ornée de clous plats était placé entre les deux extrémités du jeun homme, un pantalon ample de couleur noire terminé l'ensemble de sa tenue. Ingrid le trouvé très élégant dans ce tenu, elles le trouvaient encore plus beau et séduisant habiller ainsi.

Le futur marié était bouche bé, la robe d'Ingrid était... égale à sa grande beauté. Harold ne savait pas ou regardait pour analyser la belle et jolie jeune femme tellement qu'elle était belle. Une grande et long robe argenté muni d'un corset de la même couleur embellissaient cette dernière, des petites tiges de lavande on était placés dans sa chevelure d'onyx qui brillé grâce au soleil et le petit pendentif qu'Harold avait donnés à Gustave était accroché autour du cou de la future mariée.

La future mariée termina son avancé en adressant une révérence à Astrid et à Harold suivi d'un petit sourire pour chacun. Puis elle se plaça à la gauche de son bien-aimé.

Harold se tourna timidement vers Ingrid et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Tu es magnifique.

Elle eut un petit rire gêné dû au stresse, puis elle se tourna vers lui.

-Merci, tu es très élégant toi aussi.

Les jeunes mariées se sont ensuite tourné vers l'évêque qui écarta les bras pour indiquer au musicien de faire silence.

-Mes biens cher frère, mes biens chère sœur. nous sommes réunis ici en ce jour pour l'union de ses trois âmes qui ce sont jurer fidélité. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer, si quelqu'un a une raison de s'opposer à cette union, qu'il ou elle parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

L'évêque marqua une courte pause, puis il reprit son discours voyant que le silence régnait.

-Harold Horrib Haddock troisième du nom, tu as demandé aux dieux de t'accorder une longue vie pleine d'amour en compagnie de ces deux femmes. Jures-tu de les protéger contre tous leurs ennemis, jures-tu de les chérir comme dans la joie et la maladie, comme dans la richesse et la pauvreté, jures-tu de les défendre au péril de ta vie quoi qu'il en coûte pour qu'aucun mal ne leur soit fait?

-Je le jure. Répondit le futur marié.

L'évêque se tourna ensuite vers Ingrid et Astrid en réitérant son discours qu'il avait prononcé au jeun homme.

-Je le jure. Répondirent les deux jeunes femmes.

-Fort bien, vous allez pouvoir procéder à vos engagements.

Harold se racla la gorge puis il fit face aux deux jeunes femmes.

-Moi Harold Horrib Haddock, vous jurent fidélité et loyauté pour la vie, de défendre vos noms et vos familles des mauvaises langues et de vous combler de bonheur jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. La première chose à la quel je penserai quand je me coucherai sera de me réveiller à vos côtés. Vous avez affronté bons nombres atrocité et subi un nombre de blessures beaucoup trop important pour moi, je vous jure que plus une seule goutte de votre sang ne serra verser. Vous avez fait déguerpir cette douleur et cette souffrance qui résider en moi depuis toutes ses années en les remplacent par de la joie, du bonheur et du bien-être que je jure de vous rendre.

Harold se replaça entre ces deux femmes.

-Moi Astrid Hofferson.

-Moi Ingrid, chef des Pierrimiens.

-Te juron fidélité et loyauté.

-Te juron de te combler de bonheur et de te protéger de tes ennemis.

-Tu nous as ouvert les yeux sur une nouvelle face du monde grâce au dragon et à ta faculté serais toujours allé de l'avant quand tout va mal.

-Tu nous as sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois et nous t'en remercions.

-Maintenant, c'est à nous de te protéger et de te combler de bonheur.

-Et de t'offrir les plus beaux cadeaux qui soient, l'amour et une famille.

-Nous te jurons de te suivre partout dans le monde, dans les plus sombres grottes comme sur les plus hautes montagnes en passant par mers enrager et déchaîner.

-Nous te jurons de ne jamais t'abandonner et nous t'assurons que nous serons toujours là, près de toi.

Après leur longue déclaration à tour de rôle. Les deux jeunes femmes se sont replacé chacune d'un côté de leur futur marié.

-Fort-bien. Dit l'évêque. Nous allons pouvoir procéder maintenant l'échange des alliances et au sacrifice de la chair et du sang pour la bonne grâce de nos dieux.

Gustave s'avança aussi droit qu'une pique en portant un petit coussin rouge et doré où se trouvaient six alliances qui étaient destiner aux futures mariées. Il tendit le support à l'évêque.

-Merci mon enfant.

L'évêque se tourna ensuite vers Harold et lui tendit le coussin. Le jeun homme s'empara d'une des bagues et se tourna ensuite vers Ingrid avec un petit sourire. Il saisissa avec douceur et tendresse la main droite de cette dernière.

-Ingrid, accepte ce cadeau en gage de ma fidélité et de mon amour pour toi.

Il glissa lentement les bijoux sur l'annulaire de la jeune femme. Il se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers l'évêque et il s'empara d'une autre bague puis il se tourna vers Astrid.

-Astrid, reçois ce présent comme preuve de mon amour sincère et de ma fidélité envers toi.  
Harold saisissa délicatement la main d'Astrid et il lui passa avec délicatesse la bague au doigt.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sont ensuite avancé et se sont placées devant Harold, elles se sont muni chacune d'une bague. Astrid avança en première et elle attrapa avec douceur la main droite d'Harold.

-Harold, reçois ce cadeau comme gage de mon amour fidèle envers toi pour la vie.

Elle glissa tendrement la bague à l'annulaire du jeun homme, puis elle se replaça à ses côtés.

Ingrid s'avança à son tour avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle était émue.

-Harold, mon amour, accepte ce présent comme preuve de mon engagement, de mon amour et de ma fidélité envers toi pour la vie.

Elle lui passa délicatement la bague au doigt en le fessant légèrement tournoyer.

Les deux jeunes femme se son ensuite échangé leurs alliances dans le même esprit d'amour dé d'engagement l'une envers l'autre.

Harold s'avança ensuite vers un brasero qui était allumé non loin de là poser sur une table a coté d'une coupelle en or, d'une dague et de quelque morceau de tissu, suivie de très près par les deux jeunes femmes.

Le jeun homme saisissa la lame et il s'écorcha la paume de la main gauche, il plaça cette dernière au-dessus de la coupelle et laissa du sang coulé de la plaie pendant quelques secondes puis il prit un morceau de tissu et il l'enroula autour de sa main.

Ingrid et Astrid firent de même, puis se sont placés a coté d'Harold.

L'évêque récupéra la coupelle de sang, il mélangea le sang qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur en remuant l'objet. Il adressa un regard aux futures mariées et hocha la tête pour confirmé que leur engagement était pur, puis il jeta le sang et la dague dans le brasero. Il se tourna à nouveau vers les jeunes mariées en levant les bras au ciel.

-Les dieux vous accordent leurs bénédictions, ils vous accorderont la renaissance ainsi que la résurrection des chairs meurtries, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je déclare ce jeun homme et ses jeunes femmes, uni par les liens sacrés du mariage, vous pouvez embraser les mariées.

Harold saisissa aussitôt Ingrid par la taille, il l'attira vers lui et lui offrit un long baiser langoureux qu'Ingrid lui rendit en lui caressant tendrement l'arrière de la tête. Après quelques secondes Harold se retourna et embrassa Astrid avec engouement et gourmandise, Astrid passa ses mains derrière la tête d'Harold et les croisa pour se tenir à lui. Les deux jeunes femmes se sont ensuite échangé un tendre baisé rempli de d'amour, de tendresse et de gourmandise.

Krokmou et ces petits ont ensuite tiré des boules de feu qui s'entrechoquèrent en explosant en une explosion multicolore, ils ont était imité par tous les autres dragons qui lancèrent eux aussi des boules de feu de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs.

* * *

La cérémonie se termina dans la grande salle du village, les Beurkiens et les Pierrimiens s'amuser ensemble.

Les musiciens joués des partaient de musique entraînante et bonne nombres d'hommes est des femmes dansées sur les jolies mélodies que produisent les joueurs de luth et autres musiciens.  
Harold, Ingrid et Astrid se trouvaient à la table d'honneur qui était submergé de divers cadeaux.

Harold était appuyé nonchalamment contre la paume de sa main, il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention et surtout d'être privé de sa liberté, il fessait au moins l'effort de sourire quand un énième villageois vient déposer un énième cadeau sur la table.

-Hé Harold !

L'interpeller se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix qui venait de le sortir de c'est pensé.

-Oui Gustave.

-Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu chantes super bien, alors je voulais savoir si...

-Je pouvais te faire une petite démonstration, c'est ça .

Le petit garçon hocha la tête avec un large sourire. Harold se redressa tout en étirant ces muscles endoloris puis il adressa un regard à chacune de ces femmes.

-M'accordez-vous cette chanson gentes-dames . Dit-il en tendant chacune de ses mains vers les deux jeunes femmes.

Ingrid et Astrid acceptèrent sans hésiter et on joint leurs mains à celle d'Harold.

Le trio s'avança vers les musiciens main dans la main, Harold monta le premier sur la scène suivie de près par ces deux compagnes.

-Salut tout le monde, vous vous amusez bien . Demanda le marié.

-OUI ! Répondit l'ensemble de la salle en levant un poing en l'air.

-Alors ouvert bien vos oreilles ! Car votre jeun marié va vous chanter une petite chanson avec en cœurs ces deux magnifiques compagnes ! Annonça Harold d'un ton théâtral.

Harold se tourna vers ces femmes les questionnant du regard pour savoir si elles étaient prêtes, elles lui adressèrent un hochement de tête avec des grands sourires.

Harold commença à chanter tout seul, laissant le temps au musicien de trouver des mélodies harmonieuses avec le texte.

 _Je déteste me sentir ainsi._

 _Je suis épuisé d'essayer de combattre cela seul.  
_

 _Je suis endormi et tout ce dont je rêve_

 _C'est de me réveiller à tes coté et non plus seul._

Dis-moi que tu écouteras.

Puis Ingrid et Astrid on commençait à chanter en cœur pour accompagner leur mari. _  
_

 _(Ton toucher n'est pas ce qui ma manquer le plus.)  
_

 _Et plus je m'avance et plus je réalise_

 _(Que ta présence entière m'a manquer, et que ton absence a commencer a nous consumer)  
_

 _que le bonheur était là juste en face de moi  
_

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer en rythme avec la mélodie de la chanson qui monta d'un cran.

 _Je suis, Coooomaaaaateux  
_

 _(Comateux)_

 _Je ne me réveillerai jamais sans une overdose de toi_

(Je ne veux pas vivre,  
Je ne veux pas respirer)

Les trios se sont rapprochés et ont tous chanter en cœurs.

 _(/Tant que je ne te sentirais pas à mes côtés\\)  
_

Leurs publique était en délire, chacun d'entre eux frapper des mains ou taper du pied dans le rythme entraînant de la chanson.

 _Tu enlèves la douleur qui m'assaille  
_

 _(/Me réveiller à coté de toi n'a jamais paru aussi réel\\)  
_

 _Je ne veux pas dormir_

 _Mais,_

 _Je continue rêver  
_

 _Parce que ta présence me consolent.  
_

 _(La manière dont tu me fait sentir m'hypnotise.)  
_

 _Me réveiller à coté de toi n'a jamais paru si réel_

Je déteste vivre sans toi

 _(Jamais je ne douterais de toi)  
_

 _Mes démons sont parti et ne me tenteront pas  
_

 _(Ooh comme je t'adore)  
_

 _Ooh comme j'ai soif de toi  
_

 _(/Oohooh comme j'ai besoin de toiiii\\)  
_

La mélodie entraînante continua pendant qu'Harold embraser ces deux compagnes avec beaucoup d'entrain, avant de les laissés reprendre la chanson avec le souffle à moitié coupée.

 _(Respirer, la vie.  
Se réveiller, en vie  
Mes yeux s'ouvrent, a la viiiiie)_

Ooh comme je t'adore.  
(Me réveiller à tes coté n'a jamais paru si réel)

 _Ooh, comme j'ai soif de toi!  
(Me réveiller à tes coté n'a jamais paru si réel)  
_

 _Oh, comme je t'adore!  
(La manière dont tu me fais ressentir les choses m'hypnotise  
La manière dont tu me fait sentir_

 _Je ne la laisserai jamais partir)  
_

 _(/Me réveiller a tes coté ne m'a jamais paru si beau\\)_

Le trio salua leurs publique avec plusieurs révérences.

* * *

Après avoir mis le feu à la grande salle par leur prestation le trio à pouvoir se retirer dans leur maison.

Harold était assis sur la celle de Krokmou avec Ingrid et Astrid sur les genoux, ils arrivèrent très vite à leur petite maison à l'abri de tout et au calme plus que saisissant.

Krokmou les a déposé devant leur petit nid douillé et c'est empresser d'aller retrouver sa vipère et ces trois petits.

Harold ouvrit délicatement la porte puis il laissa les jeunes femmes descendre de ces bras. Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce d'entrée, Harold fut le premier à briser le silence.

-Alors ? Que fessons-nous maintenant gentes-dames Ingrid et Astrid Horrib Haddok.

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard discret puis ont baillé en cœurs en tendant les bras au ciel.

-Personnellement mon cher époux je vais aller dormir, cette journée ma épuisé. Dit Astrid.

-Ouais, *nouveau bâillement* je vous suis chère amie. Répondit Ingrid.

Les deux femmes sont montées à l'étage sans trop d'empressement, laissant seul Harold dans l'entrée.

Il réfléchissait quelques minutes puis il pouffa silencieusement de rire.

-Dormir, a cette heure . Tss vous mentez aussi mal qu'un bandit mesdames.

Harold se dirigea vers l'escalier a pas de Loup, il arriva devant la porte de leurs chambres qui était entrouverte.

Il la poussa silencieusement, le sol était recouvert des deux des jeunes femmes ainsi que les nombreux accessoires comme les gants, les parures ainsi que les chaussures.

Harold haussa un sourcil curieux, sont-elles vraiment parti se coucher ? Se fessait-il des idées ?

Il dirigeait son regard vers le lit ou était effectivement couché les deux femmes. Il haussa les épaules en admettant qu'il c'était sûrement tromper et qu'elles étaient peut-être vraiment fatiguées.

Harold commença donc à enlevaient ces vêtements en les dispatchant dans la pièce comme l'avaient fait les deux jeunes femmes un peu plutôt. Il s'essaya ensuite sur le bord du lit pour enlever ces chaussures ainsi que son pantalon, il jugea brièvement ces deux bracelets de force qu'il avait sur ces poignets, puis il desserra le lacet qui les tenait fermement à fermer, il déposa les deux objets sur la table de nuit qui se trouver juste à côté, les bagues qu'Harold avait offertes à Ingrid et Astrid il y a de cela quelque mois se trouver également sur ce petit meuble.

Le jeun homme adressa un dernier regard aux deux jeunes femmes qui dormaient dans les bras de l'un l'autre. « apparemment j'ai le droit de me les cailler ce soir » plaisanta-t-il en voyant le peu de couverture qui restait à sa disposition, il se coucha sur le lit en tirant légèrement sur cette dernière puis il commença à fermer les yeux.

Un mouvement dans le lit le fit rouvrir les yeux en grand, Ingrid venait de se tourner vers lui et balader ces doigts sur l'épaule nue d'Harold, ce dernier eut la chair de poule et se tourna vers sa belle qui n'était pas la seule à être réveillé vue qu'Astrid s'était redressée et qu'elle commençait à embrasser tendrement la jeune ébène.

Les deux jeunes femmes tirèrent le jeun homme vers elles puis s'est placés chacune a califourchon sur chacune des jambes de ce dernier pour commencer leurs ébats.

Juste à côté sur la table de chevet, pendant que le jeune trio se laisser aller au plaisir de chacun. Les bagues et les bracelets commencés à briller d''une douce lumière tamisaient. Alors qu'Harold commençait son insertion à l'intérieur du corps d'Astrid qui se fessait tendrement caresser la poitrine par Ingrid qui ce trouver au niveau de la tête de ce dernier, les pierres qui jonchaient les bijoux venait disparaître. Des âmes aussi pures que

le leur sont munies d'un amour et d'un dévouement aussi sincère, ne pas mériter de souffrir à causse de ses abominations .

Les cicatrices et les nombreuses coupures sur le corps d'Harold commencer à s'effacer tandis que celle d'Ingrid disparaissez au fur et à mesure du plaisir qu'elle ressentait, les coupures et les brûlures sur le dos d'Harold ainsi que les nombreuses plaît sur ces bras redevenaient une peau agréable au toucher, de même pour les blessures des deux jeunes femmes. Alors que le trio poussé un dernier râle parfait significateur de leurs plaisirs, la gravure sur l'avant-bras gauche d'Ingrid terminer d'effacer son existence.

Les deux femmes se laissèrent tomber sur le jeun homme, ils étaient en nage. Harold porta une main sur son visage pour enlever la sueur qui se trouver dessus et il eut une drôle d'impression quand il toucha la partie droite de son visage... il était redevenu comme avant, plus de brûlure et cet œil qui lui fessait mal autrefois ne donnez plus aucun signe de lui.

Il baissa son regard vers les deux femmes profondément endormi sur lui et il vit qu'également les blessures sur les corps de ces dernières avaient totalement disparu, il baissa son regard vers le bras gauche d'Ingrid là où devait se trouver normalement le nom de Sauvage, mais il ne restait plus rien, la peau était comme neuve, il frôla du bout des doigts les dos des deux jeunes femmes et il apprécia le doux contacté de leur peau sur la sienne.

Les dieux leur avaient réellement donné leurs bénédictions... et une longue vie, pleines de belles choses.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Pavé de l'auteur \m/

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi mon histoire, je remercie aussi les 7 petits bons-hommes et bonne femmes de m'avoir fait rigoler et de m'avoir donné un coup de pied au derrière avec leurs compliments et leurs conseil pour me re-booster.

Merci à Krokmou83, mon(ma) tout(e) premier(ère)revieweur(eusse). Merci à Yume résonance pour m'avoir fait déprimer avec les premières critiques : p Merci à Klatuveratanectu1701 pour la review qu'il a laissée. Merci à ma petite chouchou1302 pour les gentils et agréable commentaire qu'elle a laissé sur plus de la moitié de l'histoire ainsi que Cristal de glace qui est apparue au même moment ;) merci à Arya39 pour les conseils et les critiques « constructive » qu'elle a faite et merci à Le poussin fou pour l'aide et la correction apporté sur les anciens chapitres, merci ma poupou tu es TOP !

Dommage que les autres followers n'ont pas laissé de petit commentaire je suis sûr qu'on aurait dépassé les 100 reviews :) mais bons je peux pas obliger les gens à commenter je peux juste les faire chier en disant que c'est dommage : p on se retrouve dans... pfff au moins trois semaines le temps que mes yeux arrêtent de saigner x) et pour la dernière fois de vous dit, bye-bye ! Salut ! Peace ! And don't forget To taste, the boooouuuyaaaah ! Yeah ! \m/ amour et passion, que le pédo-Bear soit avec vous jeunes freluquets des bois obscures des pays imaginaires de la Reine des 7 légendes naines maléfiques du satanisme illuminati \m/ pffiou j'ai mal à la tête moi...


End file.
